Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)
by nakki desinta
Summary: Hal yang paling aku sesali selama hidupku adalah mengenal dirinya, Ulquiorra Schiffer - Rukia- Permainan takdir? Bukan, ini hanyalah kisah lain yang akan merubah kehidupan Kuchiki Rukia. Seorang anak perempuan yang bertahan hidup dari kerasnya Hueco Mundo, harus mengenal seseorang yang telah dituliskan takdir untuknya. Tak terhindarkan, tak terelakkan. Youth Hurts. - Nakki Desinta
1. Chapter 1: New Life

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : New Life**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku pindah ke sekolah terkenal bernama Karakura.

Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Adik dari pria bangsawan paling kaya se-Soul Society yang bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus diingat...

Pertama, aku bukan adik kandung. Diterima? Harus itu!

Kedua, karena aku bukan adik kandung, jadi kepribadianku tidak sepenuhnya seorang bangsawan. Aku lahir dan besar di pinggir jalan, jadi mohon maaf kalau kelakuanku tidak sama dengan perempuan bangsawan di manapun di dunia ini. Diterima juga?

Ketiga, aku baru berumur 16 tahun lewat sembilan bulan. Masih muda, kan?

Keempat, alasan aku pindah ke Karakura adalah kakak Byakuya yang tidak menyukai keberadaanku di Hueco Mundo, yang kebanyakan berisi anak-anak brandal. Tapi jangan salahkan hal itu, karena aku baru saja diadopsi keluarga Kuchiki lima bulan lalu. Masih baru...

Kelima, dan ini yang paling menyebalkan! Aku harus berhenti dari kerja sambilanku di toko buah milik Pak Kenpachi. Sebagai adik bangsawan aku harus bersih dari predikat pekerja paruh waktu (yang menurut mereka masuk dalam kategori pekerjaan kasar, juga karena aku ini perempuan kata mereka) padahal aku bangga bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri.

Keenam... apa lagi ya? Mungkin bisa dibilang aku agak tidak waras sudah menerima proposal keluarga Kuchiki yang menyatakan aku diadopsi karena aku adalah adik dari Kuchiki Hisana yang tidak lain adalah istri dari kakak baruku. Namun sedihnya, karena istri kakak baruku sudah meninggal saat dua tahun usia pernikahan mereka, sehingga mereka belum sempat dikaruniai anak sama sekali. Sungguh usia pernikahan yang singkat. Tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau ternyata wajahku memang seperti cerminan Kuchiki Hisana, entah apakah aku benar adiknya atau bukan, aku sendiri tidak pernah memiliki ingatan seperti itu dalam otak dangkalku ini.

Intinya... Anggap saja aku ini adalah orang kaya mendadak, karena status adopsi sih!

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tata usaha dan harus bertemu staff yang namanya tertera dalam kertas daftar jadwal mata pelajaran yang harus aku ambil dalam semester ini. Siswa konversi memang harus selalu mengalami saat-saat seperti di neraka karena banyak penyesuaian ulang. Sekalipun mereka meyakinkan bahwa materi mata pelajaran di semua sekolah sama saja, tapi masalahnya level Hueco Mundo dan Karakura adalah langit dan dasar bumi. Jadi jauhnya minta ampun deh! Naik bis dua kali bolak balik pun sepertinya tidak akan terkejar.

"Selamat pagi!" seruku pada seisi ruangan yang dalam seketika langsung menegakkan badan dari layar komputer yang mereka hadapi, mereka melakukannya hanya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja membuat telinga mereka berdenging.

"Kau pasti Kuchiki Rukia!" pekik sebuah suara lantang yang penuh nada protes tidak suka.

"Benar, Pak! Panggil saya Rukia saja!" kataku penuh semangat pada seorang pria yang berjalan mendekatiku di counter depan ruang tata usaha. Aku tidak begitu bisa membaca kepribadian orang di hadapanku ini. Wajahnya bulat seperti bola sepak, matanya juga kecil, mungkin karena terlalu banyak lemak yang bersarang di wajah kecilnya. Badannya bulat penuh, dan... pendek. Sekalipun aku tidak tinggi, aku juga berhak menilai orang lain pendek kan? Mungkin dia terlalu banyak makan hingga membuat pertumbuhan badannya yang seharusnya ke atas jadi malah melebar ke samping.

"Aku Omaeda, wali kelas XI-1. Kebetulan pengurus keluargamu baru saja telepon ke sekolah, jadi sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas." Pak Omaeda menuntunku menuju koridor panjang yang berangsur kosong, karena bel masuk jam pelajaran pertama baru saja berbunyi.

Lingkungan sekolah Karakura begitu tenang dan terlihat sekali sangat terawat. Bangunan yang tertata rapi dengan lokal-lokal yang sangat baik peletakannya membuatku semakin yakin bahwa sekolah ini memang pantas menjadi sekolah dengan standar internasional. Fasilitas, sarana, prasarana, bahkan sampai guru dan proses administrasinya tersusun rapi.

Perhatianku tertuju pada taman yang memagari koridor yang menghubungkan tiap ruangan di lantai dasar. Keseluruhan bangunan terdiri dari lima lantai, tiap lantai terdiri dari berpasang-pasang pintu, entah ada berapa kelas yang disediakan sekolah ini.

"Ulquiorra? Kau terlambat lagi!"

Kepalaku langsung berpaling ke suara lantang Pak Omaeda. Dia terdengar begitu kesal.

Seseorang tinggi kurus berdiri di dekat anak tangga, matanya terlihat kosong dan tanpa emosi mengarah ke Pak Omaeda. Dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aura kemarahan yang dikeluarkan Pak Omaeda, sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya orang berwajah pucat di seberang kami datang terlambat. Bajunya terlihat agak usang, jauh dari kebanyakan siswa yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Dia sekelas denganmu. Tapi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan murid dari kelas favorit, semoga kau tidak begitu!" bisik Pak Omaeda, tersirat ketidaksukaan yang jauh lebih nyata sekarang, membuatku berpikir bahwa wali kelas berbadan tambun ini pasti sudah menanam benih bencinya padaku. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?

"Kau kelas XI-1 juga?" seruku keras, dan laki-laki bermata hijau itu menggerakkan pandangannya dengan lambat, sepertinya engsel di kepalanya sudah karatan sehingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Kekosongan dalam pandangnnya membuat bulu tengkukku berdiri, seolah ia memiliki sorot mata sedalam samudera yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak apa yang tengah ada dalam benaknya. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya?

Laki-laki tadi tidak memberikan apa-apa lagi selain sorot mata monotonnya. Aku sampai menoleh pada Pak Omaeda yang malah ikut bisu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pak! Kita lagi main adu mata ya?" celetukku, membuyarkan raut wajah Pak Omaeda.

"Kita masuk kelas, abaikan saja murid bisu itu."

Pak Omaeda melangkah ke anak tangga tempat murid bernama Ulquiorra itu. Aku melihat nama yang terbordir di seragamnya ketika melangkah melewatinya untuk meniti anak tangga naik.

Ulquiorra Schiffer

Namanya terdengar tidak lazim untuk kalangan umum, mungkin dia berdarah campuran, karena ketika aku perhatikan wajahnya, dia tidak sepenuhnya memiliki bentuk wajah yang sama dengan masyarakat umum, terlebih warna matanya yang begitu tidak lazim.

"Salam kenal, aku Rukia!" ucapku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala, sebagai salam hormat pada orang yang baru aku temui. Tapi orang itu tidak bereaksi, dia tetap menatap mataku, dan... titik.

"Jangan bicara dengan orang bisu sepertinya, percuma saja!" sahut Pak Omaeda yang sudah meninggalkanku jauh di puncak anak tangga.

"Kau bisu?" tanyaku tidak percaya, dan orang itu benar-benar tidak menjawab.

"Bapak jangan bercanda! Apa benar dia bisu?" jawabku seraya melangkah mengejar Pak Omaeda, meninggalkan Ulquiorra Schiffer yang membeku di tempatnya.

Aku bukannya suka asal bicara, tapi aku memang selalu menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam benakku. Kalau aku berpikiran dia tidak bisu, ya memang aku berpikiran seperti itu. Dia terlihat seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Itu sih dia sendiri yang tahu, aku cuma menebak kok.

Pak Omaeda menginterupsi pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung, membuat guru berpakaian resmi dengan dasi bermotif garis-garis di tengah kelas, harus menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Maaf, Pak Ishida. Ini Kuchiki Rukia, murid baru yang pindah mulai semester ini."

Pria berkacamata dengan sorot mata tajam itu mengangguk penuh penghormatan dan mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Emmm..." aku memandang ke seisi kelas, melihat seklias wajah-wajah yang akan menjadi temanku selama semester ini. "Salam kenal, namaku..." ucapanku terhenti karena Ulquiorra menerobos masuk kelas tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali. Dia berjalan santai menuju tempat kosong di pojok kanan paling belakang, dia meletakkan tasnya dan langsung bertopang dagu melihat keluar jendela.

Apa-apaan dia? Ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat pemadangan? Kenapa tidak ke taman bermain sekalian?

"Ehm, kau akan melanjutkan perkenalanmu?" Pak Ishida menyindirku yang mendadak terdiam.

"Maaf, maaf! Sekali lagi aku perkenalkan, namaku Rukia, sebelumnya aku sekolah di Hueco Mundo."

Aku terdiam saat mendengar bisik-bisik rendah dari beberapa siswa yang mendengar nama Hueco Mundo. Mereka tadi tidak terusik sama sekali saat Ulquiorra masuk ke kelas tanpa permisi, seolah mereka tidak melihatnya saja, dan sekarang mereka justru ramai saat aku menyebutkan nama Hueco Mundo.

"Semoga bukan keputusan keliru untuk menempatkanku di kelas favorit, karena peringkatku juga tidak terlalu bagus di Hueco Mundo!" lanjutku seraya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, sengaja aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku hingga lebar, menyengir hingga gigiku terlihat dan membiarkan mereka semakin banyak mengeluarkan suara sumbang.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Kau bisa mengambil tempat kosong di sana!" Pak Omaeda menunjuk kursi tak berpenghuni yang berada tepat di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih juga, Pak!"

Kursi baruku terasa agak tidak nyaman saat kududuki. Yang membuat tidak nyaman bukan kursinya, tapi malah pandangan orang-orang kepadaku. Aku menghindari segala macam tatapan, dan satu-satunya yang tidak melihatku dari penghuni kelas yang berisi hampir dua puluh lima kursi ini ya ada di sebelahku, Ulquiorra. Aku pun melihat rambut hitamnya yang mengilat di bawah cahaya hangat matahari pagi.

Kenapa dia sekolah di sekolah umum kalau ternyata dia bisu? Memangnya dia bisa menyampaikan isi kepalanya dengan diam begitu? Parahnya lagi, orang-orang di kelas malah tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

"Ok, kita lanjutkan materi kita..." Pak Ishida meminta perhatian isi kelas kembali padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang aku masih di kelas sambil melihat kembali catatanku dan di sebelahku, Ulquiorra, tengah tertidur dengan wajah tertelengkup di atas meja.

"Hei... kau tidak pulang?" aku mengguncang bahunya, tapi ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hei!" aku semakin gencar mengguncang bahunya, tapi dia tetap saja beku dan kaku, seperti badan yang sudah dicabut nyawanya, namun saja dia masih bernapas.

Ulquiorra bergerak, mengangkat kepalanya dengan sangat lambat, seolah gerakan lambat dalam film action. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan gerakan anggun dari bulu matanya yang panjang, yang juga membuatku iri karena aku sudah kalah sebagai seorang perempuan, kolam hijau emerald dalamnya seolah menarikku hingga tenggelam dalam kekelaman yang tak berujung.

"Pulang?" aku bicara lambat agar ia mengerti bahasa bibirku. Dia tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Kau-tidak-pulang?" ulangku lebih-lebih perlahan, tapi seketika itu juga aku menepuk kepalaku, karena aku sepertinya lupa kalau orang satu ini bukannya tuli, tapi bisu (berdasarkan informasi Pak Omaeda).

"Sudah bel pulang, kau tidak pulang?" aku meraih bukunya, namun tangannya menyambar tanganku dan menghentakkannya kuat. Rasanya sendiku akan copot ketika ia menjauhkan tanganku dari bukunya.

"Aku hanya mau membantumu beres-beres. Maaf kalau ternyata aku mengganggu," kataku ketus.

Aku berbalik, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Maaf saja kalau ternyata aku tidak terima dengan sikap kasarnya. Aku mungkin bisa bersabar orang menjauhiku, tapi akan beda cerita kalau orang itu sudah bersikap kasar. Itu sudah diluar batas toleransiku.

Aku berputar di bagian lantai dua, melihat beberapa orang siswa masih ngobrol di koridor, bahkan beberapa kelompok anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan masih bercanda asik, terlihat sangat akrab, atau saling mengakrabkan diri. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan masuk dalam sekolah yang berisi orang-orang terpandang. Semua orang terlihat berbeda dan berasal dari dunia yang tidak pernah aku kenal.

Hah... jujur saja aku merindukan Hueco Mundo, merindukan Tesla, Nnoitra, Yammy, bahkan Szayel. Semua temanku di Hueco Mundo memang cowok, mau apa lagi. Memang di sana kebanyakan murid adalah laki-laki.

Perpustakaan terlihat penuh dengan orang, tadinya aku mau masuk untuk melihat isinya, tapi sepertinya kalau ruangan ini masih ditambah keberadaanku malah buat ricuh semua. Aku belum masuk saja beberapa kepala dari balik rak sudah menjulur untuk melihat ke arahku, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah masuk.

Sekolah ini besar sekali, bahkan bangunannya super megah. Aku ingin berkeliling dulu melihat semuanya, karena aku belum memiliki cukup pengetahuan mengenai tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Hanya tahu letak perpustakaan karena hari ini aku belajar di perpustakaan dalam mata pelajaran tata bahasa, lalu yang kedua adalah lapangan outdoor karena kami harus lomba estafet.

Termasuk hari yang cukup berat untuk murid baru sepertiku, tapi aku tidak kesulitan untuk adaptasi sekalipun aku belum memiliki teman, yah yang aku tahu biasanya ada saja mendekati murid baru. Mungkin aura Hueco Mundo masih mengekor di balik punggungku, karena itu tidak ada yang mau mengambil jarak lebih dari dua meter dariku.

"Aku sudah bilang kau harus mengerjakan PRku, Gagu!"

 _Prang!_

Aku yang tengah berjalan balik dari koridor lantai dua, langsung berlari ke pinggir dekat tembok pembatas setinggi dada, dan melihat ke belakang, tepatnya ke bagian belakang bangunan utama, tempat pembakaran sampah dan gudang yang sepertinya menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai.

Mataku memicing melihat tiga orang berdiri di dekat tower air. Dua orang berdiri menghadang sosok kurus yang berdiri pasrah terhimpit ke tembok karena tangan dua orang berbadan besar yang ada di hadapannya tengah mendorongnya hingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok.

Ini adegan penindasan yang paling kuno!

Di Hueco Mundo yang seperti ini sudah tidak berlaku lagi, mereka sudah bukan zamannya lagi _bully_ begini.

"Kau mungkin gagu, tapi kau tidak idiot, kan?"

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah sang korban tertindas. Aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali sosok kurus dan ringkih Ulquiorra, dan dia malah pasrah saat orang yang satunya lagi menendang perutnya. Sepertinya dua pukulan sudah cukup untuk si mata hijau menyala, anggap saja aku membiarkannya dipukul sebagai balasan karena sudah mengabaikan keberadaan seorang Rukia yang terkenal super galak di Hueco Mundo ini.

"HALLO!" aku berteriak keras dengan kedua tangan terposisikan di mulut sebagai moncong pengeras suara. Usahaku berhasil, karena dua orang brengsek itu mendongak ke arahku, dan wajah mereka terlihat santai, tidak ada raut kaget sama sekali. "Kalian mau pukul dia sampai masuk rumah sakit atau cuma gertakan ringan saja? Kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit, aku ikut ya. Aku bisa minta kakakku membayar biaya rumah sakit, tapi jangan pukul terlalu keras," kicauku sembarangan. Biar saja mereka menalarkan ucapanku.

Satu di antara mereka, orang yang bersurai hitam legam langsung menarik rekannya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Cowok yang menerima bisikan dari si rambut hitam mendongak ke arahku, dan berseru cepat, "Maaf, tapi kami tidak suka berurusan dengan kelas bangsawan! Kalian terlalu banyak aturan!"

Bangsawan? Mereka tahu aku Kuchiki Rukia? Cepat sekali gosip beredar, benar-benar menyebalkan sekolah di lingkungan serba elit begini, semuanya serba melihat status.

"Banyak aturan iya, tapi tidak banyak tingkah seperti kalian!" semburku kesal.

"Terserah saja! Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu, tapi dengan Si Gagu!"

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang meringkuk di rerumputan, tapi mereka masih sempat-sempatnya menendang Ulquiorra lagi hingga ia terjerembab di rerumputan basah bekas gerimis. Kelihatannya dia cukup kesakitan sampai tidak cepat bangun dari tempatnya.

Hah... Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan berurusan dengan orang satu ini, karena itu juga aku berlari turun menuju tempatnya berada. Kaki kecilku berusaha memperlebar langkah yang aku ambil, tapi tetap saja ini justru membuat kakiku cepat pegal.

Aku sampai di pintu berkarat menuju bagian belakang gedung utama, melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari sosok menyebalkan dan berwajah kaku Ulquiorra. Mataku membulat sempurna sampai rasanya akan melompat saat melihat tetesan darah di sepanjang jalan paving block yang berfungsi sebagai jalan. Aku mengikut jejak darah yang mengarah pada bagian samping gudang, sontak aku berlari menuju lorong sempit yang hanya cukup dilewati satu orang bertubuh langsing. Benar saja! Aku mendapati Ulquiorra tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju tempat yang tidak aku kenal.

"Hei!" aku berteriak memanggilnya, tapi dia pura-pura tuli dan terus meninggalkanku.

Kupacu langkahku hingga bisa meraih tangannya, dan dia sempat berdesis saat ku tarik tangan kirinya. Baru aku sadar, darah menetes dari ujung jari tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menekan pergelangan tepat di atas sikunya. Reflek dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku meraih pinggangnya (aku terlalu pendek untuk dapat menjangkau bahunya! Jangan singgung aku lagi masalah tinggi badan!) dan membantunya agar bisa melangkah lebih cepat.

Aku tidak banyak bicara, dan saat kami keluar dari lorong sempit berbau asap pekat, aku melihat ke kiri dan papan bertuliskan unit kesehatan langsung menyapa mataku. Aku memosisikan diri di samping Ulquiorra, menariknya hingga kami masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

Dia benar-benar manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah aku kenal. Bayangkan saja! Aku sudah susah payah membawanya ke ruang unit kesehatan, tapi dia malah menghentakkan tanganku saat akan memeriksa lukanya.

"Dengar ya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Pertama, kau terluka, kau tahu itu kan?" aku menunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya, dan dia tetap pasang wajah es baloknya.

"Kedua, kau tidak berhak menolak pertolonganku, atau kubiarkan kau kehabisan darah di sini karena tidak ada petugas kesehatan yang jaga sekarang!"

Dia masih saja tidak berekspresi, hanya sorot matanya yang monoton membalas kemarahanku yang menggelegar seperti gunung api yang meletus berkali-kali.

"Ketiga! Aku-"

Satu lagi tindakan tidak terduga dari pria tanpa suara di depanku. Dia melepas genggamannya dari luka di tangannya, dan dengan tangan berlumuran darahnya itu, ia menarik turun tanganku yang masih sibuk menuding-nudingnya, dan aku agak ngeri saat ia mengarahkan tanganku ke lengan seragamnya yang sudah berwarna jadi merah.

Sepertinya ini kode kalau aku harus berhenti memarahinya dan mulai mengobati lukanya.

Ragu-ragu aku menggulung lengan bajunya hingga batas bahu, dan aku benar-benar melihat luka segar bekas goresan dalam, sepertinya dia terkena semacam seng atau kawat saat dipukuli tadi. Merasa ini urusan penting, aku segera mengobrak-abrik lemari obat unit kesehatan, mencari alkohol untuk membersihkan lukanya agar tidak infeksi. Aku tidak mau disalahkan jika nantinya dia kena tetanus.

"Aku menyentuhmu, Ulquiorra. Kau tidak keberatan?" aku berbisik dengan tangan tidak berhenti bergerak. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan kalau tiba-tiba dia mendorongku nanti, jadi selama dia masih jinak, biar saja aku obati lukanya.

"Ada apa?"

Baik aku maupun Ulquiorra, sama-sama mendongak ketika suara panik dan histeris hampir memecahkan gendang telinga kami. Sosok bertubuh seksi berdiri di ambang pintu, jas putih yang menandakan dia petugas unit kesehatan terpasang dengan pas di lekuk tubuhnya, rambutnya yang panjang hingga pinggang tergerai indah dan menunjukkan warna orange menyala menyilaukan mata. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, ini petugas kesehatan atau suster-suster seksi yang sering ada di majalah BL ya? Soalnya Nnoitra sering membawa-bawa dvd baru yang covernya menunjukkan suster berdada besar dengan pose menggoda.

"Umm, kecelakaan kecil," bisikku sambil menunjuk luka di tangan Ulquiorra yang hampir sepanjang tiga sentimeter. Sekarang lukanya terlihat karena sudah bersih dari bercak darah, tapi ini justru mengundang kepanikan yang berlebih saat sang petugas melihatnya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Aku melirik Ulquiorra yang justru menunduk melihat telapak tangannya yang masih bernoda darah. Hah, orang ini memang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.

"Hanya membersihkan, tidak lebih!" selorohku sambil mengangkat kapas basah bernoda darah di tanganku.

Wanita bertubuh tinggi nan seksi itu langsung menarikku menjauh dari Ulquiorra, tapi memang dasar badanku yang terlalu enteng, aku sampi jatuh terduduk di lantai. Jadi sebenarnya tenaga wanita ini yang terlalu besar atau aku yang terlalu lemah?

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau sudah meneteskan cairan macam-macam pada lukanya."

Aku menggeleng cepat menyangkal prasangka wanita bermake-up tebal di seberangku ini.

"Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin buang air kecil," celetukku asal.

"Apa? Jadi kau berpikiran untuk meneteskan air seni ke lukanya?" sembur wanita itu lagi, hingga aku merasakan napas wangi mintnya ke cuping hidungku.

"Aku 'kan cuma bilang aku tidak mau buang air kecil! Siapa juga yang berpikiran seperti itu..." gerutuku, dan sesaat Ulquiorra melirikku, sorot matanya sekilas terlihat datar sih, tapi aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum di balik wajah _expressionless_ -nya itu.

Melihat posisiku sekarang, aku tidak banyak berkutik. Memang dasar aku sudah terlanjur jatuh di lantai, sekalian saja aku duduk di lantai, dan melihat bagaimana gesitnya tangan wanita itu merawat luka Ulquiorra.

"Untung tidak perlu dijahit, kalau tidak aku akan diteriaki kakekmu."

Kakek? Jadi wanita ini mengenal Ulquiorra. Sebuah kartu pengenal menggantung di dekat gantungan baju, dan sebaris nama dengan tulisan Matsumoto Rangiku dengan jenis _font Monotype_ tertera di sana. Wah, jadi wanita ini bernama Matsumoto, kelihatannya jenis perawat yang baik dan perhatian, sekalipun agak _overreacting_.

"Kau selalu saja terluka seperti ini, kau membiarkan murid-murid nakal itu menindasmu?"

"Ibu Matsumoto, luka it-"

"Panggil aku _Nona_! Aku belum setua itu!" sergah wanita berbulu mata panjang itu. Aku sampai mengelus dada sangking kagetnya karena dia berteriak begitu keras. Habisnya mana aku tahu kalau dia ternyata belum cukup tua untuk dipanggil _Ibu_?!

Matsumoto melirikku tajam. "Kau mau bilang apa? Kenapa diam?" kejarnya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu dan berkata, "Tidak jadi, kata-katanya langsung kabur, takut mendengar suara keras Anda!" jawabku cuek.

"Kau ini... Benar-benar tidak punya darah bangsawan. Padahal kau Kuchiki, kan?" sindir Matsumoto terang-terangan.

Dengan mudahnya aku mengendikkan bahu dan mengacuhkan ucapannya, duduk bersila di lantai, membiarkan Ulquiorra maupun Matsumoto melihat celana pendek olahraga yang kukenakan di balik rokku. "Aku tidak punya darah bangsawan, karena aku besar di jalanan. Kurasa itu sangat jelas. Iya 'kan? Aku lebih suka diriku yang begini," kataku tanpa beban, baik itu beban karena julukan bangsawan ataupun karena mata mereka yang melihat rokku.

"Dasar anak zaman sekarang, tidak tahu cara berterimakasih."

"Yah, setidaknya aku mengerti sedikit," sangkalku sambil membungkuk dalam penuh penghormatan.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa keras Matsumoto pecah memenuhi ruang unit kesehatan, suaranya persis tawa tokoh _anime_ , hanya bedanya dia tidak mengangkat tangannya ke mulut sambil melirik penuh sindiran padaku. "Kau menarik! Setidaknya ada hiburan tersendiri untukku melihat kau berada di kalangan elite seperti ini," kicau Matsumoto lagi.

"Selesai!" pekiknya lagi penuh bangga, jelas saja aku langsung membelalak kaget melihatnya yang tengah merapikan peralatannya. Cepat sekali tangannya bergerak, seperti melihat sihir atau sulap saja, karena tangan Ulquiorra sudah dibalut perban berwarna putih dan lengan bajunya diturunkan lagi hingga menutupi sebagian perban.

"Kau mau ganti seragam?" tanya Matsumoto saat melirik seragam Ulquiorra, tapi si empunya malah diam saja. "Kurasa tidak!" sambar Matsumoto cepat, dan dia beranjak dari hadapan Ulquiorra. "Hei, Kuchiki!" Matsumoto melotot padaku, dan aku balas membelalak padanya. Dia tersenyum lembut menghadapi tatapanku. "Tidak perlu galak begitu," candanya sambil tertawa.

"Anda duluan yang mulai," sahutku santai.

Matsumoto menepuk bahuku, dan dia sempat melirik Ulquiorra yang tengah merapikan bajunya, sebelum berbisik padaku, "Aku minta tolong kau antar dia sampai halte bus, setidaknya pastikan dia tidak diganggu anak berandalan itu lagi sampai dia naik bis nanti. Sepertinya kau bisa diandalkan, Kuchiki? Kudengar kau pernah menumbangkan tiga orang pria sekaligus di sekolah lamamu." Aku sontak saja menjauh dan membelalak tidak percaya ke arahnya, ternyata berita lebih cepat sampai dari pada bantuan korban bencana alam.

"Baiklah, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan sebagai imbalannya?" sahutku penuh pertimbangan, dan wanita berdada besar di depanku mendesis kesal melihat sikap materialistisku.

"Makan siang gratis besok siang?" ucapnya ragu-ragu, seolah dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau aku akan menerima tawaran _barter-_ nya ini.

Aku menggaruk daguku perlahan, pura-pura berpikir berat sambil melirik Ulquiorra dan Matsumoto bergantian. Ulquiorra yang dengan cueknya berdiri santai sambil menyelempangkan tasnya, dan Matsumoto yang berharap-harap cemas menunggu jawabanku, sangat bertolak belakang. Yah, sepertinya tidak buruk juga menolong orang.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mau dua porsi sekaligus!"

"Kau-" Matsumoto menggeram kesal. "Kecil-kecil makanmu banyak juga ya?"

"Kenapa? Anda iri karena Anda berusaha diet setengah mati tapi tidak pernah kurus?" ledekku asal, tapi sepertinya ucapanku tepat kena sasaran, karena wajah Matsumoto langsung pucat saat kata diet lolos dari mulutku.

Aku menggaruk kepala penuh rasa bersalah. Hah... perempuan dimanapun pasti sensitif dengan umur dan berat badan, tidak terkecuali aku, tapi perlu catatan tambahan karena ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku sensitif, yaitu tinggi badan.

"Maaf..." gumamku sungguh-sungguh, lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Ayo, Ulqui!" aku menggandeng tangan Ulquiorra yang tidak terluka, menariknya tanpa ampun menuju pintu keluar unit kesehatan. Langkah kakiku tidak imbang dengan kakinya yang panjang, sehingga sekalipun aku berjalan di depannya, dengan cepat ia mengimbangi langkahku.

Aku biarkan tatapan mata penuh tanya dari penghuni sekolah jatuh padaku, beberapa di antaranya bahkan berbisik seolah aku akan menerkam mereka kalau aku mendengar apa yang tengah mereka ributkan. Hanya dalam sekilas pandang, aku tidak ragu mereka sedang membicarakanku yang tengah menggandeng Ulquiorra (tidak lagi menarik tangannya karena posisi kami sejajar sekarang), menuju gerbang utama sekolah. Ditambah lagi tangan Ulquiorra yang diperban (sekalipun tidak terlihat keseluruhan) di balik seragamnya yang berbercak darah. Persis korban yang terkena pembantaian di film-film _suspense_.

"Nona Kuchiki! Jemputan Anda-"

Aku melihat petugas antar jemputku sudah _standby_ dan berusaha mengejarku yang justru meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan kembali, sebentar tunggu aku. Kalau kau tidak mau menunggu, kau bisa pergi!" seruku seraya terus berjalan.

Di halte bis kami duduk berdampingan. Aku melepaskan tangan Ulquiorra, membiarkan tangannya menggantung. Aku melihat beberapa orang ikut menunggu bis datang bersama kami, tapi tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mengenakan seragam sekolah kami. Aku tidak heran kalau ternyata hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah kami memiliki petugas antar jemput pribadi, atau mereka lebih memilih untuk naik angkutan antar jemput yang sudah disiapkan oleh sekolah. Tapi kenapa Ulquiorra tidak memilih satupun dari kedua pilihan itu? Dia malah naik bis.

"Apa kau tiap hari naik bis?" tanyaku dan ini pertama kalinya ia merespon pada apa yang aku ucapkan. Bayangkan saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air! Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawabku, entah mengapa aku senang.

"Aku juga mau pulang naik bis, tapi sayangnya kakakku lebih disiplin dari sipir penjara," celetukku sambil menghela napas berat dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke tiang halte tepat di sebelahku.

Angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahku, rasanya segar, semacam kelegaan setelah melewati hari pertama yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa di sekolah baru. Andai Szayel di sini, dia pasti akan mengolok-olokku sampai perutnya sakit karena menertawakanku yang melewati hari berat begini dengan sabar.

"Ah! Bisnya datang!" pekikku saat melihat bis menepi dari jalan, dan para calon penumpang yang sudah menunggu sudah berlomba untuk menaikinya, sementara Ulquiorra tetap di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak naik?" tanyaku bingung, dia menoleh padaku secepat kilat, dan detik kemudian dia membuang wajahnya, seolah melihat Godzilla saja! Dia beranjak dan menaiki bis tanpa ucapan apa-apa. Yah, dia memang tidak berucap satu katapun kan?

Tapi apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa dia terlihat menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat dalam sekejap? Dia sepertinya punya kepribadian yang rumit dan kusut seperti silsilah keluarga Kuchiki yang terlalu banyak cabangnya, dan payahnya harus aku hapal dalam waktu dua jam.

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja? Kita lihat besok! Dasar aneh! Setidaknya tunjukkan rasa terima kasihmu setelah aku menolongmu!" umpatku sambil memukul-mukul udara kosong di depanku, dan bispun melaju meninggalkan halte.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rukia?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dari buku yang tengah aku baca, bersiap untuk mengerjakan soal PR yang diberikan guru-guruku hari ini. Aku persis Nobita yang tidak pernah cocok mengerjakan PR, tapi sayangnya aku sudah dijadwalkan untuk mengerjakan PR sepulang dari sekolah hingga menjelang waktu makan malam. Menurut kakak itu adalah waktu yang terbaik, karena materinya masih segar dalam otakku.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kak?"

Kakak duduk di tempat tidurku, tentu saja aku reflek memutar kursiku hingga kami berhadapan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" tanya kakak pelan.

Kakak Byakuya adalah sosok 'cantik' dalam wujud seorang pria dewasa. Dia berumur 29 tahun, bertubuh tinggi dengan bentuk badan ideal idaman para wanita dewasa (aku sering lihat di situs survey, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu denganku!), rambut kakak juga panjang mencapai bahunya, tapi jenis potongan rambutnya sangat mencerminkan darah bangsawan yang ia miliki, wajahnya putih bersih tanpa cela tanpa satupun titik bekas jerawat, hanya saja dia jarang tersenyum dan terkesan dingin, karena itu aku tidak pernah berani berspekulasi dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Jadi sebaiknya aku ikut arus yang ia ciptakan dulu sebelum mengenal lebih jauh tentangnya.

Aku menunduk dalam memikirkan pertanyaannya yang jelas-jelas terasa punya makna interogasi yang mendalam.

"Tidak buruk. Semuanya baik, aku bahkan ditempatkan di kelas yang berisi anak-anak pintar," jelasku sekenanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan fasilitas sekolahnya? Kau suka?"

Tuh kan! Apa aku bilang, ini akan menjadi pertanyaan berantai yang tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat..

"Sangat lengkap, beda sekali dengan Hueco Mundo, tapi di sekolah baru tidak akan mudah beradaptasi ketika aku terbiasa sekolah di Hueco Mundo yang penuh dengan keributan," gelakku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sama sekali tidak ada ketombenya.

"Tapi aku dengar kau masuk ke ruang unit kesehatan sebelum pulang. Apa kau terluka?"

Bingo!

Kakak memasang mata-mata juga di sekolah. Lalu kenapa dia bertanya kalau ternyata dia tahu hal lebih detail dari apa yang akan aku katakan? Keluarga bangsawan memang mengerikan, kehidupanku bukan milikku lagi kalau ternyata mereka selalu mengintai tiap gerak-gerikku.

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam, seketika saja aku merasa sangat tidak dipercaya. Kalau ternyata mengadopsiku sebegitu membahayakannya untuk reputasi mereka sebagai keluarga bangsawan, kenapa tidak kembalikan saja aku ke tempatku semula? Toh aku tidak keberatan untuk menjalani kehidupan lamaku. Tidak selamanya menjadi bagian dari keluarga bangsawan adalah hal baik.

"Aku sedikit membantu teman yang dikerjai murid lain," tuturku perlahan. Tunggu dulu! Aku bilang teman? Sejak kapan aku dan Ulquiorra yang rumit itu punya hubungan yang bernama teman? Dia bahkan lebih menjauhiku dari pada tong sampah. "Tapi jujur saja aku tidak suka diawasi. Aku tahu batasan yang harus aku pegang erat, jadi aku mohon kakak tidak..."

"Maaf..." tangan besar kakak Byakuya menyentuh puncak kepalaku, membuatku mendongak menatap wajahnya. Dia terlihat terluka dan penuh penyesalan. "Aku hanya cemas. Tapi sepertinya aku berlebihan. Lanjutkan PRmu, setelah itu kita makan malam," bisik kakak Byakuya seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurku, dan dia sempat membelai pipiku lembut sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Apa ini?" bisikku seraya menyentuh dadaku yang berdebam tak karuan, detaknya seperti akan memberontak keluar dari rusukku. Tangan kakak lembut sekali, bahkan hangat, tidak sedingin wajahnya yang biasa. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa deg-degan hanya dengan sentuhan ringan seperti ini.

Tenang Rukia... Tenang... kau hanya mengalami sugesti karena kau tidak pernah dikelilingi cowok-cowok selembut kakak Byakuya. Kau biasa ditinju makhluk bernama cowok dari pada diperhatikan seperti tadi, jadi ini hanya , tenang, tarik napas panjang, hembuskan...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jam berapa Nona mau dijemput?"

Aku melirik jam di tanganku, dan menghela napas berat. Setiap kali aku berangkat sekolah, pasti sopir pribadi (yang entah totalnya berjumlah berapa, karena setiap hari pasti mereka ganti orang) dari keluarga Kuchiki akan bertanya jam berapa aku harus dijemput, padahal mereka tahu jadwal pelajaranku sampai jam berapa.

"Aku akan ada pertemuan kelas setelah pulang nanti, jadi tidak usah dijemput, aku akan naik bis," jawabku dengan 100% ketidakyakinan.

"Tidak bisa, Nona. Pak Direktur..."

Aku mengangkat tangan ke udara, cepat dan tepat untuk menghentikan nama kakak keluar dari mulut sopir dengan jas dan dasi rapi di depanku. Dia adalah sopir yang baru aku lihat, jadi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi kalau dilihat dari sikapnya yang begitu ketakutan, dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan mengabaikan perintah sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki. Kutarik napas berat, terpejam sambil berpikir betapa menyedihkannya hidup dalam kekangan seperti ini.

"Baiklah, jemput aku jam 5," tandasku sebelum beranjak meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

Sudah lewat dua minggu sejak aku pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, dan tidak sekalipun aku melihat sosok Ulquiorra setelah aku mengantarkannya ke halte bis. Dia menghilang dari peredaran begitu saja, bahkan tidak ada satu orangpun di kelas, terlebih guru yang menanyakan kemana perginya cowok bermata hijau emarald itu. Dia seperti tidak pernah hadir di antara kami saja.

Pak Omaeda, wali kelas kami, mengatakan bahwa dalam dua bulan lagi akan ada festival olahraga di sekolah, dan dia meminta kami berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup menjadi konsentrasi sendiri karena melibatkan kehadiran orang tua dan wali murid.

Ketua kelas, yang tidak lain adalah Ishida Uryuu. Yah, bisa dilihat dari namanya, dia adalah anak dari guru kami yang juga sama berkacamata, Pak Ishida. Cocok sekali penampilan keduanya, sangat mencerminkan sosok ayah dan anak yang mirip. Uryuu meminta kami semua berkumpul seusai pelajaran hari ini, makanya aku berpikir ini adalah peluang bagiku untuk sejenak lepas dari kekangan sopir yang setiap saat menungguku pulang. Sekalipun aku belum memilih satupun klub yang akan kuikuti, aku ingin melihat-lihat sekeliling lingkungan yang tidak pernah aku jamah dengan kakiku, karena mobil keluarga Kuchiki selalu menuntunku pulang tanpa pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencari jalur memutar.

"Kuchiki! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Kimia?"

Aku baru saja sampai di kelas, dan sosok yang tidak jauh tingginya dariku menghampiriku. Siapa namanya ya? Aku punya masalah berat dengan mengingat wajah dan nama orang, kecuali mereka memberi kesan khusus pada pertemuan pertama. Seperti Ulquiorra (yang menatapku penuh benci) dan Matsumoto yang menyebutku tidak punya darah bangsawan.

"Senna?" ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Iya, kenapa kau harus menyebut namaku seperti itu?" dia mengerutkan alis dalam.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyebutnya, he he he," aku menarik sudut bibirku lebar-lebar, menunjukkan betapa tampak bodohnya diriku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, malah melangkah menuju tempat dudukku, dan tanpa kusadari mataku melirik tempat duduk Ulquiorra di sebelahku. Tempat itu kosong, sekosong aura yang terpancar dari pemiliknya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat meja Ulquiorra yang berisi banyak coretan yang berisi semacam kalimat: 'PERGI KAU!' atau yang bernada 'BISU! MATI SAJA KAU!'

Aku tidak percaya dia bisa duduk tenang dengan meja yang penuh tulisan seperti itu. Lagipula memangnya masih zamannya mengerjai orang seperti ini? Memangnya apa salah dia? Kalau dia bisu, apa jadi merepotkan mereka? Aku jadi geram kalau memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas. _Dia_ sering menghilang seperti itu, tapi biasanya dia akan kembali lagi kurang dari tiga minggu," ucap Senna tiba-tiba, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

Senna tersenyum lirih padaku, dan dia tidak terlihat keberatan saat menduduki kursi Ulquiorra untuk bisa bicara berhadapan denganku. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku salut dia tidak pernah turun dari peringkat satu sekalipun dia sering tidak masuk," tutur Senna seraya mengusap permukaan meja yang kasar penuh goresan bekas pisau cutter.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Sampai semuanya seperti menganggap dia tidak ada."

Senna menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi dia memang seperti itu sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Lalu tersebar rumor bahwa siapapun yang dekat dengannya akan terkena nasib sial. Percaya tidak percaya memang itu adanya. Jadi semua orang mulai menjaga jarak dengannya, termasuk guru-guru juga."

Tanganku terkepal kuat, tidak terima ada gosip murahan yang bisa membuat seseorang terkucil seperti ini.

"Yang aku dengar seluruh keluarganya meninggal da-" Senna berhenti berucap, matanya membesar dan wajahnya memucat seketika, seolah melihat hantu.

"Sepertinya nanti saja aku tanya PR Kimia-nya," kata Senna mengakhiri pembicaraan kami, dan hilang secepat angin, kembali ke kursinya yang berada di bagian depan kelas, tepat di hadapan meja guru.

Aneh!

Aku meletakkan tas yang masih berada di bahuku, meletakkannya di gantungan tepat di sisi meja. Meja dan kursi kelas terlihat serasi dengan warna cokelat muda yang senada dengan warna tanah merah sehabis hujan. Melihat meja ini membuatku merasa kembali ke masa-masa saat aku masih hidup di jalanan dan berjuang tanpa akhir hanya untuk dapat bertahan hidup. Argh... aku jadi kangen teman-teman seperjuanganku.

Kelas sepi, tidak ada lagi siswa yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, jadi aku meraih buku Matematika yang tidak lain adalah mata pelajaran yang masuk dalam sepuluh mata pelajaran yang harus dimusnahkan dari dunia ini. Aku tidak terlalu buruk dalam hal hitung-hitungan, kalkulus, logaritma dan phytagoras, tapi kepalaku akan berdenyut hebat setiap kali aku akan mengerjakan rangkaian soalnya. Aku benci berpikir terlalu banyak tentang satu hal.

"Selamat pagi, Bu!" aku ikut berdiri ketika seluruh isi kelas berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada guru yang baru saja masuk. Tapi bukannya memerhatikan guru yang baru saja masuk, aku malah memusatkan seluruh konsentrasiku pada seseorang yang berjalan menuju meja di sebelahku. Sosok dengan wajah kosong dan pandangan tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Silahkan duduk!" ucap Bu Sungsun seraya menciptakan bunyi 'brak!' yang keras saat meletakkan buku panduan matematikanya yang setebal kamus lengkap bahasa Jepang.

Aku duduk, bersamaan dengan penghuni utama kursi lusuh di sebelahku.

"Kau kemana saja?" bisikku dengan kepala menunduk, menjauh dari perhatian guru dan penghuni kelas yang lain, tapi Ulquiorra lagi-lagi mengabaikanku. Aku sendiri juga bodoh! Sudah tahu tidak pernah ditanggapi, masih saja mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil terpejam penuh pemikiran berat, seolah sedang memutuskan apakah ia akan membiarkan kami ikut wajib militer atau tidak. Yah, bagaimana tidak? Seluruh kelas ribut karena saling tunjuk mengenai siapa saja yang akan berpartisipasi dalam empat cabang olahraga yang diperlombakan dalam festival olahraga kali ini.

"Aku butuh sukarelawan, bukan malah saling tunjuk begini! Kalau begitu kita undi saja!" akhirnya sang ketua kelas memutuskan, matanya tajam menatap beberapa orang cowok di kelas yang masih saling dorong untuk meminta temannya yang lain jadi korban.

"Ketua kelas benar! Kita butuh 25 orang, jadi semua penghuni kelas akan ikut!" tambah Senna yang memegang jabatan sekretaris kelas. Dia memegang daftar nama seluruh anggota kelas.

Dalam sekilas pandang aku menghitung tiap kepala yang ada dalam satu kelas. Hari ini seluruh siswa masuk, jadi semuanya... Aku menghitung satu persatu, dari sisi kananku yang duduk paling depan. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,... 15... 21... 24, dan 25. Pandanganku jatuh pada Ulquiorra sebagai orang ke-25. Dia seperti biasa melihat ke bagian luar bangunan, menerawang sesuatu yang hanya bisa dia sendiri yang lihat. Sang cowok tanpa sepatah katapun ini sedang berada di dunia lain, jadi abaikan saja. Yang menjadi kesimpulanku adalah... seluruh anggota kelas akan ikut dalam pertandingan, tidak terkecuali. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Ulquiorra akan ikut bergabung.

"Setiap orang ambil kertas undian ini! Jangan dibuka sampai semua orang mendapat kertas undian!" perintah Uryuu yang memberi aba-aba pada Senna untuk berkeliling memberikan jatah nasib tiap orang. Kasihan juga melihat Senna yang berdiri kaku saat tangannya terulur, meminta Ulquiorra untuk mengambil satu-satunya kertas yang tersisa dari gelas plastik di tangannya. Sudah lebih dari satu menit yang terasa kikuk itu terlewat, tapi Ulquiorra tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang bertopang dagu.

"Aku saja yang ambilkan, semua tangannya sibuk menopang berat kepalanya!" celetukku seraya menarik tangan Senna, menyelamatkannya dari kelumpuhan otak akibat diacuhkan Ulquiorra.

"Terimakasih, Kuchiki..." gumamnya sebelum kembali ke depan kelas.

Aku meletakkan kertas tadi di meja Ulquiorra, dia terlihat melirik apa yang aku letakkan, namun lagi-lagi wajah kakunya membuatku geram setengah mati.

"Silahkan dibuka, dan aku minta kalian angkat tangan saat aku menyebutkan cabang olahraga yang ada dalam kertas kalian."

Kelas tetap tenang, dan aku bisa merasakan pandangan mereka yang takut-takut mengarah pada Ulquiorra (yang masih berada di dunia lain).

"Sepak bola!"

Aku melihat sebelas orang mengangkat tangan, campuran, ada cewek dan cowok, sepertinya ini akan menjadi festival olahraga yang menarik. Aku belum pernah menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan peserta campuran, akan seperti apa jadinya nanti.

"Basket!"

Enam orang mengangkat tangan, dan sepertinya mereka cukup senang ketika jadi satu tim dengan teman yang dekat. Uryuu jatuh dalam turnamen basket bersama Senna.

"Sekalipun undian, sepertinya kita cukup beruntung punya Uryuu dan Senna yang sama-sama mahir dalam basket!" celetuk salah satu suara dari depan.

"Aku setuju!" sahut yang lain.

Aku melirik kertas di tanganku yang bertuliskan 'lari'. Jadi aku akan ikut dalam turnamen lari? Semoga bukan lintas alam, hanya maraton atau sprint biasa. Aku agak punya masalah dengan arah dan peta.

"Selanjutnya, volly!"

Enam orang lain mengangkat tangan, dan lengkaplah sudah semua peserta dalam festival ini. Jadi aku akan ikut lomba lari, tapi bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?

"Jadi kita sudah tahu, bahwa yang akan ikut dalam lomba lari berpasangan adalah Kuchiki Rukia dan ... Ulquiorra Schiffer," kata Senna mengumumkan, matanya menyiratkan keraguan yang mendalam sebelum menyebut nama Ulquiorra.

"Tunggu dulu!" aku mengangkat tangan ke udara, meminta perhatian semua orang. "Apa maksudnya lari berpasangan?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan terlebih lagi harus berlari dengan Ulquiorra, baru membayangkannya saja kepalaku terasa lebih berat dari pada mengerjakan tugas Matematika tadi pagi.

Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. Argh... aku mulai benci tingkahnya yang sok intelek begini!

Sementara menunggu Uryuu mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaanku (karena dia sepertinya akan memberikan pidato panjang lebar), aku merampas kertas undian di meja Ulquiorra dan membacanya cepat. Tulisannya sama persis dengan yang ada di kertasku. Kenapa bisa begini?

Ulquiorra menoleh padaku, dia tidak punya firasat apa-apa tentang ini semua, kan? Kenapa wajahnya begitu? Seperti sedang menertawakanku saja. Padahal selama seharian ini aku berhasil menghindar darinya. Bukan karena rumor yang dikatakan Senna, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menjawab sikapnya padaku, itu saja. Dia mengabaikanku, jadi aku juga bisa melakukan sebaliknya.

"Dengar, Kuchiki. Lari berpasangan berarti, kalian harus lari bersamaan, tapi salah satu kaki kalian harus diikat, sehingga kalian harus menyelaraskan langkah. Jika tidak bisa, maka sudah pasti kalian akan terjatuh. Perlombaan lari berpasangan agak sulit karena harus menyamakan langkah dua orang, sehingga dibutuhkan latihan lebih keras dari pada pertandingan beregu. Kau dan pasangan larimu harus benar-benar sehati, sehingga kau-"

"Ok!" aku mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda menyerah untuk mendengar penjelasan yang lebih panjang lagi, tapi karena tingkahku juga, Uryuu langsung mendelik seram, tidak terima kuliah subuhnya dipotong dengan kasar begitu. "Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa harus..." seruku seraya melirik Ulquiorra yang tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang aku katakan, karena dia malah merapikan bukunya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hei, Ulqui!" pekikku histeris, membuat para penghuni kelas menutup daun telinga mereka, takut gendang telinga mereka pecah seketika. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Kau terlalu ribut, Kuchiki!" Uryuu mengingatkanku.

"Tapi aku tidak terima kalau aku berpasangan dengannya, tidak adakah relawan yang mau menggantikannya? Aku sudah menyerah mencoba berteman dengannya. Kalian lupa kalau aku belum genap sebulan jadi murid di sekolah ini? Bayi saja butuh satu tahun untuk bisa berjalan, terus kenapa aku sudah disuruh lari? ... Atau bisakah aku lari sendirian saja? Sebagai gantinya ikat saja sebelah kakiku dengan barble!" cerocosku tanpa tujuan, yah setidaknya aku tidak akan berjuang untuk mencoba menjadi teman seperjuangan yang akrab dengan Ulquiorra.

Isi kelas sempat tertawa mendengar ucapanku, tapi Senna dengan cepat meredakan suara mereka.

"Maaf, Kuchiki, tapi ini kesepakatan seluruh kelas," tandasnya penuh kebijaksanaan. Benarkah ini kebijaksanaan atau justru ini adalah jebakan? Mereka sengaja menjadikanku pihak yang menderita dan tertindas, padahal tanpa perlu berusaha mendekati Ulquiorra saja aku sudah cukup menderita dan tertindas.

Argh... kalau dia tidak ingin berpartisipasi dalam festival olahraga sekolah, kenapa juga dia masih berada di kelas hingga kami memutuskan semua ini. Dasar wajah kaku menyebalkan, sekarang kau senang bisa menjadikan posisiku semakin sulit?

Bagus! Sekarang aku yang menjadi objek penderita berkat sikap tak acuh Ulquiorra, dan keputusan tak adil dari para penghuni kelas. Menyebalkan!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rumah keluarga besar Kuchiki ramai sekali hari ini, karena hari ini adalah tepat hari kematian Kuchiki Soujun. Ayah kandung dari kakak Byakuya. Jujur saja aku hanya melihat fotonya dan mendengar cerita tentangnya dari orang-orang dalam keluarga Kuchiki, dan sedikit penjelasan saat pertama kali aku diadopsi dan harus belajar silsilah keluarga Kuchiki. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau beliau adalah orang yang baik hati, ramah dan selalu bersikap lembut, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki sekarang, yang tidak lain adalah kakak Byakuya.

Bahkan seorang pelayan keluarga, pernah berkata, "Orang baik memang selalu lebih dahulu meninggalkan kita."

Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa makna kata itu, tapi mungkin memang benar.

Aku diharuskan mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih yang menujukkan bahwa aku adalah anggota keluarga yang ikut berduka dan memperingati kematian Kuchiki Soujun, sementara para tamu yang hadir untuk menunjukkan rasa turut bersedih mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

Tradisi di keluarga kelas atas yang notabene bangsawan, seperti keluarga Kuchiki ini, kurang aku mengerti, atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan bisa aku mengerti. Aku hanya tidak mengetahui runut logikanya yang benar-benar jauh dari jangkauan pikiranku.

Pertama, mereka memperingati kematian seseorang yang sudah pergi dipanggil Tuhan bertahun-tahun lalu dengan acara sebesar ini.

Kedua, orang yang datang bukan hanya keluarga, tapi juga dari relasi bisnis dan para keluarga bangsawan lain yang tidak aku kenal.

Ketiga, memangnya aku harus ikut terlibat dalam semua acara ini? Aku kan hanya adik adopsi, lagipula aku punya banyak PR dari guruku. Kalau tidak aku kerjakan sekarang, habislah. Senin yang menjadi momok menyeramkan bagi kami para murid sekolah, akan datang menghantui kami dan meneror kami lewat guru-guru yang menanyakan PR akhir pekan kami yang banyak dan tidak bisa-

"Rukia."

"Ya?" lamunan pikiranku yang sedang melanglang buana di dunia fiktif langsung buyar, menoleh pada arah datangnya suara berat dan dingin milik kakak Byakuya yang sedari tadi setia menemaniku (atau sebaliknya? Yah, pokoknya seperti itulah kurang lebih).

"Guru dan teman kelasmu datang," ucap kakak Byakuya seraya melirik rombongan beberapa orang yang berpakaian resmi. Wajah-wajah mereka kukenali dengan cepat, ada Pak Omaeda, Senna, Uryuu bersama Pak Ishida, wakil kelas yang kalau tidak salah bernama Hanatarou. Hanatarou termasuk pemalu, karena itu dia tidak terlalu menonjol di kelas, sampai-sampai yang paling sering muncul adalah Senna, sang sekretaris kelas. Lalu lima orang lainnya lagi adalah Keigo, dan komplotannya, dua orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki. Maaf kalau ternyata ingatanku lemah, karena aku tidak bisa mengingat satupun nama dari empat orang lainnya itu.

Tapi kenapa bisa kakak Byakuya tahu kalau mereka adalah teman kelasku? Oh ya, dia kan selalu memasang mata-mata untukku di sekolah, jadi jangan heran, ok?

Para rombongan datang menghampiriku, menjabat tangan kakak Byakuya seraya memberi hormat yang begitu mendalam.

"Kami teman Kuchiki Rukia, Pak. Kami turut berduka." Uryuu sebagai ketua iring-iringan langsung menyampaikan salamnya, kakak menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Terima kasih," ucap kakak, dan aku meniru sikap kakak, tapi aku begitu canggung saat Senna dan dua orang perempuan teman kelasku memelukku, wajah mereka terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Yang sabar ya, Kuchiki. Kami turut berduka," bisik Senna seraya memelukku begitu erat. Sumpah! Rasanya aneh sekali dipeluk dengan dada kami yang beradu, alhasil aku hanya bisa meringis pasrah. Habisnya aku juga tidak sesedih apa yang mereka bayangkan, bahkan wajah mereka jauh lebih meyakinkan daripada aku sendiri yang punya status hubungan keluarga.

"Selamat siang Pak Kuchiki." Pak Omaeda berada paling belakang dari barisan yang menjabat tangan kami. Tangannya yang bulat dengan jari sebesar-besar wortel kualitas satu terasa menutupi semua tanganku, tapi wajah simpatinya tidak membuatku ragu kalau ternyata dia memang orang yang sangat perhatian. Tubuhnya mungkin lemak semua, tapi setidaknya hati yang ia miliki tidak lantas tertutup lemak.

"Silahkan!" kakak mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruangan yang khusus dijadikan ruang berkabung, dan di sana orang-orang bisa berdoa untuk Kuchiki Soujun.

Tapi bagiku ini bukan peringatan kematian seseorang, lebih terlihat seperti _openhouse_. Karena beberapa orang lain seperti tampak sedang terlibat pembicaraan bisnis yang sangat serius. Dunia bangsawan dan orang dewasa memang tidak mudah untuk dimengerti.

Kakak melirik jam tangannya, dan detik kemudian dia memanggil Kouga. Aku memanggilnya Paman Kouga, mengingat status hubungan kami yang agak aneh. Karena dia adalah menantu dari kakek, dan mengingat usianya yang tidak jauh dari kakak Byakuya aku jadi bingung mau memanggilnya apa.

"Aku dan Rukia akan berangkat ke makam lebih dulu, kau tangani acara ini sampai selesai," ucap kakak langsung pada intinya. Kakak bahkan bukan meminta tolong, tapi memerintah. Memang kekuasaan adalah segala-galanya sekalipun kakak Byakuya seharusnya lebih hormat pada Paman Kouga karena jalur sisilah keluarga.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada Ayah. Kami akan menyusul nanti," jawab Paman Kouga santai dan melirikku dengan mata dingin. Kebencian terlihat jelas dari sepasang matanya yang mengilat licik. Tapi aku terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu, karena di Hueco Mundo dan lingkungan sekitarnya yang keras terbiasa memberikan tatapan intimidasi padaku.

"Ayo, Rukia!"

Kakak menuntunku dengan tangan setengah merangkul bahuku, sikap _protective_ -nya terkadang membuatku risih sendiri, dan dia tetap meletakkan tangan lembutnya di bahuku saat kami berjalan menuju halaman parkir yang seharusnya aku sebut lapangan parkir, bukan halaman. Luasnya melebih lapangan sepak bola sih!

Kakak mengambil salah satu mobil mewah yang biasa digunakan pihak keluarga untuk keperluan birokrasi dengan pemerintahan. Aku tidak bisa taksir berapa harganya mobil semewah itu, soalnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan harga mobil kelas atas.

Perjalanan kami menuju makam tidaklah lama, bukan karena jaraknya yang dekat, tapi karena kakak menginjak gas tanpa ampun, kami sampai hanya dalam setengah jam. Kakak mengarahkanku pada salah satu bagian makam yang berjajar dengan hiasan-hiasan mahal. Kenapa orang yang sudah matipun tetap diberikan penghormatan sebagus ini? Kenapa semuanya harus selalu terkesan khusus untuk keluarga Kuchiki?

Aku melihat sekeliling makam, mendapati beberapa makam terdapat bunga-bunga yang masih segar, banyak pepohonan yang ditanam sebagai pembatas antara tiap bagian sektor makam, sedangkan bagian yang kami lewati dipagari oleh pohon akasia yang tengah berbunga, indah sekali.

Mataku tengah asik memerhatikan bunga yang bergerak saat angin menerpanya, tapi kemudian aku menangkap sosok yang sepertinya aku kenali. Kupicingkan mata, ingin melihat lebih jelas orang yang berdiri puluhan meter dariku, aku sulit mengenalinya dalam sekali pandang karena tubuhnya hanya terlihat separuh akibat tertutup rimbunnya mawar yang mengelilingi tempatnya berdiri, ditambah lagi badannya yang membelakangi pandanganku.

"Sebelah sini, Rukia."

Aku tersentak dan menoleh pada kakak yang sepertinya ikut melihat kemana mataku tertuju. "Ah, iya!" langkah kakiku ragu menjauh dari tempatku memandang sosok kurus dengan bahu bungkuk penuh putus asa di seberangku.

Kakak Byakuya memberi aba-aba padaku untuk ikut memberi penghormatan sepertinya. Aku mengulang gerakan penghormatan sebanyak tiga kali, dan kami duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan terkatup sambil berdoa dalam hati. Entah apa yang kakak minta, tapi aku mengucapkan salam kenal untuk sosok Kuchiki Soujun yang tak pernah aku kenal.

" _Kuchiki Soujun, aku Rukia. Mungkin aku asing untukmu, tapi sejak beberapa bulan lalu aku masuk dalam keluarga yang selalu kau jaga. Salam kenal. Aku adalah adik dari Hisana, istri dari kakak Byakuya. Tidak pernah mengenal sosokmu mungkin sebuah ketidakberuntunganku, tapi aku yakin kau akan selalu menjaga kami dari sana."_

Aku membuka mata, menyelesaikan doa dalam hatiku.

"Rukia..."

"Ya?" aku mendongak ke kananku, menoleh pada kakak.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan keras-keras isi doamu," bisik kakak seraya menghembuskan napas perlahan.

Seketika itu juga wajahku seperti diletakkan di atas oven, panas hingga kurasakan telingaku ikut berdenging. Benarkah aku mengucapkan doaku begitu keras? Aku takut-takut melirik kakak lagi, dan sekilas aku melihat senyum tipis milik kakak.

"Memangnya kakak dengar ap-apa yang aku katakan?" gagapku sambil menekuri makam Kuchiki Soujun.

"Kau bukannya tidak beruntung tidak bertemu dengan ayah, kau hanya tidak sempat karena dia sudah pergi lebih dulu, bahkan dia pergi sebelum aku memasuki usia dewasa," bisik kakak seraya menatap makam lagi, matanya sedih sekalipun ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik wajah datarnya.

Dia terlihat sangat kesepian, bahkan di usia seperti ini seseorang bisa terlihat sangat sendirian. Aku juga pernah berada dalam posisi seperti itu, tapi aku membuang seluruh kesedihanku yang hanya membuatku tidak mampu melanjutkan hidup.

"Ayah pasti bangga punya anak seperti kakak," ucapku berusaha membesarkan hatinya, dan seketika itu juga kakak menggerakkan badannya cepat ke arahku, seolah aku baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kalimat terlarang untuknya. Tangan kakak terulur, dan aku reflek menghindarinya. Tapi jarak yang aku ambil tidak cukup jauh, karena kakak berhasil merengkuhku masuk dalam lingkaran tangannya.

Tangan kakak melengkung di pinggang dan kepalaku, membelaiku perlahan seraya berbisik, "Terima kasih."

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, lagi! Aku benci diriku yang mudah sekali terpacu setiap kali kakak bersikap lembut. Bagaimana ini? Kepalaku kosong seketika, panas menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhku, kalau aku baca manga, pasti sekarang aku sudah digambarkan memiliki kepala berasap karena saking panasnya. Gawat...

"Sam- sama-sama, Kak!" ucapku yang kehilangan seluruh fungsi otak.

Kakak melepaskan pelukannya dan dia membuang muka, mencegahku melihat langsung wajahnya, dan seketika juga aku menyadari bahwa seorang dewasa, terhormat dan kaku seperti kakak Byakuya juga punya sisi manis seperti ini. Beruntungnya aku bisa melihatnya yang seperti ini, karena aku sadar sekali dia juga merasa malu sama sepertiku.

Tapi untungnya kami tidak perlu melanjutkan kecanggungan ini, karena anggota keluarga yang lain datang dan membuyarkan kekakuan di antara kami.

Ah... sekarang aku bisa menghela napas lega, tapi tetap saja jantungku menghantam rusukku tanpa henti. Akh, sial...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kuchiki! Kau tidak bisa latihan seperti ini terus, besok pertandingannya," protes Uryuu saat aku mengambil jeda istirahat dari latihanku yang cuma sendiri, karena Ulquiorra tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan sikap pedulinya setiap kali aku berteriak agar ia latihan bersama denganku.

Aku menyeka keringat seraya mengatur napas yang masih terengah-engah. Siapa yang tidak kelelahan berlari sendiri dengan sebelah kaki diikat botol air ukuran satu setengah liter yang terisi penuh?! Ini adalah langkah terakhirku untuk berusaha menujukkan bahwa aku tetap komitmen mengikuti festival olahraga sekolah, dibilang seperti orang gila pun aku tidak peduli. Dari dulu, sejak aku sekolah di Hueco Mundo, aku memang paling suka dengan festival olahraga, dan biasanya aku akan dapat jatah olahraga bulutangkis.

"Jangan banyak protes, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik! Siapa suruh aku harus berpasangan dengan Ulquiorra. Seharusnya kau mengorbankan satu orang dari tim sepakbola untuk berpasangan denganku. Kenapa aku yang jadi korban, Ketua Kelas?" protesku keras, dan Uryuu hanya terdiam, tidak banyak bicara.

"Kalau begitu kita mundur saja dari cabang olahraga ini," tandasnya tanpa permisi lagi, sontak aku mendelik padanya.

"Mundur? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah latihan sampai kakiku memar dan lecet begini!" aku menunjukkan pergelangan kakiku yang melepuh akibat gesekan tali selama berhari-hari, dan Uryuu terlihat agak menyesal dengan apa yang aku alami.

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan melakukan ini semua," katanya mengembalikan ucapanku.

"Iya, memang aku! Karena itu jangan sembarangan memutuskan aku harus mundur dari pertandingan ini! Aku yang latihan, aku yang memutuskan ikut atau tidak, Ketua Kelas Kacamata nan Egois!" hantamku tanpa ampun, membuatnya agak tertegun mendapati ucapanku yang kasar dan bernada permusuhan.

Uryuu menghela napas berat, dan lagi-lagi ia mendorong naik kacamatanya, membuatku makin sebal saja, rasanya ingin aku lem permanen kacamatanya, jadi dia tidak perlu lagi mendorong kacamatanya dengan gaya yang sama sebanyak ratusan kali dalam sehari. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan Pak Omaeda, kita putuskan besok. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, sudah jam lima," ucapnya seraya melirik langit cerah yang sudah mulai berubah warna kejinggaan, menunjukkan matahari akan semakin turun dan tidak lama lagi akan menjadi gelap.

"Kau duluan saja, aku mau lari satu putaran lagi!" kataku seraya memijat kaki, bersiap lari lagi.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Kuchiki."

Uryuu melengos pergi, tinggal aku sendiri di lapangan, melihat lintasan yang harus aku lalui besok. Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah dan aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum berperang, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak kalah, kalaupun nanti aku kalah, yang terpenting adalah aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, sampai batas kemampuanku.

Mataku menerawang melihat awan putih yang beriringan menutupi matahari sesaat. Seketika aku kangen teman-teman di Hueco Mundo. Mereka akan meneriakiku kalau tahu aku jadi lembek begini. Terlebih lagi Nnoitra, dia akan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengancam akan melucuti semua pakaianku di lapangan kalau aku tidak menerima tantangannya yang selalu saja tidak masuk akal. Terkadang lomba makan sushi, lari jongkok satu kilometer, lompat galah, bahkan sampai bergaya meniru dirinya. Kami memang musuh abadi di Hueco Mundo, tapi tidak pernah sampai ada baku hantam jika berhubungan dengannya, dia termasuk orang yang menjaga tangannya untuk tidak memukul perempuan, beda dengan Szayel yang mudah sekali menepuk bahuku tanpa ampun. Setiap kali aku protes Szayel pasti hanya tertawa, dan tidak merasa berdosa sama sekali setelah meninggalkan jejak merah di bahuku. Mungkin untuknya itu hanya tepukan ringan untuk teman, tapi kan aku perempuan dan tenaga yang ia miliki adalah tenaga laki-laki.

Ah, sudahlah! Bukan waktu mengenang dan merindukan mereka, sekarang aku harus berlatih. Kalau sudah selesai festival olahraganya, baru aku pergi menemui mereka, pasti kakak akan memberikan izin jika aku memintanya baik-baik.

"Yos!" seruku memberi semangat pada diri sendiri, menepuk pantat celana olahragaku yang berdebu dan mulai merenggangkan tubuh lagi. Tanganku terjulur hendak meraih alat latihanku lagi, apalagi kalau bukan tali dan botol air mineral yang harus aku ika-

"Huh?" aku terdiam saat melihat sepasang tangan pucat meraih tali yang sudah aku pegang, tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatku melepaskan tali secara reflek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku saat ia melepas ikatan dari botol air minum.

"Eh, apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak mau latihan dengan orang yang selalu menghindari permasalahan sepertimu, Ulq- Woah, hati-hati, kakiku sakit!" Aku memukul tangannya yang menyentuh luka di kakiku, dia tidak tahu apa kalau kakiku sudah perih bukan main?! Mungkin selain bisu dia juga sudah buta! Seharusnya dia bisa menebak dari warna kulitnya yang sudah berwarna merah dengan bercak kecokelatan di tengah, juga agak bengkak. Bahkan di bagian atas sudah menghitam, menunjukkan luka yang berumur lebih lama.

Cowok berwajah pucat itu meraih kakiku dengan kasar, aku sampai jatuh terduduk karena tenaganya yang tidak kira-kira. Pantatku sakit bukan main, tapi saat aku akan protes, dia malah menatapku dengan sorot berkata 'Diam!' tanpa suara.

Tentu saja aku tidak ingin ambil resiko dianiaya secara tidak manusiawi, berhubung sekolah sudah bubar dan bisa dibilang aku akan kesulitan minta tolong kalau sampai dia melakukan sesuatu diluar kuasaku untuk melawan. Jadi kali ini aku menurut, tidak bergerak saat ia meluruskan kakiku, sementara ia bersimpuh di lapangan berdebu, membiarkan seragamnya kotor, dan parahnya lagi... Bisakah kalian pikirkan logikanya? Apa teori yang bisa menjelaskan fakta bahwa seorang Ulquiorra bersedia bersimpuh dan menopang kakiku di pangkuannya?

Teori Newton? Pastinya bukan!

Teori Kuantum? Jangan bilang iya!

Apalagi teori evolusi!

Pokoknya mendekati tidak masuk akal. Iya kan?

Tapi inilah kenyataan pahit dan getir yang harus aku terima. Entah ada angin ribut atau badai dari mana yang datang hingga mengacaukan pikiran Ulquiorra. Dia sempat melirikku sebelum menyentuh permukaan lukaku, dan aku sudah hampir berteriak mencegahnya menyentuhnya, tapi terlalu terlambat karena dia sudah keburu menekan bagian yang bengkak.

"SAKIT!" pekikku marah, bahkan aku mendorong bahunya sampai-sampai cowok bermata hijau emerald itu hampir jatuh terjengkang. "Itu lecet! Kau tidak bisa lihat?! Kau buta?!" semburku kesal, dan aku mendorong tangannya, berusaha menarik kakiku dari cengkramannya yang lemah, tapi ia malah menahan kakiku dengan tangannya yang lain, mencegahku bergerak. "Lepas! Kau mau apa sih? Bicara kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu. Memangnya aku ini cenayangan yang bisa tahu isi kepalamu! Mana aku tahu kalau kau tidak bicara dan tidak berekspresi. Oh aku lupa, kau kan bisu seperti yang mereka bilang! Lepas!" cerocosku berapi-api, dan meraih jari-jarinya, berambisi besar melepasnya dari betisku, mencemoohnya habis-habisan.

"Tidak."

Hah?

Barusan dia bicara?

Benar, kan?

Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi! Aku mendengar suaranya yang pendek, serak dan bernada lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Kupegang kepalaku dan menggeleng cepat, berusaha membuang serangga yang mungkin bisa mengganggu pendengaranku.

"Ka-Kau tadi bicara?" bisikku tidak percaya, dan Ulquiorra kembali mengabaikanku, dia malah memanfaatkan sikap lengahku untuk meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip pasta gigi berwarna bening. Dia membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya di tangannya, mengoleskannya di lukaku. Awalnya aku meringis kesakitan, tapi kemudian dingin yang menenangkan menyelubungi lukaku, rasanya nyaman sekali.

Nyessss!

"Kau benar-benar bicara, kan? Aku jelas-jelas mendengar suaramu barusan!" kejarku seraya mengguncang bahunya kasar, mendesaknya bicara lagi.

Ulquiorra menurunkan kaki kananku dari pangkuannya, dan dia mengambil benda lain lagi dari tasnya yang sepertinya sangat penuh. Aku tidak percaya dia mirip dengan Doraemon, yang bisa mengeluarkan alat apa saja dari dalamnya.

Cowok dingin itu mengeluarkan handuk berwarna putih tebal dari tas hitamnya, lalu ia meraih ketiakku dan membangunkanku dari duduk hingga berdiri tegak, seolah aku ini anak bayi yang baru akan belajar berjalan. Aku kan bisa berdiri sendiri, tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia membuatku malu, sangat malu dengan perlakuannya yang begini. Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah tak karuan. Mentang-mentang aku ringan dia memperlakukanku sampai seperti ini.

Aku memilih tutup mulut dan tidak banyak komentar ketika dia berdiri di sampingku, dan memosisikan kaki kiriku bersebelahan dengan kaki kanannya, lalu melilitkan handuk tadi ke sekeliling kaki kami yang bersentuhan, tidak lama kemudian ia mengikatnya dengan tali yang tadi aku gunakan untuk mengikat botol air.

"Heeeh? Jadi kau mau latihan denganku sekarang?" tanyaku seraya meledeknya, menyeringai lebar hingga sekujur tubuhku merasa bangga karena di detik terakhir Ulquiorra akhirnya menyerah juga dan mau ikut berpartisipasi.

"Aku putuskan untuk menyerah."

Itu dia! Itu memang suaranya! Serak dan lembut!

"Benar! Kau bicara!" pekikku lagi kegirangan, dan Ulquiorra menyekap mulutku, dan menarik wajahku hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang wangi _mint_ dan jeruk. Aku kaku seketika, tidak bergerak karena matanya perlahan menelanku masuk dalam kolam hijau tak berdasar miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, Kuchiki Rukia."

Aku menelan ludah banyak-banyak saat melihat sorot mata tajamnya. Jantungku terasa akan jatuh ke perut sangking kagetnya.

"Aku katakan kalau aku menyerah, dan aku tidak akan menghindarimu lagi," bisiknya perlahan, lambat dan lembut. Aku sampai mampu merekam tiap gerakan bibirnya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu indah dan ... jangan tertawa ya! Tapi ini memang nyata, kalau bibir tipisnya justru terlihat... seksi di mataku. Gila, kan? Ini memang gila! Dia sudah menghipnotisku dengan semua keterkejutan ini. Sadar, Rukia! Sadar! Kau tidak seharusnya jatuh dalam pesona menipu seperti ini. Kembalilah pada realitas kehidupan!

Aku mengeleng cepat, membuang mimpi-mimpi yang mulai merayapi akal sehatku.

Tapi kenyataan ini terlalu mengagetkan. Iya, kan?

Pertama ia bicara, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, bahkan orang-orang menyebutnya bisu! Lalu sekarang dia berkata dia menyerah. Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa aku menodongnya dengan pistol atau pisau atau pedang? Tolong jelaskan arah situasi ini sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya bersuara jika tidak ada yang bisa mendengarku selain dirimu. Kau dengar itu?" bisik Ulquiorra lagi, dan polosnya (atau bahkan terlalu bodoh?!) aku mengangguk menjawabnya. Dunia seperti dipenuhi pernik keperakan saat aku melihat matanya yang melembut, menyatakan ketenangan dan tatapan penuh sayang yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan darinya.

 _What_?! Tadi aku bilang tatapan penuh sayang? Itu bukan aku yang bicara, tapi bagian lain dari diriku yang mengakui apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Tatapan mata Ulquiorra memang lembut dan penuh kasih, aku tidak berbohong (sekalipun bagian lain dari diriku ingin berbohong tentang kenyataan ini).

Setelah aku menganggukkan kepala, satu lagi keajaiban dunia terjadi! Ulquiorra tersenyum padaku, tipis dan samar, namun aku bisa melihat ketulusan di balik senyumnya. Ulquiorra mengusap kedua pipiku, jemarinya yang dingin dan kurus menyapu rahangku, mendongakkan wajahku, dan aku tidak cukup sadar ketika dia memiringkan wajah dan menyapa bibirku dengan bibirnya, sentuhan ringan yang perlahan menekan namun tidak memaksa. Kering namun terasa begitu dalam, seolah aku bisa merasakan kesepian yang ada dalam dirinya mengalir dalam diriku lewat bibirnya yang menyapu bibirku.

Perasaan apa ini? Seolah aku tertarik dalam dunianya yang kosong dan dingin, namun aku bisa merasakan hangatnya udara yang ia berikan lewat bibirnya. Aku terpejam, terbuai dalam ciumannya dan sentuhannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan ini semua mendadak seperti ini, tapi...

Satu tangan Ulquiorra bergerak turun meremas tengkukku hingga aku terpaksa semakin mendongak dan ia semakin dalam menciumku, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih punggungku hingga tubuhku melengkung ke arahnya, menikmati setiap kecupan ringannya yang mendarat di bibirku.

Rengkuhan tangannya merenggang seiring wajahnya yang menjauh dariku. Napasku tidak beraturan saat kami berdiri dengan jarak sempit, membuatku sulit menyembunyikan diri yang terserang hawa panas di sekujur tubuh. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak terima dia menciumku sembarangan. Aku tidak terima, tidak terima, tidak ter-

"Saat aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, kau gerakkan kaki kirimu," dia kembali memberi perintah, dan memulai sesi latihan tanpa memberiku jeda sama sekali untuk memprotesnya. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja menciumku? Padahal aku bukan pacarnya, bukan juga orang yang pernah ia ajak bicara lebih dari lima menit! Kami baru mulai saling bicara dua menit lalu, dan dia sudah berani menciumku seperti tadi.

Ini dunia lain, pasti dunia lain yang isinya makhluk-makhluk bangsawan dan orang kaya aneh dengan kepribadian yang aneh juga.

"Jangan bengong atau kau mau aku menciummu lagi?" ancam Ulquiorra seraya menautkan tangannya dengan tanganku, sama dengan kaki kami yang diikat.

"Diam kau!" bentakku kesal, dan detik kemudian Ulquiorra tersenyum, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Menyebalkan...!

Sial...!

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu melintas di benakku. Pikiran bahwa aku seperti tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan cowok sepertinya. Jangan bilang kalau Rukia yang galak dan tidak kenal takut, bertekuk lutut di depan cowok yang bahkan baru dikenal. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Kurang aj...

"Kau melamun?"

Aku tersentak ketika tangan Ulquiora mendorong kepalaku hingga ke belakang.

"Jaga tanganmu, Kurang Ajar!" protesku seraya mendorong bahunya kesal.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi latihan yang sulit.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah tepat lima menit sebelum matahari tenggelam. Untungnya kakak belum pulang, jadi aku mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar tanpa bermaksud menunjukkan suara langkahku yang akan mengundang pertanyaan para anggota keluarga Kuchiki, karena ini pertama kalinya aku pulang sesore ini selama aku berada dalam keluarga bangsawan ini.

Peraturan nomor lima puluh enam untuk perempuan dalam keluarga Kuchiki adalah pulang sebelum pukul enam sore, dan diharuskan izin jika ingin pulang melebihi pukul enam sore. Aturan itu khusus dibuat untuk anggota perempuan dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Ini hal baru untukku yang biasa pulang tengah malam setiap harinya karena aku harus kerja sambilan.

"Aman..." bisikku seraya menarik pintu kamar hingga bergeser sepelan mungkin.

Aku sudah hendak menyelipkan diri masuk ke kamar saat sebuah suara berat berdehem di belakangku, membuatku berjengit kaku seketika.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah hingga sore seperti ini?"

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang akan bertanya seperti ini padaku kalau bukan kakak Byakuya. Kukira dia belum pulang, karena mobil yang biasa ia pakai tidak terparkir di halaman. Pelan-pelan aku menoleh pada kakak, berdiri tegak di hadapannya dan membungkuk dalam menunjukkan penyesalanku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mendalam, tapi aku harus memperlihatkan pada kakak kalau aku mengiba maafnya. Argh, keluarga bangsawan memang benar-benar deh...

"Aku terlambat pulang karena tadi ada latihan untuk festival olahraga besok," jawabku tenang, sekalipun badan sudah gemetaran sampai keluar keringat dingin.

Kakak tetap diam, tidak bicara hingga akhirnya aku menegakkan badan. "Aku tidak akan melarang kegiatanmu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah, tapi sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki, kau harus menjaga sikap dan perilakumu. Kau bukan lagi hidup di jalan seperti sebelumnya, kau membawa nama baik keluarga," ucap kakak datar dan dingin.

Aku tertegun sejenak, namun mengangguk dalam, sekalipun dalam hati aku merasa begitu terluka saat menyebutkan aku yang pernah hidup di jalan. Aku berada dalam kekangan aturan dan tradisi keluarga bangsawan yang tidak pernah aku inginkan, dan sekarang mereka ingin membebaniku dengan nama baik mereka? Kebebasanku telah dirampas seluruhnya dariku, dan sekarang yang ada dalam diriku hanya nama Kuchiki.

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Tapi jika memang aku hanya akan mencoreng nama keluarga Kuchiki, aku tidak keberatan jika kakak mengembalikanku ke tempatku semula," gumamku dengan hati perih, namun aku beranikan diri menatap matanya langsung.

"Jaga bicaramu, Rukia!" kakak berseru dan tangan kanannya melayang ke pipiku.

Panas dan perih. Aku membelalak kaget menatap lantai yang aku jejak. Jadi begini perlakuan yang aku dapatkan dari tangan kepala keluarga Kuchiki? Mataku terbakar dan langsung berair. Tidak pernah ada satu orangpun orang terdekatku yang mampu mendaratkan tangan mereka sekalipun aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Lalu kesalahan kecil seperti ini membuatku berhak mendapat sebuah tamparan? Yang benar saja!

Aku mendongak dan mendapati kakak juga membelalak, antara marah dan tidak percaya. Tangannya terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menyiratkan penyesalan ketika tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Aku tidak pernah menangis dengan sulitnya hidup yang aku hadapi, tapi sekarang aku menangis karena sebuah tamparan yang aku terima dari orang yang bahkan aku kenal baru beberapa bulan.

"Setelah berciuman dengan seseorang di tempat umum, kau sekarang berani mengabaikan nama keluargamu sendiri?" desis kakak, suaranya sarat dengan kemarahan.

Jadi ini permasalahan intinya? Karena Ulquiorra yang menciumku tanpa permisi, dan dia marah karena itu? Dia yang selalu mengawasiku. Tidakkah dia menerima informasi secara lengkap? Ataukah informannya hanya memberi tahu kalau aku berciuman? Tidak ada informasi tambahan kalau aku dan Ulquiorra tidak pernah akur sebelumnya? Aku bahkan marah setelah Ulquiorra menciumku. Seharusnya dia lebih membuka mata, bukan memendam kemarahan dan melampiaskannya padaku seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk berada dalam kelu-" ucapanku terhenti karena Kakak mencengkram kedua bahuku begitu erat.

Wajah kakak semakin merah padam,tersulut kemarahan yang sepertinya sudah terlalu lama ia pendam. "Rukia! Beraninya kau bi-"

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku menoleh pada ujung koridor, dan mendapati kakek Ginrei berdiri meneliti kami bergantian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," tandas kakak seraya berbalik memunggungiku. "Masuklah ke kamarmu, Rukia. Pelayan akan mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar. Kau harus banyak istirahat, besok kau akan bertanding," lanjutnya datar, seolah kami memang tidak mengalami apa-apa. Topeng yang ia miliki begitu banyak.

"Permisi!" aku membungkuk sekenanya dan masuk ke kamar, menutupnya rapat dan langsung membanting badan di tempat tidur. Aku maunya membanting pintu di depan muka dua orang petinggi bangsawan Kuchiki itu, tapi kesadaranku masih terlalu bagus untuk bisa bersikap sekasar itu pada mereka.

Sangatan panas dari pipiku masih terasa sekali, dia mungkin tidak menamparku dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi sakit yang aku rasakan sampai menusuk hatiku. Bukankah dia orang yang lembut? Ataukah aku salah menilainya?

Kakak dan kakek masih bicara di depan kamarku. Kakek bertanya pertandingan yang akan kuikuti, dan kakak menjawabnya dengan singkat, tapi sepertinya jawaban itu cukup untuk menghentikan lanjutan dari pertanyaan kakek yang mungkin bisa mengantarnya pada penjelasan tentang pertengkaran antara kami tadi.

Aku tidak pernah ingin berada dalam keluarga bangsawan seperti ini jika hanya akan membuatku sulit bernapas.

Air mataku menetes tanpa kuminta.

.

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2 will upload on next Tuesday

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-

14.02.2018


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Who Are You?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saatku bangun tidur, mataku berat dan bengkak serta diperparah dengan warna merah yang menutupi seluruh kornea mataku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku sepertinya menangis hingga tertidur, karena aku tidak makan malam dan saat aku terbangun, aku langsung mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Tidak menunggu sopir keluarga mengantarku, karena aku memilih bis untuk mengantarku ke sekolah.

Sang penjaga rumah sempat bertanya kenapa aku berangkat sendiri, bahkan dia hendak menelepon petugas rumah tangga utama karena aku berangkat sendiri tanpa iring-iringan, tapi aku katakan bahwa aku ada latihan pagi sebelum pertandingan dan tidak ingin merepotkan sopir yang belum masuk jam kerja mereka. Aku sempat mendengarnya memanggil namaku saat aku berlari keluar pagar, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Terlalu pagi mungkin aku sampai di sekolah, tapi ini yang aku butuhkan. Pergi dari rumah yang tidak aku temukan lagi letak kenyamanannya. Seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki bisa menolakku, dan aku tetap bersabar karena aku yakin pada kebaikan hati kakak, tapi aku memang bukan ahlinya menilai kepribadian seseorang. Semuanya sama saja! Seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki tidak ada yang bisa tulus tanpa pamrih. Jika mereka berpikir seseorang tidak ada gunanya bagi mereka, maka mereka tidak akan berlaku baik padanya.

Langkah kakiku perlahan memasuki halaman sekolah yang masih sepi. Aku berjalan masuk ke gymnasium yang berfungsi sebagai tempat olahraga seperti basket, volly, bulu tangkis, dan olahraga sejenis. Tempat dimana bangku-bangku panjang berjajar dalam satu bentuk melingkari lapangan yang berada di tengahnya. Aku meletakkan tasku dan merebahkan diriku di kursi barisan tengah sambil melihat langit-langit gymnasium yang membentuk setengah lingkaran, mirip kubah.

Semua tidak akan sama lagi.

Aku tidak akan mampu berhadapan dengan kakak Byakuya dengan perasaan sekacau ini. Apa sebaiknya aku kabur saja? Meninggalkan surat wasiat yang mengatakan bahwa aku berterima kasih atas kebaikan mereka, menyatakan kalau aku tidak betah dan memilih kabur? Sepertinya sangat tidak masuk akal. Hal itu hanya akan menjatuhkan nama keluarga kan? Sudah susah-susah mengadopsi, tapi ternyata yang diadopsi tidak cukup berharga untuk masuk dalam keluarga.

"Hah..." aku menghela napas berat dan terpejam, mataku berat, mungkin karena bengkak juga jadi terasa tidak nyaman begini.

"Pergi? Tinggal? Pergi? Tinggal? Pergi... Tinggal..." aku menghitung dalam hati, mengucapkan kata pergi dan tinggal bergantian dengan tujuan begitu sampai hitungan seratus aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat. Persis dengan caraku menjawab pertanyaan pilihan ganda yang tidak kumengerti bagaimana menalarkan soal dan jawabannya.

 _Bang!_

Pintu gymnasium terbuka kasar, seolah ada tenaga besar yang membantingnya tanpa ampun. Sontak aku terduduk dari tidurku, melihat pintu masuk yang terbuka satu sisinya, menujukkan sosok yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam karena latar belakang cahaya matahari yang perlahan naik di belakangnya. Kurus dan berpostur kaku, bisa dengan mudah aku kenali sosok kurus Ulquiorra hanya dengan melihat siluetnya saja.

Aku sedang tidak punya tenaga untuk banyak berdebat dengannya mengenai kejadian kemarin, jadi sebaiknya aku simpan tenagaku untuk pertandingan hari ini. Lagi pula kenapa dia harus membuka pintu sekasar itu? Kalau punya cukup energi, sebaiknya dia gunakan untuk latihan, bukan malah merusak fasilitas sekolah. Ah, dari pada memikirkan orang sepertinya, sebaiknya aku kembali memberi waktu pada badanku. Akhirnya punggungku kembali menempel pada bangku panjang, dengan tas yang berisi pakaian ganti yang kujadikan bantal, dan terpejam seraya mulai menghitung lagi dari nol.

Langkah kaki yang mendekat padaku terdengar sekali cepat dan terburu-buru. Aku tetap santai, tidak peduli, dia kira aku bisa dia kerjai lagi seperti kemarin? Dia kira kalau dia berlari ke arahku, aku akan langsung ikut panik dan bertanya ada apa?! Tidak, terima kasih.

"Jangan ganggu! Suasana hatiku sedang buruk, jangan sampai kau kujadikan _sandsack_!" gumamku begitu suara langkahnya berada tepat di dekat kepalaku. Aku terdiam, memasang telinga lebih tajam, menunggu reaksinya, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dia tipikal yang sulit untuk ditebak, sekalipun wajahnya selalu datar begitu, tapi apa yang ada dalam benaknya belum tentu 'begitu'. Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba melakukan apa yang ia lakukan padaku kemarin?

Tidak!

Aku terlonjak dari bangku, merinding sekujur tubuh begitu merasakan jemari dingin menyentuh tengkukku, ternyata cowok irit bicara ini memang ingin mengulang kesalahannya lagi.

"Mau apa kau? Kau mau aku pukul? Aku masih bisa sabar kemarin, tapi jangan harap hari ini aku akan diam!" ancamku seraya mengangkat tinjuku ke arahnya.

Ulquiorra tetap diam, dia justru menarik tasku, sementara ia duduk, dan tasku ia letakkan di seberangnya. Alisnya yang selalu mengerut dalam, terangkat saat mata kami bertemu, aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah hal teraneh bagiku. Dia menjulurkan tangan ragu-ragu, meraih bahuku.

"Apa? Mau apa kau?" aku menurunkan tangannya, tapi ia mengangguk dan kembali menyentuh tempat yang sama. Aku jadi balik bingung. Orang ini mau apa sih? Akupun memberi kesempatan untuknya, karena ia membuka bibirnya seolah akan berucap, tapi kembali terkatup saat mataku mendelik padanya.

Ulquiorra menarik bahuku, dan sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk memegang bagian belakang kepalaku, aku agak canggung saat ia mengarahkanku untuk rebahan, hingga akhirnya aku terbaring dengan pangkuannya menjadi alas. Pangkuannya keras dan bertulang, aku tidak berharap akan mendapat kenyamanan dengan rebahan di atas alas seperti ini. Tangannya menjaga wajahku agar tidak menghindar darinya. Mau tidak mau aku menatap langsung ke matanya, membiarkan dia meneliti mataku yang merah.

"Aku sedang sakit mata, kau tidak takut tertular?" celetukku sengaja, ingin membuatnya takut dan membiarkanku, meninggalkanku sendirian rebahan di sini.

"Seharusnya kau yang takut karena aku terkenal bawa sial," jawabnya perlahan. Suara Ulquiorra adalah benda termahal di jagad raya, namun mendengar suaranya yang serak dan lembut, membuatku yakin kalau orang ini memang memiliki sikap yang bisa cenderung menenangkan orang lain. "Apa yang dilakukan Kuchiki Byakuya?" lanjut Ulquiorra seraya mengusap pipi kananku, tempat dimana kakak mendaratkan tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam hingga suara bisikannya yang begitu halus mampu kudengar. Jarak yang ia ambil sangat dekat, seolah dia takut ada yang akan mendengar suaranya di tempat sekosong ini.

Tentu saja aku kaget dengan pertanyaan Ulquiorra, seolah dia tahu kalau pipiku baru saja mendapat kejutan yang tidak diinginkan kemarin sore. Ah, kalau diingat lagi hatiku seperti tertusuk berulang kali. Apa tidak cukup dengan menangis semalaman?

"Sejak melihat bagaimana sikapnya saat kalian mengunjungi makam Kuchiki Soujun, aku tahu kalau dia akan menjadi seperti ini," gumam Ulquiorra seraya mengecup pipiku.

"Kau tahu?" aku membelalak. Kaget karena dia tanpa basa basi mengecup pipiku, dan lebih kaget lagi karena mendengar kata-katanya. Tahu darimana dia mengenai acara kami saat mengunjungi makam Kuchiki Soujun. Apakah dia _stalker_?

"Aku melihatmu dengan jelas, sebelum kau melihatku dan memilih untuk mengabaikanku."

Oh ya! Tanganku kutepuk keras begitu teringat sosok yang aku lihat di makam, tapi tidak kulanjutkan acara mencari tahunya.

"Jangan pernah dekat dengannya, Rukia. Kau hanya akan dijadikan objek penderita olehnya, karena dia tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi miliknya," ucap Ulquiorra dengan mata menerawang menatap langit-langit bangunan. Aku menalarkan tiap kata dari Ulquiorra, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti intinya, kalimatnya terlalu rumit. "Kuchiki Byakuya tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adik. Entah dia melihatmu sebagai seorang Rukia, atau pengganti istrinya."

Keterkejutan itu terlalu dalam menusukku, sampai seluruh otakku berhenti berputar dan meminta untuk segera dipakai untuk melihat lagi bagaimana sikap kakak Byakuya padaku. Dia memang baik, sekalipun banyak yang bilang dia seorang bertangan besi, tapi aku bisa melihat kelembutan dalam sikapnya. Tapi aku baru enam belas tahun, dan kakak Byakuya hampir tiga puluh tahun. Lalu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikir aku ini pengganti istrinya yang telah meninggal? Terlebih lagi aku adalah adik dari istrinya, dan dia adalah pria terhormat dari keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang kalau ternyata dia mengadopsiku untuk...

Sebentar! Lagipula kenapa Ulquiorra bisa tahu hal itu? Jangan-jangan dia hanya membual agar aku dan kakak Byakuya menjauh (sekalipun kenyataannya kami sudah sangat jauh sekarang).

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan ini semua?" aku memicing menatap Ulquiorra.

"Karena kau orang spesial untukku."

"Ha? Sejak kapan?"

"Kau yang memulai semuanya. Kau tidak bisa mundur begitu saja ketika aku menerimamu. Kau keras kepala dan sulit ditolak, karena itu aku tidak akan menghindar lagi."

"Aku?" aku makin bingung dibuatnya. "Kapan aku memulai? Darimana? Tentang apa?" cecarku mencari penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Kau mendekatiku saat orang-orang memberi peringatan agar kau menjauhiku. Kau tetap berlatih lari berpasangan sekalipun aku mengacuhkanmu agar kau tidak ikut lomba. Kau bahkan masih saja mau bicara denganku sekalipun aku tidak pernah meresponmu," tutur Ulquiorra dengan jari menelusuri garis wajahku, membelai alisku, menarik garis lurus dari tengah dahi hingga ujung hidungku dan turun ke bibirku, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Aku merinding, perasaan aneh menyerang perutku, aku merasa gugup seketika. Caranya menyentuhku sungguh berbeda dengan sentuhan cowok yang pernah aku kenal sebelumnya. Sentuhan Ulquiorra meninggalkan gelenyar di sudut hatiku dan mengirimnya ke perutku hingga isi perutku bergolak semua.

"Tap-tapi aku melakukannya karena aku terbuka berteman dengan siapa saja, bukan berarti..."

Ulquiorra meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, menghentikan kalimat yang hendak aku gunakan untuk menyangkal semua kenyataan yang ia paparkan. Aku memang berusaha mendekatinya karena dia punya sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku, tapi bukan berarti aku naksir dia.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya, karena aku lebih tahu dari siapapun di dunia ini ..." gumam Ulquiorra yang kemudian menutup pandanganku dengan tangannya, dan detik kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan liat menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Aku cukup sadar itu adalah lidah Ulquiorra, dan aku membiarkannya menarik daguku, membuka bibirku untuk menerimanya. Dalam satu gerakan lambat lidahnya menyapa lidahku. Dalam kegelapan penglihatanku, aku mampu merasakan indra lain dalam diriku menajam. Lidahnya menyapa barisan depan gigiku, mengirim panas yang mendesak memenuhiku, aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dalam ciuman yang melibatkan lidah seperti ini, jadi aku hanya pasif saat ia menjelajahi lidahku, setiap geliut gerakan lidahnya menyentak gairahku. Tanganku sampai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra agar aku tetap mampu menahan diri dari buncahan perasaan yang mendesak ini.

Aku bahkan belum cukup umur untuk mengalami ini semua. Aku baru enam belas tahun, belum saatnya mengenal...

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku merasa membutuhkan ini semua. Sentuhan Ulquiorra, kehadirannya, seolah seluruh tubuhku selalu merindukannya. Berapa lama kami bisa bertahan dalam ciuman ini? Paru-paruku mendesak untuk menghentikan segala macam kegiatan yang menghadang asupan oksigen.

Tibat-tiba Ulquiorra menarik diri, dan melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mataku. "Ada orang datang," bisiknya seraya mengecup dahiku cepat.

"Kuchiki?"

Aku terbangun dari pangkuan Ulquiorra, langsung berdiri tegak, mendapati Uryuu dan Senna berdiri manatap kami dari pintu masuk gymnasium. Mereka terlihat seperti baru ikut tantangan rumah hantu, dan di sini kami yang menjadi hantunya, karena wajah mereka terlihat aneh mungkin. "K-kau dan Ulquiorra?" gagap Senna yang langsung menekap mulut.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian..." ucapanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra merangkulkan tangannya di pinggangku, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, bersikap sangat manja bergelayut padaku.

"Kami tidak bermakasud mengganggu, tapi sebentar lagi festivalnya dimulai." Kali ini Uryuu yang angkat bicara. Sumpah! Aku bisa melihat wajah mereka bersemu merah dari jarak sejauh ini. Memangnya apa yang mereka lihat? Jangan bilang mereka melihat aku dan Ulquiorra ciuman tadi. Usai mengucapkan tujuan kedatangan mereka, dua orang pejabat kelasku itu meninggalkanku dan Ulquiorra.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" umpatku seraya meninju dada Ulquiorra pelan, dan dia mengendikkan bahu perlahan. Dia meraih tasku dan menyampirkan tasnya di punggung, berjalan meninggalkanku, seolah aku marah sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Jawab aku, Ulqui! Jangan kabur!" aku berlari mengejarnya. "Berhenti! Kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan suaramu dari orang lain? Jawab aku, Tuan Irit Bicara!" pekikku dengan suara membahana ke seluruh gymnasium, dan Ulquiorra berhenti di anak tangga yang hanya tingal lima lagi harus ia tapaki untuk mencapai pintu masuk. Dia berbalik, sangat lambat seolah membiarkanku mengejarnya.

"Apa? Mau apa kau?" tantangku seraya berdiri di hadapannya sambil bertolak pinggang.

Ulquiorra menunjuk mulutnya seketika, dan dia bicara dalam bahasa bibir, 'Hanya dirimu yang aku biarkan mendengar suaraku.'

Hanya aku?

Suara serak dan lembut seperti itu dia sembunyikan hanya untuk aku dengar? Dasar penipu! Mana mungkin aku percaya pada kata-kata seperti itu, tapi tetap saja aku merasakan pipiku sudah berubah warna. Menghangat sampai ke pipi.

Urutan pertandingan dimulai dari sepak bola, basket, volly, dan yang terakhir baru lari berpasangan. Panitia sengaja memilih urutan seperti itu agar pertandingan yang dilaksanakan di outdoor tidak harus kami lakukan di bawah terik matahari. Hanya saja aku jadi menunggu lama sekali, menonton pertandingan yang sangat panjang sebelum waktu tandingku datang.

Untuk pertandingan sepak bola kami tidak buruk, karena mendapat posisi kedua. Sedangkan pertandingan basket, sudah pasti kami juara satu. Siapa yang bisa menyangkal kegesitan Senna dan Uryuu, mereka adalah _ace_ dari kelas kami. Mereka mendominasi cetakan poin, dan tidak tampak kelelahan sekalipun harus melewati tiga pertandingan sekaligus dalam sehari. Sedangkan volley, kami tidak terlalu beruntung, karena kami kalah telah di babak penyisihan. Yah, setidaknya kami masih punya harapan untuk jalan-jalan keluar kota, karena hadiah untuk kelas yang menang dalam festival olahraga kali ini adalah jalan-jalan. Juara ketiga ke pemandian air panas (onsen), juara kedua keluar kota, sedangkan juara pertama adalah ke luar pulau. Sungguh sekolah Karakura sangat berlebihan, hanya untuk festival saja mereka berani memberikan hadiah semahal ini.

Sekarang giliran lari berpasangan, sudah setengah lima sore, dan kami harus menempuh jarak seratus meter dengan kaki terikat dengan pasangan kami, persis seperti latihanku dengan Ulquiorra kemarin sore. Latihan singkat dan sepertinya tidak cukup untuk menghadapi pertandingan hari ini.

Ulquiorra meraih saku celana olahraganya dan mengeluarkan salep yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk mengobati kakiku, dan sempat-sempatnya dia mengoleskannya di lukaku. Tindakannya tentu saja menarik perhatian semua orang. Padahal dengan kami berpasangan sebagai wakil dari kelas XI-1 saja sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan orang-orang. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang seperti ini, bahkan sampai juri yang memegang pita finish saja sampai ternganga selama hampir dua menit.

Aku canggung bukan main, kikuk, gugup, takut, pokoknya semua macam perasaan tegang bercampur aduk dalam hatiku. Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kakak Byakuya begitu mendengar apa yang dilihat mata-matanya hari ini. Bahwa aku berduaan dengan Ulquiorra dan berciuman di gymnasium sekolah, dan, dan... Argh! Kepalaku penuh seketika.

"Seluruh peserta bersiap di garis start!" pekik Pak Ishida yang membuyarkan perhatian semua orang dariku dan Ulquiorra.

Seluruh pasangan peserta berdiri dengan tubuh condong, siap untuk berlari ketika peluit dibunyikan. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra? Dia selalu bertindak di luar dugaan! Dia malah mengulurkan tangannya padaku, memintaku menggenggamnya, seperti yang kami lakukan kemarin, dan dia memberi aba-aba dengan tangan kirinya yang terayun, dan aku mengangguk sambil menautkan tangan kami.

"Maju Pasangan XI-1! Kalian pasti bisa!" Keigo si Mulut Besar langsung berteriak menyulitkan posisiku. Tentu saja aku makin malu dia berteriak seperti itu.

"Diam kau, Keigo! Aku tidak perlu sorakan semangat macam itu!" umpatku kesal.

"Aku hanya mendukungmu, Kuchiki dan... Schiffer! Kalian harus menang. Biarkan kelas kita jalan-jalan ke onsen kali ini!" sahut Keigo cuek.

"Kau merusak konsentrasinya, Keigo!" protes Uryuu seraya menepuk kepala Keigo keras-keras.

Aku tersenyum melihat Uryuu yang ternyata bisa bersikap sadis juga pada orang lain. Tidak salah dia menjadi ketua kelas kami, karena dia mampu mengendalikan para penghuni dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin itu akibat pengaruh ayahnya juga.

"Bersedia! Siap!"

 _Priiitt!_

Kami berlari perlahan tapi pasti, bukan dibilang berlari juga sih, lebih mirip jalan cepat, karena Ulquiorra sangat menjaga ritmenya dan mencegah kami berdua jatuh. Aku sempat melirik lima belas pasangan lain yang kesemuanya sempat jatuh dan kembali berdiri, mereka jadi bahan tertawaan para penonton, tapi aku mengerti dengan pasti sakitnya badan ketika jatuh, bukan hanya sendiri tapi berdua, rasa bersalah pasti ada kalau jatuh gara-gara diri sendiri.

"Atur napasmu, Rukia," bisik Ulquiorra ketika kami sudah mencapai tiga perempat jarak lintasan, memang napasku sudah mencapai batasnya, mau tidak mau sesak menyerang paru-paruku. Ternyata lari berpasangan itu tidak mudah, aku hampir berulang kali terjerembab, tapi tangan Ulquiorra selalu menangkapku, dan karena itu juga di tengah perjalanan dia melepas genggaman tangannya dariku dan merangkul pinggangku, mengimbangi tubuh setiap kali kami akan jatuh.

"Pasangan dari kelas XI-1 memimpin! Apakah mereka akan menjadi pemenangnya kali ini?" suara komentator menggelegar di pengeras suara.

Kalau dipikir-pikir porsi pertandingan lari berpasangan ini sangat sedikit, jadi dari empat pertandingan ini, lari berpasangan hanya memberi kontribusi poin 12% dari keseluruhan poin, jadi kalaupun kami menang, tidak akan banyak memberi peluang untuk kemenangan secara keseluruhan. Padahal aku sudah latihan sampai kakiku lecet begini. Ya nasib, ya nasib...

"Pasangan dari kelas X-2, yaitu Hitsugaya dan Momo mulai menyusul Kuchiki dan Schiffer. Kira-kira siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan kali ini. Dan apakah kelas XI-1 berhasil menang dan menjadi juara ketiga? Kita lihat sebentar lagi!" komentator terus saja berisik, membuat telingaku sakit. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan berjuang sebegini kerasnya untuk membuktikan kesungguhanku.

"Aku harus menang, aku tidak mau kalah padahal sudah babak belur begini!" pekikku seraya memberi aba-aba pada Ulquiorra untuk mempercepat serta memperlebar langkah kakinya. Aku menarik dan menghembuskan napasku dalam hitungan yang teratur, membiarkan paru-paruku bekerja ekstra hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini sampai...

Apa ini?

Aku menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang tetap berlari dengan tenang, tapi aku tidak merasa sedang berlari, sebelah kakiku tidak menjejak tanah. Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuhku dengan sebelah tangannya, mengambil kendali atas pergerakanku sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisikku tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya padahal badannya kurus begini, tapi dia mampu mengangkat bobot tubuhku hanya dengan sebelah tangannya?

"Kau ingin menang, kan?" Ulquiorra berbisik dan memperlebar langkahnya, dan dia membawa kami menembus pita garis finish dengan santainya, meninggalkan pasangan dari kelas satu tadi di belakang kami.

"Yeah! Kalian keren!" aku mendengar suara keras Keigo berteriak dari garis start, dan semakin dekat.

"Hebat!" Keigo lari berhambur dan mendorong bahuku penuh sukacita, tapi hasilnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh.

"Whoa...!" aku sudah memejamkan mata dan menyiapkan tangan untuk menopang badan di tanah.

"Awas!" Suara Senna terdengar keras, ngeri.

Dan...

 _Buk!_

Aku reflek membuka mata, dan mendapati Ulquiorra berada di bawahku, aku jatuh tepat di atas badannya. Dia mengendikkan bahu santai, sementara aku tersenyum begitu senang, karena kami menang.

"Kau hebat! Kau pahlawanku hari ini!" desisku tanpa malu-malu lagi, karena aku benar-benar bahagia sebagai pemenang dalam pertandingan kali ini, dan aku tidak ragu memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau yang terlalu keras kepala!" Ulquiorra berbisik pelan saat euphoria kemenangan kelas XI-1 menyelubungi kami. Ternyata usahaku, eh bukan, usaha kami, tidak sia-sia! Kami menang dan membuat kelas kami bisa berlibur ke onsen. Keigo berulang kali mendorong-dorong bahuku gemas, membuatku makin tidak nyaman karena aku masih menindih Ulquiorra, tapi sang subjek penderita malah tenang saja dan terus memelukku.

"Emm, selamat dan terima kasih untuk kalian berdua," ucap Hanatarou yang kebetulan berjongkok di dekat kami, wajahnya bersemu saat bicara dengan kami.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian membuat mereka sesak!" pekik Uryuu, dan dengan satu kalimatnya itu dia berhasil membubarkan kerumunan yang membuat kami sulit bergerak.

Senna membantuku membuka ikatan simpul di kakiku dan Ulquiorra, dia terlihat senang dan tidak keberatan sama sekali berdekatan dengan Ulquiorra. Kurasa dengan kejadian ini, rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Ulquiorra membawa kesialan bisa disangkal. Tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar membawa sial untuk orang lain jika dia tidak berniat jahat, dan aku yakin Ulquiorra tidak berniat jahat sama sekali.

"Terima kasih, Senna!" ucapku dan langsung berdiri tegak agar tidak terlalu lama bertumpu pada Ulquiorra.

"Hore kita menang, kita menang! Juara tiga juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita liburan!" senandung suara sember Keigo dan empat orang komplotan yang selalu bersamanya ikut meramaikan lapangan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak berada dalam lingkaran kesenangan seperti ini.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak mau minum?" Aku memutar badan, ke belakang, ke arah datangnya suara Hanatarou. Namun kepalaku berputar cepat, pandanganku kabur, dan melihat Hanatarou jadi ada dua, aku menggeleng lagi, dan melihatnya kembali jadi satu. Kenapa dengan kepalaku? Argh... sakit!

Kuremas kepalaku yang mendadak sakit dan berat, mataku terpejam agar tidak semakin pusing .

"Kuchiki?"

"Ku... chi... ki?"

"Ku-"

Pandanganku semakin gelap dan aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi ketika sakit itu semakin parah menyerangku. Dunia seperti limbung dan aku kehilangan tenaga untuk bertahan.

.

* * *

.

.

"Dia sudah tertidur lebih dari lima belas jam, Dokter. Apakah ini wajar?"

Mataku terbuka, lebih tepatnya kaget ketika mendengar suara cemas kakak Byakuya di telingaku. Aku melirik kananku, dan beruntungnya aku berada di kamarku sendiri, bukan di rumah sakit seperti yang aku takutkan. Apa yang terjadi padaku setelah festival olahraga sekolah?

"Ini wajar, Pak Kuchiki. Pasien kelelahan, hanya itu permasalahannya. Anda tidak perlu cemas."

Dokter yang berjubah putih terlihat seperti sangat tertekan dengan pertanyaan kakak Byakuya, dan aku mengerti penyebab tekanan yang kakak berikan pada dokter berwajah tirus itu.

"Emm, boleh aku minta air?" ucapku seketika, karena tenggorokanku kering sekali. Kapan terakhir kali aku minum? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar, Rukia?" kakak duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan meraih tanganku. Aku tersenyum menenangkan, meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak sakit, sama sekali tidak sakit.

Pelayan memberikan segelas air dan sebuah sedotan padaku, membiarkanku minum lewat sedotan, padahal aku ingin meneguknya cepat, aku seperti musafir yang baru saja melintasi gurun tak berujung. Haus sekali sampai membuat frustasi.

Sang pelayan meletakkan gelas yang kosong di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, tapi aku masih belum cukup memenuhi dahagaku. "Emm, boleh aku minta satu lagi?" bisikku malu-malu, dan sang pelayan tersenyum lembut, seolah tindakanku terlihat lucu olehnya.

"Silahkan, Nona," dia menyodorkan gelas kedua padaku, dan ternyata aku baru merasa cukup saat gelas ketiga habis aku seruput.

Dokter tersenyum padaku, ramah dan penuh pengertian.

"Lain kali jangan coba-coba banyak menguras energi saat Anda kurang tidur," bisik dokter.

"Maaf sudah membuat semuanya cemas," kataku perlahan, dan aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuat semuanya khawatir dengan keadaanku yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang sepele.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja Anda tidur lebih dari waktu normal sehingga Pak Kuchiki hampir saja membawa Anda ke rumah sakit," jelas dokter perlahan.

Aku melirik kakak Byakuya yang membuang wajah, seolah tidak enak hati karena dokter telah membuka satu informasi yang sepertinya tidak rela ia buka. Mendapati kakak Byakuya yang mendadak berubah diam dan menguarkan aura tidak suka, dokter yang masih tersenyum padaku sepertinya langsung sadar kalau keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Dia pun pamit dengan senyum kaku, menunduk sangat dalam pada kakak Byakuya, terlihat sangat ingin dimaafkan atas kelancangannya, tapi dia harusnya mengerti seperti apa tabiat kakak Byakuya yang notabene adalah kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang merupakan kepala dari semua keluarga bangsawan.

Suasana kaku menyelimuti kami ketika pelayan ikut keluar mengantar sang dokter.

Suara detik jam di meja belajarku seperti detak jantung orang menjelang kematian.

"Rukia..."

"Iya, Kak?" Aku menjawab terlalu bersemangat karena aku kaget sendiri saat mendengar suara berat kakak Byakuya. Mata kami bertemu sesaat, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa harus membuang pandanganku ke tempat lain, sehingga aku berbalik menekuri ujung kakiku yang tertutup selimut berwarna biru laut. Untung saja warnanya biru, jadi bisa memberikan efek tenang padaku.

Kakak Byakuya bergerak dari posisinya, menggeser posisi duduknya hingga menghadapku. Aku cukup waspada saat tangannya terangkat, sekilas tragedi tamparan itu melintas di benakku, membuatku agak menegang, tapi yang aku dapati kemudian adalah tangan kakak Byakuya yang menggenggam tanganku, meraihnya dengan sangat lemah.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu sampai seperti ini," bisik kakak penuh kegelisahan dan putus asa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku tenang. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, karena aku sangat sadar akan satu hal dalam hatiku. Aku tidak mudah memaafkan orang yang telah membuatku sakit hati, aku pendendam, dan semua orang di Hueco Mundo tahu hal itu. Jadi lebih baik kukunci mulutku sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat kakak marah dan mengamuk. Aku juga tidak akan merespon apapun atas permohonan maafnya, karena aku tidak mudah untuk memaafkan.

"Kau masih marah? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang tidak pantas hingga para tetua semakin memojokkanmu, Rukia. Aku ingin mereka menerimamu sebagai anggota keluarga, karena itu aku mohon agar kau menjaga tingkah lakumu."

Kemarahan memenuhi seluruh akal sehatku. Aku memandang kakak Byakuya, melihat wajahnya yang tetap datar ketika ia mengatakan kalimat yang amat sangat tidak bisa aku terima. Tanganku terkepal merenggut selimut yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhku, aku harus menahan amarahku. Jangan biarkan diriku sendiri meledak, jangan-jangan.

"Rukia, aku mohon maaf jika apa yang aku lakukan..." kakak Byakuya meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat namun penuh keraguan, wajahnya yang seperti ini justru tidak membuat belas kasih dalam diriku muncul, justru semakin menyulut kemarahanku.

"Apakah _Anda_ menyesal?" aku berbisik dengan menatap matanya langsung.

Kakak bertanya lewat sorot matanya, terlihat tidak percaya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk dan beranjak dari tempat tidurku, melangkah menuju meja belajar, tempat di mana aku meletakkan salinan surat pengangkatanku sebagai anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Mereka meletakkannya dalam sebuah pigura berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran rumit yang berlambang simbol keluarga Kuchiki. Kepalaku masih terlalu berat untuk diajak berdiri, tapi aku berpegang kuat pada meja, bersandar pada tepinya dengan tangan menggenggam pigura.

"Aku bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, _kakak Kuchiki Byakuya yang terhormat_. Aku bukan dari keluarga besar yang patut dibanggakan, hanya _kebetulan_ Anda menemukanku di jalanan, dan _kebetulan_ aku mirip dengan almarhumah istri Anda. Aku berusaha untuk diterima dalam keluarga ini, mempelajari dengan sungguh-sungguh tradisi dan tatakrama seorang bangsawan. Namun satu hal yang seharusnya Anda bisa terima, bahwa aku bukan manusia sempurna yang bisa dirubah dalam waktu singkat. Aku juga ingin diterima dalam keluarga ini sebagaimana adanya diriku. Diriku yang ternyata tidak bisa dengan mudah diubah dalam pengaruh tradisi dan tatakrama keluarga ini."

Wajahku terangkat, menatap langsung mata kakak Byakuya. Entah aku masih pantas menyebutnya kakak atau tidak, tapi selama status ini belum aku lepas, aku masih terikat aturan untuk memangilnya dengan sapaan hormat.

"Jika mengadopsiku hanya akan menjadi beban dan noda yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak ada?"

Kakak beranjak dari kursinya, seperti hendak menerjangku lagi, dia kehilangan semua pengendalian dirinya ketika aku merapatkan bibir, tapi ia berhenti tepat satu langkah di depanku.

Kuberanikan diri menatap matanya yang mengobarkan amarah. "Ini bukan pemikiran sesaatku karena kejadian dua hari lalu." Aku menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan, "Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Jadi aku memilih untuk kembali menjadi seorang Rukia, yang hidup di jalanan, jika semua proses adopsi ini hanya akan menyulitkan keluarga Kuchiki dan aku. Aku kembalikan surat ini, dan sebagai gantinya aku meminta kebebasanku lagi," bisikku dengan tangan gemetar menjulurkan pigura di tanganku.

Mata kakak membelalak lebar seperti hendak melompat dari tempatnya. Aku tetap tenang menahan kakiku yang semakin kehilangan tenaga.

"Rukia, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" Kakak mengguncang bahuku keras, membuat kepalaku berputar. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali ke tempat kotor itu. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa bahaya yang ada di lingkungan kasar seperti itu, dan aku tidak mau kau mengalami sesuatu yang buruk." Kakak melembut seketika, wajahnya menyiratkan iba yang tidak aku mengerti, namun detik kemudian wajahnya semakin dekat, dan seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhku berteriak penuh waspada. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kakak lebih dekat dari ini, atau dia akan melakukan...

Wajah kakak semakin dekat, dan bibir kami hampir bersentuhan ketika ia berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, karena aku men-"

Tok! Tok!

Kakak menunduk, dan kemarahannya kembali menyerang, tangannya mencengkram bahuku hingga tulangku seperti akan remuk. "SIAPA?" kakak berteriak pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Permisi, Tuan Byakuya. Cucu Tuan Yamamoto datang ingin menjenguk nona Rukia."

Aku terdiam, menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari kakak Byakuya. Tadinya kukira dia akan sedikit mereda ketika tahu ada orang yang akan menjengukku (sekalipun aku tidak mengenali siapa orang yang disebut pelayan dengan cucu Tuan Yamamoto itu), namun yang aku dapati malah wajah kakak yang membara merah, menunjukkan kemarahan yang lebih menyala, bahkan tangannya yang mencengkram bahuku ikut gemetar bersama tubuhnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk," ucap kakak seraya melepas bahuku, berjalan menuju pintu yang perlahan terbuka.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat yang sedari tadi aku tahan, jantungku seperti akan merobek dadaku saat melihat kakak yang marah dan hendak menciumku.

Benarkah kakak akan menciumku? Aku tidak percaya kakak benar-benar melihatku bukan sebagai adik dari istrinya. Lalu bagaimana ia melihatku? Sebagai seorang perempuan utuh yang bisa ia jadikan...

"Silahkan." Suara kakak dingin dan kaku, sangat tidak bersahabat ketika mempersilahkan tamu masuk. Aku menoleh ke pintu, dan seketika itu juga lututku tidak mampu menopang bobot tubuhku lagi. Aku limbung ke lantai, menjatuhkan pigura di tanganku hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh karena kacanya ikut pecah saat menghantam lantai. Aku hanya mampu terduduk lemas menatap pecahan kaca di atas surat pernyataan adopsiku. Kepalaku berat, karena aku tidak mampu berpikir lagi ketika melihat wajah yang tak aku sangka hadir di kamarku.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Pelayan berlari panik menghampiriku, tapi aku menggeleng pelan, sibuk meredakan jantungku yang berdetak luar biasa cepat.

Jeda sejenak dalam ruangan, dan detik kemudian sang pelayan pamit pergi dalam suara langkah yang tenang.

Sepasang tangan pucat meraih pergelangan tanganku, membantuku berdiri dan kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku datang di saat yang tepat?" bisiknya seraya membantuku duduk di tempat tidur, dan aku bisa merasakan napas hangatnya menyapa pipiku, memberikan sensasi nyaman yang aku butuhkan, dan tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes, melepas gelisah, takut dan perih dalam hatiku.

"Ssst, tenanglah. Dia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun padamu. Dia akan bernasib sial jika berani menyentuhmu lebih dari ini. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja."

Aku mendongak, menatap sepasang mata berwarna emeraldnya. Pandanganku berbayang akibat airmata yang menggenang, tapi aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi, dan akhirnya tanganku merangkul lehernya, merangkulnya erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dari pandangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Jika memang aku tidak pantas, bukankah lebih baik membatalkan semua adopsi konyol ini?! Aku juga lebih senang jika aku bisa kembali ke kehidupanku sebelum ini," keluhku sambil mengusapkan wajah di lekuk bahu Ulquiorra. Aku membiarkan seluruh pertahananku luruh bersama tangisku. Kepalaku sakit dan berat, tidak mampu lagi berpikir panjang ketika semua kejadian ini menyerangku dalam satu waktu. Kakak Byakuya adalah satu-satunya orang dalam keluaga Kuchiki yang aku hormati dengan segenap hatiku. Kakak selalu memperlakukanku selayaknya manusia utuh, bukan seperti anggota keluarga lain yang justru memandangku sebelah mata. Tapi jika ternyata motif dari semua sikap baiknya karena maksud seperti ini, aku pun tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi. Sama sekali tidak.

"Aku berharap tidak pernah diadopsi, aku hanya ingin menjadi-"

"Cukup, Rukia," Ulquiorra berbisik pelan dengan tangan melengkung erat di punggungku, hingga aku merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang lebih hangat dariku. "Jika kau tidak diadopsi dalam keluarga ini, maka kau, maupun aku tidak akan pernah menemui takdir yang harus kita jalani," lanjutnya seraya mengusap rambut hingga punggungku.

Aku tidak mengerti takdir apa yang harus aku dan Ulquiorra jalani, takdir adalah sebuah kata rumit yang tidak bisa aku jabarkan sekalipun bisa diucapkan dengan mudah.

"Istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya."

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukannya, mengarahkanku untuk rebahan, dan dia berhenti bergerak ketika piyamaku yang tersingkap, menunjukkan bekas luka di sisi pinggang hingga perutku. Luka sepanjang hampir lima belas sentimeter, bekas jahitan dan parut yang sangat kasar. Sontak aku menarik turun piyamaku, tidak rela dia melihat bekas luka sejelek ini.

"Jangan kau tutupi, Rukia. Aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin mengenalmu seutuhnya." Laki-laki bermata sayu itu meraih tanganku, menurunkannya dan membuka kembali piyamaku, menunjukkan bekas lukaku ke udara, dan wajahku memanas seketika. Aku tidak percaya diriku sendiri yang bisa membiarkan seorang laki-laki melihat luka ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Ulquiorra dengan wajah hanya berjarak satu kepal tangan dari perutku.

Aku agak mengangkat tubuh untuk bersandar pada sikuku, melihat jemari Ulquiorra yang perlahan menelusuri bekas luka, mengirim hawa dingin dari tangannya kepadaku. Sekalipun ia memiliki suhu tubuh yang hangat, tapi ujung jarinya begitu dingin, hampir menyerupai es.

Aku menyandarkan kepala di bantal, menarik napas sebelum mengenang saat-saat paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Rasa nyerinya masih mampu aku rasakan setiap kali aku mengingatnya. "Waktu umur dua belas tahun aku ditabrak mobil dan terlempar ke badan jalan, tapi tubuhku terlempar hingga beberapa meter dan menghantam tumpukan rongsokan, dan saat aku tersadar, ada potongan kaleng bersarang di perutku," jawabku dengan napas tertahan, tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah lemahku padanya.

Terhantam mobil adalah kejutan yang tak kuduga, tapi terlempar hingga menyebabkan sebuah lempengan kaleng karatan menembus perut adalah sakit yang tidak aku harapkan sama sekali. Aku bahkan masih sangat sadar ketika tanganku bergerak sendiri mencabut potongan kaleng itu. Ngilu, nyeri, semua sakit menyerangku, tapi akhirnya aku pingsan juga, dan tersadar sudah berada di rumah sakit.

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, itu bukan sa-, Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku terkesiap ketika melihat kepala Ulquiorra yang semakin menunduk, dan Ulquiorra mengecup bekas lukaku. Bukan hanya sekali, dia mengecup sepanjang bekas lukaku. Bibirnya dingin, tapi itu justru mengirim kehangatan ke seluruh tubuhku. Perutku melilit, wajahku panas, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Apa aku bisa tenang ketika seorang cowok menciumi perutku seperti ini? Dia bahkan melakukannya tanpa beban, seolah aku memintanya melakukan semua tindakan tak terduga ini.

"Jika saja aku mengenalmu lebih cepat, kau tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini," bisik Ulquiorra ketika dia kembali tegak dan menatapku. Aku merasa jauh lebih malu ketika Ulquiorra memergokiku yang tengah menahan napas dengan wajah panas membara seperti ini. Dan sekali lagi dia membuatku tidak bisa berkutik dengan senyum tipisnya. "Tidurlah," ucapnya lagi.

Ulquiorra bergerak masuk ke bawah selimutku, aku kikuk sekali ketika ia menarikku hingga tubuh kami merapat. Tangannya yang satu ia jadikan alas kepalaku, sontak aku membeku. Apakah ini baik? Berada dalam satu selimut dengan orang yang baru aku kenal hanya dalam hitungan bulan, dan dia tengah merangkulku, membelai rambutku serta menepuk ringan punggungku, seolah sedang meninabobokanku.

"Aku akan mengingat saat ini dengan baik, dan aku berharap tetap bisa mengingatnya suatu hari nanti."

Aku mendenguskan tawaku mendengar ucapan Ulquiorra, dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. "Memangnya kau bisa berharap tidak pikun ketika usiamu sama dengan para manula?" celetukku sambil menarik sudut-sudut bibir, menahan tawaku lolos. Namun yang aku dapatkan bukan reaksi yang aku harapkan. Ulquiorra seperti kehilangan sama sekali selera humornya, dia tidak merubah raut wajahnya sedikitpun, dia tetap memberikan wajah kaku sambil menatapku dalam.

Dia membelai pipiku perlahan, dan mengerjap lama sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak akan tahu ketika saat itu tiba, Rukia. Jangan menyesal jika kau menangis ketika aku tidak bisa mengingatmu lagi."

"Ya, ya. Saat itu mungkin aku juga sudah sama pikunnya denganmu, dan harus berjalan dengan tongkat. Oh ya, satu lagi!" aku menunjuk gigiku sendiri seraya menambahkan, "Juga sudah tidak punya gigi lagi untuk mengunyah," candaku lagi.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. Mungkin bibirnya menunjukkan salah satu indikasi bahagia, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat kebahagiaan itu di kedua matanya. Dia seperti akan meneteskan air mata ketika tersenyum. Adakah yang salah dengan ucapanku?

"Tidurlah, jangan berpikir macam-macam," gumamnya seraya mengusap kepalaku, menarikku merapat pada lehernya.

Ulquiorra penuh dengan rahasia.

Dan aku tidak pernah tahu jika rahasia itu akan memberikan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mungkin aku akan mempertanyakan senyumnya hari ini pada sisa hidupku.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan ringan, tapi begitu aku melihat kanan dan kiriku, tidak ada lagi kehadiran Ulquiorra, bahkan jejak hangat tubuhnya saja tidak ada. Waktu menunjukkan sudah menjelang siang, dan aku beruntung sekali karena hari ini libur.

Langkah kakiku berat, tapi kebalikannya, kepalaku terasa begitu ringan, tidak seberat waktu aku bangun dari pingsanku kemarin. Koridor rumah keluarga besar Kuchiki terlihat begitu panjang bagi pandanganku yang lelah. Namun angin segar pagi hari menerpa wajahku, aku melihat taman bagian tengah bangunanan bergaya Jepang klasik ini menguarkan wangi bunga yang bermacam-macam, meringankan cemas yang tiba-tiba melandaku ketika sebuah suara langkah mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kepalaku menoleh perlahan, dengan segera aku membalikkan badan, membungkuk penuh hormat pada sosok sepuh kakek, Kuchiki Ginrei. Aku tidak pernah menyangka harus bertemu dengannya sepagi ini. "Ya, aku baru saja bangun dan ingin berjalan sebentar, Kek," jawabku bingung, karena aku sendiri bingung kemana akan melangkah, yang pasti aku tidak suka tinggal lama-lama di kamar.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk dalam.

"Baguslah. Karena kau harus mengunjungi Kakek Yamamoto, sebaiknya kau segera mandi dan siapkan diri," tutur kakek dengan alis terangkat, mau tidak mau aku pertanyaan bermunculan di benakku. Pertama nama itu kembali terucap, karena sepertinya kemarin ada yang menyebut nama itu, tapi siapa dan di mana aku lupa. Kedua, siapa orang ini sampai aku harus mengunjunginya tepat setelah aku bangun dari pingsan dadakan pasca festival olahraga sekolah.

"Baiklah, aku permisi," kataku cepat, dan aku kembali ke kamar, mengikuti perintah kakek Ginrei. Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk membersihkan badan, dan saat aku keluar kamar mandi, makanan sedang disiapkan oleh pelayan di kamarku.

"Nona, Tuan Byakuya meminta Nona segera menyusul ke halaman parkir setelah makan."

"Terima kasih," aku menjawab sekenanya, dan mengendikkan bahu ketika melihat makanan yang mewah berbaris di meja, meminta untuk aku santap, tapi perutku sedang dalam masa perang dingin dengan makanan enak. Aku ingin makan ramen, bukan makanan seperti ini...

.

* * *

.

.

Kakak Byakuya seolah mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pandangannya jauh lebih dingin dari yang pernah aku lihat, dia melihat lurus ke jalan, sama persis seperti yang dilakukan sopir kantor. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan tidak bersahabat. Mungkin kebanyakan orang melihat kakak yang berwajah seperti ini, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati wajahnya yang hampir tidak memiliki warna, hingga aku berpikir bahwa kakak sedang mengalami peperangan dalam benaknya sendiri.

Hari sudah menjelang makan siang, dan entah butuh berapa lama lagi hingga kami sampai, karena aku juga tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaan tempat milik kakek Yamamoto. Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa orang bernama kakek Yamamoto ini adalah orang yang dihormati oleh seluruh keluarga Kuchiki. Bahkan sampai kakek Ginrei mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjaga sikapku, jangan pernah membuat kesan buruk.

Mobil memasuki sebuah gerbang ukuran besar yang bermotif bunga sakura. Mewah sih terlihat di mata, tapi aku tidak mengerti nilai estetikanya ketika motif bunga itu dipadukan dengan ukiran berwarna kayu dalam siluet naga dan wanita penari kabuki.

Aku tidak terlalu kaget ketika kami disambut dua orang pelayan dengan seragam pelayan ala kerajaan Inggris. Kami diantar masuk ke sebuah ruang tamu dengan hiasan sederhana bernuansa klasik. Mataku haus sekali berjelaga mencari sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat tidak senada dengan dekorasi ruangan, tapi yang aku temukan hanya hiasan yang semakin diperhatikan malah semakin memikat. Semuanya seperti disusun dengan acuan pemuas pandangan, bahkan sampai beberapa lukisan di dinding tidak bertabrakan satu sama lain, sekalipun kesemuanya abstrak, aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh dari semuanya. Yah, mungkin itu karena aku tidak mengerti nilai seni dan estetika. Sebagai informasi saja, sekalipun aku sudah diajari sampai begitu mendalam mengenai ilmu seni, tetap saja otakku bebal dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Kakak Byakuya berdiri kaku di sebelahku, entah mengapa aku mendadak mendapati sikapnya yang siaga. Sampai detik sebelumnya dia masih duduk dengan tenang, sekalipun wajah garangnya tidak juga luntur, tapi sekarang sekujur tubuhnya memancarkan aura waspada.

"Selamat datang, Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki. Silahkan duduk," ucap seorang kakek tua dengan jenggot panjang hampir menyentuh lantai. Aku melihat sosok kakek yang sama sekali tidak bungkuk sekalipun sudah sangat berumur. Dia terlihat masih sangat segar sekalipun tongkat berada di tangannya. Aku sontak beranjak dari dudukku, membungkuk penuh hormat karena aku terlambat menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sepertinya sangat dihormati kakak. Kakak sampai membungkuk begitu dalam pada orang dengan luka berbentuk silang huruf 'X' di wajahnya itu.

"Inikah Rukia? Adik adopsi di keluarga Kuchiki?" ucap kakek itu seraya melirikku dengan mata memicing, sontak aku membungkuk lagi dengan mata takut-takut melirik kakak Byakuya, dan kakak hanya mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaan kakek di hadapanku.

"Selamat sore, saya Rukia."

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menyukaimu saat pertama bertemu," bisik sang kakek seraya tersenyum lebar, dan aku kembali mengerutkan alis bingung.

Mungkin ini orang yang disebut dengan nama kakek Yamamoto. Aku hanya bisa menebak, karena aku tidak diberikan informasi sama sekali, jujur saja ini agak membuatku frustasi mencari kebenaran seperti ini.

"Kau bisa keluar, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa lagi," ucap kakek.

Aku menoleh pada kakak, kali ini aku benar-benar menoleh padanya dengan mata membelalak dan bertanya. Karena baru saja nama salah satu teman sekelasku disebut, bahkan dengan nada yang begitu bersahabat. Kemarin juga Ulquiorra datang ke kamarku tanpa beban, dan aku rebahan di sampingnya, tanpa satupun anggota keluarga yang memprotes, bahkan setidaknya mengatakan pada kami bahwa itu sangat tidak pantas. Sebenarnya siapa sih Ulquiorra itu? Aku baru hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi Kakak Byakuya melangkah mendekat pada kakek berkepala plontos itu dan berkata, "Tuan Yamamoto, adikku-" ucapan kakak terhenti ketika sosok pucat Ulquiorra muncul dari kusen ruangan yang tertutup tirai yang terbuat dari kain bermotif batuan berbeda bentuk dan warna.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi cucuku tidak terbiasa bicara langsung, jadi harap dimaklumi," jelas kakek Yamamoto dengan wajah pasrah, dan aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang menunjukkan keseriusan juga kebanggaan.

"Nona Rukia. Mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi aku sengaja memanggil anda ke sini untuk bisa melihatmu langsung, dan membicarakan sedikit bisnis dengan Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki. Sementara kami bicara, kau bisa berjalan-jalan dengan cucuku."

Aku kembali tengok kanan kiri, persis orang linglung yang tidak tahu kemana arah semua urusan ini. Jadilah aku melihat kakek Yamamoto dan kakak Byakuya bergantian, sampai aku merasa kepalaku akan lepas dari porosnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu begitu pembicaraan kami selesai," gumam kakak Byakuya seraya mengangguk meyakinkanku, dan mau tidak mau aku pergi. Siapa juga yang masih bisa tinggal di saat sudah diusir begini, maka jadilah aku beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Ulquiorra.

Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Tolong! Apa tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku?

.

* * *

.

.

Sekali lagi aku berada di mobil.

Bingung kan?! Aku sendiri juga bingung!

Aku menurut saja saat Ulquiorra menggiringku ke parkiran, dan mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke jok belakang mobil, dengan dia menyusul di sebelahku. Mobil melaju cepat memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Entah kemana kami akan pergi, lagipula kalau aku pergi, nanti bagaimana dengan kakak Byakuya? Dia mau menjemputku dimana kalau aku pergi saja tanpa sepengetahuannya, terlebih lagi aku bisa bersumpah demi... pokoknya demi apapun yang bisa aku jadikan dasar sumpahku! Aku bersumpah kalau Ulquiorra, alias makhluk yang jarang bicara tapi suka bertindak seenaknya ini, tidak akan pernah mau menjawabku jika aku tanya kemana kami akan pergi. Sopir yang membawa kamipun sepertinya sudah dijahit mulutnya oleh Ulquiorra.

Jalur yang kami lewati perlahan aku kenali. Awalnya kami memasuki jalan rusak dan berlubang, lalu pandangan kami disapa oleh jajaran rumah sederhana dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas di banyak tempat, tapi rumah-rumah itu berjajar dengan rapi dan tertata dengan taman dan pepohonan yang terawat.

"Ini... kita mau ke Hueco Mundo, Pak?" jeritku pada sopir yang sekarang berbelok ke jalan sempit dengan tembok kanan kiri bermotif grafiti hasil para seniman dari Hueco Mundo, yang tidak lain adalah para berandalan di kelasku. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat tembok ini lagi. Tadinya kukira aku tidak akan bisa melihat lingkungan ini lagi. "Kita beneran mau ke Hueco Mundo?" aku mencondongkan tubuh pada Ulquiorra, berharap dengan begini dia berkenan menjawab kegembiraanku yang tak terkira. Ulquiorra hanya melirik padaku dan meraih wajahku, hingga aku mengira dia akan kembali menyerangku dengan ciuman dadakannya, tapi ternyata dia hanya memperpendek jarak kami.

"Jangan memaksaku bicara, Penyihir Kecil," bisiknya pelan, dan anehnya aku bisa membaca nada mengejek dalam suaranya. Jadi aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali ketika dia kembali menghempaskanku duduk dengan manis.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan lapangan bola yang tidak terurus dekat halaman sekolah. Aku bisa melihat beberapa siluet orang yang asik bermain sepak bola di sana, dan tidak sulit mengenali siapa saja mereka. Aku kembali melompat kegirangan, seketika saja aku meraih pintu mobil, tapi tangan kurus Ulquiorra menahanku, matanya tajam menatapku seolah memintaku untuk menahan diri. Mau tidak mau aku kembali duduk, membiarkan sopir turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Ulquiorra.

Kenapa Ulquiorra yang dibukakan pintu? Bukannya aku!

Ulquiorra keluar mobil. Aku kesal sekali melihat gerakan lambatnya, namun dibalik kesan lambatnya, dia seperti memancarkan aura seorang ningrat yang sesungguhnya. Yah, dia mungkin orang kaya beneran, tidak sepertiku yang hanya adopsi. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, kalau aku belum mengenal dengan baik sosoknya. Aku malah mengira dia dari keluarga tidak mampu, mengingat seragamnya yang selalu lusuh setiap kali berada di sekolah.

Ulquiorra bergerak ke depan mobil, melihat kanan kiri dengan seksama, bahkan matanya lama menatap langit yang hampir berwarna jingga. Aku sudah hampir berteriak memprotesnya, tapi dia lagi-lagi seperti mengetahui isi kepalaku. Dia bergerak sedikit lebih cepat dan membuka pintu di sebelahku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku, tapi Ulquiorra membungkuk hingga wajah kami hampir bertabrakan. 'Jaga sikapmu,' ucapnya dalam bahasa bibir.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra. Jujur saja aku tidak akan berpikir banyak dengan peringatannya, jadi iyakan saja dulu apa yang dia minta, karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyapa teman-teman berandalanku.

"Hei!" aku berteriak penuh semangat, tidak peduli ketika empat orang dengan wajah idiot itu menatap ke arahku penuh tanya. Aku memberikan senyum terlebarku pada mereka. Aku sungguh kangen sekali, sampai ingin memeluk mereka semua bersamaan dalam satu rangkulan tangan, tapi sayangnya tanganku pendek.

"Kau... Rukia?" Tesla angkat suara, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang diterpa angin dan melambai indah, matanya melirik Yammy, Szayel dan Nnoitra bersamaan, bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali ada yang akan menjawab, karena semuanya punya pertanyaan, bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Tesla.

"Ini aku, kalian kenapa sih? Aku dibawa..." aku berbalik dan melihat Ulquiorra berjalan santai mendekatiku.

"Pacarmu?" Nnoitra buka suara, namun sayangnya nada mencemooh dan jijik dalam dirinya seperti penyakit turun menurun dan tidak akan pernah sembuh, jadi yang didapatkan cowok jangkung dengan rambut hitam lebat itu hanya sebuah tatapan tajam dari Ulquiorra.

"Bukan, aku ti-"

"Aih... Rukia yang manis sekarang sudah punya pacar, dari dunia lain pula! Sejak kau diadopsi, sepertinya kau jadi semakin berbeda. Jadi orang yang tidak kami kenal." Szayel, cowok berkacamata yang umurnya hanya beda beberapa bulan dariku ini melirik Ulquiorra penuh selidik, tapi dia mampu menyamarkannya lewat senyum ramahnya, serta gaya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang intelek, padahal dia adalah peringkat terakhir di kelas. Dia memang pintar mengatur ekspresi wajah, kebalikan dari Yammy, si gendut berbadan besar yang suka sekali makan tiga kali dari orang normal itu lebih suka menunjukkan dirinya yang apa adanya, terlebih lagi ketika dia sedang lapar.

"Jangan mulai Szayel, nanti kau sendiri yang sakit hati!" Yammy mengulurkan tangan, tapi aku tidak ingin menjabatnya, aku berlari berhambur dan memeluknya erat. Tidak keberatan sama sekali walaupun tanganku tidak akan mampu melingkar di leher besarnya, karena Yammy dengan senang hati menangkap tubuhku, menopangku sementara aku masih melampiaskan kerinduanku padanya. Dia sosok besar yang menyerupai monster _bakemono_ deh pokoknya! Tapi dia memiliki hati paling lembut di antara semua orang yang aku kenal di Hueco Mundo. Dia selalu membelaku, tidak peduli apapun yang menimpaku, jadi aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Monster Kecil?" bisiknya saat aku melepaskan lengkungan tangan dan kembali menjejak bumi.

"Aku baik! Sangat baik! Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat!" jawab Szayel seraya mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Wajah Szayel terlihat lebih tirus dari biasanya, atau mungkin karena aku sudah tidak melihatnya berbulan-bulan. Aku mengerti bahwa Szayel yang kelihatan urakan ini sebenarnya orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada keluarganya, karena itu ia bekerja serabutan untuk keluarganya. Aku yakin dia jadi kurus begini karena dia menambah jumlah kerja sambilannya.

Sinar matahari mewarnai kulit para sahabatku yang bersimbah keringat, membuatku ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka. Aku baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk bicara lagi, tapi kehadiran sosok Ulquiorra yang mengancam, dan tepat di belakangku, membuatku berhenti di tengah jalan. Mau tidak mau aku membalikkan badan dan merasa tatapan Ulquiorra benar-benar mengancam keberadaanku di tengah para sehabatku.

Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya sedikit, samar dan hampir tidak kentara jika aku tidak benar-benar memerhatikannya. Tatapannya seperti tengah mempertanyakan apakah aku akan terus mengabaikannya.

"Oh ya!" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku sambil nyengir lebar, "Ini Ulquiorra, teman sekelasku di Karakura," tuturku hati-hati. Takut-takut aku melirik Ulquiorra, dan benar saja, wajahnya semakin tidak bersahabat.

"Hai Sob! Salam kenal!" Nnoitra yang pertama kali menyapa Ulquiorra, namun sepertinya cukup mengerti kalau Ulquiorra bukan tipikal yang mudah bersosialisasi, mungkin karena itu juga Nnoitra hanya mengangkat tangan di udara, dan Ulquiorra menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat.

Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, dan sejenak kemudian aku melihat suasana agak mencair, bahkan sampai aura tidak bersahabat Ulquiorra ikut menghilang.

"Aku ikut main ya, sudah lama aku tidak memacu lariku," pintaku cepat, dan mereka mengiyakanku tanpa banyak protes.

"Temanmu tidak ikut?" tanya Tesla, dan aku berbalik menghadap pada Ulquiorra yang berdiri santai di tepi lapangan.

"Ulquiorra, kau ikut tidak?" seruku, dan Ulquiorra hanya menjawab lewat lambaian tangan, pertanda kalau dia tidak akan ikut dalam pertandingan kali ini.

Aku berlari cepat mengejar Nnoitra yang sudah menggiring bola ke tengah lapangan, sontak nafsu untuk merebut bola dari kaki kurus nan lincahnya memenuhi seluruh sel di tubuhku. Aku berlari cepat mengejarnya, dan dia terlalu hebat untuk aku kecoh dalam waktu cepat, bahkan Tesla dan Szayel sendiri tidak bisa memberikan _tackle_ yang bisa menjatuhkannya. Kalau Yammy... jangan harap dia akan berlari lincah seperti kami, dia hanya berlari-lari kecil mengejar bola, dan dengan begitu dia bisa menyebabkan gempa lokal.

Nnoitra hampir membawa bola ke gawang, tapi aku memacu kakiku cepat, dan tepat saat Nnoitra menembakkan bola ke gawang karatan tanpa keeper, aku menghentikkan bola dengan pahaku. Sakit sekali karena tendangan Nnoitra benar-benar bertenaga, tapi aku tersenyum ketika bola berada dalam kendaliku, dan aku menghindari Tesla yang berusaha merebutnya dariku, aku bergerak cepat menghindari Szayel dan Nnoitra yang menyusul, dan saat posisiku cukup aman, aku bersiap menembak bola, tapi tiba-tiba Yammy datang, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mengayunkan kakiku ke arah bola. Di saat bersamaan Yammy menjulurkan kaki besarnya ke kakiku, dan aku tersandung hingga tubuhku jatuh berdebam di tanah lapang.

"Akh..." erangku keras-keras saat punggungku menghantam bumi, tapi aku melihat bolaku memasuki gawang dengan indah, sontak membuatku berteriak kegirangan. "Yehaaa! Itu baru gol!" pekikku senang, dan aku segera beranjak dari jatuhku, duduk santai dengan napas menderu.

"Kau memang licik! Itu bolaku!" komentar Nnoitra dengan wajah kesal.

"Tetap saja kau lengah, he he he..." aku mengangkat jempolku ke udara, membuat wajah sinis Nnoitra makin mendesis kesal.

"Mengaku saja kalau kalah, Nnoi!" sahut Tesla meledek si kurus.

" _Sorry_ , Rukia. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yammy menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Santai saja! Aku tidak ap-, WHOA...!"

Aku kaget sekali ketika ada sepasang tangan terselip di ketiakku dan mengangkatku bangun. Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati Ulquiorra berdiri tepat di belakangku. Kapan dia datang? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangku? Bahkan Yammy, Nnoitra dan Tesla sama kagetnya denganku. Szayel malah sudah melengos pergi untuk mengambil bola.

Tapi yang aku heran, tangan Ulquiorra tidak juga meninggalkan pinggangku, dia malah menarikku hingga merapat ke dadanya. "Terima kasih, Ulqui, tapi bisakah... Whoa?!"

Aku makin tidak berkutik ketika Ulquiorra justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, dengan manjanya dia memelukku di depan sahabatku. Napas hangatnya bahkan sampai terasa di kulitku. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Dia suka sekali melakukan hal yang tidak bisa aku mengerti. "Bukankah sudah aku bilang jaga sikapmu?" suara super pelannya menyapa telingaku.

"Wow... Rukia sudah berani bersikap mesra begini di depan orang-orang..." Nnoitra berkomentar, membuatku canggung dan menggeliat resah agar terbebas dari Ulquiorra.

"Bu-bukan begitu, sebenarnya Ulquiorra..." aku makin bingung ketika semua orang menatapku penuh tanya, dan Ulquiorra sungguh suka sekali memperkeruh suasana. Kalau sudah begini bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semuanya ke teman-temanku?

"Kenapa kau memperkenalkan pacarmu sebagai teman sekelasmu?" celetuk Szayel dengan tangan melempar-lempar bola ke udara dan kembali menangkapnya dengan santai. Dia mungkin terlihat tenang, tapi aku entah mengapa aku merasa dia sedang marah padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak main bersama kami? Jarang-jarang kan kalian bisa ke sini?" Yammy akhirnya menengahi pertanyaan Szayel yang terasa begitu berat untuk aku jawab. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti dengan keberadaan Ulquiorra dalam hidupku. Dia hanya teman sekelas yang menyebalkan, dan suka mengubah sikapnya, caranya berkomunikasipun aneh. Yang pasti kami tidak pacaran, lalu dia dan aku juga tidak...

"Tiga lawan tiga? Bukan ide buruk!" Nnoitra tiba-tiba bicara, dan aku tertegun melihat tiga jari Ulquiorra terangkat ke udara.

Akhirnya tim terbentuk, aku bersama Ulquiorra dan Yammy. Sementara lawan kami adalah Tesla, Nnoitra dan Szayel. Pertandingan yang ini lebih sengit, aku merasa dengan jelas udara kompetisi dari semuanya. Yammy dan Tesla menjadi _keeper_ dari masing-masing tim. Aku harus berlari lebih cepat dan mempertahankan kondisi badan karena jarak yang harus aku tempuh semakin jauh, dan hanya bisa berkoordinasi dengan Ulquiorra (yang semakin sulit karena dia tidak mau bicara!). Aku melirik jam tanganku ketika gol pertama di cetak Nnoitra penuh nafsu membara untuk membalasku, dan saat itu kami baru main lima menit. Dia memang sangat berencana untuk membalasku tanpa ampun.

Bola kembali digiring, dan Ulquiorra berhasil merebutnya dari Szayel, membuat si pink semakin geram saja. Ulquiorra bergerak begitu lincah, entah dia dapat darimana stamina seperti itu. Padahal wajahnya pucat dan terlihat seperti cowok penyakitan, tapi dalam waktu singkat dia bisa menggiring bola dan menjebol gawang Tesla.

Kedudukan selalu seperti itu, kami saling menyusul gol, semakin tim lawan mencetak poin, semakin kami terpacu untuk menaikkan ritme permainan. Ulquiorra tidak memberikan jeda sama sekali padaku untuk menggiring bola, dia hanya mengoper bola padaku ketika gawang sudah di depan mata, seolah aku ini hanya petugas pencetak gol.

Szayel berhenti di tengah lapangan dengan kaki menginjak bola, matanya melihat langit sejenak. "Sudah hampir gelap! Aku harus bersiap untuk kerja sambilan!"

"Aku juga sama," jawab Tesla dan Nnoitra dengan tangan terangkat tinggi.

"Yah... tapi kita baru main satu jam," keluhku tidak rela.

Yammy menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kami tahu kau masih ingin main, tapi kami masih punya tugas lain. Kita bisa main lagi lain waktu, aku yakin pacarmu bisa sering-sering membawamu kemari." Yammy melirik Ulquiorra yang tidak berkeringat sama sekali, wajahnya tenang dan mengangguk menjawab Yammy.

"Kami pergi, sampai nanti!" Nnoitra menyeret Tesla pergi bersamanya, tanpa repot-repot memberi salam atau semacamnya, dia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Sampai ketemu lagi!" Yammy berjabat tangan dengan Ulquiorra, dan saat aku sudah mengangkat tangan hendak memeluk Yammy, Ulquiorra menarik pinggangku hingga merapat padanya. "Kau harus mulai jaga sikapmu, aku tidak mau nanti pacarmu cemburu buta padaku!" komentar Yammy sambil tertawa lebar.

"Aku pasti datang lagi!" ucapku dengan mata hampir berair.

"Iya, kami akan tunggu. Ayo, Szayel!" Yammy memanggil Szayel yang masih menjaga jarak dari kami. Szayel melangkah berat mendekat padaku, dia menghembuskan napas berat dengan tangan terulur padaku.

"Jaga dirimu," ucapnya singkat seraya beralih pada Ulquiorra. Dengan tangan menjabat tangan Ulquiorra, dia menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Kau punya pacar yang bisa diandalkan, seharusnya kau bangga!"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk.

" _Sorry_ , dan terima kasih sudah membawa Rukia," ucap Szayel dengan senyum meyakinkan, sepertinya kemarahan yang tadi dia pendam sudah pergi begitu saja.

Dengan begini, keempat sahabat Hueco Mundoku pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Hah... kesenangan berakhir!" seruku tidak rela.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi, tidak percaya Ulquiorra akan mengajakku jalan-jalan, memangnya dia tahu Hueco Mundo?

Jemari kurusnya meraih jari-jari tanganku, menuntunku menuju sebuah jalan setapak yang sangat aku kenal. Sinar matahari sore semakin sedikit tersisa di kaki langit, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat yang sangat aku sayangi ini. Lingkungan yang kebanyakan orang bilang keras dan tidak beradab, tapi bagiku tempat ini adalah surga, tempat aku belajar mengenai nilai kehidupan, persahabatan, kasih sayang mendalam sekalipun bukan dari orang tua langsung.

Pandanganku terlalu terang hingga aku harus menutupinya dengan tangan, namun aku sangat mengenal tempat dengan pancaran cahaya seindah ini. "Kau tahu tempat ini?" tanyaku saat kami semakin dekat dengan tempat bernama Lautan Pasir Hueco Mundo.

"Aku melihat semua catatan tentang dirimu," bisik Ulquiorra seraya menggiringku menuju sebuah batu tepian yang menjorok, tempat aku biasa menghabiskan sore hari jika sedang libur kerja sambilan.

Lautan Pasir Hueco Mundo adalah tempat yang menurut para leluhur, dulunya adalah lautan, tapi karena sebuah peristiwa alam yang tidak begitu jelas aku ingat, kalau tidak salah ada juga cerita legenda kuno yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Shinigami (Dewa Kematian) mencintai seorang pemuda manusia dan dikutuk tinggal di bumi untuk menelan semua manusia yang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Dari cerita yang pernah aku dengar, dulunya lautan itu begitu indah, namun mengering dalam satu malam dan yang tertinggal hanyalah hamparan pasir yang berwarna kemilau pelangi ketika matahari sore menerpakan cahayanya di permukaan pasir. Berkerlip indah seolah memamerkan keindahannya pada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bagiku Lautan Pasir Hueco Mundo adalah surga tersembunyi dari Hueco Mundo. Tetapi jangan pernah sekalipun mencoba menjejakkan kaki di sana, karena pasir itu akan menghisap, menenggelamkan apapun yang ada di permukaanya, seolah pasir itu tidak pernah mau menerima benda atau makhluk lain di atasnya. Aku pernah mencoba menerbangkan pesawat kertas dan mendarat di tengah-tengah pasir, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, pesawat kertasku terhisap. Nnoitra bahkan pernah iseng melempar sandal Szayel hingga Szayel menangis karena sandalnya yang paling bagus hilang ditelan pasir. Saat itu kami masih kelas empat sekolah dasar. Aku jadi merindukan saat-saat bersama mereka.

Aku dan Ulquiorra duduk berdampingan, kaki kami menggantung tepat di atas pasir yang berdesir searah angin berhembus. Kami menatap matahari yang perlahan hilang, berganti dengan lampu jalan yang menyala satu per satu.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanyaku seraya menoleh padanya.

Ulquiorra diam sejenak, dan menarik napas panjang sebelum menoleh padaku. "Karena kau menginginkannya."

Aku mengernyitkan alis dalam-dalam, tidak mengerti dan ingat kapan aku pernah mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin ke Hueco Mundo.

"Kupikir mungkin kau akan suka jika aku ajak ke sini. Di rumah Kuchiki kau pasti tidak akan diizinkan ke sini," gumamnya tenang, membalas tatapanku dengan sorot lembut. Sontak aku tersenyum, seperti ada ribuan bunga yang mekar dalam hatiku, membuatku ingin memeluk Ulquiorra sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu mengerti aku, dan dia melakukan hal yang tidak aku minta sama sekali.

"Kau tahu..." bisikku seraya mencondongkan badan agar dia bisa mendengarku.

"Hmm?" dia berdehem pelan, tidak menarik diri sama sekali, aku justru suka melihat sorot matanya yang agak ingin tahu dengan kilat jenaka.

"Kukira aku mulai menyukaimu," lanjutku dengan senyum lebar.

Ulquiorra meraih tanganku tanpa menurunkan pandangannya dariku. "Kau bukannya mulai menyukaiku, tapi kau jadi lebih menyukaiku," desisnya dengan mata menerawang jauh menatapku. Aku seperti mulai tenggelam dalam pesona emeraldnya yang memberikan delusi bahwa ia begitu tampan dan lembut dengan segala pengertian serta sikap yang ia berikan padaku.

"Kau percaya diri sekali," jawabku meledeknya, dan merasakan jantungku semakin berdegup hebat ketika dia tersenyum menjawabku. Jemarinya menyusup ke leherku, dan perlahan naik hingga menyelinap di antara rambut belakang telingaku.

"Aku selalu bertanya, dan tidak pernah tahu kapan aku harus melepasmu." ucapnya tepat di atas bibirku, dan aku membalas genggaman tangannya di tanganku.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan," candaku, dan dia tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

Aku membiarkan Ulquiorra yang semakin dekat, hingga aku tanpa sadar terpejam, menyiapkan diri hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Perlahan dan tidak memaksa. Ulquiorra selalu memberikan sensasi itu padaku, seolah membiarkan aku memilih apakah aku akan menerimanya atau menolaknya. Sejujurnya aku tidak mampu menolak seseorang yang sudah begitu memikatku seperti ini, mungkin benar apa yang dia katakan, bahwa aku lebih menyukainya sekarang. Ulquiorra memperdalam ciumannya, dia melepas tanganku dan meraih punggungku, membawaku semakin rapat padanya, menyesap madu yang memabukkanku hingga aku terbuai dalam tiap sapuan bibir dan lidahnya.

Tiap kecupan ia ia berikan adalah wujud detak jantungku yang tak beraturan, tiap kali hembusan napas kami bertemu, aku merasa seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhku menyadari bahwa ini tidak salah sama sekali. Bahwa sudah selayaknya aku merasakan tiap sentuhannya, setiap esensi kehadirannya dengan seluruh sadarku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia..." bisiknya ketika ia mengakhiri ciumannya, memelukku begitu erat, seolah takut aku akan pergi dari sisinya dalam sekejap mata.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?" ledekku, berusaha menyembunyikan deburan jantungku yang tak kenal kompromi.

"Tidak perlu..." ucapnya dengan nada riang seraya mengecup lekuk leherku perlahan, dan kembali memelukku erat. Sontak panas menyelubungi wajahku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku tidak bisa lagi lepas dari jerat cowok aneh ini, dan aku justru mendapat firasat bahwa aku akan semakin menyukainya.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam sudah terlalu larut ketika aku sampai di rumah besar Kuchiki. Kantuk sudah terlalu menguasaiku, karena aku sadar betul kalau aku tertidur sepanjang perjalanan, dan Ulquiorra membiarkanku tidur di pangkuannya. Ada untungnya juga punya badan mungil sepertiku, karena aku hanya perlu menekuk lututku agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Sengaja kami menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk duduk di lautan pasir Hueco Mundo. Tadinya kukira kakak Byakuya akan benar-benar menyusulku seperti apa yang ia katakan, tapi ternyata kakek Yamamoto lebih lama menghabiskan waktunya sehingga tidak bisa menyusulku. Informasi ini aku dapat dari Ulquiorra ketika aku mengingatkannya untuk segera pulang.

"Rukia?" aku berbalik ketika sampai di depan kamar, suara berat kakak Byakuya menyadarkanku sepenuhnya dari kantuk yang masih membayangi. Tapi selain suara kakak, genggaman tangan Ulquiorra yang mendadak mengeraslah yang lebih mengagetkanku. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang melihat harimau yang sedang menahan kemarahan.

"Selamat malam, Kak..." sapaku takut-takut, tapi Ulquiorra tetap santai dengan kedua tangan masih bersarang di bahuku. "A... aku langsung tidur," ucapku tergugup, tidak ingin terus bertahan dalam suasana kaku seperti ini.

"Kau langsung pulang,.. kan?" tanyaku pada Ulquiorra, memberi isyarat padanya agar segera pergi jika tidak ingin dimakan hidup-hidup oleh kakak Byakuya.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk dalam, tapi tangannya justru meraih pintu kamarku, dan mengarahkanku masuk ke kamar, dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahku. Aku bahkan belum berucap apa-apa, tapi yang terdengar kemudian hanya langkah kaki tenang, tidak ada lagi suara seperti yang aku takutkan. Mungkinkah kakak Byakuya membiarkan Ulquiorra pergi begitu saja? Semudah itu dia melepaskan orang yang sudah membuatku pulang larut?

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi datang lebih cepat, dan aku sebenarnya agak tidak suka dengan pola bangun pagi yang mulai terjangkit sejak aku masuk ke rumah ini. Aku harus mandi dan bersiap pagi-pagi sekali, dan setelahnya harus bergabung dengan anggota keluarga lain untuk serapan. Biasanya aku hanya sarapan bersama kakek dan kakak Byakuya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda pagi ini.

Aku sampai di ruang makan, dan mendapati meja hanya dihuni oleh kakak Byakuya. Dia belum mulai makan, sedang membaca koran dengan serius, membaca halaman pergerakan keuangan dan bisnis. Inilah rutinitas seorang pebisnis, aku tidak kaget sama sekali. Tapi aku kaget karena kakek tidak ada bersama kami, ini artinya aku hanya makan berdua dengan kakak Byakuya, padahal aku dan kakak belum menyelesaikan adu mulut kami sejak aku bangun dari pingsan pasca festival sekolah. Bahkan pigura saja masih aku biarkan dalam keadaan tanpa kaca, aku tidak berminat untuk memperbaikinya.

"Se-selamat pagi, Kak," sapaku kaku, dan aku meletakkan tasku di kursi kosong setelah menduduki kursi yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kursi kakak.

"Pagi." Kakak melipat korannya, meletakkannya di sisi meja yang kosong, tangannya meraih sumpit di sisi kanannya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama, agak canggung dan menunggunya selesai mengambil beberapa porsi lauk untuknya. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini, karena sopir sedang mengantar kakek ke rumah sakit untuk check up," ucapnya dingin.

"Baik," jawabku singkat.

Jadi alasan kakek tidak makan pagi bersama kami karena kakek harus ke rumah sakit. Keadaan ini membuatku semakin terjebak. Selain sarapan bersama kakak, aku masih harus bersabar berada satu mobil dengannya selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Aku ingin menolak dan beralasan untuk naik bis, tapi aksiku akan semakin mencolok. Kakak pasti langsung tahu bahwa aku sedang menghindarinya.

Seperti dugaanku, selama perjalanan kami hanya saling bungkam sementara kakak Byakuya menyetir dengan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi. Dia menyetir seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung dari hal itu. Aku hanya melihat ke luar, pemandangan monoton di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Aku melirik jam tanganku, dan parahnya aku masih harus bersabar sepuluh menit lagi. Kenapa kakak Byakuya harus menyetir dengan kecepatan serendah ini? Bukannya dia harus cepat sampai di kantor? Kalau hanya menggas mobilnya dibawah kecepatan 50km/jam, baru jam berapa dia sampai di kantor?

"Rukia..."

Oh, tidak! Aku tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan macam apapun, atau semuanya hanya akan berakhir dengan cekcok. Tapi mau tidak mau aku meresponnya.

"Ya?" jawabku seraya menoleh padanya, aku harus menghormatinya walau bagaimanapun kesalnya aku.

"Kau berumur 17 tahun kurang dari tiga minggu lagi." Kakak mengganti posisi gigi mobil dengan tangan canggung. Ada apa ini? Apa yang salah dengan aku yang akan berumur 17 tahun sampai kakak begitu kikuk?

Aku berdiam diri, menunggu dia menunjukkan maksud inti dari permasalahan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi kau berteman dengan cucu kakek Yamamoto. Kau tahu anak itu seperti apa? Aku dengar kalian sudah sangat dekat, apakah kau cukup mengenalnya hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Kau tahu dia tidak bicara pada siapapun, kan? Setidaknya jaga sikapmu hingga kau menginjak usia 17 tahun. Dan yang terpenting, kau harus bisa memilih teman dengan baik."

 _Bingo_!

Kakak Byakuya tepat menusuk pada permasalahan yang tepat. Kenyataan ini membuatku makin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Mataku menatap bosan pada jalan di hadapanku, pola aspal yang monoton membuatku semakin berat mengalihkan kemarahan yang membara dalam hatiku. Aku memang tidak pernah mengenal pribadi Ulquiorra dengan baik, namun bukan hak siapapun mengadiliku, memvonis harus seperti dan dengan siapa aku berteman. Ulquiorra bukanlah orang jahat, dan aku yakin akan hal itu. Sekalipun sering kali aku tidak mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan, hati kecilku hanya berkata bahwa dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti orang lain. Aku justru merasa dia tengah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menahan diri, menyembunyikan semua emosinya dan tidak pernah menyuarakan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Rukia? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Iya Kak, dengan sangat jelas," jawabku pendek. Sudah cukup perdebatan antara aku dan kakak, dan bukan hal bijak jika aku menambah daftar yang sudah terlalu panjang ini. Aku akan bersikap seperti adik baik yang mendengarkan, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika ternyata pola pikir kami bertolak belakang. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Ulquiorra, karena... Setiap kali melihat ke mata emeraldnya, aku merasa dia seperti akan hilang jika aku tidak berusaha menggapai tangannya. Seperti kehadirannya di sekolah, dia hadir dan ada di antara semua penghuni, tapi semua orang seperti menghapus keberadaannya begitu saja.

Aku turun di dekat halte sekolah, sengaja meminta kakak agar tidak masuk ke parkiran karena aku takut ia terlambat. Alasanku cukup masuk akal, karena hanya tinggal beberapa menit sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi, jadi aku berlari cepat memasuki gerbang.

Kelas terlihat tenang, dan mataku bergerak cepat mencari sosok Ulquiorra, tapi aku tidak mendapatinya di dalam kelas. Langkahku langsung lunglai, lemas kehilangan semangat. Kukira dia akan hadir setelah bersikap lebih terbuka kepadaku.

"Kau mencari Ulquiorra?" tanya Senna saat aku duduk di kursi.

Kepalaku terangguk lemah.

"Sepertinya penyakit menghilangnya kumat," sahut Senna santai.

"Dia memang selalu menghilang menjelang ujian akhir kenaikan kelas," tambah Keigo lantang, seolah takut aku tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kapan kita ujian?" Aku sepertinya tidak cukup peka dengan jadwal sekolah, karena aku tidak tahu sama sekali kalau kami akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas.

"Minggu besok, Kuchiki! Pengumuman sudah ditempel dari minggu lalu," sahut Uryuu agak sewot.

"Aku tidak tahu, makanya aku tanya Ketua Kelas!" jawabku kesal.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Uryuu! Kau lupa kalau dia dan pasangannya adalah pahlawan kelas. Karena mereka kelas kita bisa pergi ke onsen tepat setelah ujian. Senangnya hatiku, jalan-jalan ke onsen, menginap di onsen..." Keigo kembali menggila dan menyanyikan lagu kebanggaan onsennya.

"Tanggal berapa kita berangkat ke onsen?" tanyaku lagi, persis orang bodoh, karena semuanya, baik Senna, Keigo, maupun Uryuu langsung menepuk dahi mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Apa iya aku sampai tidak sepeka itu ya? Aku memang tidak tahu kapan kelas kami akan jalan-jalan ke onsen!

"Kau saja yang beritahu, Senna! Kepalaku seperti mau pecah menghadapi Kuchiki," ucap Uryuu yang langsung melengos pergi dengan desahan napas berat.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas begitu? Seperti aku sudah membebani seluruh hidupmu saja, Pak Ketua!" semburku marah.

"Kau memang perlu melihat apa yang tertulis di papan pengumuman, Kuchiki Rukia..." keluh Keigo yang ikutan mengambil langkah mundur dariku.

Senna hanya memberikan seringai lebar padaku, sorot mata hangatnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak sedang kesal atau meremehkan ketidaktahuanku. Memang dia satu-satunya penghuni kelas yang paling sabar, seharusnya dia yang menjadi ketua kelas, bukan malah si Uryuu yang tidak pernah bisa mentolerir kesalahan orang. Dasar Pak Ketua Sok Sempurna!

"Kita berangkat ke onsen tanggal 14, tapi sebelumnya kau harus siapkan diri untuk ujian, Rukia. Kita harus satu kelas lagi nanti, ok?" tutur Senna sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tanggal 14? Jadi kami berangkat ke onsen tepat di hari ulang tahunku? Kuharap kakak tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang khusus di tanggal itu, jika tidak maka aku tidak akan bisa pergi bersama yang lain ke onsen. Ironis sekali kalau sampai aku tidak bisa pergi, padahal aku yang... yah, sedikit banyak menyumbangkan tenaga agar kami bisa pergi ke onsen, kan sayang sekali jadinya.

Apakah Ulquiorra juga pergi?

Mataku bergerak cepat melirik tempat duduk kosong di sebelahku. Tempat itu terlihat tidak hanya kosong, tapi juga menyisakan aura dingin yang tidak biasa. Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ketidakhadiran Ulquiorra di kelas. Mungkinkah benar apa yang dia bilang sewaktu kami di Hueco Mundo? Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Pada gunung es sepertinya? Yang benar saja!

.

.

To be continue…

 _._

* * *

Sorry for the delayed.

Chapter 3 will upload soon, maybe i need 2 or 3 weeks to finish Chapter 3.

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-

01.03.2018


	3. Chapter 3: Love

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Love …**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Minggu berganti minggu.

Secepat itu waktu bergulir, dan aku melewatinya dalam hari-hari penuh belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. Otakku lelah sekali rasanya, karena selama seminggu penuh kami sekelas harus melewati sore hari dalam bimbingan wali kelas. Sesampainya di rumah, kami harus mengerjakan beberapa soal yang dijadikan PR dan bahan pengulangan materi. Hingga dua hari menjelang ujian. Kami tidak dibiarkan memegang buku pelajaran, kami hanya menjawab kuis yang disebarkan ketua kelas, memang sih diberi kebebasan untuk memilih mengerjakannya atau tidak, tapi apakah bisa memilih dengan kondisi tuntutan dari wali kelas yang seperti ini?

Saat ujian tiba, tempat duduk kami diacak, bahkan ditukar dengan siswa dari kelas lain. Aku tidak sedikitpun mengalami masalah dengan ujian selama berhari-hari, karena jujur saja, otakku sudah agak muak dengan soal-soal latihan yang sepertinya sudah di luar kepala.

Namun selama dua minggu itu pula, mataku tidak pernah lelah mencari keberadaan sosok pucat Ulquiorra. Karena tidak pernah satu kalipun ada jejak tanda kehadirannya di sekolah. Dari cerita beberapa orang di kelas yang pernah sekelas dengan Ulquiorra sebelumnya, sudah biasa kalau Ulquiorra menghilang di masa-masa ujian seperti ini. Senna bahkan bilang Ulquiorra akan muncul di hari ujian, tapi sekarang sudah hari terakhir ujian, tinggal tersisa giliran praktek olahraga yang harus kami jalani siang ini.

Seluruh murid sudah siap dengan seragam olahraga dan mengantri untuk melakukan beberapa senam lantai, dan ditutup dengan basket 3 _point_.

"Uryuu selalu ingin tampak sempurna ya? Payahnya ketua kelas sih memang," selorohku saat melihat lima tembakan si ketua kelas berkacamata itu tidak ada yang meleset sama sekali, bahkan bentuk lengkungan tiap lemparannya sama persis. Kalau aku bisa rumuskan ke phytagoras mungkin akan menghasilkan satu sudut rumus yang sama dengan akar pangkat dan variabel yang setara.

"Kenapa jadi payah?" tanya Keigo yang berdiri tepat di belakangku, kami tengah menunggu giliran kami menembak bola.

"Komentar Kuchiki tidak pernah bisa langsung kucerna," celetuk Senna dengan napas berat. Dia baru selesai praktek senam lantai, dan langsung mengambil antrian di basket 3 _point_.

"Makanya kau harus banyak makan makanan berserat agar pencernaanmu lancar," celetukku seraya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Itu kiasan, bukan lambungnya yang bermasalah, Kuchiki! Otakmu perlu disetel ulang sepertinya," sahut Keigo dengan wajah meringis, setengah ingin tertawa dan setengah prihatin dengan reaksiku. Mungkin menurutnya candaanku garing, segaring kerupuk yang baru digoreng.

"Ya.. habisnya Senna bilang dia sulit mencerna, kan?" jawabku seraya menoleh pada Senna, mencari anggukan darinya, tapi Senna malah mengibaskan tangan ke udara, sebagai isyarat kalau dia mengundurkan diri dari obrolan tidak jelas ini.

"Kembali ke pokok bahasan awal!" Keigo menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Apa? Kan ujian kita sudah selesai, jadi tidak ada materi yang jadi pokok bahasan lagi," ucapku dengan alis mengerut dalam.

"Ya Tuhan... Kau pantas jadi peserta Stand Up Comedy!" Keigo menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Aku hanya nyengir lebar mendapati responnya. "Ya... intinya, Uryuu selalu mengusahakan dirinya tampak sempurna, bukankah itu membuatnya terlalu menekan diri? Berusaha boleh, tapi harus tahu batas, dan kupikir, kalau dia terus-terusan seperti ini, dia akan cepat lelah menghadapi hidupnya. Ayolah, usia remaja tidak seharusnya penuh tuntutan," tuturku perlahan, seraya memandang Uryuu yang melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Sudah selesai praktek olahraga yang harus dia jalani, dan jujur saja, aksinya itu terlihat agak _cool_ di mataku, bahkan beberapa siswi dari kelas lain sampai berbinar-binar memandang Uryuu yang bermandikan keringat sambil berdiri di sisi ring basket.

Keigo terdiam sejenak, dan detik kemudian dia mengangguk dalam, seolah mengiyakan ucapanku.

"Nah, kalau sejak awal kau bicara seperti itu, aku pasti langsung mengerti, Kuchiki," kata Senna sambil menyatukan tangannya. Senyumnya lembut, tapi agak dipaksakan bagiku. Diam-diam rupanya dia mendengarkan obrolanku dan Keigo.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" sang pelatih memanggil namaku, sontak aku berlari mendekati titik yang ditentukan sebagai tempatku berdiri.

Lima tembakan agar masuk mulus ke ring, bukanlah hal sulit untukku. Nnoitra terlalu sering mengataiku pendek, sehingga aku begitu benci dengan sebutannya itu. Alhasil aku dendam dan sering menantangnya bermain basket. Aku memang pendek, tapi jangan anggap aku akan sulit mencetak 3 _point_. Lima tembakan untuk 3 _point_ bukanlah hal sulit, aku hanya cukup memusatkan kekuatanku pada tangan, dan wusss! Bola masuk ke ring dengan mulus.

Matahari sudah berada di kaki langit ketika kami selesai melaksanakan praktek olahraga. Aku membantu pelatih membereskan beberapa matras dan bola, lalu mendorong _trolly_ yang penuh peralatan itu ke bagian belakang gymnasium, tempat ruang perlengkapan olahraga.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki. Bisa tolong sekalian kau antar catatan ini ke wali kelasmu?"

"Baik, Pak."

Selesai sudah ujian kenaikan kelas kami. Keigo sudah berteriak kegirangan karena dalam tiga hari kami akan berangkat ke onsen, tepat setelah kami libur pasca ujian. Entah mengapa hatiku tidak terlalu senang, padahal di tanggal 14 kakak Byakuya tidak menyiapkan acara apapun untuk ulang tahunku, jadi aku bisa pergi bersama teman sekelas, tapi... seperti ada yang salah. Mungkin aku begini karena selalu saja mencari Ulquiorra setiap kali memasuki kelas, di sudut-sudut sekolah, di manapun aku berada di setiap sisi sekolah, aku selalu merasa dia ada dan mengawasiku, tapi tidak sekalipun aku menemukan sosoknya.

Dia tidak memberi kabar, dan aku tidak kaget dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi kukira kami sudah lebih dekat, sehingga dia bisa lebih terbuka padaku. Setidaknya memberi tahu kemana dia pergi, sampai tidak mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku ingin mengunjungi rumahnya, tapi aku takut kakak Byakuya akan mempermasalahkannya, menginterogasiku tanpa henti. Kakak tidak pernah memberikan aura bersahabat tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Permisi..." aku mengetuk pintu ruang guru, dan seorang guru yang duduk paling dekat pintu mengangguk padaku, mempersilahkanku masuk. Langkah kakiku ragu-ragu mendekati Pak Omaeda, karena guru tambun itu tengah mengobrol dengan dokter Matsumoto, petugas unit kesehatan sekolah.

"... baru saja! Iya, aku juga kaget, tapi seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah kesulitan menyelesaikan soal. Ck Ck Ck, namanya juga Ulquiorra, begitu selesai, dia langsung pergi."

Sekujur tubuhku beku, tidak melangkah mendekat lagi ketika mendengar nama Ulquiorra meluncur dari mulut Pak Omaeda. Sementara itu dokter Matsumoto menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Kondisi kesehatannya kurang baik dua hari ini, dan dia datang hari ini untuk melakukan ujian yang harusnya diselesaikan dalam tiga hari. Anak itu punya otak setara Einstain sepertinya? Memang seluruh sekolah menganggap dia tidak ada, tapi kan dia tidak perlu menganggap dirinya tidak ada," ucap dokter Matsumoto seraya melirik Pak Omaeda sinis.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kena sial, apalagi kutukan. Maaf saja kalau aku tidak peduli dia ada atau tidak," celetuk Pak Omaeda pelan.

"Kau percaya hal tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Pak?"

"Apa salahnya menghindar?"

"Kau-"

Kepalaku berputar. Nama Ulquiorra berulang-ulang terngiang di telingaku. Dia ada disini, dia ujian, tapi dia langsung pergi dan tidak menemuiku. Cowok itu... beraninya dia menghilangkan diri setelah membuatku kalang kabut seperti ini. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak lelah? Setiap kali datang ke sekolah, pasti menoleh ke kanan dan diri mencarinya.

Aku berlari mendekati Pak Omaeda. "Sore, Pak! Ini titipan dari pelatih! Permisi!" ucapanku secepat kilat, aku bahkan tidak menunggu Pak Omaeda meresponku. Kakiku berpacu dengan waktu, aku berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan langsung berbelok menuju halte, mataku melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan Ulquiorra, aku tidak peduli jantungku berdetak secepat apapun, tidak ingin memusingkan napasku yang tersengal-sengal.

Sosok kurus itu berdiri tegak di pinggir halte, dia menoleh cepat ketika aku menghentikan langkahku, tepat beberapa meter darinya. Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah seluruh jiwanya seperti tengah terbang entah kemana.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kelas?" tanyaku dalam helaan napas berat, berusaha keras menyembunyikan tarikan napasku yang masih belum teratur. Aku bersikap sewajar mungkin, tidak ingin terlihat kelewat senang saat melihat Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya diam.

"Kau baru selesai ujian, kan?" selorohku lagi.

Yang aku dapati hanya sikap bungkamnya.

"Kau tidak praktek olahraga? Bagaimana dengan rencana ke onsen, kau ikut kan?"

Ulquiorra tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan dia tidak berusaha membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan napasku yang sudah mulai teratur perlahan tersulut kemarahan. Bermacam pikiran dan prasangka menyeruak di benakku, melihat sikap dinginnya membuatku seolah melihat Ulquiorra saat pertama kali datang ke Karakura. Dirinya yang tertutup, seolah tidak ingin seorangpun menganggapnya ada.

"Jawab aku! Kau bilang kau akan bicara jika hanya ada aku!" tuntutku kesal. Sekarang hanya ada kami di halte, dan dia tidak menjawabku, tentu saja aku kesal. Berminggu-minggu tanpa kabar, dan sekarang saat ia datang ke sekolah, dia bahkan tidak menemuiku. Apakah dia menjadi orang asing lagi setelah tidak melihatku sekian lama? Apakah dia membuangku setelah puas membuatku jatuh dalam permainannya? Berbagai pikiran buruk menyerbu kepalaku, membuat akal sehatku perlahan rusak.

"Apakah kau sedang aksi bisu sekarang?" sindirku sinis.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawabku, tapi dia mendenguskan tawa kecil yang tidak aku mengerti. Apakah dia mengejekku? Apa yang dia tertawakan? Apa yang lucu? Aku makin kalut mendapati sikapnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan membuangku sekarang? Setelah puas mengerjaiku, sekarang kau kembali ke kebiasaan lamamu?" cecarku marah.

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kemana saja kau? Apa kau sakit?"

Yang aku dapati hanya gelengan kepala lemah lagi.

"Bicaralah, Ulqui! Aku tidak bisa mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa yang salah denganku?" aku melangkah mendekati Ulqui, tapi dia malah mundur. Aku tertegun, ada apa dengannya?

Aku mengambil tiga langkah lagi mendekatinya, tapi dia mengambil langkah yang sama menjauhiku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kita tidak sedang main kucing dan anjing, kan?" seruku.

Dia tersenyum tipis seraya menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?" aku kembali mendekatinya, dan dia tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu frustasi melihat sikapnya ini. Sesak sekali aku rasakan dalam dadaku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya bersikap seperti ini padaku.

"Pergilah selagi bisa," ucapnya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisikku tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa menjauhimu, karena kau adalah takdir yang tidak bisa aku hindari. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa merubah semuanya jika itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Jadi, pergilah selagi bisa."

Aku makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ulquiorra, kepalaku mendadak tidak berfungsi dan tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh. Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'selagi bisa'? Apakah akan tiba dimana waktunya aku tidak bisa pergi darinya? Lalu kenapa aku harus pergi?

"Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan? Takdir apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" seruku putus asa.

Ulquiorra menarik sudut bibirnya samar, dan aku melihat seringai mengejek, bukan senyum tipis hangat seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dia seperti tengah memojokkanku karena aku tidak mengetahui apapun, karena aku tidak bisa mengartikan semua sikap anehnya saat ini. Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Gunakan otak bangsawanmu, _Kuchiki_! Bukankah kau sudah dididik dengan sangat baik? Ataukah otak Hueco Mundomu masih bersarang kuat? Haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara gamblang?"

Aku terperanjat, terdapat nada sinis dalam suara datarnya, terlebih lagi saat ia menyebutkan nama keluarga yang baru aku terima beberapa bulan lalu, membuat perutku bergolak hebat. Wajah Ulquiorra yang dingin membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah salah menangkap kebencian dalam wajah seseorang. Sedatar apapun wajah yang ia berikan kepadaku, aku bisa membaca kebencian dalam ekspresinya.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" bisiknya lagi tetap dengan raut wajah yang sama, seolah dia tengah menertawakan kebodohanku.

"Jadi kau membuangku sekarang?" ujarku dengan suara pelan, karena hanya teori itu yang mampu lahir dalam otakku yang sekarang ini kusut bukan main.

Ulquiorra masih tersenyum dengan cara yang sama, membuat darahku langsung naik ke puncak kepala. Kemarahan menyelimuti seluruh sel dalam tubuhku.

"Baik! Silahkan! Lagi pula sejak awal aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu, Brengsek!" seruku seraya berbalik, berlari meninggalkannya. Jantungku berdetak keras, tapi setiap dentumannya menghantam dinding dalam dadaku, seolah berusaha merobeknya dan ingin meledak. Aku tidak mendengar suara yang memanggilku, tidak sedikitpun. Apakah aku berharap dia akan memanggilku? Berharap dia akan berteriak 'Aku hanya bercanda, Rukia!' tapi hati kecilku berkata bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Bagus, dengan begini aku lebih mudah membuangnya dari hidupku! Jika dia membuangku, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kakiku berhenti bergerak, aku lelah. Seharusnya aku cukup lega karena seseorang yang baru saja aku kenal telah berhasil mempermainkan perasaanku, dan untungnya aku belum terlalu dalam mengenalnya, aku belum mengetahui pribadi sesungguhnya seorang Ulquiorra, jadi aku...

"Nona, kenapa Anda menangis?"

Seluruh syaraf dalam diriku tersentak kaget, mataku membelalak begitu melihat telapak tanganku yang basah setelah meraba pipi. Kenapa aku menangis? Bukankah aku belum memiliki perasaan sedalam itu untuknya? Kenapa aku menangis? Apa aku terluka? Apa yang aku rasakan untuknya? Cinta? Atau aku terlalu bahagia sampai meneteskan air mata?

"Nona?"

Sakit!

Aku baru merasakannya. Hantaman dan tusukan yang begitu sakit di ulu hatiku, berulang kali hingga air mataku menolak untuk berhenti menetes. Lututku kehilangan tenaga, hingga aku terduduk pasrah di tepi jalan, menunduk dalam sambil merenggut bagian dada seragamku. Sakit... kenapa sesakit ini? Aku hanya mengenalnya hanya dalam waktu singkat, tidak ada yang khusus tentangnya, hanya keegoisannya untuk memonopoli setiap keadaan, hanya sikap egoisnya yang aku dapatkan, tapi kenapa aku...

"Anda sakit, Nona? Saya antar Anda ke dokter," sepasang tangan kekar milik supir keluarga Kuchiki langsung meraih bahuku, namun hujaman sakit itu tidak juga berhenti. Ingatan saat kami pertama kali bertemu, sikap lembutnya ketika kami latihan, juga saat datang ke Hueco Mundo. Semua itu hanya omong kosong, tipuan agar aku jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Perlahan ingatan-ingatan itu berganti menjadi kegelapan yang menelan seluruh kesadaranku, gelap dan tidak berujung, sakit, sendirian dan terbuang...

.

.

* * *

.

.

"... tapi dokter... sudah tidak sadar dari kemarin... sakit... perlu dirawat..."

Mataku begitu berat, tapi aku memaksakan seluruh bagian dalam diriku untuk melawan rasa lelah ini. Seluruh sendiku seperti berteriak ketika aku gerakkan bangun dari tidurku. Yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah selang infus yang terhubung ke pergelangan tanganku, dan aroma rumah sakit yang terasa begitu sesak karena terlalu kental dengan bau obat.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku hanya ingat rasa sakit di dadaku, dan...

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Ulquiorra melintas di benakku, dan tusukan itu kembali menyerangku. Napasku terasa berat dalam sekejap, dan rasa sakit itu begitu nyata. Begitu dalam dan nyeri... Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa aku begitu sakit. Mungkin aku ingin mengingkarinya, namun Ulquiorra telah berhasil meruntuhkan bentengku. Aku yang tidak pernah ingin berharap terlalu tinggi pada hal bernama cinta, hal yang begitu fiktif untuk akal sehatku. Dan sekarang aku jatuh dalam permainan busuknya. Apakah ini kesialan atau kutukan yang harus aku terima karena tidak sengaja mendekatinya? Kukira aku tidak pernah sedalam ini menerima kehadirannya, keberadaannya dalam hidupku...

"Kita harus menunggu dua jam lagi untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, karena pasien tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kritis."

"Aku sudah sadar, Kak! Aku baik-baik saja," gumamku agak keras, berharap dengan begitu mereka menghentikan perdebatan mereka akibat kekhawatiran kakak Byakuya yang terlalu berlebihan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dan tirai yang menutupi bagian samping ranjangku langsung tersibak, menunjukkan sosok pucat kakak Byakuya. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi ketika kelegaan memenuhi wajahnya sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya kakak, dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum hambar.

Seraya melirik dokter di sebelah kakak, aku menyeringai terpaksa dan berkata, "Agak kaku karena terlalu banyak tidur..." ucapku bercanda, berharap bisa sedikit merenggangkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Syukurlah, dengan begitu tes lebih lanjut tidak diperlukan, Tuan Kuchiki," jawab dokter seraya meninggalkan kami dengan satu anggukan. "Oh ya, Tuan Kuchiki. Sepertinya Anda harus ke ruang administrasi untuk menandatangani beberapa administrasi dan pembatalan tes Nona Kuchiki," ucap dokter yang kembali berbalik. Kakak tidak banyak komentar, hanya mengangguk sesaat dan berkata, "Aku akan segera kembali." Sebelum beranjak pergi menyusul dokter.

Tinggal aku sendirian di ruang dengan cat warna putih pucat dan perpaduan _blue cyan_. Mataku menangkap lampu yang menyala redup di atas kepalaku. Dan perih itu kembali menyapa dadaku...

Jadi begini rasanya dibuang oleh seseorang yang aku pikir bisa aku biarkan masuk dalam hidupku? Begitu sakit hingga aku tidak mampu menahannya dan jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Ironis sekali, biasanya aku bisa menahan sakit seperti apapun setiap kali babak belur di Hueco Mundo. Apa yang berbeda sekarang? Apa karena kali ini aku menggunakan hati, bukan fisikku? Omong kosong ini hanya membuatku kembali menangis, kumohon... jangan biarkan aku berada dalam kubangan sakit hati yang tidak mampu aku hadapi. Sejak aku tumbuh besar dan berjuang sendirian, aku selalu berusaha berdiri tegar di atas kakiku sendiri. Aku tidak akan mengiba belas kasih, ataupun cinta dari orang lain, karena itu hanya akan melemahkanku. Prinsip itu yang aku pegang. Aku sudah cukup terbuang ketika aku berharap ada uluran tangan yang akan menyelamatkanku dari kejamnya kehidupan di Hueco Mundo dan yang aku dapatkan hanya tangan hampa. Aku sudah bertahan sendirian selama ini, lalu kenapa setelah hidup di Karakura sekarang aku jadi pengecut? Kenapa...

Jangan ambil kekuatan itu dariku, jangan...

Setelah aku menjadi seorang dengan gelar Kuchiki, aku telah berubah menjadi sosok lemah. Aku dilarang melawan saat para anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang lain mencemoohku yang berasal dari tempat kotor, dan sulit beradaptasi dengan kehidupan seorang bangsawan. Aku tidak mampu melawan saat Kakak Byakuya melayangkan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak mampu bertahan ketika tahu Ulquiorra telah mempermainkan perasaanku. Lalu apa gunanya aku berada di sini jika sedikit demi sedikit aku kehilangan diriku sendiri?

Di meja tepat sebelah ranjangku, tergeletak ponsel dan dompetku, tanpa berpikir lama aku meraih ponselku dan menekan sebaris nomor yang sudah sangat aku ingat dalam benakku. Nada tunggu terdengar sebelum suara kaku Nnoitra menyapa telingaku.

"Nnoi... ini aku," bisikku lirih, dan seketika itu juga air mataku menetes. Sontak aku menekap mulutku, dan menjauhkan ponsel dariku. Aku tidak bisa... aku hanya menelepon Nnoitra setiap kali aku membutuhkannya. Bagaimana ini, air mataku tidak mau berhenti menetes. Aku bukan perempuan cengeng yang bisa dengan mudah menangis, aku kuat, cukup kuat hingga aku mampu bertahan hidup di Hueco Mundo.

Aku kembali mengangkat ponsel, dan suara keras Nnoitra terdengar jelas sekalipun jarak ponsel masih jauh dari telingaku. "Jangan meneleponku kalau kau cuma mau menangis!" pekiknya marah, dan aku hanya terdiam, membiarkan teriakannya yang lain memekakkan telingaku. "Kau menyebut dirimu sahabat, hah? Bangun Nona Besar! Kau tidak bisa selamanya hidup di istanamu!"

"Aku tahu..." gumamku purau, air mata kembali menetes, dan napasku sesak. "Karena itu aku ingin kau membawaku pergi dari sini, Nnoi..."

Sunyi sejenak, yang mampu aku dengar hanyalah isak tangisku sendiri. "Aku ingin pulang ke Hueco Mundo!" rengekku dengan tangan merenggut selimut erat-erat.

Aku sengaja menelepon Nnoitra, dia adalah pria kasar yang akan memaki dan menyerapah padaku tanpa ampun, dan aku ingin ia melakukan itu. Dia akan membuat aku sadar bahwa aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Aku harus terbangun dari mimpi berkepanjangan ini.

"Ini pilihanmu, Ru. Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu..." suara Nnoitra melemah, dan aku hanya mampu mengangguk pelan, hanya isakan tangis yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

"Simpan airmatamu, aku akan ke sana. Kau dimana?" ucap Nnoitra kembali emosi.

Mataku melihat bordir di sisi baju pasien yang aku kenakan. "Ru-Rumah Sakit Karakura," desisku dan yang aku dengar kemudian hanyalah sambungan telepon yang terputus. Tanganku terjatuh lunglai ke ranjang, dan air mata lain menyusul isakanku.

Ulquiorra... Kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu hingga aku pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini?

Kenapa...

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, karena aku hanya terduduk tenang dan mata menatap bosan pada ujung ranjang. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang datang, tidak kakak Byakuya, dokter, apalagi suster. Hanya ada ruangan dingin dan aku.

Mungkin waktu menjadi tidak berarti lagi ketika aku menyadari semua kebodohan ini. Nnoi benar, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu. Aku yang telah memilih semua ini. Aku yang menyetujui proses adopsi ini, aku yang telah meninggalkan sahabat dan keluargaku di Hueco Mundo untuk hidup dalam kekangan julukan bangsawan, yang bahkan aku tidak berhak untuk berada di dalamnya ketika mereka melihat betapa aku tidak pantas berada di antara mereka, hanya memberikan kesalahan dan rasa malu yang mencoreng harga diri mereka. Lalu sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit, ketika aku tidak menyadari betapa aku terluka karena dibuang setelah puas dipermainkan oleh Ulquiorra. Bukankah sejak dilahirkan aku memang tidak pernah memiliki dan dimiliki. Lalu apa hakku hingga bisa merasa terbuang?

Aku ingin kembali pada kehidupanku yang bebas, diriku sendiri.

Inikah diriku yang sesungguhnya? Kemana perginya Rukia yang bisa mengalahkan dua orang preman sekaligus? Kemana hilangnya ketegaran yang selalu aku banggakan setiap kali aku terluka dan sendirian?

Pintu ruang rawatku diketuk, aku hanya mampu mendongak. Sosok kurus Nnoitra menjulang di pintu masuk, dia mengenakan celana jeans selutut yang sobek di banyak tempat, kaosnya kotor penuh noda oli, dan aku tidak perlu banyak bertanya, karena dengan sendirinya aku sadar bahwa aku telah membuatnya kabur dari bengkel tempatnya kerja sambilan.

"Apa kau kena tusuk belati sampai terbaring mirip mayat hidup begitu?" Nnoitra berseru seraya melangkah masuk, dan tiba-tiba saja dua orang perawat datang menghadang Nnoitra.

"Tuan, Anda tidak bisa-"

"Dia temanku," ucapku cepat, dan kedua perawat itu bertukar pandang penuh tidak percaya.

Nnoitra mendesis kesal, dan dia mendorong bahu kedua perawat itu. "Apa gembel sepertiku tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke rumah sakit, hah?" ucap Nnoitra kasar, dan dia langsung melangkah mendekatiku. Aku tidak banyak pikir lagi dan beranjak dari ranjang, dan meraih bagian depan bajunya, mencengkramnya erat.

"Seharusnya kau menelepon Yammy, kau tahu aku tidak bisa bersikap selembut si Karung Beras!" celetuk Nnoitra yang hanya membalas sikapku dengan tepukan pelan di kepala.

"Aku tidak butuh kelembutan sekarang. Aku butuh seseorang yang cukup kuat dan sangat kasar untuk membangunkan Rukia yang sesungguhnya, karena aku bukan diriku lagi..." tiba-tiba saja deraian air mataku menetes tak kenal ampun, aku terduduk dan membiarkan nyeri itu bersarang di ulu hatiku.

"Ck ck ck ck, kau terlalu kacau. Dan apakah kita pantas dijadikan tontonan? Apa kalian tidak akan pergi?!" pekik Nnoitra keras, dan dua orang perawat yang masih berdiri di pintu langsung berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan kami.

Nnoi merangkul bahuku, membawa kepalaku bersandar di dadanya, dan aku hanya mampu menangis, menyesap wangi oli dan debu dari kaosnya, wangi Hueco Mundo yang aku rindukan. Wajahnya tegak lurus melihat ke luar jendela, menatap langit kota Karakura yang begitu jernih dan cerah. Napasnya teratur dan aku tidak mampu merasakan kehangatan seperti yang Yammy berikan, namun dari hati terdalam, aku menyadari bahwa Nnoi tidak pernah memiliki hal itu, jadi aku tidak akan berharap banyak. Bukan karena dia membenciku, tapi karena begitulah caranya untuk memahami orang lain.

"Bosku mungkin akan memecatku," gerutunya seraya menghela napas berat.

"Aku akan memintanya menerimamu lagi, kalau perlu aku akan berlutut," ucapku datar.

Nnoi menjitak kepalaku keras, tidak mengurangi tenaganya sama sekali walaupun ia tahu aku tidak sekuat dirinya. "Bicara mudah! Kau bangga jadi bangsawan? Kau pikir semuanya bisa kau miliki dalam genggaman tanganmu, hah?" cerocos Nnoi lagi.

Aku menegakkan tubuh, melihat kearah yang sama dengan Nnoi, dan perlahan namun pasti ketenangan itu mengaliriku, sedikit mengurangi luapan air mataku.

"Aku tidak memiliki semuanya, Nnoi. Aku bahkan kehilangan semuanya... Kehilangan diriku sendiri. Kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang mampu aku miliki."

Nnoi menoleh, seolah tengah memeriksa raut wajahku, tapi aku tidak membalas tatapannya yang terasa menusuk permukaan kulitku. "Kau hanya melihat sisi lain dari kerasnya hidup! Kau kira cuma Hueco Mundo yang bisa memberikanmu pelajaran?" ucapnya lagi.

Seketika Nnoitra menghela napas panjang, membuatku melihat wajahnya penuh-penuh.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya waktu kau menerima tawaran mereka, kau bahkan membawa laki-laki berwajah kaku itu kepada kami. Kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuk siapapun. Saat kau bersama kami, mungkin orang lain melihatmu seperti menganggap kami sebagai sahabat bahkan saudaramu sendiri, tapi kau tidak pernah membuka dirimu pada kami. Kau menutup rapat dirimu untuk kau miliki sendiri. Kau bahkan tahu bagaimana perasaan Szayel padamu, tapi kau berpura-pura seperti orang idiot yang tidak pernah tahu bahasa manusia!"

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menangis. Apakah ini karena si kurus itu?" tanya Nnoi datar, dan aku hanya mampu mengiyakan dalam hati. Aku tidak sedikitpun menyinggung bahwa aku menangis atas apa yang Ulquiorra lakukan padaku, tapi Nnoi bisa melihat jauh ke dalam hatiku, bahwa aku terluka karena seseorang yang mungkin... aku sayangi lebih dari diriku sendiri.

"Jadi kau akan kembali ke Hueco Mundo?"

Tekad itu begitu bulat dalam diriku, karena aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Karakura bukanlah tempatku, aku hanya menjadi perempuan cengeng jika berlama-lama di sini. Bukan hanya tekanan dari anggota keluarga Kuchiki, tapi juga lingkungan yang tidak pernah aku mengerti arahnya. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura nyaman lagi berada dalam dunia yang tidak aku kenal ini.

"Aku bisa memulai semuanya lagi, sekalipun dari nol!" tandasku seraya beranjak dari ranjang, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi aku mencabut infus yang masih terbenam di tanganku. Aku hanya mampu meringis kesakitan ketika jarum elastis itu terlepas dengan kasar.

"Ouww... itu... bukan sama sekali tidak sakit, kan?" cemooh Nnoi sambil menunjuk tanganku yang baru saja terbebas dari infus, dan aku hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Memang sakit, tapi ini adalah harga yang harus aku bayar untuk bisa mendapatkan kebebasanku lagi.

"Aku sudah merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini, bahkan sakit yang tidak bisa hilang dengan bius sekalipun. Jadi ini tidak akan me-"

"Rukia!"

Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Kakak Byakuya berdiri di pintu dengan tangan mencengkram pintu begitu kuat, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya menguar hingga membuat seisi ruangan ikut panas terbakar.

"Ini dia sang kepala keluarga! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Rukia? Sepertinya kau tidak bisa pergi dengan mudah, atau kau mau lompat dari jendela?" celetuk Nnoi seraya merangkul bahuku, membisikkan kalimatnya untuk meledekku. Dia tengah mengetes kesungguhan hatiku, dan aku menatapnya dengan mata penuh, menujukkan bahwa aku tidak sedang main-main. Nnoi sudah datang untukku, dan aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk tetap tinggal, jadi...

"Kakak, aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal dan aku putuskan unt-" lidahku berhenti bergerak, bahkan seluruh syaraf dalam diriku memberontak melawan perintahku ketika seseorang lain muncul di samping kakak Byakuya. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam padaku, sekalipun kekosongan itu tidak pernah luput darinya, aku bisa merasakan apa maksud dari sorot matanya, bahkan seluruh bahasa tubuhnya.

Kepalaku menunduk dalam, aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu lebih lama, karena semakin lama aku melihatnya, semakin sakit aku rasakan di dadaku. Aku tidak membutuhkan rasa sakit ini, aku hanya ingin rasa sakit yang bisa disembuhkan oleh bius. Jika rasa sakit ini akan dia berikan padaku lagi, maka aku akan melupakannya, dengan atau tanpa izin hatiku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, aku ingin menghapusnya dari hidupku agar sakit hatiku hilang.

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah, aku membuka hatiku untuknya. Jika saja aku tahu dia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh padaku, tidak seharusnya aku membuka hati.

"Nnoi, kau tahu ini lantai berapa?" desisku dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Sepertinya tiga belas, kalau kau melompat mungkin bisa langsung menemui malaikat maut," jawab Nnoi tanpa beban.

Jika aku tidak mati maka aku akan cidera parah, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada terus merasa sakit seperti ini. Aku berbalik dan mendekati jendela, seluruh kepalaku gelap, aku tidak bisa berpikir dan hanya pedih ini yang mampu aku rasakan. Sial! Rasanya sakit sekali!

"Aku ingin kembali ke Hueco Mundo," ucapku tegas, tidak memberi sedikitpun tatapanku pada Ulquiorra yang menatap bosan padaku.

Kakak makin geram, dia mendekatiku. Amarah dalam hembusan napasnya membuatku sadar bahwa dia akan menghancurkan seluruh isi kamar ini dalam satu sapuan tangan. Namun aku tidak gentar, aku hanya membalas sorot matanya.

"Kau ingin kembali ke tempat kotor itu?" gertak kakak Byakuya seraya mengguncang bahuku.

Helaan napasku terasa berat. Ruangan besar ini seperti menyempit dan menghimpit dadaku, mengguncang kebulatan tekadku untuk mengakhiri semuanya. "Aku memang besar di tempat kotor. Ada yang salah?" aku menghentakkan tangannya dan menjauh darinya.

"Rukia!" suara kakak Byakuya terdengar begitu keras, dan aku tidak peduli, aku meraih tuas jendela dan membukanya. Ini akan berakhir dengan mudah, jika aku langsung menemui malaikat maut maka semua akan lebih mudah, setidaknya aku berharap aku akan mengidap cacat mental, dan koma seumur hidup, hidup dalam mimpi yang berkepanjangan tanpa rasa sakit, dan–

 _Brugh!_

Punggungku menghantam lantai begitu keras, dan sepasang tangan kurus memelukku erat, mengunciku tetap terbaring ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kakak Byakuya kembali berseru, membuatku membuka mata dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang kolam kehijauan yang menelan sebagian diriku. Sekarang kedua mata itu seperti tengah memohon belas kasih dariku, seperti akan menangis seketika, tapi aku tidak akan terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Iba dalam sorot matanya hanya ilusi yang diharapkan oleh hati kecilku, karena ketika berada dalam keputusasaan, manusia hanya bisa melihat apa yang diinginkan.

"Jadi memang dia bajingannya?"

Aku hanya berkedip sesaat ketika tinju Nnoi menghantam pipi Ulquiorra, membuatnya terhempas dan menabrak ranjang rawatku, mendorong ranjang hingga menjatuhkan gelas dari meja di sisi ranjang. Suara gaduh sudah cukup mengundang para perawat dan pasien lain untuk menonton keributan di ruang rawatku. Nnoi kembali melancarkan serangannya, kali ini ia menendang perut Ulquiorra, dan cucu kakek Yamamoto itu seperti tidak ingin melawan, atau dia terlalu lemah untuk melawan Nnoi?

"Cukup, Nnoi! Kau baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanmu, jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan polisi karena aku," ucapku dengan tangan terentang di depan Ulquiorra.

"Cih! Terserah saja! Aku bisa menjemputmu kapanpun aku mau, tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang!" sembur Nnoi seraya memberi tatapan penuh dendam pada Ulquiorra, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku, dan kemarahan dalam dirinya bisa aku rasakan. Dia membenci Ulquiorra, dan dia cukup membenciku karena telah membuatnya terlibat dalam situasi rumit ini.

Nnoi berjalan penuh kebanggaan, dan dia sempat menggertak kakak Byakuya lewat geramannya ketika berjalan di depan kakak Byakuya. Tapi kakak tidak banyak bereaksi, pria bangsawan itu malah bergegas menghampiriku, mencengkram bahuku dan memaksaku bangun untuk duduk di ranjang, mengabaikan Ulquiorra yang masih terduduk lunglai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau gila?! Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Aku hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku mencengkram tangan yang berdenyut sakit akibat aksi pencabutan paksa infus tadi. Kakak seperti menyadarinya, karena kemudian ia berkata, "Aku akan panggilkan dokter."

Kakak beralih pada Ulquiorra yang masih terduduk di lantai, tepat berseberangan denganku. Kami sempat bertemu pandang sebelum kakak menyentuh bahunya dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ulquiorra menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan cepat.

"Awas kalau kau berani bertindak bodoh! Sial! Kau membuatku gila, Rukia!" rutuk kakak padaku, hilang sudah aura bangsawan dalam raut wajah dan nada bicaranya. Kemarahan dalam dirinya sudah sampai kepala, hingga ia tidak lagi peduli bagaimana para penonton di luar ruangan melihat kami sambil menutup mulut mereka, seperti tidak percaya telah melihat orang selevel Kuchiki Byakuya bisa berteriak di depan orang lain, bahkan menyerapah.

Kakak mengusir orang-orang di depan ruangan rawatku, bahkan sempat menyebut mereka penyuka tontonan gratis. Sontak kerumunan langsung bubar, tinggal aku dan Ulquiorra dalam ruangan tertutup rapat.

Suasana hening, Ulquiorra hanya terduduk kaku di lantai sementara aku menikmati sakit di tangan dan ulu hatiku sambil melihat langit yang perlahan berubah kelabu akibat awan hitam yang bergerak mendekat.

"A-"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, aku sudah cukup mengerti," gumamku seraya berdiri tegak, berjalan meninggalkan ranjang.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun," ucap Ulquiorra yang langsung mencengkram tanganku, menahan langkahku, dan aku berbalik menghadapnya, menunggu hingga ia berdiri satu level denganku.

Aku mendengus mencemooh ucapannya. Permainan apalagi yang ingin ia tunjukkan padaku? Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua permainannya.

"Selain kau mendekatiku hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan dengan bangga membuangku, apalagi yang perlu aku mengerti?" tantangku dengan wajah terangkat tinggi, menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak akan luluh hanya karena ia berusaha bersikap baik padaku.

"Maaf aku melukaimu, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama denganmu karena aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya, aku tidak bisa membagimu dengan siapapun. Aku hanya manusia lemah yang sangat takut kehilangan. Karena itu, sebelum aku terluka, aku berpikir akan lebih baik jika kau membenciku, menghapus semua harapan itu dariku. Aku bisa hidup sendirian selama ini, dan ketika kau datang, aku tahu bahwa kau akan merubah semuanya..."

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas...

Duka, luka lama, rasa ingin memiliki, dan ... cinta yang begitu besar dalam sorot matanya yang sedikit basah oleh jejak airmata yang ditutupi oleh harga diri. Namun apa yang ia lakukan padaku tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, jangan pernah berharap aku akan percaya dan melemah hanya karena...

Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, nada dalam suaranya begitu purau dan aku tidak menghindar ketika dia meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya di pipinya seraya mengecup telapak tanganku pelan. "Semua hanya karena keegoisanku, karena aku takut terluka maka aku berbalik melukaimu..."

Apa maunya manusia ini? Dia membuat seluruh duniaku jungkir balik dalam waktu singkat. Dia membuatku menerimanya, lalu membuangku dan hanya selang waktu tidak sampai sehari dia datang lagi dengan penyesalan yang mendalam, bahkan airmatanya tengah mengiba padaku untuk ikut menangis bersamanya. Jika ia takut terluka, kenapa dia tidak katakan? Apakah dia begitu takut aku akan meninggalkannya dan membuatnya terpuruk sendirian? Kenapa semua manusia harus memiliki ketakutan seperti itu?

"Jangan pernah sakiti dirimu sendiri lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku mungkin tidak termaafkan, kau bisa membenciku..." bisik Ulquiorra yang perlahan berlutut di hadapanku.

Dia adalah pribadi yang tenang dan cenderung kaku. Dia bisa menjaga emosi dengan baik, tapi kebalikannya, sekarang Ulquiorra menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya padaku, dia menangis dan tidak memintaku untuk menerimanya, hanya memintaku untuk tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri. Airmatanya terasa hangat di tanganku. Aku berlutut dan memeluknya erat, sudah cukup semua kebodohan dan kebohongan ini.

"Rukia..." bisik Ulquiorra seraya membawaku semakin dalam masuk dalam pelukannya. Dia mengecup lekuk leherku lama, mengirim gelenyar panas ke sekujur tubuhku, dan aku tidak melawan ketika ia membopongku kembali ranjang, dan dia memberikan sebuah kecupan cepat di bibirku, tepat sebelum kakak Byakuya datang dengan seorang dokter dan perawat.

"Kenapa?" tanya kakak Byakuya, dan aku menggeleng cepat, mataku melirik Ulquiorra sesaat. Kakak menoleh pada Ulquiorra, bahkan matanya sampai memicing penuh selidik, tapi Ulquiorra telah memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi...

Dokter menanganiku, memasang kembali infus yang lepas setelah membuat saluran infus baru di tanganku yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga infus terlepas seperti ini?" tanya dokter sambil geleng-geleng kepala, memberi isyarat pada perawat untuk merapikan alat-alatnya setelah jarum infus kembali tersambung ke pembuluh darahku.

"Sedikit kekacauan," jawabku datar dan tanpa emosi.

Dokter dan perawat pamit pergi setelah selesai melakukan tugas mereka, sementara aku tetap terduduk dengan mata menatap bosan pada dinding ruangan. Aku sejenak melirik tangan kurus Ulquiorra yang menggenggam tanganku, dan aku tidak memberikan respon apapun.

Ulquiorra memang tidak bisa aku mengerti, dan aku tidak akan lagi berusaha untuk mengertinya. Semua kebodohan dan kebohongan di antara kami bukanlah hal yang bisa aku hadapi dengan nalarku. Mungkin tadi, sesaat aku berharap semua akan kembali pada jalurnya, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan sama, dan aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Jika kami sama-sama merasa takut. Dia takut terluka, sementara aku takut kehilangan diriku sendiri jika terlalu lama terjerat dalam semua permainan emosi ini, maka aku putuskan untuk tidak melewati hari dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini. Aku baik-baik saja selama ini, hingga ia datang dan mengubah semuanya. Terlebih rasa sakit ini, aku benci sekali! Ya, aku akan mengakhirinya, kembali pada diriku sendiri. Seketika itu juga aku menarik tanganku darinya, membuatnya agak tersentak kaget dan itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian kakak Byakuya yang tengah memperhatikanku.

"Aku akan kembali ke Hueco Mundo," gumamku tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru kakak Byakuya yang kembali tersulut kemarahan.

Wajahku terangkat dan menatap dua orang laki-laki di ruangan ini. Aku telah menetapkan hati, dan tidak akan dengan mudah aku jilat kembali ludahku sendiri.

"Terima kasih telah mengadopsiku, tapi aku tidak memiliki kebebasan lagi setelah menyandang gelar Kuchiki dalam namaku, karena itu aku akan mengembalikannya pada kakak."

"Rukia!" geram kakak Byakuya dengan mata menyala marah.

Wajahku beralih pada Ulquiorra, kuberikan sebuah senyum miris padanya sebelum berkata, "Aku mungkin telah tertipu, tapi tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku pendendam, dan aku tidak akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu. Persetan dengan alasan 'takut terluka' milikmu. Sakit hati harus dibayar dengan sakit hati. Jika perlu, aku ingin melihatmu sekarat karena sakit hati, tepat di depan mataku. Aku bukan pribadi lembek yang bisa kau permainkan dengan akal licikmu. Jika kau mau sendiri seumur hidupmu, silahkan. Hiduplah dalam duniamu, dan matilah bersama permainan busukmu. Aku bisa menyakiti diriku berkali-kali, sebanyak aku mau, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau atau siapapun menyakitiku!" Aku memicing pada kakak Byakuya, dan bangun dari ranjang, berdiri tegak dengan segala tekad yang aku punya, dan tanpa ragu lagi aku menarik kembali jarum infus yang baru saja tertanam di tanganku.

Ulquiorra terbelalak, tangannya terjulur dan hendak meraihku, tapi aku menepisnya, aku begitu jijik melihat semua sandiwara berkepanjangan ini. Ini bukan duniaku, aku tidak pernah bisa hidup dalam dunia yang penuh kepura-puraan seperti ini.

"Aku jiwa bebas yang tidak akan terkekang oleh tata krama bangsawan ataupun perasaan cinta yang hanya dipenuhi omong kosong!" tandasku sambil mengangkat tanganku yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Kedua alis kakak Byakuya tertaut, pikirannya tercermin dalam wajahnya. Tidak percaya, bingung, bahkan dia meringis seolah merasakan nyeri ketika jarum infus tertarik paksa dari tanganku.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya!" ucapku tenang, dan saat itu juga mendapati senyum lembut Ulquiorra. Binar dalam matanya seperti menyatakan kelegaan. Lega?! Yang benar saja! Dia lega karena aku menunjukkan semua kebencianku padanya?

Semakin lama aku tinggal, semakin gila aku karena berusaha mengartikan raut wajah Ulquiorra. Dendam dan kebencianku padanya semakin menggunung setelah melihat senyum di wajahnya. Dia tengah menertawakan sakit hatiku. Dia sedang mencemooh sakit hatiku.

Segera saja aku melangkah pergi, membiarkan dua orang itu saling bertukar pandang. Ulquiorra masih tenang, sementara kakak Byakuya berteriak memanggil namaku berulang kali, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku berlari menabrak beberapa orang di koridor rumah sakit dan masuk ke lift yang hampir menutup, membiarkan wajah marah bercampur bingung kakak Byakuya terpampang padaku sebelum pintu lift tertutup rapat.

Dengan begini usai sudah semua. Aku tidak akan lagi merasa sakit, tidak ada lagi kekangan aturan bangsawan, tidak ada lagi perasaan terluka karena terbuang. Aku sudah terbuang sejak aku dilahirkan, luntang-lantung tanpa orang tua, hidup di jalanan adalah harga mati untukku. Berasal dari jalanan, dan tiba-tiba hidup sebagai bangsawan lalu mengalami permainan cinta. Semua itu hanya ilusi sesaat yang harus aku akhiri. Sekarang juga!

Aku menerobos langit yang menumpahkan hujan, membiarkan tubuhku menggigil terbasuh air hujan dan dinginnya angin yang berhembus. Hanya sekali ini, hanya sakit ini yang akan aku alami, dan aku akan kembali berdiri tegak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk dalam dan melihat jelas kebingungan di wajah Yammy.

"Bukannya kau hidup enak di sana?" tandas Szayel dengan mata memicing rapat.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek. Si badan besar sepertinya tidak rela menerimaku, dia terlihat sangat berat menerimaku. Jujur saja, aku langsung datang ke tempatnya begitu kabur dari rumah sakit, membiarkannya iba melihatku yang basah kuyup dan gemetar kedinginan. Setelah mandi air hangat dan meminjam baju Szayel (yang jujur saja luar biasa kebesaran di badanku, tapi jauh lebih baik dari pada telanjang) dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen sempit mereka dan duduk di hadapan dua orang yang membalalak galak padaku, tapi aku cuek saja sambil memeluk selimut rapat-rapat ke tubuhku.

"Lalu?"

Aku menyeruput teh hangat di depanku sebelum menjawab mereka. "Tampung aku selama satu bulan, begitu aku terima gaji pertamaku, aku akan menyewa tempat sendiri dan membayar sewa selama aku menumpang. Bagaimana?"

Yammy menggeleng berat, terlihat sekali berbeban dan iba, tapi banyak sekali pertimbangan yang sedang berputar di kepalanya, karena kerutan di dahinya bertambah banyak, menunjukkan betapa kerasnya dia berpikir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Nnoi tidak dipecat 'kan?" celetukku santai dan meluruskan kakiku yang terasa akan kesemutan karena terlalu lama aku peluk ke dada.

Szayel yang paling pertama bereaksi, dia menjitak kepalaku, persis seperti Nnoitra, tapi dia jauh lebih lembut. Aku sadar dengan seluruh hatiku, bahwa kelembutan yang ia berikan padaku adalah wujud perasaan lain yang ia miliki untukku. Saat aku membawa Ulqui... Argh! Aku ingin menyerapah setiap kali melafalkan nama itu, sekalipun hanya dalam benak, aku merasa itu begitu menyesakkan.

"Kau selalu bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Kau tahu kalau Nnoi akan langsung kabur ke tempatmu begitu kau meneleponnya dengan isakan tangis cengengmu itu! Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Kau tahu aku kerja shift malam, kan?" cecar Szayel kesal, dan aku mengendikkan bahu lagi seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan memakiku seperti Nnoi, jadi aku tidak meneleponmu!" candaku.

Yammy memijat sisi kepalanya, dan dia menghela napas lagi dengan mata terpejam.

"Ok! Kau kami terima, tapi tidak tinggal di sini!"

"Dimana?" rengekku.

"Tempat Nnoi! Di sini sudah terlalu sempit, aku sudah berdua Szayel, jadi tidak perlu tambahan penghuni."

Aku memonyongkan bibir, sepertinya Nnoi tidak bisa menerima makhluk asing ke rumahnya. Soalnya dia terkenal sering membawa pulang perempuan. Aku tahu kalau kebutuhan sex Nnoi jauh lebih tinggi dari siapapun di antara kami semua, jadi dia tidak ingin siapapun menonton kebiasaannya.

"Yammy! Kau mau mengumpankan Rukia pada Nnoi?" sembur Szayel tidak terima, yah... jujur saja aku juga tidak ingin merisikokan badanku sendiri.

"Nnoi sudah punya pacar tetap sekarang, jadi kalian tidak perlu takut begitu!"

"Beneran?" seruku dan Szayel bersamaan. Aku kira cuma aku yang tidak tahu perkembangan di Hueco Mundo.

"Nnoi sengaja cuma bilang padaku," jawab Yammy bijak.

"Jadi kau pikir dengan kondisi ini, Nnoi bisa menerima Rukia?" tegas Szayel lagi, dan Yammy mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Dia tidak akan menolak, dan pasti akan menjaga Rukia baik-baik. Kalau dia berani menyentuh Rukia, dia seharusnya tahu konsekuensi apa yang harus dia terima!" ancam Yammy dalam nada tenangnya, dan anehnya dia melirik Szayel juga. Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu kalau Szayel tidak akan tinggal diam jika Nnoi berani menyentuhku.

"Kau bisa dengan mudah diterima di sini, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga bangsawanmu?" Yammy berbalik menyerangku sekarang.

"Kukira tidak akan ada yang keberatan dengan kepergianku, karena secara garis besar aku tidak cukup membanggakan sih! Tapi mantan kakakku, Byakuya, sepertinya paling tidak rela, dan dia adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki, jadi mau tidak mau anggota keluarga lain harus mendengarkan titahnya!" jelasku.

"Kalau dia memaksamu kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" desak Szayel.

"Aksi pemberontakkan. Itu paling ampuh, lagipula dia pasti tertekan kalau harus menghadapi semua orang di keluarga besar Kuchiki hanya karena ingin mempertahankanku."

Yammy dan Szayel mengangguk bersamaan.

Aku sedikit lega, karena mereka adalah orang-orang baik yang rela menerimaku setelah aku meninggalkan mereka. Semua ini membuatku semakin sadar dengan asal muasalku sendiri. Aku besar hidup di Hueco Mundo, kehidupan keras adalah makanan sehari-hariku, berjuang untuk tetap bisa makan dan bernapas, bukan terbuai dalam segala macam kesenangan dan kemudahan di dalam lingkungan nyaman.

Selamat tinggal kehidupan bangsawan, dan selamat tinggal cinta penuh omong kosong!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rukia, antarkan pesanan untuk Pak Urahara!" pekik Pak Kenpachi, membawa dua kardus ukuran besar dengan tulisan, Toko Buah Kenpachi.

"Pak Urahara pesan semua buah ini, Pak?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Iya, dia sekarang buka bisnis jus buah!" jawab Pak Kenpachi seraya menulis nota, sementara aku mengambil motor dan membawanya ke dekat kardus, memasukkannya ke dua box yang ada di kanan dan kiri jok belakang motor.

Aku bekerja di toko buah Pak Kenpachi lagi. Pria sangar ini berhati baik, dan melihat riwayat kerjaku yang lumayan bagus, dia memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk bekerja lagi. Dia bahkan menambah honorku, dan membiarkanku kerja lembur untuk menambah penghasilan agar bisa menyewa tempat tinggal, karena jujur saja aku tidak enak harus menumpang di tempat Nnoi, apalagi sampai sebulan penuh. Pacarnya sering kali melotot padaku setiap kali Nnoi datang menjemputku di toko buah setelah aku pulang kerja lembur. Habisnya Nnoi menurunkan pacarnya di pinggir jalan, yah... walaupun rumah pacarnya memang dekat dari toko buah Pak Kenpachi, tetap saja sebagai seorang cewek pasti merasa tidak suka diperlakukan begitu.

"Ini notanya!" kata Pak Kenpachi seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Siap, Bos! Aku berangkat!" ucapku seraya menyalakan motor dan langsung menggasnya keluar dari parkiran toko.

Toko Pak Urahara hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari toko Pak Kenpachi. Aku kira pria dengan topi dan sandal geta itu hanya akan berdagang benda-benda aneh, tapi dia melebarkan bisnis sampai membuka toko jus buah. Mungkin dia punya lowongan kerja paruh waku di toko jus buahnya. Lumayan untuk menambah penghasilanku.

Jujur saja aku merasa jauh lebih tenang. Dua minggu ini aku sudah menjalani kehidupanku sebagai seorang Rukia, hanya Rukia. Tidak ada gangguan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sudah kubuang namanya. Tadinya kukira mantan kakakku itu akan mengirim orang untuk menyeretku kembali ke rumah mewahnya, yah... wajahnya yang terakhir kali kulihat seperti terlihat akan bertindak begitu sih, tapi syukurlah dia tidak berlaku ekstrim. Mungkin dia juga dijegal anggota keluarga yang lain, yang justru bersyukur karena aku sudah hengkang dari silsilah keluarga.

Aku membunyikan klakson motor dua kali, membuat seorang pelayan toko jus buah menyambutku. Wajah cerah Ggio tidak bisa kusangkal lagi, aura tampannya menguar layaknya bau sampah di penampungan. Dia seumuran denganku, dan selalu tersenyum cerah pada setiap orang yang datang ke toko, makanya Pak Urahara awet memperkerjakan dia. Berhubung Ggio juga lumayan tampan, jadi banyak menarik konsumen perempuan Hueco Mundo yang haus melihat cowok-cowok tampan dan ramah. Kebanyakan karakter cowok di Hueco Mundo ya seperti Yammy, atau Nnoi. Sangar, terlalu kurus atau telalu besar, he he he

"Rukia? Kukira Szayel bohong waktu cerita kalau kau kembali!" seru Ggio seraya meninju bahuku, padahal aku dalam posisi akan turun dari motor, hampir saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh.

"Aku hanya liburan sebentar beberapa bulan kemarin. Nanti aku juga akan sekelas lagi denganmu!" candaku seraya menurunkan kardus dari box kanan motor, dan Ggio mengambil yang di kiri.

"Kau liburan kemana? Kudengar kau malah diadopsi keluarga bangsawan."

"Tidak jadi, mungkin karena melihat aku yang terlalu begajulan!" candaku.

"Makanya kau harus lembut sedikit," sahut Ggio

"Lembut? Memangnya aku ini _whip cream_!"

Ggio tertawa lepas mendengar sahutanku, dan mengisyaratkanku agar mengikutinya.

Kami lewat bagian samping toko, sengaja agar tidak mengganggu pelanggan toko jus. Kami langsung ke dapur dan meletakkan kedua kardus di dekat kulkas.

"Ini notanya!" aku memberikan nota pada Ggio

"Kau tunggu di sana dulu, aku akan minta uangnya pada Pak Urahara!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk kursi kosong di dekat counter tempat pelayanan pesanan.

"Ok!"

Aku yang sudah hendak melangkah, malah membujur kaku melihat seseorang dengan rambut model cepol dan berbadan mungil yang duduk di tengah toko, dengan santai menyeruput segelas jus berwarna merah dengan satu porsi kue. Aku sontak bersembunyi di balik counter, menaikkan kepala sedikit untuk melihat sekeliling toko, memeriksa apakah ada orang lain yang aku kenal dan tidak seharusnya berada di Hueco Mundo. Lama aku memantau, tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun lagi selain dia.

Aduh... bagaimana ini? Kalau aku keluar dari persembunyian, maka dia langsung tahu kalau aku di sini. Tapi kenapa juga aku harus bersembunyi? Aku bukan penjahat, dan aku tidak melakukan tindakan yang merugikan orang lain.

Keluar atau tidak? Lagipula mungkin saja dia sedang iseng main di sini. Tapi orang Karakura main di Hueco Mundo? Terlalu tidak mungkin! Tidak masuk logika sama sekali!

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Keluar dari pintu samping saja, terus minta uangnya langsung ke kantor Pak Urahara saja, jadi aku tidak per-

"Rukia! Kenapa kau di situ? Kan sudah kubilang tunggu di sini!"

Aduh, Ggio...

Begitu Ggio menyerukan namaku, si cepol langsung menoleh ke Ggio, membuatku mau tidak mau berdiri tegak dan dalam sekejap melihat orang yang aku hindari menoleh ke arahku. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan aksiku, eh tahu-tahu Ggio sudah memutuskan aksiku tanpa izinku.

"Kuchiki?" suara kecil itu menyebut mantan gelar di namaku, dan sontak aku pura-pura kaget.

"Senna? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku sambil garuk-garuk kepala, melangkah berat mendekati Senna.

Ggio agak bingung melihatku dan Senna bergantian. Matanya yang berwarna terang, bertemu dengan mata Senna, membuat Senna agak terperanjat ketika pandangan mereka beradu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya dari cara Senna melihat Ggio. Ada apa?

"Ehem!" aku berdehem pelan, membuat perhatian keduanya pecah, dan aku langsung menjulurkan tangan pada Ggio, menagih uang yang seharusnya aku terima.

"Maaf, Ru. Ini! Sekalian Pak Urahara memberikan tip untukmu," ucap Ggio dengan mata melirik Senna penuh ketertarikan. Aku tersenyum simpul, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus aku hindari. "Ini temanmu?" tanya Ggio lagi, dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis, karena aku tidak ingin mengakui ataupun menyangkalnya. Aku tidak ingin merasa memiliki atas apapun yang pernah aku alami di Karakura, sekalipun itu hanya sebutan 'teman'

"Senna!" jawab Senna dengan tangan terulur pada Ggio.

"Ggio!" sambut Ggio dengan senyum jauh lebih lebar.

"Oh, ya Senna. Bukan hal biasa melihatmu di Hueco Mundo!" kataku, menyela acara tukar tatapan penuh makna dua orang di depanku. Senna terlihat agak tidak enak, tapi Ggio masih saja berdiri dengan mata penuh pesona. Iih, anak ini sedang menebarkan pheromone, dan berita buruknya Senna sudah terjaring!

"Ggio..." panggilku sok manis.

"Kenapa, Ru?" ucapnya santai dan tenang, seolah tidak merasa kalau aku sedang berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat potret lain diriku, ketika dua orang dari dunia berbeda harus mengalami perasaan yang tidak pernah menemui titik temu.

"Kau tidak merasa kalau Pak Urahara membutuhkanmu di dapur?" lanjutku, dan Ggio langsung kalang kabut berlari meninggalkanku. Jujur saja Pak Urahara jauh lebih tegas dari Pak Kenpachi, karena Pak Urahara lebih perhitungan dari pak Kenpachi. Dari pada risiko dipecat, Ggio memilih meninggalkan acara tebar pesonanya, dan meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Senna di tengah toko.

"Aku mencarimu," ucap Senna dengan wajah penuh kelegaan.

"Mencariku?" ulangku agak tidak percaya. Yah... karena aku berpikir yang paling masuk akal, adalah orang dari keluarga Kuchiki yang mencariku, tapi kenapa malah teman sekelasku yang datang ke sini?

"Kau lupa liburan ke onsen?"

Aku sontak mengernyitkan alis dalam-dalam. "Bukannya kalian sudah pergi dari beberapa minggu lalu? Apa hubungannya kalau aku lupa?" kataku tidak mengerti, karena seharusnya mereka ke onsen sudah dari dua minggu lalu, tepatnya dua hari sejak aku kabur dari rumah sakit Karakura.

"Kami menunda acara ke onsen karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku, Keigo dan yang lain juga ikut meminta penundaan. Kami sampai harus meminta Pak Omaeda memohon pada komite sekolah. Kau dan Ulquiorra yang membuat kami bisa liburan ke onsen, karena itu kami tidak ingin pergi jika kau tidak ada," jelas Senna dengan wajah merana, membuatku makin tidak percaya dengan penuturannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Wajah Senna berubah makin murung. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyebutkan nama itu, tapi ternyata semua tidak terhindari. Bertemu orang dari Karakura, berarti berputar pada cerita tentang sekolah, keluarga Kuchiki dan yang paling aku benci adalah, Ulquiorra. Namun aku selihai mungkin menyembunyikan semuanya dalam hatiku, cukup hanya dalam hatiku. Tidak perlu ada orang lain yang akan membuatku membahasakan sakit hatiku dalam tiap helaan napas.

"Informasi dari Bu Matsumoto, Ulquiorra pergi ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya, dan baru kembali akhir bulan. Lagipula semuanya sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Ulquiorra, dan yang aku juga agak kaget... Uryuu ikut meminta penundaan acara liburan," tutur Senna lagi.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu ngotot agar aku hadir dalam acara liburan ini. Mungkinkah ada pengaruh dari keluarga Kuchiki? Karena secara garis besar aku ini bukan seseorang yang bisa sehebat itu mempengaruhi satu kelas, terlebih lagi aku hanya anak baru. Mereka seharusnya bisa dengan mudah meninggalkanku, melupakanku, karena aku bukan bagian dari mereka sejak awal. Kalau memang ini bagian dari konspirasi Kuchiki Byakuya untuk membawaku kembali ke Karakura, maka dia salah. Aku tidak akan kembali.

"Apakah ada anggota keluarga Kuchiki yang mendesak kalian?" tembakku tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya. Jika ini memang ancaman dari keluarga Kuchiki, atau dengan kata lain adalah cara mantan kakakku itu untuk menyeretku kembali ke keluarga bangsawannya, maka aku harus menghindarinya.

Senna menggeleng cepat, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ketakutan sama sekali. Dia terlihat sangat tenang, bahkan dia sempat terlihat kaget ketika aku menyebutkan nama yang pernah disematkan di namaku.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa harus ada anggota keluargamu yang mendesak?" tanya Senna, malah membuatku salah tingkah. Aku seharusnya tidak asal bicara, karena Senna pasti tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tidak menyandang nama Kuchiki. Jadi sebaiknya aku jangan memulai apapun.

"Ketua kelas pernah bertanya pada kakakmu mengenai keberadaanmu, tapi dia bilang kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu, jadi aku berinisiatif mencarimu di Hueco Mundo. Maaf, aku melihat data dirimu dari database sekolah. Illegal sih, tapi kami punya cara apalagi?"

Aku tersenyum lega. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang aku perkirakan. Jadi sekarang aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mereka tunggu untuk pergi liburan. Solidaritas yang terlewat kuat untuk orang baru sepertiku, bahkan rasanya agak tidak wajar.

"Ok, aku akan datang ke acara liburan. Kapan?" kataku setelah berpikir agak lama, karena jujur saja aku tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lama lagi. Pak Kenpachi bisa marah-marah padaku, karena aku terlalu lama mengantar dua dus buah, dan hanya ke toko Pak Urahara.

"Besok lusa bisa? Aku akan kabarkan pada yang lain. Kita semua bertemu di halaman sekolah jam 8 pagi. Bisa?" senyum sumringah Senna membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ok," jawabku cepat, dan mataku melirik kanan kiri toko yang didatangi dua orang pria sangar dengan tato disekujur tubuh. Aku kenal betul siapa mereka ketika melihat tindikan di bibir dan ujung alis mereka. "Aku akan datang, dan sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, tempat ini tidak cocok untukmu. Kau dengan siapa ke sini?" tanyaku penuh waspada.

"Ada supir yang mengantarku," sahut Senna lagi.

"Ayo!"

Aku menarik tangan Senna, membawanya keluar toko, dan dua orang pria tadi memperhatikan kami dengan mata buas mereka. Tapi aku balas memicingkan mata pada mereka, sengaja aku mengantar Senna sampai di mobil, dan setelah melihat dia cukup aman berada di mobil, aku bergegas kembali ke motorku, dan menggasnya habis-habisan untuk bisa menutupi waktu yang aku pakai untuk mengobrol dengan Senna.

Kembali ke Karakura, aku pastikan ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Anggap saja aku berhutang hadiah perpisahan pada teman sekelasku, jadi setelahnya aku bisa menghapus kehadiranku dari mereka dengan mudah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seluruh wajah penghuni kelas hadir di dalam bis. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada, dan aku pikir tidak perlu menyebutkan namanya. Seperti biasa, Keigo yang paling berisik, dia menyanyikan lagu tidak jelas dengan gayanya yang sama tidak jelasnya, dan ini jadi hiburan berharga. Kegilaan Keigo membuat Uryuu berteriak keras memintanya diam, yah... sang ketua kelas memang tidak menyukai keributan. Tapi ini liburan, bukan kelas, jadi seberapa banyakpun Uryuu berteriak, dia tidak akan digubris. Terlebih lagi Keigo niat sekali dengan membawa gitar bersamanya. Seisi bis menertawakannya, tapi dia cuek saja.

Perjalanan menuju onsen menjadi tidak terasa karena kami tertawa sampai perut sakit melihat parodi yang diperankan Keigo dan teman-teman gilanya, Hanatarou juga ikut-ikutan menari bersamanya. Padahal kukira dia cowok pemalu, ternyata punya sisi liar juga ya.

"Pembagian kamar sudah tertera dalam brosur yang kalian pegang. Acara bebas sampai makan malam, kita akan berkumpul di halaman untuk acara kembang api. Jangan lupa pakai yukata kalian," jelas Pak Omaeda agak emosi, melihat anak-anak sekelas tidak ada yang mendengarkannya bicara keras-keras, semuanya sibuk mengagumi onsen yang begitu asri dengan penataan tanaman bambu, bonsai dan berbagai macam bunga yang memberi kesan tentram menyejukkan.

"Jangan ada yang keluar onsen tanpa izin ketua kelas atau wali kelas. Kalian mengerti?" Pak Omaeda kembali menguras oksigen di paru-parunya, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada yang merespon. Aku mendengarkan dengan baik sih, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu menjawabnya, soalnya kalaupun kami terpisah, kami masih bisa pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Uryuu! Kau tanggungjawab atas keutuhan warga kelasmu!" pekik Pak Omaeda yang sudah kehabisan stok sabarnya. Dia tidak lagi berteriak, karena sudah cukup ngos-ngosan gara-gara bicara tanpa pengeras suara. Uryuu tidak menjawabnya dengan sopan, hanya mengangkat tangan dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Para penghuni kelaspun langsung berpencar, menyeret tas dan koper mereka menuju kamar yang sudah di tentukan.

"Jangan menggunakan onsen campuran! Itu khusus untuk keluarga!" tambah Pak Omaeda lagi.

"Siap, Pak!" pekik Keigo dengan seringai mencurigakan.

Pak Omaeda menggeram kesal, dan berkata, "Khusus untukmu, Keigo, kau akan kuawasi sepenuhnya. Awas kalau kau berani mengintip onsen khusus perempuan!" ancam Pak Omaeda, dan Keigo nyengir lebar, menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah siap kucing-kucingan dengan Pak Omaeda. Dia memang cowok mesum yang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas begini.

"Kuchiki!"

Aku tidak ingin mengakui ketika nama itu digunakan seseorang untuk memanggilku, tapi itu adalah nama yang harus kusandang sampai besok, sebelum perpisahan 'resmi' karena aku harus kembali ke kehidupanku yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa B-Nona Matsumoto?" aku meralat ucapanku sebelum ia mencak-mencak karena aku telah membuatnya terkesan lebih tua dari umur yang seharusnya.

Wanita dewasa berbadan seksi itu meraih sesuatu dari saku celana pendek super ketat yang ia gunakan. Aku mendekatinya, karena ia mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Sepertinya ini milikmu, petugas kebersihan sekolah memberikannya padaku kemarin. Dia bilang menemukannya di bawah lokermu saat ia menyapu ruang loker dua bulan lalu," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik yang persis plastik obat. Aku menerimanya, dan mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan jarak pandangku. Aku melihat sebuah cincin berwarna burgundi, warnanya transparan memperlihatkan tulisan 'Rukia' dengan gaya tulisan klasik dan luik-liuk indah bermotif gotic. Cincin ini belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, aku tidak ingat pernah punya cincin seperti ini.

"Ini bukan punyaku," jawabku seraya menyodorkannya kembali pada dokter unit kesehatan sekolah itu.

Dia menyatukan alisnya yang tebal, lalu berkata, "Tapi ada namamu di sana."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah punya cincin seperti itu. Bisa saja cincin itu berisi kutukan dari orang yang membenciku," ucapku asal, dan Bu Matsumoto seperti terperanjat, sepertinya aku sudah salah ucap. Tapi apanya yang salah? Kutukan? Apa dia sensitif dengan kata kutukan?

"Baiklah..." helaku berat.

Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang diskusi ini dengannya, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyerah, anggap saja ini hadiah yang tak terduga, aku bisa menjualnya untuk menambahkan biaya sewa tempat tinggal yang sedang aku kumpulkan. Diskusi lama-lama dengan wanita ini hanya menyita waktu, tidak perlu aku memberikan kesan baik padanya. Aku membuka plastik dan mengeluarkan cincin, lalu meraih kalung yang aku kenakan, menyatukan cincin burgundi itu dengan bandul berbentuk bulan sabit di kalungku.

"Dengan begini selesai, kan?" tandasku dengan tangan menganggkat bandul kalungku yang sekarang ada dua.

"Kau ini memang siswa yang sulit berlaku sopan ya?" celetuk Bu Matsumoto meledek, dan aku hanya nyengir lebar, berpura-pura terhibur dengan candaannya.

"Anda sepertinya cukup mengenalku, he he he... Dah... Ibu dada _big size_ ," selorohku sebelum pergi menyusul Senna,

"Jangan bercanda dengan cara begitu, Kuchiki!" pekik Ibu Matsumoto marah, mungkin dia marah aku sebut berdada besar. Yah... Keigo kan selalu mengidam-idamkan bisa memeluk dadanya, jadi aku hanya menyuarakan kebenaran dari khayalan para cowok kebanyakan...

Aku dan Senna ditakdirkan sekamar untuk acara kali ini. Aku sih berharap tidur sendiri, karena menurut penuturan Nnoi, aku kalau tidur meninju dan menendang apapun yang ada di dekatku, aku sih tidak heran, karena aku selalu mimpi buruk sejak aku pergi dari Karakura.

Kamar kami cukup luas untuk dihuni dua orang. Jika membandingkan onsen yang aku datangi sekarang dengan pemandian umum di Hueco Mundo, euh… fasilitas onsen untuk orang kelas atas memang berbanding seperti surga dan neraka. Jadi kamar kami bisa dibilang kamar pribadi dengan onsen pribadi, dan kami diberikan pilihan jika ingin memakai pemandian umum untuk perempuan.

"Cuma beberapa kamar yang dapat fasilitas seperti ini, Kuchiki," celetuk Senna yang sepertinya menangkap dengan jelas kekaguman di wajahku.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku balik bingung, dan dia tersenyum lembut menenangkan. Hah... orang dari kalangan sepertinya memang selalu memberikan efek air mengalir yang membuatku kesal, karena dengan mereka menunjukkan wajah begitu, aku jadi sulit untuk membaca apa yang ada dibenak mereka.

"Kamar yang ada fasilitas onsen pribadinya ya hanya kamar ini, juga kamar Uryuu yang seharusnya dia huni bersama Ulquiorra, dan kamar para guru."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku cepat, sekalipun aku merasa sedikit sengatan sakit ketika nama orang itu Senna ucapkan, tapi walau bagaimanapun aku berusaha tidak menunjukkannya.

"Sst... Layanan ini khusus untuk para pahlawan kelas saja," bisik Senna dengan wajah malu-malu, dan aku hanya mengangguk dalam dengan senyum-senyum sekenanya.

Hanya untuk pahlawan kelas?

Mau tidak mau aku teringat euphoria kemenangan kami saat festival sekolah. Hari itu aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat hebat, dan sekarang semuanya terasa begitu getir dalam hatiku. Semua ingatan itu hanya kamuflase, dan akan tertutup oleh sakit hati berkepanjangan yang aku rasakan sekarang seperti sekarang. Sifat pendendamku bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku hilangkan dengan mudah. Maaf saja.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk! Ada jajanan enak di halaman onsen, soalnya ada festival kecil. Ayo!" Senna langsung menarikku tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku. Padahal aku sedang memeriksa isi tasku, takut ada yang tertinggal, karena jujur saja bajuku terbatas. Aku hanya membawa kaos dan celana pendek, tidak ada baju mewah yang biasa kugunakan selama berada di rumah mantan keluarga adopsiku. Jadi aku biarkan saja tatapan beberapa orang di bis tadi jatuh padaku, mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengenai kaos yang sudah pudar?

"Kuchiki!"

Si berisik Keigo berlari mendekatiku dengan satu porsi takoyaki di tangannya. Hanatarou di belakangnya hanya memberikan sebuah senyum melihat aksi temannya yang luar biasa berlebihan itu.

"Akhirnya..." pekik Keigo seraya merangkul bahuku, dan aku hampir tercekik karena tangannya yang terlalu erat menarikku. "Aku kangen berat, kau benar-benar membuatku hanya mampu terpaku pada tubuh mungilmu. Aku rindu, mwuah... mwuah..."

"Euh..."

Aku mendorong wajahnya yang sudah siap-siap membuat wajahku bau takoyaki dari mulutnya. Senna hanya tertawa, bukannya menolongku yang hampir jadi santapan liar Keigo dia malah terlihat senang. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dia, orangnya selalu saja lebay begini, jadi sebel, tapi kalau Keigo menghilang, terasa sepi sih.

"Keigo, kau mau aku depak dari sini? Jaga kelakuanmu!" Uryuu tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana, dia langsung memiting tangan Keigo dan menariknya menjauh dariku.

"Auw... a... a... auw.. Sakit, iya ampun, ampun Pak Ketua!" erang Keigo seraya meringsi kesakitan, wajahnya benar-benar jelek saat meminta amnesti dari Uryuu.

"Rasa'in!" celetukku seraya menjulurkan lidah, dan Senna makin tertawa keras.

"Kau kenapa sih, Senna?" protesku kesal, habisnya dia tertawa terus dari tadi.

Senna menghentikkan tawanya sebentar, dan berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan diri. "Habisnya lucu, dan sepertinya kau memang penghancur kekakuan kami, termasuk Ulquiorra. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku yakin selamanya Ulquiorra tidak akan tersentuh," tutur Senna lagi.

Sejelas itukah?

Aku menunduk dan kembali membiarkan perih itu menjalar sesaat di sekujur tubuhku. Rasa sakit ini... selalu saja hadir setiap kali aku mengingat orang itu, membuat kebencianku semakin menggunung, membuat dendam dalam hatiku semakin menjadi. Aku tidak bisa terima hatiku terus tersakiti seperti ini.

Aku tidak bisa merasa terbuang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sejak awal aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam genggaman tanganku. Tangan ini kosong, tidak ada apapun dalam genggamanku. Seberkas debu saja tidak. Aku telah terbangun dari mimpi yang mungkin menggelapkan semua kesadaranku, dan sekarang se-

"Ulquiorra?"

Suara terkejut Senna membuatku terhentak dari pikiranku sendiri, mataku bergerak cepat ke arah Senna, dan penuh ketakutan aku melihat kemana Senna memusatkan perhatiannya. Seluruh sel dalam diriku berhenti bekerja, berganti dengan sengatan duka yang tak pernah aku alami seumur hidupku.

Inikah yang namanya duka mendalam?

Waktu yang berlalu tidak serta merta mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Memangnya sedalam apa aku telah terluka?

Terima kasih telah membuatku merasakannya!

Aku bergegas berjalan menghampiri sosok pucat yang berdiri tenang di seberang Senna, yukata yang ia kenakan rapi dan lengkap. Dia sangat tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan perutku yang seperti diaduk badai tropis. Aku ingin muntah, dan muntah tepat di wajah orang itu, tapi aku tidak akan segamblang itu menunjukkan kebencianku. Lihat saja bagaimana aku akan membalasmu, Ulquiorra.

"A- Aku kira kau tidak akan datang..." Keigo tergagap ketika berusaha menyapa Ulquiorra, dia terlihat masih segan untuk menyapa cowok yang terkenal dengan kesialan juga kutukan yang menyelimutinya ini. Sedangkan aku bukan takut terkena kutukannya, tapi aku mengutuknya dengan segenap hatiku.

Ulquiorra hanya melirik Keigo sesaat, ada aura persahabatan yang ia pancarkan, dan detik kemudian perhatiannya kembali padaku yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Ehem... mungkin aku tunggu kau di kedai Takoyaki, Kuchiki?" seru Senna sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan menjauh dariku, wajah cerahnya tersipu. Mungkin dia mengira ini akan menjadi hal romantis, ketika aku dan Ulquiorra bertemu. Omong kosong!

Aku berdiri di hadapan Ulquiorra dan menengadahkan wajahku dengan sangat perlahan.

Angin dingin berhembus, membawa awan hitam menaungi langit onsen. Daun-daun pohon sakura berterbangan melewati kami, membawa debu bersamanya dan menjadikan udara pekat di sekeliling kami. Tidak ada perasaan apapun yang aku rasakan selain kebencian yang memenuhi hati, dendam yang membara dan keinginan untuk menyakitinya detik ini juga.

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

 _._

 _._

Chapter 4 will upload soon ^^

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-

16.03.2018


	4. Chapter 4: In The Cold Night

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 : In The Cold Night**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Detik berlalu, tiap hitungan yang aku hitung dalam benakku seperti membawaku semakin terkubur kebencian dan dendam yang sudah mengabutkan akal sehatku, perlahan tapi pasti. Mataku ingin berkedip, menunduk atau sejenisnya, ingin menghindari sorot matanya yang seolah tanpa dosa melihatku. Muak, aku sangat muak melihat sosok Ulquiorra saat ini. Sial!

"Perlu kau tahu, ini tidak akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan jika kau memilih untuk menunjukkan wajah menjijikkanmu di depanku!" desisku dengan wajah tersenyum mencemooh.

Ulquiorra mencondongkan tubuh dan berbisik padaku yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Silahkan," desisnya tanpa tersirat sedikitpun emosi dalam suaranya, sehingga aku tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, dan apa yang sedang ia rencanakan, sampai-sampai dia berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depanku.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh-penuh, dalam hati menertawakan keberaniannya yang membuatku justru semakin ingin menghancurkan wajahnya. "Kalau saja kau tidak muncul hari ini, mungkin aku akan menghilangkan dirimu dari ingatanku. Sayangnya kau memilih untuk menerima pembalasan dendamku!" sambungku dengan alis terangkat tinggi menatang keberaniannya yang tidak juga habis.

"Karena itu aku datang." Lagi-lagi suara datarnya itu mengikis kesabaranku yang sudah mencapai batas.

Aku mendengus keras, mencemoohnya, menistakan keberaniannya yang tidak tahu tempat sama sekali. "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, aku orang yang pendendam. Jika seseorang membuatku sakit, aku akan membalasnya ratusan kali!"

"Aku terima dendammu dengan tangan terbuka, karena aku yakin, dendammu adalah bagian dari cintamu kepadaku."

Gelap!

Seluruh duniaku gelap seketika, tertutup kemarahan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar menahan ledakan amarah dalam diriku. Mendengar kata menjijikkan itu mengalir dari mulutnya, justru membuatku ingin menghabisinya detik ini juga. Kebencian dan dendam itu mengabutkan pikiranku, hingga aku lepas kendali dan mendorong dadanya penuh tenaga, membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Cinta?! Jangan pernah menyebut kata menjijikkan itu jika kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh, Brengsek!" selorohku penuh kemarahan dan amukan kesedihan dalam hatiku telah menelan habis seluruh kesabaranku. Napasku memburu, membakar seluruh pembuluh darah yang berusaha menenangkanku. Manusia menjijikkan sepertinya bicara seperti itu di depanku. Aku sudah menghancurkan mimpi yang kukira begitu nyata, dan sekarang ia ingin membuat kepingan mimpi itu menjadi debu? Yang benar saja!

Orang-orang langsung menoleh padaku. Uryuu yang berdiri paling dekat langsung melangkah mendekat, tapi ia berhenti ketika aku melempar sorot mata peringatan agar ia tidak ikut campur dalam permasalahan ini. Keigo sampai berpegangan pada Hanatarou, mungkin mereka tidak pernah melihat Rukia yang hidup di Hueco Mundo. Inilah aku, lihat aku dengan mata kalian. LIHAT! Rukia yang besar di Hueco Mundo memang seperti ini, aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang mengancam ketenangan hidupku, karena dengan itulah aku bisa hidup! Berani menyakitiku, berarti kalian sudah bosan hidup tenang. Berani mempermainkanku, berarti kalian berniat menghancurkan hidup kalian untuk selamanya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum, matanya melihatku penuh tanpa gentar, lalu ia berkata, "Sejak pertama sudah kubilang kau seharusnya pergi, kan?" ucapnya tanpa mengurangi ketegasan dan cemoohan dalam suaranya yang bergetar. Aku tidak peduli ketika semua penghuni kelas jauh lebih terkejut saat mendengar suara Ulquiorra menyapa telinga mereka. Entah ini untuk yang pertama kalinya atau apa, tapi raut wajah kaget mereka adalah bukti bahwa Ulquiorra tidak bisu seperti yang mereka kira selama ini. Ya, kalian telah melihat satu bukti betapa busuknya seorang Ulquiorra!

Aku jadi teringat ketika ia berkata tidak akan bicara jika bukan hanya aku yang mampu mendengarnya.

Persetan! Betapa bodohnya aku termakan semua omong kosong dan terbuai kebohongannya yang terasa begitu nyata.

Api dalam hatiku semakin besar.

"Bajingan! Hentikan semua permainanmu! Persetan dengan semua kata-katamu. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku lagi!" pekikku putus asa menahan luapan emosi.

Dadaku mendadak sesak. Semakin lama aku menatapnya, semakin aku merasakan ruang di dadaku mengecil. Rasa sakit ini... aku tidak ingin! Bagaimana caranya agar aku mampu membuang semua perih ini? Mungkin aku harus memukulinya hingga wajahnya tidak berbentuk, masuk penjarapun aku tidak peduli. Asalkan sakit ini, sesak ini, perih ini, tidak lagi bersarang di hatiku.

"Bencilah aku dengan sepenuh hatimu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Rukia!" tangan Ulquiorra terulur, dia menyentuh pipiku, sontak aku mundur, tapi terlalu lambat karena aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang bergesekan dengan pipiku, dan ketika aku melihat tangannya yang masih menggantung di udara, aku melihat jejak basah di sana.

Aku menangis?

"Cukup! Mati saja kau! Mati! Jangan pernah berikan harapan kosong padaku!" hardikku lagi dan kali ini aku membiarkan emosiku meledak, melayangkan tinjuku tepat ke wajah Ulquiorra. Dia tidak limbung sama sekali ketika menerima hantaman di wajah, dia menerima tinjuku dengan sangat tegar, seolah membuktikan bahwa dendamku tidak akan mampu menumbangkannya, membuatku makin berapi-api untuk menghabisinya. Aku mengangkat tanganku lagi, tidak peduli dengan nyeri yang berdenyut hebat, tapi entah darimana datangnya Uryuu, dan dengan tenaga penuh dia menarikku , mencegahku mengamuk dan menghancurkan wajah Ulquiorra.

"Tahan emosimu, Kuchiki! Ada apa denganmu?" Uryuu mengunci tanganku ke belakang dan memberi jarak beberapa langkah antara aku dan mangsaku.

"Aku berharap tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Bajingan! Mati saja kau! Mati!" pekikku lagi, dan airmataku semakin banyak menetes.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis.

Apa yang lucu baginya?

Tangisanku?

Kemarahanku?

Kenapa dia memberikan sorot mata seperti itu padaku? Kesedihan macam apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan lewat sorot matanya yang penuh luka itu? Seharusnya dia senang karena telah berhasil menghancurkanku, mengembangkan harapanku ke langit dan membantingku ke tanah tanpa belas kasih. Aku begitu membencinya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Kau tertawa? Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa tertawa lagi seumur hidup! Tersenyumlah selagi bisa, Bajingan!" seruku penuh dendam.

"Kuchiki!" Seluruh penghuni kelas boleh jadi membeku karena mendengar suara Pak Omaeda memecah aura marah dan kebencian yang aku biarkan membuat orang yang melihatku ketakutan, dan aku tidak mengurangi sedikitpun keinginanku untuk menghajar bajingan di hadapanku. Mereka punya mata, biarkan mereka melihat semuanya. Urusanku dengan Bajingan bermata hijau itu belum selesai, dan tidak akan pernah selesai sampai aku puas melihatnya menderita!

"Apa kau begitu ingin melihatku mati?" bisik Ulquiorra, masih menantangku dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Jaga emosimu, Kuchiki!" bisik Uryuu seolah membaca apa yang sedang bergolak dalam benakku.

Jaga emosi?! Persetan dengan semua itu! Aku membencinya dan akan menghajarnya, tapi Uryuu menahanku. Aku ingin menyerapah sepuasku, tapi Pak Omaeda dengan cepat mendekat, dan aku berbisik lewat bahasa bibir, membisikkan kata 'mati' padanya.

Sekali lagi senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucatnya, membuatku semakin membencinya. Ingin aku hancurkan dia sekarang juga, detik ini juga!

"Ada apa ini?" Pak Omaeda, dengan badan besarnya langsung membuat jarak antara aku dan Ulquiorra, menjejalkan dirinya hingga aku terpaksa harus mundur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" tandasku seraya menggeliat untuk lepas dari kuncian Uryuu, dan dia melepaskanku begitu mendengar nada datar dalam suaraku. Uryuu terlihat bingung, sekalipun ragu-ragu dia membiarkanku lolos dari kekangan, aku bisa melihat kecurigaan dalam bahasa tubuhnya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kekacauan yang aku ciptakan. Beberapa orang penghuni kelas berbisik-bisik sambil melirikku, dan aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk mendengarnya, aku kenal dengan baik cemoohan, desisan sinis dan jijik yang mereka tujukan padaku.

"Apa?! Kalian tidak pernah lihat orang ngamuk, hah?!" semburku sambil melotot pada mereka.

"Kuchiki!" Pak Omaeda kembali menggemakan suaranya yang membahana, tapi aku bertingkah seolah tidak mendengarnya dan melangkah cepat menuju pemandian umum untuk wanita. Darahku berdesir hebat, panas mengumpul di puncak kepalaku, dan tanganku gemetar hebat menahan kemarahan yang tidak terlampiaskan. Berulang kali aku mengatur napas, menghitung dalam hati, tapi tidak ada yang mampu meredakan kemarahan dalam diriku. Akhirnya aku merendam diri, menenggelamkan semua kemarahan, kebencian, dendam dan air mata yang tidak masuk akal ini. Aku pernah begitu membenci hidupku yang sulit, namun tidak pernah membenci seseorang hingga membuatku ingin menghilangkannya dari muka bumi. Membuatku ingin menghapus keberadaannya, termasuk dalam ingatanku.

Aku harus menenangkan diri, jangan pikirkan lagi, dan biarkan dia hilang bersama uap air panas di sekelilingku. Kebencian ini, kemarahan ini, akan aku pastikan dia menerima balasan yang setimpal. Hidupnya akan menderita bagaikan di neraka, salah besar jika ia berpikir aku hanya akan menjadi perempuan cengeng yang meratapi sakit hati hingga kehabisan air mata.

Tunggu saja, Ulquiorra. Sakit hati ini, akan aku ingat seumur hidup, dan kau akan merasakan pahit yang sama!

.

* * *

.

.

Selesai berendam, aku memboyong diriku ke tempat penjual jajanan. Beberapa pedagang sempat melihatku ketakutan, aku tidak peduli. Aku terlalu lapar, karena hari sudah sangat sore, matahari hampir terbenam, dan sebentar lagi kami harus berkumpul untuk acara makan malam dan kembang api, sementara aku belum makan apapun sejak siang.

Acara hari ini seharusnya menyenangkan, hanya saja kemunculan si brengsek Ulquiorra telah mengacaukan semuanya. Ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya? Baru pulang akhir bulan? Omong kosong macam apa yang diberikan kepada Senna? Dia datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan semua pertahanan diriku yang sebenarnya masih cukup hingga acara liburan ini selesai. Seharusnya aku ikuti kata hatiku yang menolak untuk hadir dalam acara ini, hanya saja wajah memelas Senna benar-benar bisa menggerakkan hati dan kekerasan kepalaku. Jadi sekarang aku terdampar di tempat festival, melihat beberapa baris penjajah makanan, dan akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada takoyaki. Satu porsi takoyaki sudah cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan lambungku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku enggan sekali mau masuk ke kamar lagi.

Sesuai informasi Senna, bahwa kami berada di deretan kamar khusus, yang dia sebut sebagai 'pahlawan kelas', dan karena ada orang satu itu, aku yakin dia akan ada di kamar bersama Uryuu. Ada kemungkinan dia menyewa kamar lain, tapi mengingat dia sangat berniat untuk memancing amarahku, jadi aku bisa jamin dia akan tinggal di kamar bersama Uryuu. Karena kamar itu adalah tempat terdekat ke kamarku, kamar yang ada tepat di sebelah kamarku dan Senna.

Aku menyeruput teh oolong di tanganku, meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, seraya menikmati langit yang perlahan berubah gelap. Angin malam mulai berhembus, rasanya dingin menembus kulitku di balik yukata yang tidak bisa dibilang tebal. Dingin seperti ini tidak sebanding dengan dingin yang harus aku hadapi ketika harus tidur di jalanan dengan kaos tipis.

Ya... seharusnya aku ingat, bahwa aku hidup dan besar di tempat keras seperti Hueco Mundo. Karena itu cerita Cinderella tidak akan cocok untukku, jangankan cocok, terlintaspun seharusnya tidak. Tidak akan ada uluran tangan yang tanpa pamrih. Seperti proses adopsiku, semua hanya akal-akalan Kuchiki Byakuya untuk membawaku masuk dalam keluarga bangsawannya, namun pada kenyataannya dia hanya tertarik karena aku mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Apakah aku ini pengganti? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

Lalu muncul tokoh yang aku kira pahlawan. Orang yang aku biarkan masuk ke hatiku karena uluran tangannya yang sepertinya tulus, orang yang aku yakini mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan, orang yang aku izinkan untuk menyentuh hatiku. Namun sekali lagi aku buta! Buta dan terkena amnesia. Buta, karena aku tidak melihat kebodohan yang aku lakukan sendiri, buta karena tidak mendengarkan keraguan dalam hatiku. Amnesia atas pengalaman pahit yang seharusnya menjadi pelajaranku seumur hidup.

Pertama! Berjuang seperti apapun, aku tidak akan diterima dan tidak akan dapat masuk dalam lingkungan bangsawan seperti Kuchiki. Kerja kerasku hanya membuahkan cibiran dan cemoohan. Seharusnya aku tidak usah dengar kata-kata Kuchiki Byakuya yang memintaku untuk terus bertahan, dan berusaha, kesalahan besarku adalah percaya dengan buaian harapan kosong yang ia katakan padaku.

Kedua! Ketika kenyataan itu begitu jelas, bagaimana Kuchiki Byakuya berusaha mendekatiku, dia bahkan hampir menciumku, dan dia juga menamparku. Itu hal terpenting yang harus digarisbawahi, dia berteriak padaku ketika aku memintanya membatalkan status adopsiku, dan mengembalikanku ke Hueco Mundo. Kenyataan begitu jelas, dan aku masih saja lemah hati.

Ketiga! Ulquiorra... Mungkin aku awalnya tertarik pada pribadinya yang misterius, hingga aku tidak menjaga jarak seperti orang lain, namun akibatnya jauh lebih fatal. Karena dia memanfaatkan semua kebodohanku, mempermainkanku dalam genggaman tangannya, bahkan berhasil membuatku terluka hingga seperti ini. Cinta? Akan aku bakar habis kata itu dari hatiku, akan aku kunci hatiku dari perasaan menjijikkan itu. Dalam hidupku hanya akan ada perjuangan dan kerja keras, cinta dengan makhluk bernama pria hanya omong kosong. Jika memang ada cinta di dunia ini, kenapa aku tidak pernah merasakannya? Aku bahkan terluka karenanya, jadi sebaiknya aku buang semua pikiran itu.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya sangat perlahan, memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang semakin menusuk kulit. Mataku menerawang melihat bulan purnama di ujung jarak pandangku, sinarnya masih redup, tapi pesonanya tidak hilang sama sekali.

Tuhan. Jika memang aku memiliki ayah atau ibu yang masih hidup, mungkinkah hidupku tidak akan seperti ini?

Ah... lagi-lagi aku membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tidak ada hal yang khusus untukku di dunia ini, jadi tidak akan ada 'jika' dan 'bila'. Hanya akan ada 'karena' dan 'maka' dalam kamus hidupku.

 _Karena_ aku tidak mendengar kata hatiku, _maka_ perih ini aku rasakan.

 _Karena_ Kuchiki Byakuya berusaha mendekatiku, tapi aku menutup mata, _maka_ aku menerima tamparan dan cemoohan dari keluarganya.

 _Karena_ aku membiarkan Ulquiorra masuk dalam hidupku, _maka_ aku harus bersedia menelan perih ini.

Aku memang tidak diperbolehkan bermimpi, karena semua mimpiku hanya akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Seluruh hidupku sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu. Bukan karena aku putus asa, tapi aku hanya realistis. Mungkin salah satu penyebab adanya sikap realistis dalam hidupku, karena ada sejumput putus asa yang melatarbelakanginya. Bagaimana hidupku menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berat ketika aku mengharapkan hal-hal yang jauh dari jangkauanku. Hidupku, kebahagiaanku, senyumku, semua aku peroleh dengan kerja keras. Semakin aku keras mencambuk diri, maka semakin besar kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan. Tidak ada yang cuma-cuma dalam setiap langkahku. Aku harusnya menyadari hal itu. Aku harusnya melihat jelas kenyataan ini sebelum aku menerima proses adopsi Kuchiki.

Hidupku, sudah seharusnya hanya menjadi milikku, aku perjuangkan sendiri dan aku nikmati sendiri. Mereka, orang lain, tidak akan mengerti...

"Kuchiki!"

Kepalaku langsung tersentak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara nyaring itu, dan kudapati Keigo berlari sambil melambai padaku. Aku langsung berdiri, merapikan yukata dan langsung melangkah mendekati Keigo sambil menghabiskan tetes-tetes terakhir teh oolongku.

"Aku menang!"

Aku menoleh pada penjual takoyaki yang sedang berhadapan dengan penjual teh oolong. Me;ihat senyum sang penjual takoyaki, aku langsung malas dan melangkah lagi.

"Sial! Aku tidak menyangka anak perempuan itu bisa berdiri sambil bengong sampai hampir satu jam!" sahut si penjual teh.

Sontak langkahku terhenti.

"Ha, ha, ha! Aku sudah bilang anak perempuan itu agak unik, tadi saja dia adu mulut dengan anak laki-laki! Jadi aku bisa tebak dia cukup kuat..."

"Ah... hilang deh setengah uang jualanku hari ini!" keluh sang penjual teh oolong.

Wah... mereka menjadikanku bahan taruhan?! Keterlaluan!

Tapi memangnya aku bengong selama itu ya? Sampai hampir satu jam aku terbengong sambil berdiri dan memegangi gelas berisi teh oolong? Mereka pasti mengira aku sudah gila! Kenapa mereka bukannya menyadarkanku cepat-cepat?

Dasar! Sakit Jiwa!

Aku hanya bisa menyerapah dalam hati. Kesal sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang aku bisa berdiri sambil bengong selama hampir satu jam?

"Kita mau mulai acara kembang api!" pekik Keigo, dan kali ini dia mengulang aksinya yang sok akrab, alias merangkul bahuku dan menggiringku pergi bersamanya.

Langit memang sudah sangat gelap, bahkan bulan purnama yang tadi seingatku masih bersinar redup, sekarang sudah bulat penuh dengan sinar terang.

"Senna sudah mencarimu di onsen khusus perempuan, tapi tidak ketemu, makanya sekarang dia mencari di onsen campuran. Aku sih sudah punya firasat kalau kau akan datang ke sini. Soalnya seingatku tadi siang kau mau makan, kan? Tapi gara-gara si... yah... kau tahu kan!" Keigo pasang tampang nggak enak begitu mulutnya sudah membentuk huruf 'U', dan aku hargai simpatinya itu. Untung dia tidak menyebutkan nama orang itu, kalau tidak, pasti aku sudah melayangkan tanganku ke perutnya.

"Umm... ngomong-ngomong, ada masalah apa sih antara kau sama si 'antara ada dan tiada' itu!"

Aku hampir memuntahkan tawaku, begitu mendengar sebutan Keigo untuk si brengsek itu. Habisnya dia menyebutnya 'antara ada dan tiada', sebenarnya itu menggambarkan bagaimana mereka memandang keberadaan orang licik itu dalam kelas dan sekolah.

"Aku tidak harus menjawab, kan?" balasku setengah tertawa, dan Keigo langsung nyengir lebar, terlihat sekali dia mengerti dengan keberatan dalam hatiku.

Keigo menarikku masuk lebih dalam dalam lengkungan tangannya, sontak aku terjepit di ketiakknya, dan tanpa permisi lagi dia mengacak-acak rambutku. Tentu saja aku berusaha lepas dari sikap semena-menanya.

"Kau memang menggemaskan, Kuchiki..." serunya sambil tertawa dan membiarkanku hampir tercekik karena bau ketiaknya. Yah, bukan bau juga sih. Wangi deodoran, tapi terlalu menyengat di hidungku.

"Lepaskan aku, Keigo! Ketiakmu bau tujuh selokan!" protesku sambil terus memberontak, dan parahnya dia malah tertawa makin keras sambil terus mengacak-acak rambutku. Sial benar deh ketemu Keigo. Apa iya dia sebegitu gemasnya melihatku? Memangnya aku ini bayi atau balita?

Kami berbelok ke deretan kamar, dan begitu sampai di persimpangan koridor, dia baru melepaskanku.

"Sebaiknya kau setor muka dulu ke Senna atau Pak Ketua! Baru nanti ketemuan di taman, soalnya kita akan makan malam sambil nonton kembang api! Ok?" Keigo mengangkat jempolnya di udara, menunggu jawabanku dengan cengirannya yang super lebar. Mau tidak mau aku ikut menarik sudut bibirku. Hidup seperti Keigo tidak buruk juga, bisa tanpa beban, bahkan menularkan keceriaannya kepada orang lain. Aku menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan kepala.

"Begitu baru, Kuchiki!" serunya kegirangan, nada senangnya dia suarakan dalam siulan ringan seraya ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Sementara aku berjalan ke arah berlawanan, menuju kamar dengan ukuran besar dan berhias lampion – lampion indah.

Ah... senangnya aku bisa merasakan ringan seperti ini. Anggap saja Keigo adalah sedikit hiburan untukku, setelah kesal karena dijadikan objek taruhan oleh bapak-bapak paruh baya, semua juga gara-gara aku yang bengong lama sambil melihat langit.

Setelah ini aku akan makan malam sambil menikmati kembang api, dan aku harap tidak melihat _dia_ , jadi aku bisa menelan dengan baik. Kalau nanti aku melihatnya, yang ada aku bukan ingin menelan makanan, tapi malah menelan manusia! Hatiku selalu panas setiap kali aku mengingat sosoknya, seolah seluruh kebencian dalam hatiku hanya bisa aku berikan padanya. Habis untuknya!

Oh, itu Senna! Dia berdiri di depan kamar... Ha? Dia di depan kamar Uryuu? Sedang apa dia? Bukannya Keigo bilang dia sedang mencariku?

"Senna!" seruku seraya berlari ke arahnya. Dia tidak menoleh, makanya aku memanggilnya lagi. Aku sudah memanggilnya tiga kali dan dia tidak juga memberikan reaksi, bahkan ketika aku begitu dekat dia masih saja diam.

"Senna! Kata Keigo kau men-"

Langkahku berhenti tepat ketika tanganku mencapai bahu Senna, tanganku yang mendarat di bahunya tidak lagi menjadi harapan bagiku agar ia meresponku. Sekalipun Senna menoleh padaku, namun dalam hati aku meneriakkan ketakutan dan kengerian yang tak pernah ingin aku lihat sepanjang hidupku. Hidup di dunia keras seperti Hueco Mundo, bukan menjadikan aku seseorang yang kuat ketika dihadapkan pada kenyataan sekejam ini.

"Kuchiki..." cicit Senna antara kaget, sedih dan ada sedikit nada sakit dalam suaranya, karena aku begitu erat mencengkram bahunya.

Mataku membelalak lebar hingga pada tingkat puncaknya, jantungku seperti menolak untuk bekerja, bahkan napasku tertahan hingga aku tercekik tanpa ada satu tanganpun yang mencekal leherku. Lututku lemas, tidak mampu lagi menopang bobot tubuhku, kepalaku kosong, terlebih lagi ketika mataku bertemu dengan sapasang kolam emerald yang menatapku penuh kesedihan.

Sebuah langkah berderap menghampirku dan Senna, di detik yang sama Senna berteriak begitu keras, histeris dan memecahkan gendang telinga, memecahkan akal sehatku.

"ARGHHHH...!" pekik Senna lagi, seluruh akal sehatnya seperti ikut terbang bersama seluruh tenaga dalam diriku.

"Pak Omaeda!" teriakku putus asa, dadaku sakit, mataku basah oleh air mata yang membludak.

Bagaimana mungkin...

Ini tidak nyata, kan? Ini hanya mimpi buruk lain yang harus aku hadapi. Iya, kan?

Ulquiorra merangkak mendekatiku, dan aku menggeleng sebanyak mungkin, memintanya untuk tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, karena semakin ia bergerak, jejak darah itu semakin membanjiri tatami kamar, merembes ke kayu dan yukata putihnya.

Tangan kirinya... tangan kirinya... tangan kirinya yang begitu kurus tengah mengalirkan darah dan menetes lewat ujung-ujung jarinya. Dia telah mengiris nadinya, dan dia tengah menggigit sebuah pisau dimulutnya. Aku ingin berlari dan merebut pisau itu dari mulutnya, karena aku bisa menebak apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan pisau di mulutnya itu. Dia...

"Ulquiorra! Aku akan panggil ambulans!" suara tenang bercampur panik Uryuu menjadi satu-satunya pemecah pikiranku, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatianku dari Ulquiorra. Uryuu segera meraih ponselnya dan berlari menuju kamar Pak Omaeda.

Aku berusaha bangun dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya, tapi sudah terlambat, karena di detik yang sama ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan menggesekkan pergelangan tangannya di badan pisau.

"Ulqui..." rintihku dengan dada sesak.

"ARGH... TOLONG! ULQUIORRA! ULQUIORRA!" pekik Senna frustasi, tangannya memegang kepala, tangis membasahi pipinya.

Darah segar mengalir dari kedua tangan Ulquiorra, dan dia jatuh berlutut di lantai kamar. Matanya tidak sedikitpun menyiratkan perasaan yang aku harapkan. Aku berharap dia melakukan hal mengerikan ini untuk menghukumku, namun tidak ada kebencian dalam matanya. Hanya ada kesedihan yang mendalam, mata yang meminta belas kasih, mata yang mengharapkan uluran tangan.

Aku menguatkan diri dan menghampirinya. Persetan dengan kaki pendekku, ditambah lagi seluruh badan yang tidak mau menurutiku, membuatku hanya mampu bergerak lambat, langkah demi langkah dari tempatku. Tanganku ingin sekali meraihnya, ingin mencekal tangannya, mencegah darah mengalir semakin banyak, karena dia bisa mati, mati kehabisan darah, dan...

"Apa ini sudah cukup, Rukia?" ucap Ulquiorra sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang meneteskan darah.

Aku menggeleng keras.

Teriakan histeris membuatku kembali terjatuh ke tanah. Seluruh darahku berhenti mengalir, seolah dunia telah runtuh bersama tubuh Ulquiorra yang terkapar di lantai, menciptakan kolam merah berbau anyir di sekelilingnya.

Tuhan... jika ini mimpi, aku mohon bangunkan aku detik ini juga. Hilangkan sesak ini, hilangkan tangisku, kesedihanku, bahkan jangan tunjukkan aku wajah sedih Ulquiorra, kembalikan aku pada waktu aku masih berusaha melawan rasa sakit ketika dihantam mobilpun aku tidak akan keberatan. Merasakan sakit itu dua kali tidak apa-apa, asal jangan hadapkan aku pada kenyataan ini. Ini bukan kenyataan, kan? Ini mimpi! Tapi kenapa perih ini begitu nyata, begitu sakit menusuk ulu hatiku?

Aku memaksa tubuhku merangkak mendekati Ulquiorra. Setiap gerakan seperti siksaan yang memaksaku menyerah di detik yang sama. Air mataku tak pernah berhenti mengalir, membuat pandanganku kabur, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil meraih tangan kanannya, mencengkram kuat luka yang terus mengalirkan darah. Rintihan kecil terus mengalir dari mulutku, aku harus merintih untuk mengurangi beban di hatiku. Tubuhku menunduk dan meraih tangan kiri Ulquiorra yang terkulai lemah, sekarang aku sudah berhasil mengurangi darahnya. Sudah, kan? Seseorang, tolong cepat bantu! Siapa saja, tolong...

"Jangan mati..." rengekku di antara isak tangis, dan tidak sengaja kalungku keluar dari balik yukata, hampir menyentuh pipinya, tetapi aku tidak cukup berani melepaskan tangan Ulquiorra hanya untuk memasukkan kalungku. Setiap sepersekian detik begitu berharga, karena jika aku melepaskan tangan Ulquiorra, maka darahnya akan semakin banyak yang hilang.

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang-

Ulquiorra tersenyum lemah.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau sekarat!" pekikku histeris, dan bibirnya semakin lebar tertarik.

"Tidak ada yang lucu! Kau akan mati, Bodoh!"

"Se... seperti yang kau h... harapkan..." desisnya pelan. "A... aku mencintaimu, d..dan aku lak-lakukan apapun ya-yang kau minta."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku dendam, sangat dendam. Aku juga sangat membencinya. Aku ingin membalasnya, agar ia merasakan sakit hati yang aku rasakan, tapi... tapi... bukan ini yang-

"Ulquiorra!"

Ibu Matsumoto berdiri di sebelahku, dia langsung melilitkan sebuah kain pada pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra. Dia sempat memintaku untuk mengikat tangan Ulquiorra yang satu lagi, tapi sekujur tubuhku gemetar, aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang kain dengan benar.

Tangan Ulquiorra bergerak lemah, aku menarik tangannya yang sepertinya hendak menyentuhku, dan saat tangannya mencapai pipiku, dia mendenguskan tawa samar.

Jangan tersenyum... aku mohon...

Tuhan... aku cabut kata-kataku, aku bukannya ingin orang ini mati, jangan...

Dadaku sesak sekali, aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyeruak dalam benakku, namun lidahku kaku, dan aku hanya mampu menggeleng, membiarkan tangan Ulquiorra yang berlumuran darah hanya menempel lemah lewat bantuan tanganku. Aku mendongak dan melihat Ibu Matsumoto, seketika wanita itu hanya mampu menatapku dengan tatapan iba, dan aku bisa melihat seberkas putus asa dari sorot matanya.

Aku tidak bisa terima jika Ibu Matsumoto yang merupakan dokter saja, tidak bisa memberikan harapan. Lalu bagaimana aku harus berharap Ulquiorra akan bertahan?

"Minggir semuanya! Tim medis datang!" suara Pak Omaeda menggelegar, dan aku sontak menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang yang menghalangi tiga orang berpakaian rumah sakit. Para penghuni kelas membuka jalan cepat, dan Ulquiorra langsung dibawa dengan menggunakan tandu. Aku hanya mampu terduduk lemas, melihat iring-iringan orang yang mengawal Ulquiorra. Uryuu berlari mendampingi para petugas medis, bersama Pak Omaeda.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Berdo'a. Aku harus berdo'a? Mungkinkah dia akan selamat? Darahnya banyak sekali yang mengalir, mungkinkah dia selamat?

"Kuchiki! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

Sepasang tangan berjemari lentik tiba-tiba saja menarikku hingga aku terpaksa berdiri. Aku ditarik menuju parkiran, tidak peduli darah dan bau anyir, tidak peduli tatapan para penghuni kelas dan pekerja onsen yang melihatku dengan mata lapar dan menuduh milik mereka. Mereka mungkin sedang mengutukku dalam hati mereka.

Karena kata-kataku, maka Ulquiorra berusaha mati.

Karena ingin mewujudkan kata-kataku, dia berusaha mati dengan cara mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

Karena aku yang memintanya mati, maka ia melakukannya di depanku.

Karena aku yang memintanya mati, maka ia bertanya, 'apa ini cukup?' dengan tangan bersimbah darah.

Karena aku tidak pernah percaya padanya, maka ia ingin memastikan apakah dia cukup membuktikan kata-katanya padaku.

Aku tidak butuh bukti.

Aku tidak ingin kau mati karenaku.

Aku tidak ingin melihat darahmu.

Aku tidak ingin percaya semua kata-kata dan sikapmu!

Mana dirimu yang sebenarnya, Ulquiorra?

Kau mempermainkanku, memintaku pergi darimu, tapi kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan melakukan apapun yang aku minta. Bahkan ketika aku begitu membencimu dan memintamu mati...

Kau benar-benar berusaha mati di depanku…

Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?!

Dosa apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga kau begitu ingin membuatku mengalami semua ini?

.

* * *

.

.

Koridor ruang ICU begitu kosong.

Aku terduduk di kursi tunggu. Aku mungkin terlihat lebih tenang daripada Ibu Matsumoto yang terus mondar mandir di depan ruang ICU. Namun ada badai besar melanda hati dan ketenangan otakku. Seluruh bagian dari hatiku seperti terkoyak, terguncang, dan bayangan Ulquiorra yang mengiris nadinya di depanku terus berulang seperti kaset kusut. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan semuanya seperti yang aku minta.

Apa hebatnya diriku, hingga aku bisa meminta nyawa seseorang?

Aku bukan Tuhan! Aku bukan dewa! Aku hanya berteriak karena kebencian dalam diriku. Aku hanya menyuarakan sakit hati yang ingin aku buang jauh-jauh.

Rasa bersalah ini menghimpitku, sesak, dadaku terlalu sesak hingga aku sulit bernapas. Perutku melilit sakit, dan kepalaku hanya dipenuhi oleh darah Ulquiorra di lantai.

Tidak!

Bagaimana jika Ulquiorrra benar-benar mati?

"Kuchiki!"

Jangan sebut nama itu.

Semua tragedi ini karena aku menerima nama itu. Andai saja aku tidak menerima tawaran adopsi itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini semua. Aku tidak akan mengenal Ulquiorra. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya masuk dalam hidupku. Aku tidak harus sakit hati. Terlebih lagi, Ulquiorra tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kuchiki?"

Jangan sebut! Itu bukan namaku!

"Kuchiki."

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU!" pekikku lepas kendali.

Aku menatap marah pada orang di depanku, tidak lain adalah Ibu Matsumoto. Dia terlihat keget, namun senyum menenangkan muncul di wajahnya kemudian, dan tangannya terulur meraih bahuku.

"Itu bukan namaku..." isakku putus asa. "Aku Rukia... Jika saja aku tidak diadopsi, maka semua tidak akan seperti ini..." aku tertunduk dalam, merasakan beban itu semakin berat menggelayut di bahuku, menghimpit dadaku hingga oksigen semakin sulit masuk ke paru-paruku.

"Tenanglah..." bisik Ibu Matsumoto, dan dia meraih yukataku. Jari lentiknya merapikan kerah yukataku yang sudah tertarik ke samping dan menunjukkan kaos dalam yang aku gunakan. Aku tidak lagi peduli apa yang terjadi padaku, aku hanya ingin Ulquiorra selamat.

"Ayo kita bersihkan dirimu dulu. Yukatamu berlumuran darah, bahkan darah di wajahmu sudah mengering. Ayo... Hmm?" bisik Ibu Matsumoto perlahan. Dia sangat berhati-hati ketika bicara, seolah tiap kata telah ia pikirkan dengan baik, tapi aku terlalu kaku untuk bergerak dari tempatku. Sekali lagi Ibu Matsumoto menarikku untuk berdiri.

Ibu Matsumoto merangkul bahuku, dan membantuku agar tetap tegak berdiri. Setiap langkah terasa begitu berat, ada ribuan beban diikat ke kakiku.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!"

Aku dan Ibu Matsumoto berbalik, dan mendapati kakek Yamamoto bersama dua orang berjas hitam. Lalu di belakangnya berdiri Kuchiki Byakuya. Syarafku semakin tegang ketika melihat wajah kedua orang yang aku kenal itu.

"Kau Pembunuh!" hardik kakek Yamamoto, dan dia melangkah cepat hingga tanpa aku sadari dia sudah di depanku, lalu melayangkan sebuah tamparan tempat ke pipiku yang bernoda darah Ulquiorra.

"Tuan!" Ibu Matsumoto berseru kaget, mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya dan membawaku mundur satu langkah. Aku berusaha kuat. Aku tetap berdiri tegak dengan mata menatap kakek Yamamoto. Bukan maksudku untuk menantangnya, sebaliknya, aku justru mengharapkan pengampuan darinya. Mungkin dengan ampunan darinya bisa sedikit melegakan hatiku, memberi ruang lebih untukku bernapas. Jujur saja aku sudah sampai pada batas kemampuanku, aku tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Jika dengan menerima tamparannya dapat membuat Ulquiorra bertahan hidup, maka ratusan tamparan pun akan aku terima dengan lapang dada.

"Rukia..." calon mantan kakakku itu berusaha mendekatiku, tapi dua orang berjas hitam tadi mencegahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada cucuku?! Sudah cukup kesialan yang dialami cucuku, tidak perlu kau tambah!" sembur kakek Yamamoto, dan kembali melayangkan tangannya. Dua kali, dan itu cukup membakar pipiku.

"Tuan Yamamoto!" pekik Kuchiki Byakuya marah. Dia menerobos dua orang yang tengah menghadangnya itu, belum sampai dua langkah dia kembali dijegal.

"Cukup, Tuan!" pekik Ibu Matsumoto seraya menarikku lebih jauh, dan menyembunyikanku di balik tubuhnya. "Kuchiki juga terguncang melihat Ulquiorra mengiris tangan di depannya! Harap Anda mengerti!" kata Ibu Matsumoto.

"Tapi Ulquiorra melakukan hal bodoh itu karena anak sial ini memintanya!" jawab kakek Yamamoto jauh lebih marah.

"Seharusnya Ulquiorra lebih menggunakan akal sehatnya!" sahut Ibu Matsumoto jauh lebih emosi. Kakek Yamamoto merenggut bagian depan jubahnya, dan mundur beberapa langkah, terpukul dengan pernyataan Ibu Matsumoto.

"Mohon mengertilah, Tuan Yamamoto. Kita sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang Ulquiorra pikirkan sampai dia bisa melakukan semua ini. Jadi lebih baik kita berdo'a agar Ulquiorra bisa melewati masa kritisnya," ucap Ibu Matsumoto lebih bijak.

"Tapi anak ini... gara-gara dia... karena dia cucuku satu-satunya... Ulquiorra... Ulquiorra..." rintih kakek Yamamoto lagi, wajahnya memucat tiba-tiba. Aku membelalak begitu melihatnya tiba-tiba kesulitan bernapas sambil merenggut dadanya, dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Dokter! Dokter!" pekik Ibu Matsumoto tiba-tiba, dan kemudian aku melihat lagi seseorang yang terkapar. Kakek Yamamoto tidak bergerak, tangannya jatuh lunglai setelah berusaha keras memegangi dadanya, tongkatnya terjatuh, dan dua orang berjas tadi langsung memboyong kakek Yamamoto menerobos ruang ICU.

Ya Tuhan... Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

Lututku kembali lemas. Aku terduduk di lantai, merasakan jantungku kembali mengecil dan kehilangan fungsinya.

"Rukia?" Kuchiki Byakuya meraih bahuku, dan aku biarkan dia merangkulku erat. Aku tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Kepalaku hanya mampu berputar di tempat yang sama, hati dan seluruh akal sehatku masih tertinggal di onsen, di kamar Uryuu, di tempat aku melihat senyum Ulquiorra dan tragedi itu terjadi.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini, tenang..."

Lewat celah di antara lengkungan lengan Kuchiki Byakuya, aku melihat Ibu Matsumoto menangis. Akhirnya wanita dewasa itu menangis, aku kira dia cukup kuat dan tidak akan meneteskan air mata. Namun hati manusia tidak terbuat dari batu, aku yakini itu ketika aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku tanpa sadar membiarkan Ulquiorra masuk dalam hatiku. Itu adalah bukti betapa lemahnya hati manusia ketika mengharapkan sebuah uluran tangan dan pertolongan.

Tuhan... bagaimana jika aku membuat sebuah pertukaran denganMu? Aku bersedia melanggar takdir macam apapun, tempatkan aku di nerakapun aku tidak peduli. Jika aku memintaMu untuk menukar nyawaku dengan nyawa Ulquiorra, bisakah Engkau mengabulkannya?

Memang tidak ada kata 'jika' dalam kamus hidupku, tapi aku mohon sekali ini saja... Buktikan bahwa hukum itu bisa dilanggar. Bahwa Kau akan merubah semua ketetapan hidup atas diriku.

Aku mohon... Selamatkan Ulquiorra...

Bukan karena aku memaafkannya, bukan juga karena aku tidak ingin membuang perasaanku padanya. Tapi jika dia hidup, mungkin aku tidak akan mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku memang egois, aku lakukan semuanya demi diriku sendiri, karena aku hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Dan karena keegoisanku, aku meminta siapapun untuk mengampuniku. Ringankan bebanku. Hilangkan rasa bersalahku.

Jika aku mati nanti, mungkin aku bisa tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ulquiorra melakukan ini.

Jadi biarkan dia hidup...

 _Biarkan_

 _Biarkan_

Seperti aku membiarkan sakit hatiku padanya...

.

* * *

.

.

Suara kicau burung menyapa telingaku.

Berat sekali rasanya untuk membuka mata, tapi aku memaksakan seluruh syaraf dalam diriku untuk tidak kalah dengan lelah yang melanda ini. Wangi lavender memenuhi hidung dan seluruh kesadaranku. Tidak ada lagi bau anyir darah, bukan lagi teriakan histeris, namun ketakutan itu masih membayangiku.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk terduduk, dan aku begitu mengenal dekorasi ruangan serba mewah ini. Terlebih lagi pintu kamar yang begitu klasik di seberangku. Seumur hidupku, aku hanya sekali menemukan rumah yang menggunakan pintu klasik seperti itu. Hanya di tempat dimana aku berada sekarang.

Di rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

Tidak perlu aku pungkiri, karena Kuchiki Byakuya pasti akan membawaku ke sini. Apakah ada pilihan lain untuknya? Dia tidak akan membawaku kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Jujur saja aku juga tidak ingin kembali ke Hueco Mundo saat ini. Kepalaku masih berputar pada ingatan yang sama. Aku tidak akan mampu melanjutkan hidupku jika aku belum mengetahui dimana aku akan menjejak kaki.

Di neraka tanpa rasa bersalah, atau di bumi tapi dengan ketakutan yang terus menghantui.

Aku menoleh ke kananku, dan melihat keluar jendela. Langit pagi begitu cerah, dan dari pohon rindang di tengah taman keluarga Kuchiki, aku melihat tiga ekor burung sedang mematuk dahan.

Dunia luar tetap tenang, berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, hanya duniaku yang terguncang dan berada pada titik menjelang kehancuran.

Pintu kamarku tergeser perlahan, dan wajah lega seorang pelayan muncul di jarak pandangku. Aku tidak mengenali siapa namanya, tapi sepertinya dia cukup senang melihatku sudah bangun, sekalipun sudah hampir siang. Jika saja aku masih seorang Kuchiki yang normal, mungkin aku sudah habis diteriaki para tetua. Karena sudah mempermalukan keluarga dengan membatalkan status adopsi dan kembali ke Hueco Mundo, sekaligus berani kembali ke rumah kebanggaan mereka, tepat setelah aku membuat kekacauan yang tidak kecil.

"Nona, Ibu Matsumoto datang menjenguk Anda," ucap sang pelayan, dan aku hanya mampu mengangguk perlahan untuk menjawabnya. Mulutku terlalu kering untuk digerakkan, seolah celah bibirku telah dilem, sampai perih sekali rasanya.

Pelayan mundur sejenak, dan tidak lama wajah cantik bertutupkan make up Ibu Matsumoto menyapaku. Dia tersenyum lemah. Dia telah kehilangan setengah dari unsur kehidupannya, karena selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya yang lemah seperti ini. Mungkin dia tidak terlihat pucat karena bantuan make up, tapi dia terlihat sangat lelah. Baju hitam yang menyerupai jas dan dress selutut yang ia gunakan, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berkabung.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya seraya mengambil tempat di sisi tempat tidurku, menarik kursi belajar dan meraih tanganku, yang baru aku sadari ternyata tertanam jarum infus.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk bibirku yang tidak bisa aku buka.

Ibu Matsumoto meraih segelas air dan selembar tissue di meja samping tempat tidurku, dia membasahi tissue yang kemudian dia tempelkan di bibirku. Perlahan bibirku basah, dan bisa aku buka. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, Ibu Matsumoto membantuku meneguk air.

"Kau punya kebiasaan tidur lama ya, Kuchiki?" celetuk Ibu Matsumoto begitu aku selesai minum.

"Tidak, aku bahkan bisa tahan tidak tidur sampai tiga hari berturut-turut!" sangkalku.

"Iya, tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan tidur seperti beruang yang berhibernasi!" candanya, dan kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin ada benarnya juga... "Sudah dua hari kau tertidur, dan selama kau terpejam, dunia di sekelilingmu banyak berubah, Kuchiki," bisik Ibu Matsumoto purau. Sedih dan sesal tergambar jelas dari nada suaranya.

Dua hari? Aku tidur selama dua hari?

Aku menegakkan badan dan memusatkan perhatianku pada Ibu Matsumoto, bersiap menerima cerita yang akan ia sampaikan. Aku harus tahu bagaimana kondisi Ulquiorra. Apakah dia selamat, ataukah...

"Kau sudah cukup kuat untuk mendengarnya? Aku sebenarnya datang untuk menjengukmu, tapi kebetulan kau sudah bangun. Matamu menunjukkan keingintahuan yang tidak bisa aku sangkal."

Aku mengangguk dalam, menelan ludah sendiri dalam kepahitan.

Entah bagaimana nanti aku harus bersikap setelah mendengar cerita Ibu Matsumoto? Nada suaranya mengindikasikan berita buruk, dan aku harus bersiap menghancurkan duniaku sendiri. Ya, itu harga yang harus aku bayar atas perbuatanku sendiri, atas kebencianku, dan atas kebodohanku sendiri.

"Ulquiorra berhasil bertahan. Kondisinya stabil setelah ditangani dokter selama lebih dari lima jam."

Reflek aku menghela napas, satu beban terlepas dari bahuku, dari hatiku dan dari duniaku. Terima kasih Tuhan...

"Tapi Tuan Yamamoto meninggal karena serangan jantung, hanya beberapa jam sejak di bawa ke ICU. Aku bersyukur Ulquiorra hidup, tapi dengan kepergian Tuan Yamamoto aku begitu terpukul. Dua orang itu adalah penolong dalam hidupku. Melihat Tuan Yamamoto meninggal saat Ulquiorra kritis, membuatku berpikir bahwa Tuhan telah menukar nyawa Tuan Yamamoto dengan Ulquiorra," tutur Ibu Matsumoto, suaranya hampir hilang terbenam dalam keputusasaan.

Deg!

Besi panas itu tepat menembus ulu hatiku. Perih dan nyeri itu menjalar hingga seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhku.

Seperti itukah kenyataannya?

Seperti itukah Tuhan menjawab permohonanku?

Bukannya menukar nyawa Ulquiorra dengan nyawaku, tapi malah mengambil nyawa kakek Yamamoto.

Ini tidak adil... Aku telah membuat kakek Yamamoto meninggal, aku telah mengambil nyawanya.

Kenapa... Kenapa...

"Kuchiki?" Ibu Matsumoto mengguncang tanganku.

Tidak seharusnya... Jangan biarkan hal ini terjadi...

Semuanya harus hidup, jika ada yang harus mati, maka orang itu seharusnya aku!

"Kuchiki! Kau mau apa?"

Aku harus menemui Ulquiorra, aku harus mencarinya! Dia...

"Kuchiki! Kendalikan dirimu!"

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, kakek Yamamoto tidak seharusnya mati...

"KUCHIKI!"

"Argh!" aku berteriak ketika tubuhku terhempas ke lantai.

Kenapa aku ada di lantai? Ibu Matsumoto mengunciku di lantai.

Sepasang mata redup Ibu Matsumoto menatapku putus asa, bahkan tangannya yang mencengkram bahuku ikut gemetar. Ibu Matsumoto meneteskan air matanya, antara putus asa dan tidak percaya, lalu ia menarikku hingga kembali terduduk untuk menarikku masuk dalam pelukannya. Dadanya naik turun mengganjal napasku karena ia terlalu erat memelukku.

"Kendalikan dirimu..." bisiknya lirih.

"A-aku harus menemui Ulquiorra. Harus! Aku harus menemuinya!" aku mendorong badan Ibu Matsumoto, membuatnya terhempas, sementara aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ulquiorra menghilang! Dia pergi dan menyerahkan semuanya padamu!" pekik Ibu Matsumoto frustasi, dia kembali mencengkram bahuku, dan mengunci tanganku ke belakang.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi, Kuchiki... Ini bukan salahmu..."

Aku menyakiti diriku? Kapan?

"Rukia!"

Kali ini aku kembali dikagetkan dengan kedatangan orang lain ke kamarku. Kuchiki Byakuya menerobos masuk kamar dan langsung merangkulku. Perasaan jijik menyelubungiku, sontak aku memberontak, namun aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak ketika kedua tanganku dipegangi Ibu Matsumoto, dan lengkungan tangan Kuchiki Byakuya begitu erat. Aku membelalak pada Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia melirik Ibu Matsumoto sesaat sebelum kembali melihatku. Wajah kakunya membuatku ingin muntah. Aku ingin dia enyah dari pandanganku.

"Lepaskan aku..." geramku, siap untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku akan lepas jika kau berhenti mencakar tanganmu..." bisiknya tenang dan perlahan.

"A-aku mencakar..."

Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Aku menghentakkan tanganku dari kekangan Ibu Matsumoto. Darah menyeruak keluar dari luka berbentuk tiga garis panjang kemerahan di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Entah tubuhku yang memang sudah tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan normal, atau memang otakku yang tidak mampu lagi mengartikan rasa sakit, karena perih ataupun sakit dari tanganku tidak terasa sama sekali.

Kuchiki Byakuya merengkuh wajahku, dan menatap mataku penuh-penuh. Tidak mampu aku alihkan pandanganku, ketika sorot matanya hampir sama dengan tatapan Ibu Matsumoto.

Kenapa semua orang harus berwajah sama?

"A-" erangku ketika lukaku bergesekan dengan bajuku sendiri.

"Lihat aku, Rukia..." bisik Kuchiki Byakuya lagi, dan aku menurutinya, karena nada dalam suaranya adalah memohon, bukan memerintah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebagai kepala keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. "Tenang dan dengarkan semua dengan baik. Kau besar di Hueco Mundo, kan? Kau kuat, kan? Sekarang aku minta kau membuang semua tatakrama keluarga bangsawan, buang semua akal sehatmu sebagai seorang Kuchiki Rukia, dan gunakan instingmu agar kau tetap bertahan. Kau tidak akan bisa menerima semua ini jika bukan ketegaran hatimu sendiri yang kau gunakan. Hmm?" desisnya dengan pancaran mata penuh, berusaha sangat keras meyakinkanku.

Seketika itu juga aku kembali mendengar suara kicauan burung dari luar ruangan, aku bisa mendengar isak tangis Ibu Matsumoto, aku bahkan bisa merasakan sakit dari tanganku. Apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku?

Lututku lagi-lagi kehilangan pertahanan, aku lunglai begitu saja begitu wajah tersenyum Ulquiorra yang bersimbah darah menyeruak masuk dalam benakku.

"Aku akan minta kotak P3K!" seru Ibu Matsumoto seraya berlari meninggalkanku yang ditopang tangan Kuchiki Byakuya.

Aku dipapah kembali ke tempat tidur, dan selang infus teronggok tak berdaya di lantai, meneteskan sia-sia cairan yang seharusnya masuk ke badanku.

Gelap sama sekali.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan selama beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Hanya ada perasaan bersalah yang semakin menghimpit dadaku. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku mencabut jarum infus dari tanganku, aku juga tidak sadar kalau aku telah mencakar tanganku sendiri sampai berdarah.

"Rukia..."

Tanganku terangkat dan menyingkirkan tangan Kuchiki Byakuya yang menyentuh bahuku. Rasa jijik itu membuat perutku bergolak hebat.

"Bencilah aku... Aku tahu apa yang aku harapkan darimu sama sekali tidak pantas. Aku salah, dan aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama." Dia menghela napas berat penuh iba, dan kembali menatapku setelahnya.

"Sampai mana kau mendengar berita ini?" bisiknya hati-hati.

Mataku menerawang menatap lantai dan mengingat kata demi kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Ibu Matsumoto, dan sekujur tubuhku kembali mengalami gempa, aku gemetaran dan menggigil.

"Kakek Yamamoto meninggal dan Ulquiorra menghilang..." gumamku seraya kembali menatap kedua matanya, berharap aku salah dengar, atau memang Ibu Matsumoto salah ucap.

"Aku akan katakan semuanya, tapi apa kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

Kuchiki Byakuya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan paksa dirimu. Jika kau ingin menangis atau berteriak silahkan, tapi jangan menyakiti dirimu."

Aku kembali mengangguk dengan patuh. Aku hanya ingin mendengar semua kenyataannya dan segera mengakhiri degub jantung yang hampir membuat dadaku meledak.

"Ru-"

Kuchiki Byakuya menghentikan mulutnya tepat ketika Ibu Matsumoto masuk kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, seolah takut ada orang lain yang tahu kondisiku saat ini.

Ibu Matsumoto meraih tanganku dan langsung merawat lukaku. Tidak banyak bicara, namun tangannya sama gemetarnya denganku, jadi aku tidak akan memaksa bicara dengannya.

"Rukia..."

Kuchiki Byakuya kembali mengalihkan perhatianku, begitu dia menyebutkan namaku, sontak aku menoleh padanya, dan membiarkan Ibu Matsumoto membalut lukaku.

"Kau bisa ceritakan penyebab kau dan Ulquiorra bertengkar?"

"Kenapa?" aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Karena..." Kuchiki Byakuya tampak ragu, tapi setelah jeda beberapa saat ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya… Polisi menyelidiki kasus ini, hanya saja kami berusaha meredamnya dan mengatakan bahwa ini masalah internal dua keluarga serta akan diselesaikan secara damai. Tapi sebenarnya kami sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kalian berdua bertengkar sampai Ulquiorra berusaha bunuh diri, dan..."

"Aku tahu!" potongku cepat, dan Kuchiki Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. "Aku penyebabnya, jadi salahkan saja aku. Silahkan penjara aku dan anggap aku sebagai pembunuh kakek Yamamoto. Selesai, kan?" tandasku cepat, dan tidak luput aku memberikan seringai merendahkan padanya.

Ibu Matsumoto mengguncang tanganku, membuatku kehilangan fokus untuk menggertak Kuchiki Byakuya. "Kau tidak bisa begini terus! Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri!" seru Ibu Matsumoto dengan wajah memelas, napasnya yang tidak teratur seiring dengan frustasi yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Yang sekarang kehilangan kendali sepertinya malah Ibu Matsumoto.

Aku membisu, membiarkan badai hebat menerpa ketenangan yang begitu keras aku pertahankan. Melihat Ibu Matsumoto yang menganggukkan kepala, seolah memberiku izin agar membiarkan badai itu meruntuhkan semua kekerasan hatiku.

"Aku sudah jujur, Bu..." ucapku dengan memohon kepercayaan sepenuhnya, karena aku sudah membuka diriku sepenuhnya pada Ulquiorra, tapi dia yang memulai semuanya, dia yang mempermainkanku dan menjadikanku bahan tertawaannya.

"Tidak apa, menangislah sebanyak yang kau mau."

Aku tidak akan menangis, menangis hanya akan membuatku semakin tak berdaya.

"Kau menangis bukan karena kau kalah, Rukia. Kau menangis karena kau harus melepaskan bebanmu, dan kembali bangkit..." bisik Ibu Matsumoto seraya mengusap pipiku.

Hancur sudah!

Pertahananku hilang seluruhnya!

Aku membiarkan air mataku menetes, tapi aku tidak bisa biarkan gemetar ini terus melandaku.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai, Ulquiorra," bisikku tegas sekalipun dengan suara bergetar.

Kuchiki Byakuya terperanjat ketika aku selesai mendeklarasikan kalimat itu, tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai diri dan menatapku dengan tenang. Aku biarkan dirinya melihat keruntuhanku, menjadi saksi atas kejujuran yang tidak pernah bisa aku ungkapkan di depannya.

Kepalaku tertunduk dalam, mengingat bagaimana pertama kali Ulquiorra bicara padaku, bagaimana ia bersikap lembut padaku.

"Aku biarkan dia masuk dalam duniaku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, karena dia hanya mempermainkanku. Aku sudah berusaha tidak bertemu dengannya setelah aku pergi dari rumah sakit, tapi tiba-tiba dia muncul di onsen dan mengatakan semua omong kosongnya. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika orang lain menyakitiku. Aku marah dan memukulnya, mengatakan agar dia mati saja." Aku berusaha menarik napas banyak-banyak, berusaha melegakan ruang di dadaku, karena merasakan tusukan itu kembali menghujamku, sebuah tangan tak terlihat tengah mencekik leherku, meyesap tiap detik yang memudarkan ketegaranku.

Ibu Matsumoto menekap mulutnya, kepalanya bergerak begitu lambat untuk bisa melihat ke arah Kuchiki Byakuya. Sementara pria bangsawan itu tetap tenang, dia hanya sesaat berjengit ketika aku menyebut kata mati.

"Aku begitu marah dan memakinya, tapi dia masih saja bicara. Mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta. Aku hampir menghabisinya jika saja Pak Omaeda tidak datang. Aku begitu yakin kalau semua tentangnya adalah kebohongan. Bukan hanya setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, tapi juga semua janji dan sikapnya," lanjutku tanpa menunjukkan wajah menyesal sedikitpun pada mereka, sekalipun pada kenyataannya aku merasakan dadaku semakin sempit karena mengingat bagaimana Ulquiorra berkata, 'Seperti yang kau harapkan...' dengan tangan bersimbah darah.

Itu benar-benar menyiksaku.

"Lalu saat aku akan kembali ke kamar... aku melihat Senna di depan kamar Uryuu dan Ulquiorra. Dan... Tangan kiri Ulquiorra sudah terluka meneteskan darah, lalu dia mengiris tangan kanannya di depanku," cicitku lagi. Aku begitu takut mengingat bagaimana Ulquiorra menggesekkan tangannya di pisau yang tengah ia gigit. Wajah tenangnya, senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya, seolah Ulquiorra telah memasrahkan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk bisa membuktikan kesungguhan hatinya padaku.

"Ya Tuhan..." Ibu Matsumoto lagi-lagi terkesiap. Dia sampai terduduk lemas di lantai, matanya membulat sempurna sambil menatap kosong.

Pandanganku kabur, airmata mengumpul di pelupuk mataku sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke pangkuanku, menetes tanpa henti sementara aku menyiapkan diri untuk kembali bicara pada dua orang dewasa di hadapanku. Dewasa… Mungkinkah aku tidak akan berkata semudah itu jika aku sudah dewasa seperti mereka? Mungkinkah aku akan lebih memikirkan akibat dari semua kata-kataku, sehingga tidak menyebabkan Ulquiorra mencoba mati di hadapanku? Tapi Ulquiorra juga salah, kenapa dia harus melakukan hal bodoh itu? Apakah ini semua karena kami sama-sama masih sangat muda? Karena kami tidak pernah berpikir panjang tentang apa yang akan terjadi atas apa yang kami lakukan di masa lalu? Haruskah kami menggoreskan duka sedalam ini sementara kami sama-sama belum mengetahui seperti apa dunia akan bersikap pada kami.

Namun sekali lagi rasa bersalah jauh lebih kuat menggelayut di dadaku. Kata-kata itu yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulutku, kesalahanku tidak akan dengan mudah terhapuskan. "Aku yang memintanya mati, dia hanya melakukan apa yang aku minta... Tepat seperti ucapannya kepadaku. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta. Aku yang sudah mendesaknya dan dia hanya membuktikan kata-katanya," lanjutku lagi seraya mengusap air mata yang terus saja mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian aku hanya meneteskan air mataku, sementara Ibu Matsumoto terus meremas tanganku.

"Kau ingin menceritakan hal lain?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku mencoba membaca arti dari pertanyaannya, entah apa yang bisa aku tangkap darinya. Kata-katanya hanya memberi kesan bahwa semua ceritaku hanya akan menjadi cerita belaka, dan aku harus meninggalkan semua cerita itu sebagai masa lalu. Seketika saja kebencianku padanya semakin membuncah. Dia mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu dengan sangat tenang.

Aku menggeleng tegas. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku luapkan, semuanya terpatri jelas dalam hatiku. Sakit, perih, pedih, pilu. Semua jenis perasaan yang selalu aku hindari seumur hidup, sekarang memenuhi seluruh aliran darahku, meyiksaku dengan perasaan bersalah yang mendalam dan terus menggrogotiku. Aku membenci Kuchiki Byakuya, tapi sudah tidak ada lagi ruang dalam hatiku yang telah dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus mendengarkan kami..." ucapnya lagi. Dia sempat menoleh pada Ibu Matsumoto sebelum kembali menatapku tanpa berkedip. Nada suaranya sedingin es, membuatku makin mayakini bahwa tangan besinya-lah yang berhasil membawa nama bangsawan Kuchiki makin besar, dan aku tidak membutuhkan simpati darinya.

"Setelah aku membawamu pulang, dan memintamu membersihkan badan... Kau pingsan di lantai kamar mandi."

Aku berusaha mengingat saat dimana aku pingsan, tapi semuanya gelap. Tidak ada yang bisa aku ingat.

"Tepat tengah malam, kami menerima kabar bahwa Ulquiorra telah melewati masa kritisnya, dan keadaannya stabil, namun berita duka juga datang. Tuan Yamamoto meninggal tidak lama setelah masuk ruang ICU."

Aku tetap diam dan tidak bereaksi. Bukan karena aku telah berubah menjadi manusia tanpa hati, tapi hatiku sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberikan reaksi apapun. Terlalu sempit sudah ruang di dadaku untuk bisa memberikan perasaan lain pada apa yang diucapkan Kuchiki Byakuya. Dadaku sakit dan sesak, hanya itu yang bisa aku rasakan sekarang.

"Pemakaman Tuan Yamamoto dilaksanakan tadi, pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghindari kejaran wartawan."

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Tapi jam 7 tadi ada kabar dari rumah sakit, bahwa Ulquiorra..."

"Menghilang!" selorohku menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tertahan di ujung lidah. Mungkin dia mengira aku belum tahu, tapi Ibu Matsumoto lebih dulu memberitahuku dan karena itu juga aku mencakar tanganku sendiri. Entah apa yang tengah aku pikirkan hingga aku sendiri tidak mampu mencegah apa yang aku lakukan.

"Bukan hanya itu..." ucap Ibu Matsumoto yang ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan aku bersiap untuk menerima hal yang lebih buruk dari ini semua.

"Pihak RS mengatakan mereka hanya menemukan ponsel Ulquiorra dan sebuah surat."

Aku bingung dengan arah penjelasan ini, karena kemudian Kuchiki Byakuya bersikap aneh dengan membuang wajah dan menghela napas panjang, seolah tengah berusaha untuk melegakan hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau baca sendiri," ucap Ibu Matsumoto seraya meraih sesuatu dari balik blazer yang ia kenakan.

Aku menerima amplop berwarna putih yang ia berikan. Tidak berpikir banyak, aku langsung membuka amplop dan menarik keluar selembar kertas berwarna gading. Ada tulisan tangan di sana, tapi aku tidak mengenali tulisan siapa itu. Sontak aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat Ibu Matsumoto, hendak bertanya. Namun sepertinya semua kata-kata telah tertulis di dahiku, karena Ibu Matsumoto langsung mengangguk dalam seraya berkata, "Aku dapat mengenali tulisan Ulquiorra walau hanya dalam sekilas pandang. Memang tidak masuk akal jika Ulquiorra menuliskannya sendiri padahal tangannya sedang terluka. Makanya aku membawa surat itu ke seorang detektif, dan mereka bilang bahwa surat itu sudah ditulis seminggu sebelumnya."

Aku makin tidak mengerti.

"Kepolisian bahkan membenarkannya, Kuchiki..." Ibu Matsumoto menarik napas panjang dan ikut memberikan wajah bingung padaku. "Mungkin kau bisa bilang Ulquiorra memiliki indra keenam atau kenal dengan seorang peramal, tapi dia menuliskan semuanya dengan detail di surat itu."

Aku kembali menatap surat di depanku, membacanya perlahan dengan hati mengerut sakit.

 ** _Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, menyatakan bahwa aku menuliskan surat ini dengan sebenar-benarnya, dengan keinginanku sendiri dan tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun._**

 ** _Kepada pengacara Hisagi Shuhei. Aku minta, tepat setelah kakek Yamamoto dimakamkan, seluruh bentuk warisan yang diberikan kakek Yamamoto padaku, agar diberikan kepada Kuchiki Rukia. Adik adopsi dari Kuchiki Byakuya. Lakukan seluruh proses berdasarkan surat ini._**

 ** _Kepada Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku mohon lakukan perananmu sebagai sesungguhnya seorang kakak bagi Rukia._**

 ** _Kepada Ibu Matsumoto. Aku tidak memiliki banyak orang yang mengerti diriku, karena itu aku minta agar kau membantuku untuk menjaga Rukia. Karena hanya dia seseorang yang ingin aku jaga, tapi aku tidak mampu, karena aku hanya akan melukainya terlalu dalam._**

 ** _Kepada Rukia._**

 ** _Aku tahu ini akan menyusahkanmu, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya… Jadi, aku mohon maafkan aku._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu. Selalu. Karena itu aku melakukan ini. Semua ini tidak lain adalah keegoisanku, keserakahanku atas dirimu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Bahagialah, agar aku tidak mengutuk diriku atas kesedihanmu._**

 ** _Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tidak akan bisa mengembalikan waktu dan menghilangkan semua dendam, juga sakit hatimu padaku. Aku terima semuanya, karena aku yakin itu semua adalah bukti lain bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Sekalipun kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, aku akan hidup dalam keyakinanku sendiri, bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku. Dengan mimpi itu aku akan mempertahankan sisa hidupku._**

 ** _Aku belum mati, tapi dengan ini aku ingin semua orang menganggapku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku hanya berharap bisa bertahan hidup dalam hati satu orang saja... hanya di hati Rukia._**

 ** _Ulquiorra Schiffer_**

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Seluruh tubuhku kehilangan pertahanan. Aku menangis, meraung, merintih, aku hanya mampu membiarkan nyeri di ulu hatiku semakin dalam. Tanganku terkepal kuat menggenggam surat yang baru saja aku baca. Ulquiorra menuliskan sebuah surat yang tidak dapat aku terima dengan akal sehatku sendiri.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku ingin semua ini hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi macam apa yang bisa memberikan rasa sakit yang begitu nyata?

Ulquiorra mencintaiku, tapi cinta macam apa yang membuatnya tega melukai dirinya sendiri? Cinta macam apa yang berusaha membuat orang yang ia cintai, membencinya? Cinta macam apa yang menyakitkan begini? Cinta macam apa?!

Aku begitu membenci cinta, dan aku tidak berharap jatuh dalam kubangan bernama cinta. Semuanya hanya akan berakhir luka, seperti sekarang ini. Semua hanya berujung pada kekecewaan. Kami tidak bisa memiliki kebahagiaan, karena cinta!

Rantai di hatiku tidak pernah bisa aku putuskan, selama sisa hidupku aku hanya akan terikat padanya. Keegoisan dan keserakahannya padaku, telah membuatku merasa begitu bersalah. Karena dia terluka, karena dia ingin membuktikan kata-katanya, karena ia mencintaiku dan melakukan yang aku minta, dan karena itu pula aku telah membuat kakek Yamamoto meninggal. Aku pembunuh, dan sekarang ia mengatakan itu semua karena cinta? Omong kosong! Semua hanya omong kosong!

"AGRHHHH...!" aku berteriak begitu keras, hingga tenggorokanku perih, hingga aku kehabisan napas dan terengah dalam isakan tangisku sendiri.

"Rukia..."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pekikku seraya beranjak dari ranjang. Aku ingin kembali pada Yammy, aku ingin ia menghancurkan semua panggung sandiwara ini dengan tangan besarnya, aku ingin ia memelukku dalam kehangatan seorang kakak dan pelindung. Aku ingin Nnoi memukulku, dan membangunkanku. Aku ingin ia meyakinkanku bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

"Kau harus menerima semua ini!"

"Tidak, ini hanya omong kosong!"

"Rukia!"

"Aku harus menemukan Ulquiorra, dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini denganku. Kami harus bertanggungjawab, harus... harus... hiks, hiks, hiks..." aku menyerah ketika Kuchiki Byakuya menarikku dalam kekangannya sekalipun aku memberontak habis-habisan, membuatku jatuh terduduk di depan kamar, dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Seluruh duniaku hancur. Jika aku menerima ini semua, aku akan hidup sebagai Kuchiki Rukia dan menerima semua takdir ini. Selamanya aku akan terikat pada keluarga Kuchiki dan kakek Yamamoto, serta... Ulquiorra.

Neraka bagaikan ada di depan mataku.

Tangan Kuchiki Byakuya mengusap puncak kepalaku, terus berusaha menenangkanku, namun desakan airmataku tidak juga mau berhenti. Berapa banyak airmata yang harus aku teteskan untuk bisa melegakan hatiku? Berapa lama lagi aku harus merasakan sakit ini hingga aku cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahanku?

Ulquiorra, kenapa kau begitu ingin hidup dalam hatiku?

Inikah caramu untuk mengikatku?

Kau sakiti aku, kau buat aku membencimu, dan merasa bersalah, lalu sekarang kau ingin aku menerima semua takdir yang seharusnya kau terima sebagai penerus kakek Yamamoto?

"Maafkan aku, Rukia..." bisik Kuchiki Byakuya.

Aku tidak memberikan reaksi. Kepalaku hanya dipenuhi Ulquiorra, dan kilas balik peristiwa yang aku alami dengannya. Semua datang seperti sambaran petir, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih hebat.

"Selama ini aku berhasrat padamu karena kukira kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ketika keserakahanku terhadapmu terus tumbuh, kau malah semakin menjauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, karena itu aku tidak akan berusaha menyentuhmu, seperti yang Ulquiorra minta." Jeda dalam suaranya membuatku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya dengan mata basahku, dan kesungguhan dalam binar matanya tidak mampu aku pungkiri.

Kenapa dia harus menggunakan kata yang sama dengan Ulquiorra?

'Keserakahan'

Semua manusia memiliki hal itu, karena manusia sulit untuk mencapai kata puas.

Karena keserakahan Ulquiorra atas diriku, aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?

Karena keserakahan Kuchiki Byakuya aku harus menerima semua sakit hati sebagai orang rendahan yang diadopsi dalam keluarga bangsawan?

Lalu aku harus diam menerima semuanya? Jangan bercanda! Aku ingin hidupku sendiri! Tidak dalam skenario siapapun, tidak dalam kekangan siapapun, tidak dalam pengaturan siapapun. Hanya Tuhan dan diriku sendiri yang boleh mengatur hidupku!

"Aku tahu ini berat. Kesedihanmu, sakit hatimu, rasa bersalah, dan kau mungkin tidak ingin menerima semua ini, tapi aku mohon... sebagai wujud tanggung jawabmu pada kakek Yamamoto dan Ulquiorra, tinggallah. Jadilah seorang Kuchiki dan meneruskan apa yang telah diperjuangkan kakek Yamamoto seumur hidupnya. Hanya itu cara untukmu menebus semua rasa bersalahmu."

Aku ingin berteriak saat itu juga, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari pita suaraku.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku sangkal dari kata-katanya. Dia benar. Benar bahwa aku merasa bersalah, benar bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup dalam rasa bersalah seumur hidup. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini aku menebus semuanya? Bukan aku sendiri yang salah, Ulquiorra yang membuat semua cerita menyedihkan ini. Dia yang memulai semua ini. Bukan aku!

"Kuchiki... Ulquiorra mungkin terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal, dan kata-katanya seolah mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi untuk selamanya. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhirnya, kau bisa melakukannya, kan? Ada puluhan ribu karyawan yang hidup dari bekerja di beberapa perusahaan milik kakek Yamamoto, dan kau tidak bisa mengabaikan nasib mereka begitu saja," tutur Ibu Matsumoto dengan wajah memohon.

Hidup puluhan ribu orang?

Sehebat apa diriku ini hingga bisa menjadi penentu hidup puluhan ribu orang?

Lalu bagaimana dengan hidupku sendiri?

Sampai beberapa menit lalu aku hanya seorang Rukia yang besar di Hueco Mundo, aku bisa menjalani hidupku sebagai orang biasa, aku bisa sekolah dan bekerja sampingan sesukaku, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dalam kelaparan jika aku mau, lalu sekarang...

"Mengertilah, Rukia..." gumam Kuchiki Byakuya lagi.

Bahuku terasa berat. Sebanyak itukah tanggungjawabku sekarang?

Ulquiorra... kau ingin hidup dalam hatiku?

Sangat ingin hingga kau melakukan ini semua?

Sangat ingin hingga kau biarkan aku menyebabkan kakek Yamamoto meninggal?

Sangat ingin hingga kau membuatku begitu tersiksa seperti ini?

Baik! Aku akan mengabulkannya, namun sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku membalasmu ketika kita bertemu nanti. Di dunia ataupun di alam baka, aku tidak peduli. Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Kau juga harus merasakan neraka yang aku rasakan!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapku datar, berusaha tenang sekalipun air mataku masih saja mengalir.

"Rukia?" mata Kuchiki Byakuya membelalak lebar.

Aku beranjak dari lengkungan tangan Kuchiki Byakuya, berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, namun aku masih memiliki sisa tenaga yang harus aku gunakan untuk menebus rasa bersalahku. Aku mungkin besar di Hueco Mundo, dunia yang begitu keras, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak lagi memiliki hati. Rasa bersalah adalah mimpi buruk, dan aku tidak ingin hidup dalam mimpi buruk. Jika dengan memikul tanggungjawab ini bisa membuat rasa bersalahku berkurang… Baik! Akan aku lakukan.

"Aku harus menjadi Kuchiki Rukia dan penerus kakek Yamamoto, kan? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi keduanya?"desisku lagi dengan mata menatap tajam. Kebulatan tekad dalam hatiku tak tergoyahkan. Dosa besar yang telah aku lakukan, harus aku pertanggungjawabkan.

Ibu Matsumoto meraih tanganku, dan meremasnya pelan. Aku hanya mengerjap, dan mengembalikan pandanganku pada Kuchiki Byakuya. Wajah tenang dan penuh keyakinan Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pertanda bahwa mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menjadi Rukia yang sama. Kilat dimatanya menyiratkan bahwa duniaku, kebebasanku telah terenggut sepenuhnya. Aku harus membuang semua harapanku sebagai jiwa bebas yang berhak melakukan apapun semauku. Ketika tanggungjawab itu dilimpahkan kepadaku hanya lewat secarik kertas. Aku hanya yakin pada satu hal…

Nerakaku akan segera dimulai.

.

.

To Be Continue….

* * *

.

.

Hai semua, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca karya saya.

Chapter 4 ini kelam beut auranya.

Jujur saja alur cerita untuk fanfic kali ini menguras otak banget. Banyak faktor juga sebenarnya, tapi yang paling berat ya… karena lama vakum dari dunia tulis menulis. Maaf untuk typos. Udah bolak balik di baca ulang sebelum publish new chapter, tetap aja banyak koreksi.

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-

27.03.18


	5. Chapter 5: Please Time

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 : Please Time…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Orang-orang dari keluarga besar kakek Yamamoto terus menyebutku sebagai seorang pembunuh dan perempuan licik penggila harta serta kekuasaan.

Wajah seribu!

Perempuan Rubah!

Wanita Jalang!

Licik!

Materialistis!

Pembunuh Berdarah Dingin!

Penyihir!

Entah berapa banyak sebutan mereka untukku, dan bagusnya telingaku telah lama tuli sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, hatiku juga sudah mati sejak aku memutuskan menjalankan takdirku sebagai seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Hidupku bukan lagi milikku, melainkan milik puluhan ribu kepala yang bekerja di perusahaan Yamamoto, Inc. Jadi aku telah hidup sebagai robot tanpa hati, dan itu akan aku jalankan sejauh aku bisa menghidupi mereka. Mereka yang disebut sebagai karyawan Yamamoto Inc. Mereka yang dijadikan dalil oleh Kuchiki Byakuya untuk mengikatku dalam ikatan takdir menyedihkan ini. Bukankah aku manusia baik hati? Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyebutkan kebaikanku. Tatapan tajam, menghina dan cibiranlah yang aku terima dari orang-orang yang terdaftar sebagai anggota keluargaku di catatan sipil, dari orang-orang yang hidup dari menghisap keringat dan darahku.

Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Dari seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang menjadi penyebab aksi bunuh diri cucu satu-satunya pemilik Yamamoto Inc dan penyebab kematian kakek Yamamoto, sekarang aku berubah menjadi wanita bertangan besi. Hidup dengan menatap proyeksi, menikah tanpa akad dengan laptop serta prospek bisnis perusahaan dan bertemu orang hanya untuk menyelesaikan persoalan bisnis. Sebagai seorang Kuchiki Rukia, aku tidak akan menemui siapapun jika bukan urusan bisnis. Memerintah sebagai seorang komisaris utama di sejak aku masih remaja hingga usia 29 tahun dan terkenal sebagai wanita yang tidak pernah mau mengalah pada para kompetitor.

Itulah aku sekarang.

Aku memang pembunuh, tapi pengadilan tidak pernah menyatakan aku bersalah. Ketika para anggota keluarga Kakek Yamamoto mengetahui kematiannya, mereka berusaha keras memenjarakanku, dan merebut semua tanggungjawab yang sebenarnya dengan senang hati akan aku berikan pada siapapun yang menginginkannya. Namun mereka harus menghadapi Kuchiki Byakuya, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemampuan seorang kepala keluarga Kuchiki ketika berhadapan di depan hukum.

Aku bertangan besi dan tidak memiliki hati, tapi di sisi lain puluhan ribu kepala yang sekarang telah menjadi ratusan ribu kepala, akan sangat berat berterima kasih atas apa yang aku lakukan. Atau tidak? Aku tidak akan mengharapkan terima kasih dari mereka.

Aku tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatianku dari bisnis, karena aku hanya bertekad untuk melanjutkan semua perjuangan kakek Yamamoto, dan terus bertahan hidup hingga aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan Ulquiorra (jika dia memang masih hidup) agar aku bisa membalas dendam padanya. Aku memang merasa bersalah, tapi jangan harap aku akan melupakan dendamku pada Ulquiorra. Dia yang menjebloskanku ke neraka ini, dan aku pastikan dia akan menerima balasan yang setimpal.

Mataku menerawang menatap bulan penuh yang menggantung di langit, persis seperti malam itu...

Bulan purnama yang menjadi awal petaka semua ini.

"Komisaris, ini laporan rencana perluasan kawasan bisnis YK."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari dinding kaca ruang kerjaku yang mengadap ke dunia luar, kembali memasang wajah kaku pada asistenku.

"Lisa sudah terima?" tanyaku, dan asistenku mengangguk.

"Karena Anda meminta tembusan laporannya, jadi aku siapkan salinannya."

Aku menarik napas dan melihat sampul depan laporan yang berwarna biru beludru dengan logo perusahaan Yamamoto Inc. yang telah aku lihat terus menerus dari hari ke hari, seolah itu adalah tato permanen dalam pandangan mataku. "Aku kehilangan minat, serahkan pada Lisa saja. Dia harusnya bisa menangani ini. Laporkan padaku perkembangannya saja, proses dan prosedurnya biar Lisa yang jalankan."

YK adalah proyek besar untuk menyatukan bisnis keluarga Kuchiki dan Yamamoto Inc. Beberapa orang menganggap ini adalah langkah awalku untuk bisa menguasai 70% perputaran ekonomi negara, karena perusahaan milik keluarga Kuchiki dan Yamamoto adalah dua perusahaan raksasa, lalu apa jadinya jika kedua perusahaan besar bersatu padu? Kehancuran perusahaan kelas teri dan industri kecil sudah tidak dapat dielakkan lagi, karena dengan begitu aku bisa menarik sebagian besar perusahaan dan industri kecil agar bertekuk lutut padaku. Tujuanku berikutnya adalah mengakuisisi perusahaan-perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi relasi. Bahkan perusahaan para kompetitor juga menjadi incaranku.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana peninjauan lokasi?" tanya asistenku lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak, semakin aku menimbang, semakin aku enggan mengunjungi tempat itu. Lokasinya benar-benar terpencil, jauh dari keramaian dan jangkauan kendaraan seperti kereta atau pesawat. Kami harus menempuh perjalanan dengan mobil selama tiga jam setelah lepas dari bandara, selain itu jalannya pun belum masuk dalam program pemantauan pemerintah, sehingga masih berupa jalan desa yang berbatu. Kami memilih lokasi itu karena harga tanah yang murah, dan proses perizinan yang mudah. Selain itu aku bisa menggunakan nama Kuchiki untuk menekan pemerintah agar mengucurkan dana untuk memperbaiki jalan. Namun mengunjungi tempat yang bahkan perjalanannya saja sudah menyiksa pantatku... sebaiknya aku berpikir lagi ratusan kali! Tanpa perlu menempuh perjalanan menyiksa saja, pantatku sudah cukup rata, aku tidak bisa membiarkan sisa daging di pantatku ikut ludes karena proyek ini.

"Kau saja yang pergi dengan Lisa, laporkan padaku hasilnya!" jawabku cepat.

"Baik, kami akan berangkat besok, seperti rencana awal."

Asistenku undur diri. Jujur, dia adalah karyawan yang luar biasa loyal. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez bukanlah tipikal karyawan yang akan main-main ketika sebuah tanggungjawab dilimpahkan padanya. Terbukti dari kinerjanya yang selama tujuh tahun menjadi asistenku. Aku tidak pernah mengalami kekacauan yang berarti berkat kelalaiannya, dia pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia akan memperbaikinya dalam waktu singkat. Dia bertahan berkat profesionalismenya yang sulit ditemukan. Grimmjow adalah junior 4 tahun di bawahku, tapi sialnya dia memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih tua dariku. Bersyukur wajahku tidak cepat menua, jadi banyak orang tidak menyangka kalau aku sudah hampir usia kepala tiga.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez … Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Pria yang lebih suka menyendiri dan pendiam itu begitu banyak diincar kompetitorku, termasuk para perempuan di sekitarnya, tapi dia bahkan tidak berkedip ketika model cantik setaraf Nell menyebar pheromone padanya. Kalau aku lihat dari warna rambutnya, dia bukan tipikal pendiam, tapi dia selalu menunjukkan dirinya yang seperti itu di depanku. Bukan hanya di depanku sih, tapi di depan semua orang, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap berpikir bahwa dia bukan tipikal pendiam. Sama sekali bukan, karena jujur saja cara dia bekerja begitu agresif.

Malam merangkak naik. Langit begitu jernih menunjukkan taburan bintang, dan hiruk pikuk kota Karakura mewarnai gemerlap lampu gedung-gedung bertingkat di sekelilingku.

Aku meraih ponsel dari saku saat terdengar suara panggilan masuk, nama Nnoi muncul dilayar. Dadaku berdegub kencang, berharap kali ini akan ada perkembangan seperti yang aku harapkan, dan seperti biasa suara kasar Nnoi yang paling pertama menyapa telingaku.

"Jangan banyak berharap, Ru!" kata Nnoi dengan nada tinggi. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan apapun, tapi dia sudah menjawab kata-kata dalam benakku. Hatiku yang sejenak berharap tinggi, perlahan mencelos masuk lagi ke sarangnya, ke tempat dimana harapanku tersimpan lama.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, dan itu bukan Ulquiorra! Kebetulan saja dia memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama dengannya," lanjut Nnoi sebelum terdiam, menunggu jawabanku. Tapi aku tetap diam melihat langit Karakura yang gemerlap. Dunia begitu luas, seluruh penjuru telah aku datangi, tapi aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang benar-benar bisa membawaku bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

"Menyerahlah, Ru! Kau sudah bertahun-tahun mencarinya, harus berapa lama lagi kau berusaha? Kau mau mencarinya sampai kita sama-sama beruban dan keriput, hah?!" sembut Nnoi tidak sabaran, dia terdengar sangat kesal, dan aku tetap diam tidak menjawabnya.

"Mau berapa lama kau biarkan aku bicara sendiri, hah? Jangan terima teleponku kalau kau hanya mau jadi pendengar!" cecar Nnoi.

"Aku harus menemukannya!" tandasku sebelum sambungan telepon diputus Nnoi, aku hanya mendengar dengus napas mencemooh Nnoi setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Aku akan terus mencarinya, aku harus membuktikan dia hidup atau mati. Jika tidak, maka selamanya aku akan terjebak dalam neraka ini! Kau tanya berapa lama lagi aku harus berusaha?... Selamanya! Aku tidak akan berhenti mencarinya, sampai aku mengetahui keberadaannya, hidup ataupun mati!" lanjutku tanpa gentar. Karena aku harus mengakhiri semuanya, dan cara mengakhirinya adalah dengan mengembalikan semua beban yang aku alami selama ini kepadanya. Dia yang membuat semua petaka ini, maka dia yang harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku sih senang-senang saja kau beri kucuran dana, tapi lama-lama aku kasihan dengan uangmu! Terbuang percuma! Sudah, aku harus melanjutkan perburuanku!"

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan beban di dadaku makin berat. Sudah terlalu banyak kemungkinan, sudah terlalu lama aku berharap, sudah terlalu sering aku ditipu oleh informasi fiktif yang mengatakan mereka mengetahui keberadaan Ulquiorra, tapi tidak satupun yang benar.

Aku harus pulang, mendapat berita buruk dari Nnoi membuat tubuhku makin lelah.

"Komisaris…"

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika aku berbalik, Grimmjow tengah berdiri di seberang mejaku. Dia memegang sebuah dokumen di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Grimmjow? Kau tidak mengetuk pintu sama sekali?" tanyaku panik, pikiranku sudah melanglang buana kemana-mana. Sejauh mana dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Nnoi? Sejak kapan dia berdiri di disana? Apa saja yang dia ketahui?

"Aku sudah mengetuk, tapi Anda tidak menjawab, dan saat aku masuk Anda sedang menelepon."

Dia mendengar semuanya!

Hanya itu satu-satunya kesimpulan yang mampu aku buat dalam benakku.

Saat ini raut wajah Grimmjow yang tidak pernah aku lihat terpampang jelas di hadapanku, matanya yang biasanya selalu tegas sekarang seolah dipenuhi simpati. Apakah dia tengah mengasihaniku? Setelah mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan pada Nnoi. Bagi seluruh karyawan Yamamoto Inc., bukanlah rahasia umum mengenai drama legendaris yang membuatku menjadi komisaris, jadi dia pasti mengetahui siapa yang sedang aku cari. Tapi dalam sorot matanya, bukan sorot mata jijik dan kebencian yang biasa orang-orang berikan padaku, ini justru simpati. Simpati? Yang benar saja! Siapa dia sampai berani memberikan simpati padaku?! Aku tidak membutuhkan simpati!

"Maaf, tapi ini jadwal Anda untuk dua hari kedepan, mengingat besok aku harus pergi bersama Lisa, jadi sekretaris Yuzu akan menggantikanku," jelas Grimmjow seolah tidak ingin membahas apa yang telah dia dengar barusan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku sambil bicara, "Jika sampai-"

"Aku mengerti! Bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai asisten Anda, aku mengerti dengan baik batasan yang tidak boleh aku langgar," potong Grimmjow dengan wajah datar. Sekali lagi, dia seperti seorang cenayangan yang mengetahui apa yang akan katakan. Satu faktor yang membuatku betah menjadikannya asistenku ya ini, dia sangat mengerti apa yang aku perlukan sekalipun hanya dengan sekali pandang. Aku bersyukur dia pun mengetahui apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Sudah larut malam, aku akan mengantar Anda pulang. Anda perlu istirahat untuk meeting besok pagi."

Grimmjow meletakkan dokumen yang dia bawa di mejaku, dan tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia meraih tas kerjaku dan menentengnya keluar ruangan. Aku tetap terdiam, masih bingung dengan perubahan suasana. Sampai detik tadi masih aku yang mendominasi, memintanya untuk tidak buka mulut dan menjadi penyebar rumor, tapi sekarang dia bertindak seolah-olah menjadi sipir dan menyuruhku pulang.

Sosok tinggi Grimmjow berdiri di depan pintu, menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka dan menungguku menyusulnya. Aku bisa melihat ketegasan dalam tiap bahasa tubuhnya, seolah dia siap mengarungiku jika aku tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Seperti inilah sosok Grimmjow, dia lebih junior, tapi sikap tegasnya yang ini tidak bisa aku lawan.

Akupun menurutinya, membiarkannya menyetir mobil sementara aku duduk di kursi belakang, berusaha merilekskan badan. Semalam apapun kota Karakura, hiruk pikuknya tidak pernah berkurang. Mataku terasa begitu berat melihat deretan kendaraan di jalan raya. Beberapa orang berjalan di sudut trotoar, saling bicara dan tertawa lepas. Mereka masih memakai pakaian kerja, tapi aura keceriaan dari mereka telah melukaiku. Tawa mereka menyakitkan bagiku. Mereka seumuran denganku, tapi aku tidak bisa menikmati waktuku sebebas mereka.

"Jika Anda lelah, Anda bisa tidur. Aku akan beritahu kalau sudah sampai." Aksi memaki dalam hati yang tengah aku lakukan terhenti karena ucapan Grimmjow. Aku ingin memprotesnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia menyalakan musik klasik. Lagu yang mengalun menenangkanku, membuat mataku makin berat, dan aku berusaha memejamkan mata. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan ketika wajah tersenyum Ulquiorra yang bersimbah darah menyeruak ke benakku. Ini yang selalu terjadi, bertahun-tahun mimpi buruk itu selalu mengejarku. Awalnya membuatku sulit untuk tidur dan hampir gila karena insomnia, hingga aku sampai pada titik dimana aku berusaha menerimanya. Mimpi buruk itu akan selamanya menjadi mimpiku.

Suara klakson di kanan kiriku perlahan memudar, berganti dengan suara Ulquiorra yang berbisik 'Apakah ini sudah cukup, Rukia?' berulang-ulang kali. Kalimat yang sama, nada suara yang sama, dan itu menjadi lagu ninabobo untukku, membawaku kembali ke malam mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

'Bencilah aku, Rukia! Tapi selamanya aku akan hidup dalam hatimu.'

Aku menggeleng kuat, menolak kalimat Ulquiorra.

'Kau bisa menyangkalnya, tapi hatimu tetap mencintaiku. Seperti aku mencintaimu!'

Tidak! Ini hanya omong kosong lain yang kau berikan padaku!

'Omong kosong?! Ini bukan omong kosong, ini kenyataan yang harus kau terima!'

Tidak!

Aku memaksa diriku membuka mata.

Yang aku temukan adalah sorot mata biru laut yang menenangkan. Warna yang membawaku tenggelam dalam indahnya, dan sebuah sentuhan lembut di sisi pipiku telah menyadarkan alam bawah sadarku yang masih tertinggal bersama mimpi buruk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan mata melirik tangan Grimjow di pipiku, suaraku tegas dan menuduh.

"A-Anda menangis saat aku berusaha membangunkan-" ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara tergagap Grimmjow, dia terlihat bingung dan salah tingkah. Dengan wajah hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tidak biasa.

Siapapun akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak begitu melihat posisi kami. Dia berada di sisi pintu, tapi badan besarnya masuk dan menaungiku, tangan besarnya tengah menyentuh pipiku, bahkan setelah aku bertanya dengan nada tegas seperti itu dia tidak juga menurunkan tangannya.

"Apakah Anda mengalami mimpi buruk?" tanyanya perlahan. Tatapannya melemah, dan aku tidak lagi menemukan Grimmjow yang aku kenal. Siapa pria yang tengah memberikan sorot mata lembut di hadapanku sekarang? Dia bukan Grimmjow yang aku kenal.

Aku mengerutkan alis dalam. "Bukan urusanmu aku mimpi buruk atau tidak. Minggir!" aku mendorongnya, dan dia terpaksa mundur, berdiri di sisi pintu, menahan sisi pimtu hingga aku keluar. Dia beralih ke jok depan, mengambil tasku, dan aku tidak memberi jeda lama sebelum merebut tasku dari tangannya. Kebencian memenuhi kepalaku, entah kenapa aku begitu benci sorot mata lemah yang dia berikan beberapa saat tadi, aku merasa seperti melihat awal permainan takdir yang sangat aku benci. Aku tidak akan jatuh dua kali di lubang yang sama. Aku tidak akan berharap lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seperti dugaanku, Yuzu tidak mampu 100% menggantikan Grimmjow, dia banyak melupakan detail-detail kecil saat mempersiapkan bahan untuk meeting dan menyambut kolega juga tamuku. Dia bahkan melupakan ritual soreku untuk mengumpulkan semua dokumen laporan tiap sektor. Untungnya aku tidak cukup tamperamen dua hari ini, jadi aku bisa menguasai diri sebelum banyak menguras tenaga untuk memarahinya.

Untungnya meeting hari ini berjalan mulus sekalipun aku kekurangan bahan karena Yuzu terlewat untuk memberikan laporan penjualan dari sektor tekstil. Memang bukan ide bagus untuk mengirim Grimmjow bersama Lisa, tapi akan jauh lebih buruk kalau aku ikut berangkat kesana, bisa-bisa aku keburu tewas sebelum kembali lagi ke Karakura, dan akibatnya jauh lebih fatal. Dan bagusnya aku bertahan tanpa kehadiran Grimmjow, hanya butuh beberapa jam lagi sampai aku melewatkan hari ini, besok Grimjow akan kembali ke kantor seperti semula, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja besok.

Badanku terasa jauh lebih lelah sekarang setelah menyelesaikan semuanya. Malam merangkak cepat, dan aku lupa memeriksa pesan dari Yammy tadi siang karena terlalu sibuk dengan agendaku sendiri. Aku meraih handphone dan belum sempat aku membukanya, pintu ruanganku diketuk.

"Kau bisa pulang, Yuzu. Aku sudah bil-" Kata-kataku terhenti begitu aku mendapati bukan sosok pirang nan mungil Yuzu di pintu ruanganku, tapi seseorang tinggi menjulang dengan rambut biru.

"Grimmjow? Bukannya pesawatmu baru _landing_ jam 6 tadi?" tanyaku bingung. Karena seingatku tidak ada hal penting yang harus dia laporkan sampai dia harus bergegas ke kantor tepat setelah pesawatnya mendarat. Apakah dia tidak mengalami _jet lag_?

"Iya, Komisaris. Aku ingin memberikan laporan ini sebelum meeting dengan pemegang saham dimulai, aku hanya berpikir Anda akan memerlukannya," ucapnya dengan langkah tegap mendekati mejaku dan aku menerima berkas bersampul beludru yang sangat aku kenal.

"Ha! Meeting pemegang saham ya?!" ejekku sambil melihat dokumen tanpa gairah sama sekali. Meeting pemegang saham hanya akan dipenuhi siasat busuk mereka untuk menjatuhkanku, dan skenario lama akan berulang. Aku sih biasa saja jika harus menghadapi mereka, mereka saja yang persis cacing kepanasan setiap kali aku menjatuhkan pernyataan-pernyataan mereka yang tidak berdasar.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarnya sendiri, seharusnya kau email saja," tandasku, tapi aku mendapati wajah lelah Grimmjow yang menatapku seolah tengah memindai isi kepalaku.

"Aku merasa harus datang dan mengantarnya sendiri agar aku bisa melihat Anda…"

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Agar aku bisa melihat Anda membacanya dan merencanakan presentasi apa yang harus disiapkan," lanjutnya agak canggung. Dia seperti telah berusaha keras mengorek isi kepalanya untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang tidak dia selesaikan dan membuatku bingung.

"Aku tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun, semua akan berlangsung seperti biasa. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, aku menunggu laporanmu dan Lisa besok," tegasku lagi sambil mengayunkan dokumen di tanganku, mengisyaratkannya agar segera enyah dari pandanganku. Melihat wajah lelahnya membuatku tambah lelah saja.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk memberi salam, dan aku menjawabnya dengan satu anggukan pelan.

Kenapa sikap Grimmjow akhir-akhir ini makin aneh? Memang tidak berpengaruh pada kinerjanya, tapi aku selalu kaget melihat perubahan dalam sikapnya.

Aku kembali membuka ponsel dan melihat pesan dari Yammy.

'Informanku mengatakan mereka menemukan jejak Ulquiorra di Spanyol. Apakah kau ingin aku memeriksanya?'

Hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang dikirim Yammy, dan aku membalasnya dengan satu kata 'Iya'

Sejauh apapun, seberat apapun, sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, aku akan mengejarnya. Aku akan mencari dimanapun keberadaannya.

Malam. Seolah malam adalah satu-satunya waktu dimana aku selalu kembali pada diriku. Ketika matahari bertandang di langit, jam demi jam yang aku lalui bukanlah milikku, melainkan milik orang-orang yang hidup dari perusahaan yang aku pimpin. Aku menjadi budak mereka, aku bukanlah milikku sendiri. Namun ketika malam tiba, ketika hiruk pikuk semuanya mereda, aku adalah aku.

Dunia memang terlihat jauh lebih gemerlap, waktupun beranjak terus, dan entah mengapa aku merasa masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tempat di mana aku melihat Ulquiorra mengiris tangannya, bahkan aku masih merasakan dengan jelas sakit di hatiku ketika melihat senyumnya.

Aku mengangkat tangan dan menangkup wajah, merasa tidak mampu membuka mata. Karena sekalipun aku menutup mata, aku masih tetap bisa melihat peristiwa itu. Kemarahan kakek Yamamoto, makiannya ketika aku tidak mampu berkata-kata untuk membela diri. Tidak ada yang mampu aku lakukan ketika tuduhan itu jatuh padaku, karena memang aku yang menyebabkan semua itu. Kakiku, tanganku, bahkan seluruh hatiku terantai pada waktu itu. Aku mungkin dewasa, mampu mengembangkan perusahaan, mampu memimpin dengan baik, namun aku tidak pernah bisa memimpin hatiku sendiri keluar dari ingatan kelam itu.

Kau berhasil Ulquiorra...

Kau membuatku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu!

Kau membuatku tidak akan melupakan rasa sakit ini!

Kau bahkan menjadikanku manusia berjiwa lemah karena hampir tiap malam meneteskan air mata demi sebuah penyesalan yang sama seumur hidupku.

Dadaku nyeri sekali.

Dunia berputar, namun tidak duniaku.

Waktu terus bergerak, tapi tidak untuk diriku yang berusia 17 tahun.

Hidupku penuh nasib dan takdir yang sulit diduga, tapi nasib dan takdir ini tidak akan pernah bisa aku ubah. Seperti skenario drama yang ditentukan oleh sang penulis. Aku sebagai peran utama, dan aku sudah mengetahui akan jadi seperti apa aku pada akhir cerita nanti.

Ulquiorra…, kau membawa semua takdir ini padaku. Kau jadikan aku sosok manusia kosong yang hanya mampu bercermin pada rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Hidupku, setiap helaan napasku, semuanya telah terenggut, bukan lagi milikku sendiri. Aku ingin pergi, mengikuti jejakmu yang tanpa tanggungjawab meninggalkan semua beban ini padaku. Namun aku cukup waras untuk tidak menjiplakmu. Tapi aku juga berpikir bahwa aku akan segera kehilangan semua kewarasanku ketika hatiku tidak mampu lagi menahan semua ini.

Tarik napas dalam dan lupakan semua, Rukia... Kau harus pulang dan tidur, biarkan saja mimpi buruk itu terus datang. Sekalipun bermimpi buruk, kau harus tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk pertarungan selanjutnya.

Berat, setiap helaan napasku berat.

Beban itu begitu banyak, dan aku harus menanggungnya sendiri.

Dadaku begitu sakit, selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali aku melewati malam-malam yang panjang, selalu air mata yang harus aku teteskan. Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini, Ulquiorra? Beginikah wujud cinta yang kau inginkan?

Aku harus pergi menemukanmu Ulquiorra. Harus!

"Komisaris?"

Sontak aku mendongakkan kepala, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat Grimmjow berdiri di depan pintu ruanganku. Matanya menatap tajam padaku. Sudah cukup terlambat bagiku untuk menutupi air mata yang sudah membasahi pipiku, walau bagaimanapun aku tetap berbalik dan menghapus semua jejak air mataku. Ini sungguh memalukan!

"Ada apa, Grimmjow? Ada lagi yang perlu kau sampaikan?" tanyaku dengan badan masih membelakanginya. Aku begitu malu, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan seseorang melihatku menangis seperti ini. Cukup Ibu Matsumoto dan kakak Byakuya yang melihatku menangis 12 tahun lalu. Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada siapapun lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Grimmjow, hanya suara sepatunya yang berdentum di lantai, suara langkahnya semakin dekat. Aku menarik napas dan menenangkan diri, mengalihkan perhatian dengan menatap deretan lampu di depanku, berharap jejak basah di mataku akan mengering dalam sekejap.

"Tidak ada, Komisaris," suara beratnya terdengar aneh di telingaku. Biasanya nada suaranya selalu tenang dan penuh pengendalian, namun kali ini aku mendapati suaranya agak bergetar.

"Lalu ada apa kau kembali?" ucapku lagi, berusaha terdengar seperti biasa, sekalipun aku sadari bahwa aku belum pulih sepenuhnya. Suaraku bergetar tanpa aku minta, dan ingus di pangkal hidungku telah membuat suaraku berubah aneh.

Hanya kesunyian yang aku dapatkan, hingga aku berbalik dan menatap wajahnya yang selalu menjadi pujaan para pegawai wanita di Yamamoto Inc.

Sorot mata itu...

Tanpa sadar aku mundur selangkah, menjauh dari Grimmjow yang hanya berjarak dua langkah dariku.

Aku begitu mengenali sorot mata sedih itu.

Orang yang terakhir aku lihat memiliki sorot mata itu telah membuatku jatuh dalam kubangan neraka ini, dan sekarang aku melihatnya lagi di mata Grimmjow.

Aku begitu takut, aku tidak ingin dihadapkan lagi pada ujian itu.

"Apakah tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan... air mata ini..."

Tangan Grimmjow menggapai pipiku, tangan hangatnya menyapa kulitku yang terasa seperti bara api di permukaan kulitku.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Grimmjow!" ancamku dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar. Aku merasa akan hancur hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh luka ini lagi setelah 12 tahun aku berhasil menyembunyikannya. Duka ini, air mata ini, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Setiap aku meninggalkanmu, aku pasti akan terdiam di depan pintu ruangamu dan isak tangismu adalah hal pertama yang aku dengar..."

Ya Tuhan...

Entah iba, simpati, atau perasaan apapun itu, jangan buat aku berharap pada uluran tangan orang lain lagi. Aku telah memutuskan berdiri sendiri ketika aku bulatkan tekadku untuk menerima takdir yang telah Engkau tuliskan untuku. Jangan lagi uji aku dengan uluran tangan semu seperti ini, tidak cukupkah aku terluka selama ini?

"Rukia..."

Jangan!

Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku, aku adalah Kuchiki, jangan buat aku kembali menjadi seseorang yang mengenali hatiku sendiri. Aku telah membunuh Rukia yang besar di Hueco Mundo, aku telah membuang semua ceritaku sebelum aku masuk dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Aku hidup sebagai wanita bertangan besi, jadi tidak ada yang boleh meruntuhkan keteguhan hatiku sendiri.

"Aku telah melihat semuanya..." bisiknya yang kemudian mengambil satu langkah mendekat padaku, membuatku mengambil dua langkah mundur dan berujung pada punggungku yang menabrak dinding ruangan.

"Aku mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk mengenali perasaan yang aku miliki ketika melihatmu dua kali menarik jarum infus dari tanganmu. Dan aku semakin sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku lagi ketika melihatmu menangis dengan tangan bersimbah darah di hari kematian Tuan Yamamoto."

Omong kosong apalagi ini?

Menarik jarum infus?

Menangis dengan tangan bersimbah darah?

Dia melihat semua itu?

Bagaimana bisa?

Siapa sebenarnya kau, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?

"Aku tahu kau akan kaget, tapi aku tidak bisa terus berdiam diri membiarkanmu menangis. Sudah bertahun-tahun dan kau masih meneteskan airmata untuk satu orang yang sama?"

Tusukan yang dua belas tahun lalu aku rasakan, sekarang menyerangku lagi, merobek tempat yang sama. Membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku, menghilangkan semua benteng besar dalam hatiku, menyedot semua sisa tenagaku. Sakit, sesak, dan perih. Sudah cukup aku merasakan duka ini, jangan buat aku mengenang lagi awal neraka ini hanya karena ada satu orang yang aku kira mengetahui semua cerita masa laluku.

"Apa yang kau tahu, Grimmjow?" desisku dengan air mata tertahan.

Kesedihan di mata Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez semakin mengental, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika ia menangkup pipiku dan membawaku menengadah menatap matanya langsung. Seperti seluruh hidupku telah tersedot masuk dalam sorot mata biru lautnya yang tenang dan menghanyutkan.

"Dirimu. Sejak berumur 14 tahun aku hanya mampu melihatmu. Aku melihatmu saat kau ribut dengan petugas keamanan... Dokter yang menanganimu juga... adalah ayahku. Sejak hari itu aku terus mengikuti jejakmu, hingga aku memaksakan diri masuk ke perusahaan Yamamoto, Inc. begitu aku lulus SMA. Aku hanya tidak ingin melepaskan perhatianku darimu. Hingga saat ini aku percaya bahwa perasaanku adalah...ci-"

Seketika itu juga tawaku pecah.

"Benarkah?" kataku memotong satu kata yang aku yakin akan berakhir pada sebuah kata kutukan yang begitu aku takuti. Aku menyangsikan ucapannya, namun ketika matanya menatapku tanpa berkedip, aku yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang menutupi kebohongan. "Betapa kecilnya dunia ini," komentarku seraya menurunkan tangan besar Grimmjow dari pipiku.

"Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku selama ini, Grimmjow. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya, jadi kau bisa menempatkan dirimu seperti semula."

Air muka Grimmjow semakin pucat, kesedihan yang ia tunjukkan padaku, seperti aku adalah keluarganya yang patut ia kasihani. Simpati seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya, terlebih lagi ketika diriku sendiri begitu jauh dari keinginan itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan simpati. Aku baik-baik saja selama ini, aku bisa bertahan tanpa simpati murahan darinya.

"Masihkah kau bersikap sombong ketika dirimu sendiri berteriak meminta tolong? Kau pikir bisa sampai berapa lama lagi kau akan menangisinya? Kubur semuanya! Jangan lagi mengingatnya, cobalah untuk berubah, cobalah untuk menapaki hidup yang baru!"

"Mudah sekali bicara bagimu! Tahu apa kau? Tinggalkan aku! Pergi!" hardikku lepas kendali. Aku mendorong Grimmjow hingga ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ketika aku berpikir bahwa ia akan menyerah, pria tinggi itu justru kembali mendekat, dan aku kehilangan cara untuk menjauh begitu dia merangkul pinggangku, dan membawaku masuk dalam penjara tangannya, menahan seluruh aksi berontak yang aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan hangat itu menjalari tubuhku, gelenyarnya menutupi semua ledakan emosi dalam hatiku, meringankan perih yang terus menyerang ulu hatiku.

"Kau berhak bahagia, kau bukan robot yang bisa memikul banyak beban. Kau juga harus membuka hatimu dan memberi kesempatan pada orang lain untuk memasuki duniamu..."

Aku mendesiskan tawa miris mendengar ucapannya.

"Duniaku? Memangnya seperti apa duniaku? Semua sama saja, aku tidak memiliki takdir lain... Aku hidup seperti ini, dan selamanya akan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa mengubah takdirku sendiri, sama sekali tidak bisa …" bisikku dalam suara lemah. Kepalaku kosong, hatiku ingin menolak rangkulan hangat Grimmjow, namun tubuhku kehilangan keinginan untuk melawan. Tidak pernah ada yang menguatkanku sejak hari itu, aku hanya sendiri dan berusaha terus berdiri tegak. Tidak ada uluran tangan karena aku yakin aku akan bertahan tanpa pertolongan orang lain. Aku begitu yakin, tapi kenapa sekarang aku melemah? Kenapa?

Kakiku lemas, hingga tubuhku merosot turun ke lantai, dan Grimmjow ikut berlutut tanpa sedikitpun merenggangkan tangannya. Grimmjow bukan orang jahat, bukan manusia berhati kotor sepertiku. Dia manusia tulus, dan aku tidak perlu meragukannya lagi ketika dia menawarkan kehangatan ini padaku. Dia selalu menunjukkan sisi terbaiknya di setiap pekerjaan dan tanggungjawab yang dia selesaikan. Namun aku begitu takut, takut akan kembali jatuh dalam lembah putus asa itu lagi. Sakit yang tidak akan mampu aku tahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bersandarlah padaku, Rukia..." gumam Grimmjow seraya meraih wajahku lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata basah.

"Kau mungkin tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun lagi, tapi kau tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan bahwa kau juga menginginkan seseorang untuk mengertimu..." gumamnya dengan binar mata sedih.

Bertahun-tahun aku memang mengharapkan ada seseorang yang akan menarikku keluar dari takdir menyesakkan ini, tapi waktu telah menghapus harapan itu. Hilang bersama hatiku sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang membuatku harus bersandar padamu, Grimmjow?" kataku menantangnya. Harga diriku memang terlalu tinggi, dan aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun menjatuhkan tembok yang telah aku bangun selama bertahun-tahun. Aku mungkin bisa saja menangis tanpa akhir, tapi aku tidak akan bersandar dan mengharapkan uluran tangan siapapun. Tidak akan lagi!

"Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri, Rukia. Luka seperti apapun seharusnya hilang bersama waktu, tapi kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri terikat pada masa lalu?"

"Kenapa?" ulangku lirih, dan aku membiarkan kemarahan muncul dalam setiap denyut nadiku. Aku menatap Grimmjow penuh, dan akhirnya kemarahan itu meledak, "Aku ingin sekali beranjak dari waktu itu. Aku ingin sekali melupakannya. Aku sangat ingin! Kau pikir aku menginginkan terus sakit seperti ini? Aku ingin bebas, aku ingin hidup sebagai diriku sendiri, tapi setiap kali aku mendongak dan melihat dunia ini, aku tahu bahwa rantai di seluruh tubuhku tidak pernah bisa aku lepaskan! Aku harus bertanggungjawab atas kebencianku sendiri, aku harus menelan pahitnya dendam yang aku tanam pada Ulquiorra, aku harus memikul beban atas sumpahku padanya! Sumpah bahwa aku akan membuatnya merasakan sakit hati yang aku rasakan karena dia telah mempermainkanku! Aku hanya ingin membalas sakit hatiku, tapi sebagai gantinya aku harus melihatnya mengiris lengannya sendiri di depanku, aku harus membuat kakek Yamamoto meninggal, dan aku harus menelan kepahitan ini selama sisa hidupku! Aku tahu sejak dulu hidup tidak pernah bisa adil padaku, tapi ketidakadilan macam apa yang membuatku menangis tiap malam? Bahkan ketika aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk menukar nyawaku, Dia tidak mengabulkannya! Aku berhenti berharap sejak detik itu! Berhenti, benar-benar berhenti..."

Airmataku mengalir begitu banyak, hingga isak tangisku adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku dengar, berdenging di telingaku berkali-kali.

"Sekalipun dunia tidak adil padamu, kau harus berlaku adil pada dirimu sendiri Rukia..." Grimmjow memelukku semakin erat, aku bahkan merasakan kecupan ringan di puncak kepalaku.

"Rukia..." bisik Grimmjow lagi, dan aku tidak mampu lagi mendebatnya ketika ia mendekat, dan aku menutup mata.

Aku takut akan kembali lemah, namun perasaan tenang dan penuh perlindungan seperti ini..., apakah aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku membuka mata dan bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata Grimmjow yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam.

Tuhan, jika aku menerima kenyataan bahwa aku merindukan kehangatan seperti ini, mengkhianati hatiku sendiri. Hukuman apalagi yang akan aku terima?

Selama sepersekian detik tidak ada satu suarapun yang masuk dalam hatiku, karena hatiku tidak menjawab, hanya terpesona pada sepasang mata indah Grimmjow yang menyapukan gelombang dalam hatiku. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah sambaran hangat yang aku rasakan di bibirku, kecupan lembut dan tidak menuntut itu menyapa bibirku, mengiba penerimaan dariku. Selama beberapa saat aku berkutat dengan hatiku sendiri, meragukan keteguhanku sendiri, dan ketika aku merasakan sesuatu membasahi tanganku yang tengah menyentuh wajah Grimmjow. Aku sadar bahwa ketulusan ini tidak patut aku ingkari.

Kumohon... jika aku memang harus kembali sakit hati, biarkan ini menjadi yang terakhir...

Aku membuka diri ketika Grimmjow menarikku merapat padanya. Aku biarkan dia membawaku semakin dalam masuk dalam ciumannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Komisaris, bagaimana dengan dokumen ini?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, mengalihkan diri dari diskusi intens dengan Lisa. Direktur strategi marketingku yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dibilang bertindak santai dalam tiap meeting, apalagi dalam hal mengambil keputusan. Sehingga mau tidak mau aku mengikuti ritmenya. Baru minggu lalu aku minta dia meninjau lokasi bersama Grimmjow, dan tiga hari kemudian dia datang ke kantor untuk melaporkan semuanya. Lalu sekarang Grimmjow menginterupsi diskusiku dengan Lisa, dua orang ini sepertinya memang ingin membuatku membelah diri. Setidaknya biarkan aku konsentrasi pada satu hal di satu waktu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tunggu sampai aku selesai dengan Lisa?" tanyaku pada Grimmjow yang masih berdiri menjulang di sebelahku dengan mengibaskan dokumen bersampul biru di tangannya. Aku melihat judul laporan keuangan sektor tekstil di bagian depannya.

"Sepertinya Anda lupa bahwa Anda harus rapat dengan para manager produksi setengah jam lagi, jadi setidaknya Anda harus mereview dokumen ini sebelum meeting!" sahutnya ketus dan tegas.

Aku mencibir dan mendengus kesal ke arahnya. "Kau ini benar-benar..." keluhku seraya menjulurkan tangan hendak meraih dokumen dari tangannya, tapi dia malah menarik mundur dokumen dari jangkauanku.

"Berikan!" sergahku kesal.

"Anda harus membacanya denganku, jika tidak Anda akan kesulitan mengkonklusikan semuanya," sahutnya bangga.

"Heh..." Lisa mendesis panjang dengan alis terangkat tinggi, membuatku gerah melihat sorot mata curiganya yang tiba-tiba terarah padaku. "Sepertinya aku melihat ada yang aneh..." lanjut Lisa seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya..." sahut Grimmjow yang langsung melengos pergi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mau kemana kau, Grimmjow!" protesku menjadi amarah karena dia lagi-lagi mengabaikan peringatanku.

"Membuat kopi, sepertinya Anda membutuhkannya..." jawabnya sambil lalu, membuatku makin mendidihkan emosi, tapi ini justru mengundang kerutan di alis Lisa. Yadomaru Lisa, memang bukan orang sembarangan dalam urusan analisa situasi. Aku yakin dia sudah mencium sesuatu hanya dari gerak gerik Grimmjow.

"Anda sepertinya lebih ekspresif, Komisaris," celetuknya cepat, tidak luput menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat.

Aku?

Kenapa jadi aku yang jadi bahan analisanya? Bukannya tingkah Grimmjow yang aneh?

"Tentu saja aku memperhatikan Anda, Komisaris..." gumamnya santai, dan aku mengendikkan bahu bingung. "Grimmjow jauh lebih ceria akhir-akhir ini, dan Anda selalu terlihat kalang kabut setiap kali Grimmjow menggoda Anda. Bukan maksudku kurang ajar, tapi wajah Anda merona setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow."

"Ha?" aku sampai mundur dua langkah sangking kagetnya mendengar kata-kata Lisa. Memangnya sejelas itu ya? Padahal jujur saja, sejak kejadian malam itu, aku dan Grimmjow tidak pernah membahasnya, dan kami tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu selain untuk pekerjaan. Jadi aku tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dengan interaksi kami.

"Grimmjow juga jauh lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Memangnya ada kejadian sebab akibat sesinkron ini?"

Wah... Lisa benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sudah-sudah! Kau mengacaukan konsentrasi. Kembali ke pembahasan awal. Bagaimana dengan pemilik toko ramennya? Apakah mereka bersedia melepas lahan mereka?" tanyaku dengan nada tegas menuntut perhatian penuh dari Lisa. Aku harus mengembalikan semua ke jalurnya, jika tidak ini akan menjadi bahasan tak berujung.

Wajah Lisa terlihat murung sejenak, dan aku sudah menduga ini tidak akan menjadi kabar baik.

"Proses negosiasi termasuk alot. Berkali-kali kami mencoba menawarkan harga lebih tinggi, tapi si pemilik tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengendur. Mereka justru meminta pemilik langsung untuk datang. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab langsung pada proyek ini, bahkan aku datang bersama Grimmjow, tapi sepertinya pemilik toko itu tahu dengan baik mengenai struktur organisasi Yamamoto, Inc. Dia bersikeras bahwa pemilik langsung harus datang, dengan kata lain dia meminta Anda untuk datang."

Aku mengerutkan alis tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin hanya seorang pemilik toko ramen berani memintaku untuk datang ke tokonya, seolah tokonya adalah restoran mewah kelas dunia saja. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk mendatangi tempat dengan jarak tempuh lama dan jalan yang tidak sepadan seperti itu cuma karena hal sepele, tawar menawar lahan!

Aku melihat beberapa hasil foto lokasi toko ramen yang berada tepat di tengah layout bangunan yang kami rencanakan. Sebenarnya bisa saja pakai kekerasan, tapi aku tidak segegabah itu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah permasalahan. Jika kasus ini muncul ke media, mereka akan menelanku hidup-hidup dan para pemegang saham lainnya akan langsung menggunakannya untuk menjatuhkanku.

"Kau bujuk dia hingga menerima tawaran kita. Aku hanya mengizinkan harga 40% lebih tinggi dari harga standar, tidak ada kompromi lagi, apalagi sampai memintaku datang. Siapa namanya?" Dari foto yang Lisa tunjukkan, aku membaca sebaris nama yang tertera pada papan depan toko. Toko Ramen Kyoraku. Jadi namanya Kyoraku?

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak berhasil?" tandas Lisa dengan wajah serius, justru membuatku ciut seketika. Lisa bukan tipe orang yang akan memikirkan kegagalan, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia terlihat pesimis.

"Kuberi waktu dua minggu. Jika kau tidak berhasil, aku akan mengirim Yammy ke sana," jawabku tegas.

"Kau akan menggunakan jalur kekerasan?"

Suara berat Grimmjow memecah tatapan mengancamku pada Lisa. Pria berambut warna langit itu berjalan cepat ke arahku dengan sebuah baki berisi dua gelas kopi. Aku tidak peduli ketika ia mengerutkan alis padaku, dan ini pertama kalinya aku mendapati kerutan sedalam itu di wajah Grimmjow, biasanya dia akan berwajah kaku sekalipun aku memborbardirnya dengan pekerjaan tanpa jeda. Tadi juga dia menyebutku dengan 'kau', bukan 'komisaris' atau 'Anda', seperti sapaan hormat yang biasa ia gunakan. Apa ini yang dibilang Lisa dengan 'lebih ekspresif', tapi kalau ini justru membuat Grimmjow tidak mampu berlaku sopan seperti biasa dan berakibat buruk pada profesionalisme kerjanya, lebih baik aku menghentikannya sekarang juga!

Lisa saja sampai tersentak kaget dengan ketidaksopanan Grimmjow ini, tapi raut wajahnya terganti cepat dengan kebingungan ketika aku tetap menunjukkan ketegasan yang sama.

"Lisa tidak sanggup untuk menyelesaikannya, jadi Yammy akan menjadi jalan keluar yang tepat!" kataku acuh dan meraih gelas kopi, menyesap wanginya sebelum meneguknya sekali, menikmati kopi yang begitu aku kenal rasanya. Kopi buatan Grimmjow adalah yang terbaik, dan aku akui itu sejak pertama kali ia membuatnya untukku ketika ia masih anak bawang.

"Kita masih bisa bernegosiasi jika Anda bersedia datang."

"Aku punya jadwal penuh hingga akhir bulan besok! Kau lupa?" tanyaku membuat langkahnya langsung mati di tempat.

"Lalu konsekuensi apa yang harus aku terima, Komisaris?" ucap Lisa yang sudah terlalu kenal pola kerjaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menunjukkan performa kerja buruk, jadi Lisa cukup mengerti untuk menerima balasan atas ketidakmampuannya, tapi aku salut karena dia masih bisa tetap tenang sekalipun dia sangat yakin akan gagal.

"Paling buruk atau amnesti?" tanyaku santai dan kembali menyeruput kopi.

"Komisaris..." desis Grimmjow seraya mendekat, dan aku mengangkat tangan, mengingatkannya untuk tetap di tempat, dan juga tahu posisinya. Ini adalah diskusiku dengan Lisa. Lisa yang telah membuat kesepakatan dan menanyakan konsekuensi yang harus dia terima, jadi tidak seharusnya orang lain ikut campur dalam pertaruhan kami.

"Paling buruk," jawab Lisa tenang.

"Demosi! Kepala bagian umum dan kebersihan, sepertinya itu tepat, heh?!" kataku tanpa pikir panjang, dan kemudian Lisa mengangguk dalam. Kami semua sama-sama tahu, kalau bagian umum dan kebersihan adalah kepala bagian yang paling rendah dari semua tingkatan dalam struktur organisasi Yamamoto, Inc. Bagi seseorang selevel Lisa, yang sekarang menduduki jabatan direktur, lalu tiba-tiba turun hingga menjadi kepala bagian, pasti akan menjadi mimpi terburuk dalam sejarah kariernya.

"Baik, Komisaris. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Selamat Malam."

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan Lisa pamit dengan membawa kembali berkas-berkas hasil peninjauan lokasinya.

Tindakanku memang terlalu kejam, tapi inilah aku. Aku tidak akan menunjukkan sedikitpun pengampunan karena aku, Kuchiki Rukia, tidak pernah mendapatkan pengampunan ketika aku mengiba dengan segenap hatiku, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk memberi pengampunan pada siapapun.

Lisa bukanlah orang baru untukku, dia sangat sukses mengembangkan seluruh instruksiku, dan jika dia benar-benar gagal kali ini, maka aku akan kehilangan orang luar biasa dalam tatanan prajuritku. Mataku menerawang menatap pemandangan malam kota sibuk di depanku, tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas panjang yang begitu berat.

"Lisa sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membujuk Pak Kyoraku, tapi pria itu cukup kolot. Tidak bisakah kau mengalah sekali ini?"

Ini dia! Sikap kurang ajar Grimmjow mulai keluar! Dia tidak menyebutku dengan sapaan hormat yang biasa ia gunakan di kantor. Dia lupa kalau sekarang kami masih dalam jam kerja, yah... sekalipun sudah jam 7 dan jauh terlewat dari jam kerja normal, tapi kan kami masih dalam konteks bekerja!

"Rukia..." aku berjengit kaget ketika sepasang tangan menyelinap di pinggangku dari belakang, membuat punggungku merapat pada sebuah dada bidang yang hangat. Jantungku seperti melompat keluar dan berdegub begitu kencang. "Sekali ini saja... Lisa bukanlah orang yang pantas kau ancam seperti ini. Dia sudah sangat baik menunjukkan kinerjanya, dia berhasil mengembangkan banyak sektor industri Yamamoto Inc. Kau tega jika hanya karena permasalahan seperti ini membuatnya jatuh hingga level kepala bagian umum dan kebersihan? Bagaimana jika dia resign dan pindah ke perusahaan kompetitor?" bisik Grimmjow yang kemudian meraih tanganku, membawanya masuk dalam genggamannya.

Sejak kapan aku bersikap lembek? Kenapa aku diam saja ketika Grimmjow memelukku begini? Terlebih lagi dia tengah merajuk membujukku. Aku tetap diam tidak meresponnya, dan dia makin menjadi. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepalaku, membuatku merasa begitu aneh. Aku sempat menggeliat risih, tapi yang ada malah lengkungan tangannya semakin erat.

"Grimmjow..." ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Aku sendiri kaget, kenapa suaraku terdengar aneh begini?

"Panggil aku Grimm... Kita tidak butuh formalitas di saat seperti ini..." sahutnya tenang, dan sumpah! Nada suaranya itu seksi sekali, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tengah dibujuk oleh salah satu host tampan di klub-klub malam. Yah... Grimmjow memang tampan! Tidak perlu aku ragukan lagi kalau dia akan menjadi host nomor satu begitu masuk ke salah satu klub malam di Karakura.

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku, jadi kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang!" tandasku mencoba mengembalikan nada suaraku lagi.

"Kau serius?" bisiknya lagi, dan kali ini aku merinding sekujur badan karena bibirnya menyentuh lekuk leherku. Dia bukan bicara, tapi tengah menggerayangi leherku! Aku tidak suka ini! Aku jadi kikuk dan bingung untuk menunjukkan ketegasanku. Ditambah lagi panas yang mulai menjalar di perutku, membuatku makin frustasi mengendalikan diri.

Aku sudah mulai tenang ketika tangan Grimmjow terlepas dariku, tapi detik kemudian dia meraih bahuku dan membalikkan badanku, lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat dia meraih ketiakku, mengangkatku hingga aku terduduk di meja kerjaku, dan tanpa banyak bicara ia memenjaraku dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiriku.

"Kau tetap bersikeras?" bisiknya seraya mencondongkan tubuh, membuat bibir kami hampir bersentuhan.

"Apa-apaan kau!" protesku sambil mendorong bahunya, dan dia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi, dia benar-benar memiliki senyum seorang _lady killer_! Degub jantungku makin tak karuan melihat bagaimana tatapan matanya padaku.

Grimmjow mundur, dan aku menghela napas lega karena dia cukup berpikiran waras untuk menyerah. Tapi itu hanya pikiranku, karena tiba-tiba dia mendekat secepat kilat dan menyambar bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku terbengong, dan darahku langsung naik semua ke kepala, membuat telingaku berdenging. Argh... wajahku panas.

"Sekali ini saja, Rukia... Anggap ini sebagai liburan sebentar. Aku berjanji akan mengatur ulang jadwalmu dengan sebaik mungkin. Aku yakin janjimu dengan Tuan Szayel dan Tuan Nnoitra bisa menunggu hingga minggu depan," bisiknya lagi dan tidak luput mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kilat di permukaan bibirku. Aku yakin sekarang suhu tubuhku sudah naik lebih dari lima derajat! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Jangan mendekat!" seruku seraya menahan bahunya yang hendak membungkuk lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau setuju. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Rukia. Lisa bukan tidak berusaha sama sekali. Jika sampai Lisa pergi, kau juga yang akan pusing. Aku tahu betapa kau menyukai kinerja Lisa, hmm?"

Aku menutup mata, berusaha mengenyahkan Grimmjow dari jarak pandangku. Pria ini benar-benar tipe pemaksa. Padahal aku sudah menolaknya dan dia terus memaksa seperti ini. Dia bahkan berani menciumku tanpa permisi, dan berkali-kali. Hah... ini benar- benar menyiksaku, merusak harga diriku sebagai Kuchiki. Mungkin ada benarnya juga, aku tidak bisa kehilangan Lisa untuk saat ini. Dia adalah senjata pamungkas untuk mengeksekusi proyek pengembangan kali ini. Perencanaannya begitu matang dan sempurna, tidak seharusnya ada cacat kecil begini. Baiklah! Sekali ini saja aku akan mengalah.

"Ok! Aku akan pergi! Pastikan kau tidak melewatkan jadwalku dengan Szayel dan Nnoitra!" ucapku seraya membuka mata, berharap dengan begini agendaku untuk bertemu teman lama tidak rusak hanya karena urusan kantor. Aku sudah menyerahkan harga diriku, tapi Grimmjow bukannya melepaskanku, dia malah menangkap wajahku dan menciumku. Sekujur tubuhku kembali panas, terlebih lagi ketika ia meraih punggung dan belakang kepalaku, membuatku semakin condong padanya, dan menerima serangannya. Setiap lumatan bibirnya begitu memabukkan, kesadaranku hilang ketika dia memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku. Aku ikut bermain dalam gerakannya, menyelaraskan gerakan bibir kami dan tanganku memeluk lehernya, membuka mulutku dan ikut menyesap madu dari mulutnya.

Entah dahaga macam apa yang merasukiku, hingga aku mengalahkan akal sehatku sendiri dan menciumnya tanpa henti. Menyapa tiap sudut bibirnya, membiarkannya menarik daguku, membuat mulutku lebih terbuka untuknya dan saling memilin lidah agar dapat memuaskan kelaparan yang mendera kami.

Aku benar-benar kehabisan oksigen, dan mau tidak mau merelakan diri untuk menjauh darinya. Paru-paruku jauh lebih membuatku berpikir rasional dari pada dorongan dalam diriku sendiri. Aku terengah-engah, napasku bercampur dengan napas Grimmjow karena kami beradu dahi.

"Aku tahu kau bukan berhati dingin, karena itu aku mencintaimu..." gumamnya cepat, dan kembali mengecup bibirku sebelum menarik diri serta merapikan rambutku yang berantakan akibat tangannya yang liar selama ciuman tadi.

"Jangan pernah coba mengancamku lagi dengan aksi seperti ini!" tegasku seraya melompat turun dari meja, merasa agak bersalah karena sudah melakukan hal tidak sopan di meja kerjaku yang begitu sakral.

"Tapi buktinya cukup berhasil..." canda Grimmjow lagi, membuatku memukul bahunya pelan karena dia tidak pernah mengenal kata _stop_ untuk meledekku. Grimmjow tertawa lepas, mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum melihat tawa kekanak-kanakannya. Ah... entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini, seluruh urat di wajahku seperti tertarik kaku karena terlalu lama tidak digunakan.

"Masih sepuluh menit. Sepertinya cukup untuk kita membahas bahan meeting, hmm?" ucap pria tinggi itu seraya mengangkat dokumen yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengacaukan diskusiku dengan Lisa. Aku mendenguskan tawa pelan, menertawakan diriku sendiri yang begitu mudah dikacaukan oleh Grimmjow. Sikapnya yang semaunya sendiri ini yang telah mengacaukan profesionalisme kerjaku, benar-benar deh... Tapi sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga, karena aku mulai menyukai kejujuran dalam setiap sikapnya. Jujur dan pemaksa, benar-benar perpaduan yang aneh...

.

.

.

"Hah... capek sekali rasanya," keluhku seraya membuka pintu mobil dan langsung melangkah masuk ke pintu utama rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kau harus istirahat yang cukup. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali kita harus berangkat ke Las Noches untuk bertemu Pak Kyoraku, pemilik toko ramen," ucap Grimmjow seraya mengikutiku, mengawal tiap langkah yang membawaku langsung ke kamarku.

Kamar yang tidak pernah aku rubah sejak aku masuk dalam keluarga ini. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak merubah apapun sejak hari itu, karena aku merasa ini semua bukanlah milikku. Jadi, apa yang mereka siapkan untukku, bukanlah keinginanku, dan jika sewaktu-waktu aku hilang dari pandangan mereka, dari hidup mereka, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk menghilangkan jejakku.

"Aku tahu..." gumamku seraya melepas blazer yang sudah seharian melekat di tubuhku.

"Kau sudah pulang, Rukia?"

Tanganku yang tengah melepaskan blazer dari tangan yang satunya lagi langsung turun ke posisi kaku begitu mendengar suara berat Kakak Byakuya, dan dia sudah mengenakan pakaian santai, siap untuk tidur. Tentu saja siap untuk tidur, atau mungkin dia sudah tidur tapi terbangun. Sudah lewat tengah malam begini!

"Boleh aku langsung tidur? Badanku seperti akan remuk kalau tidak rebahan detik ini juga..." ucapku tanpa satupun sapaan hormat. Sekujur tubuhku memang menunjukkan penghormatan padanya, namun tidak sedikitpun hatiku tergerak untuk menghormatinya. Sosoknya adalah ancaman natural bagi naluriku. Kuchiki Byakuya... sejak aku menerima semua penjelasan darinya, tidak pernah sekalipun aku melemahkan hatiku untuk menerimanya.

"Komisaris, Anda harus membersihkan badan seb-"

"Memangnya kau ibuku?! Sudah pulang sana!" pekikku kesal, dan langsung menutup pintu di depan muka Grimmjow. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali dia menerima perlakuan kasarku, tapi dia akan memasang wajah yang sama sekalipun aku memakinya habis-habisan.

Aku membanting tubuh di tempat tidur dan terpejam, aku masih mendengar suara kakak Byakuya yang tengah bicara dengan Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan?"

Hah... dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana investasinya tetap aman. Tipikal sekali kau, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Berjalan dengan baik. Dalam waktu dekat komisaris akan merestrukturisasi para manager produksi agar menambah target produksi untuk persiapan peningkatan output tahun depan. Sepertinya kebijakan ini cukup menantang para manager produksi," jelas Grimmjow tenang dan lugas.

Grimmjow... kenapa kau harus melaporkan semuanya pada orang itu? Kau itu asisten pribadiku, atau mata-mata Kuchiki Byakuya? Kau membuat kepalaku makin malas berpikir.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

Oh? Mereka saling kenal?

"Ayah baik-baik saja, dan sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Hinamori."

Hinamori? Si mungil itu akan menikah? Wah... anak zaman sekarang ternyata lebih bergerak cepat dari pada aku yang sudah mendekati umur kepala tiga.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kau merencanakan untuk menikah?"

Ini obrolan ringan atau acara tanya jawab jodoh? Kenapa sekarang Kuchiki Byakuya tertarik untuk menanyakan privasi orang? Seharusnya dia pikirkan bagaimana dia akan meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Kuchiki. Dia sudah semakin tua, dan sampai detik ini belum memiliki pendamping. Bagaimana nasib penerus keluarga Kuchiki jika berhenti di dirinya?

"Ah... masalah itu..." suara tawa Grimmjow terdengar begitu jelas, kentara sekali dia canggung mendengar pertanyaan dari kakak Byakuya. "Aku belum terpikir, aku masih fokus dengan pekerjaan," jawab Grimmjow tegas.

Bagus, bagus! Kau memang harus fokus pada pekerjaanmu dulu, Grimmjow! Kau mengenal baik bahwa aku tidak menerima karyawan yang bekerja setengah hati dalam perusahaanku. Aku ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jauh, tapi mataku semakin berat dan telingaku menolak mendengarkan hal lain...

"Ingat permintaanku padamu saat kita pertama bertemu?"

Apa yang dimin...ta ... kakak Byakuya pada Grimmjow?

"Tentu saja. Aku yang pertama kali meminta Anda untuk..."

Entah apalagi kalimat yang Grimmjow ucapkan, semuanya terdengar seperti orang yang tengah mengigau bagiku. Aku menyerah untuk tetap sadar, dan membiarkan kegelapan menelanku. Tidur ketika badan sudah hampir tumbang... benar-benar ini yang aku butuhkan setelah adu mulut dengan para manager produksi kurang ajar itu selama tiga hari berturut-turut ... Kegelapan yang menelanku perlahan berubah menjadi lautan merah darah, dan aku sudah siap untuk mengarungi mimpi buruk yang sama.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rukia..."

Siapa?

"Rukia, bangun..."

Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, aku baru saja memejamkan mata. Aku begitu lelah, aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi...

"Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat. Aku ingin membiarkanmu tidur lebih lama, tapi tidak bisa. Kau bisa tidur lagi nanti..."

Aku mau tidur sekarang!

Mau tidak mau aku membuka mata, dan setengah sadar aku melihat sekeliling sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang seberat batu gunung.

Aku melayang?

Aku melihat lantai di bawahku sementara badanku bergoyang dalam ayunan pelan. Sontak aku menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya dan melihat sekeliling. Aku mau menegakkan badan, tapi tertahan lengkungan tangan di punggung dan belakang pahaku.

"Oh? Sudah bangun?"

"Turunkan aku, Grimmjow! Kenapa kau menggendongku?" protesku seraya memukul dadanya.

"Karena kau tidak juga mau bangun, jadi aku putuskan membawamu ke mobil dan membiarkanmu tetap tidur sampai bandara."

"Kau gila?!" semburku seraya melihat kondisiku yang benar-benar kacau. Aku masih mengenakan baju yang kemarin, rambutku juga berantakan dan berdiri mencuat di mana-mana, tanpa make up, bahkan aku hanya mengenakan kemeja tanpa lengan. "Turunkan aku! Bagaimana kalau orang-orang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini? Mau ditaruh mana mukaku?" hardikku sambil memberontak berusaha turun dari gendongannya.

"Bagiku kau sangat cantik. Aku akan pastikan tidak ada yang mengenalimu sebagai Kuchiki Rukia..." bisiknya dengan senyum meledek super lebar.

"Ok, kita masuk mobil..." ucapnya seraya berdiri di depan pintu mobil, menunggu seorang pelayan membukakan pintu bagian depan untuk kami. Sang pelayan terlihat sekali tengah menyembunyikan tawanya, aku merasa begitu malu mendapati diriku dipermalukan hingga seperti ini. Pagi yang benar-benar kacau! Untung saja langit masih agak gelap, jadi wajah jelekku ini tidak terlalu jelas dalam jarak pandang si pelayan.

Grimmjow menunduk dan memosisikanku di kursi sebelah pengemudi. Aku duduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah, benar-benar malu dan tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain melihat wajahku yang seperti ini. Tidak tahukah dia kalau perempuan paling jelek ketika bangun tidur? Argh... mentang-mentang asisten pribadiku, dia sudah menyalahgunakan wewenangnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia berlaku seperti ini, sebelumnya dia akan setia menungguku keluar dari kamar dan tidak menerobos masuk begini. Dia bahkan menculikku dari tempat tidur!

Aku menarik napas panjang seraya merapikan rambut yang mencuat keluar di puncak kepalaku. Bahkan beberapa kusut dan tidak bisa aku luruskan dengan jariku. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi orang-orang dengan penampilan begini?

"Barang bawaanmu sudah aku siapkan dan ada di bagasi." Grimmjow sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Aku meliriknya. Ah... silau, betapa dia sangat tampan dengan mengenakan kaos polo dan celana jeans, bahkan rambutnya sudah ditata dengan begitu rapi. Curang sekali! Dia begitu tampan, sementara aku terlihat seperti habis diserang teroris!

"Jangan bengong! Aku tahu aku tampan. Nah, sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali!" gumamku sebal! Walau bagaimanapun juga dia memang tampan, harus bilang apa lagi?

Grimmjow mencondongkan badan ke arahku, sontak aku mundur menjauh darinya hingga punggungku menempel erat pada kursi mobil. Aku sadar kalau badanku bau, jadi lebih baik aku tidak menyebabkan diriku lebih malu lagi. Dia menarik sabuk pengamanku dan mengaitkannya dengan sempurna. Padahal aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi dari pada memprotesnya, aku memilih untuk tutup mulut, atau bau mulutku akan mengganggunya. Aku memang sudah sikat gigi tepat setelah aku makan malam, tapi aku tidak cukup percaya diri dengan bau mulut yang mungkin masih tercium begitu bangun tidur.

Pria berambut cerah itu menarik diri, namun ia berhenti tepat ketika wajah kami bertemu dengan jarak yang luar biasa dekat. Aku membelalak ketika ia memperpendek jarak kami, sontak aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, tapi dia malah mendenguskan tawa, membuatku menghirup wangi mint dari napasnya. Ini godaan pagi macam apa? Pria tampan di depanku, lengkap dengan wangi mint, dan sekarang tersenyum padaku.

Aku belum mandi... bau... berantakan... Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa?" bisiknya tanpa mengendurkan sedikitpun tatapan mendalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menciumku!" ucapku dengan suara berdengung karena tanganku masih menutupi mulut.

Grimmjow lagi-lagi tertawa, menunduk sejenak sambil mendesiskan tawanya, lalu kembali menatapku.

Ya Tuhan... bahkan setiap gerakan terlihat begitu mempesona... Aku sudah sadar ia memang tampan sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat proses rekrut karyawan, tapi akhir-akhir ini pesonanya semakin kuat!

"Mulutku bau! Belum sikap gigi!" tandasku sambil melotot penuh ancaman, berharap dengan begini dia akan mengerti kalau harga diriku benar-benar terluka sekarang!

"Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan..." gumamnya seraya meraih tanganku turun dari mulut dan detik kemudian dia menghujani dahi, dan kedua pipiku dengan kecupan ringan. Aku menutup mata, dan berdoa dia tidak akan menyambar bibirku. Jangan... jangan...

"Aku tidak keberatan mencium bibirmu."

Mataku terbuka sedikit, mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan Grimmjow, karena dia berhenti mengecup sisi di wajahku.

"Aku mencintaimu seutuhnya, Rukia..."

Air mendidih! Wajahku langsung panas, seluruh darah naik ke puncak kepala, membuatku mengerjap berkali-kali untuk bisa mengendalikan diri, terutama deburan jantung yang tidak mengenal kata tenang.

"Ah... benar-benar menggemaskan..." gerutunya lagi, dan kali ini dia mencubit kedua pipiku.

Aku terbengong.

Apa-apaan ini? Aku lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, tapi kenapa jadi aku yang menggemaskan? Seharusnya yang lebih muda yang menggemaskan! Apa yang menggemaskan dariku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!

"Kita berangkat! Atau aku akan benar-benar hilang akal gara-gara tingkah lucumu, Rukia."

"Seharusnya kau gunakan akalmu dari tadi, Grimmjow!" kataku seraya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakannya untuk segera berangkat.

Lalu tawa Grimmjow kembali memenuhi telingaku.

Apanya yang lucu sih?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku sengaja pasang tampang tidak bersahabat selama berada dalam perjalanan, tidak sedikitpun memberikan senyum pada sosok tampan di sebelahku. Tapi pria berambut biru menyala di sebelahku seperti tidak pernah merasa kalau aku sedang memusuhinya, dia terus saja tersenyum dan sesekali menawarkan makanan yang ia ambil dari trolly pramugari pesawat.

Benar-benar tidak bisa aku terima! Seorang sepertiku duduk di sebelah seorang dengan dandanan rapi sepertinya, padahal aku ini adalah atasannya, tapi dengan kondisi wajah dan badanku yang jelas-jelas tidak wangi saat ini, benar-benar membuatku terlihat justru seperti pembantu Grimmjow. Rasanya ingin aku acak-acak rambutnya itu! Mungkin sedikit menyobek kaosnya akan membuat suasana hatiku jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya dengan kaos sobek akan membuatnya terlihat segembel diriku.

"Komisaris, setelah kita sampai di bandara, kita akan langsung ke lokasi. Ataukah anda ingin mampir ke penginapan sebelum ke lokasi?" Grimmjow melihat layar i-padnya dengan serius, dan aku sengaja pura-pura tidur.

"Komisaris?" dia mengguncang bahuku, membuatku makin kesal. Orang ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku sakit!

"Wanita itu komisaris? Yang benar saja, bukankah pria itu sedang mengigau?" telinga tajamku mendengar suara berbisik dari kursi di depanku. Padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan diriku dipojok, tapi tetap saja mereka menjadikanku perhatian. Aku yakin itu karena Grimmjow yang terlalu tampan, pria satu ini benar-benar penyedot perhatian wanita.

"Mungkin dia bukan mengigau, tapi salah mengenali orang," sahut sebuah suara lain.

Sontak aku gerah dan menendang kursi di depanku sekuat tenaga.

"Hei..." suara protes mereka terdengar begitu keras, mereka bahkan berdiri hanya untuk melotot padaku. Seorang perempuan dengan make up tebal tengah membelalak padaku, aku tidak tahan melihat matanya terlalu lama, karena bulu mata palsunya membuatku gerah, ditambah lagi baju tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan seperti tengah memamerkan dada besarnya pada semua orang.

"Ops, kakiku tidak sengaja menendang kursi kalian," kataku tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan.

"Tidak sengaja? Kau sengaja! Memangnya kaki pendek seperti itu bisa mencapai kursiku?" semburnya, dan detik itu juga aku berdiri seraya melepas kaca mata hitam yang aku gunakan, hendak membalasnya. Aku tidak terima seorangpun menyinggung badanku yang memang tidak setinggi mereka.

"Komisaris..." tangan kurus Grimmjow terbentang di depan perutku. Dia menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan padaku lewat pandangannya yang melarangku meladeni pertengkaran ini.

"Kau yang membuatku dicemooh mereka! Siapa yang akan percaya aku ini komisaris kalau penampilanku seperti ini?" geramku dengan mata menuding, dan raut wajah Grimmjow berubah cepat, dia terlihat begitu sedih, dan dia berdiri menjulang di sebelahku seraya mendorong bahuku dengan sangat lembut.

"Maafkan aku..." gumamnya sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi jika ada yang menghinamu, aku yang akan melindungimu..." lanjutnya seraya menoleh pada wanita bermuka tebal di depanku.

"Kalian berdua terlihat cantik, memang _komisarisku_ tidak secantik kalian. Kalian juga terlihat seperti wanita berpendidikan. Bukankah kata-kata kalian harusnya mencerminkan pendidikan kalian?!"

Wow! Suara dingin dan tatapan tajam Grimmjow berhasil membuat wanita di depanku langsung berubah warna wajah. Dia sepertinya malu sekali diberi kata-kata seperti itu oleh Grimmjow. Jujur saja, bagiku kata-kata Grimmjow terlalu halus, mungkin karena dia tidak pernah besar di Hueco Mundo sepertiku. Jika aku diperbolehkan membalas, mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan kalimat cacian yang lebih hebat dari yang pernah orang kelas atas bayangkan.

"Begitu sampai, aku akan langsung membawamu ke penginapan. Aku tidak ingin kau terus dijadikan bulan-bulanan," ucapnya seraya kembali duduk tenang.

Ah, sikap sok kerennya benar-benar bisa membuat para penghuni pesawat terpesona. Lihat saja perempuan muda yang duduk di seberang Grimmjow, dia jelas-jelas menatap Grimmjow dengan mata berbinar takjub sekaligus wajah bersemu merah. Yah, tidak heran jika ada yang menjadi korban pesona Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow yang memergokiku tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Aku menopang kepala dengan tangan bersandar pada jendela pesawat, menatapnya lekat-lekat dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum. "Tidak, hanya saja kau terlalu banyak menyebar pheromone," kataku berusaha menahan tawa. "Lagipula kau bilang apa tadi? _Komisarisku_? Bukankah itu terlalu arogan untuk orang sepertimu, Grimmjow?" tambahku tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi senyum menyindir yang aku buat khusus untuknya.

Reaksi darinya benar-benar membuatku senang, karena wajahnya langsung memerah, jauh lebih merah dari perempuan muda di seberangnya.

"Jangan membuatku jatuh cinta lebih dalam padamu, Rukia..." gumamnya dengan mata melirikku takut-takut.

"Siapa suruh kau jatuh cinta padaku..." sahutku sambil menertawakan wajahnya yang semakin merah, membuatku berpikir bahwa seluruh aliran darahnya sudah pindah ke wajahnya.

.

.

To be continue…

 _._

* * *

Gaya menulis saya berubah sekali? Iya, karena lama ga nulis jadinya gini deh.

Untuk chapter ini, saya ingin memberikan rehat sejenak bagi Rukia sebelum dia menghadapi tahapan lain dari takdirnya.

(Maaf ya, saya terlalu kejam ke Rukia untuk fanfic kali ini- Apa mau dikata, semua demi genre yang saya pilih sejak awal)

.

.

Preview for chapter 6:

 _Sontak aku menoleh ke arah orang yang membuat dirinya seperti bola usang di dekat kakiku, tangan kurusnya terjulur dan jari-jarinya yang menyerupai tulang bergerak dengan ujung kuku hitam, tengah meraup isi mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke mulut._

" _Hei! Itu kotor!" aku menarik tangannya cepat, membuatnya tertegun dan mendongakkan kepala, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi menyentuh tangannya… Perasaan apa ini?_

" _Ca-ca-cant-" tangannya yang terbebas dari cengkramanku terjulur dan meraih kalungku yang tidak aku sadari menyembul keluar dari balik kemeja, kalung usang dengan cincin burgundi & bandul berbentuk bulan sabit. Aku mampu mendengar dengus tawanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya sama sekali._

.

.

.

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-

24.04.2018


	6. Chapter 6: When I See You Again

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **6**_ _ **:**_ _ **When I See You Again**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Perjalanan ke lokasi benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah. Bukan dalam perumpamaan, tapi betul-betul ingin muntah. Jalan yang tidak rata, berbatu dan beberapa bagian jalan basah, liat oleh tanah yang tertimpa hujan, membuat mobil makin lambat melaju. Kepalaku berulang kali terbentur bagian belakang jok sopir. Grimmjow tidak ada henti-hentinya menoleh ke belakang setiap kali mobil terpaksa harus melompat karena batu yang terpaksa harus dilewati. Aku yakin dia akan membuat lehernya sakit jika terus melakukannya sampai lima belas menit kedepan.

Kepalaku sakit sekali, dan sekarang perutku mual luar biasa. Lokasi seburuk ini siapa sih yang rekomendasikan? Hah… sayangnya aku yang sudah menyarankannya. Disaat seperti ini aku paling menyesali keputusan itu, tapi aku harus melakukan pengembangan ini, dengan mengorbankan apapun. Karena sudah tugasku untuk menguatkan bisnis yang aku emban. Perluasan bisnis dengan lokasi pedalaman ini memang menekan angka investasi dan juga biaya pembebasan tanah, tapi apakah Lisa belum memikirkan bagaimana akses yang terbatas? Bukankah seharusnya dia memperbaiki jalan ini tepat seluruh proses pembebasan tanah selesai? Oh… pasti karena satu toko yang belum setuju itu. Kenapa pemilik toko ramen itu harus bersikeras begini? Membuatku melewati semua masalah ini hanya untuk bernegosiasi. Aku bisa pastikan banyak kontraktor mengajukan biaya mobilisasi tinggi bila jalan yang tidak sepadan ini tidak cepat diperbaiki. Rangkaian pikiran dan rencana dalam benakku membuat kepalaku makin terasa berat.

Pemandangan di sekelilingku begitu indah, hamparan pohon hijau dan beberapa rumah yang masih sangat tradisional dengan jarak rumah yang satu dengan yang lain begitu jauh, namun cara mereka membiarkan alam sebagai teman membuatku sedikit iri. Jika aku bisa hidup seharmonis mereka, mungkin aku tidak perlu hidup sebagai Kuchiki Rukia. Aku hanya akan menjadi Rukia, hanya seorang Rukia biasa.

"Komisaris, apakah kita perlu berhenti sebentar? Anda terlihat pucat sekali," Grimmjow menatapku penuh perhatian, matanya memancarkan kabut yang tidak biasa. Mungkin wajahku saat ini terlalu kacau, tanpa make up, tanpa cuci muka sedari bangun tidur tadi, masih ditambah lagi perjalanan luar biasa yang membuat perutku diaduk tanpa ampun.

"Aku baik-ba- Uhuek!"

Keluar sudah!

Isi perutku keluar, berupa cairan kental dan mengotori kaki dan sebagian pinggir jok mobil. Perasaan mual yang lebih hebat menyerangku ketika melihat kubangan kental menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri, lagi-lagi aku muntah dan menambah genangan di kakiku. Urghh…

"Komisaris!"

Mobil berhenti melaju, dan aku terpaksa menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran jok, sakitnya bukan main, menusuk-nusuk sampai aku tidak berani banyak menggerakkan kepala. Mual di perutku makin menjadi, bau muntah menusuk hidungku, membuat isi perutku makin teraduk. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa isi perutku keluar semua.

Aku mendapati sepasang tangan meremas bahuku, dan aku terpaksa mengangkat tubuhku dari posisi bersandar. Wajah Grimmjow begitu dekat, matanya terlihat seperti akan menangis detik ini juga. Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?

"Bertahanlah, Rukia…" bisiknya saat wajahku menyentuh bahunya, aku tidak berdaya dan terpaksa menyerah pada tenaga Grimmjow. Namun menghirup wangi cologne miliknya menenangkanku, sangat perlahan memang, tapi perasaan mual itu mulai berkurang.

"Grimmjow, aku- Ukh!"

Oh tidak! Aku muntah lagi, dan kali ini membanjiri bagian dada kaos Grimmjow.

Bau muntahan yang terlalu dekat membuat kepalaku berputar, dan di detik kemudian aku hanya mampu melihat wajah Grimmjow samar-samar. Dia mengerutkan alis begitu dalam, hingga hampir bertemu di tengah dahinya, aku hendak menyentuh wajahnya, tapi kegelapan begitu cepat menarikku, dan tanganku tidak pernah sampai menyentuh wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suara apa itu?

Kenapa berisik sekali? Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, kepalaku masih berat. Karena ulah Grimmjow aku kurang tidur dan terpaksa menempuh perjalanan yang tidak menyenangkan ke daerah terpencil di bagian lain dari dunia yang aku kenal. Dari penerbangan yang kacau karena ulah penumpang perempuan yang tertarik pada Grimmjow, hingga jalan yang membuat isi perutku keluar dan…

"Argh!" Mataku terbuka cepat ketika merasakan sebuah tusukan di pipiku, sontak aku bangun dan terduduk, mendapati seseorang tengah berjongkok di hadapanku, rambutnya panjang dan kusut hingga menutupi wajahnya, bajunya kotor di bagian lengan dan ujung celananya, dia tidak memakai alas kaki di tanah kotor berbatu seperti ini.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, dan aku baru menyadari sekelilingku yang begitu asing. Tempat tidur yang aku duduki memang sangat nyaman dan hangat, tapi tempat apa ini? Dindingnya terbuat dari batu bata mentah tanpa ditutup lapisan apapun, apalagi cat, atapnya begitu polos, hingga aku bisa melihat bagian atas rangka atap yang terbuat dari kayu dan tertutup semacam daun kering. Apakah aku pernah setuju untuk mengikuti acara petualangan ke pedalaman? Grimmjow, aku harus mencarinya!

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi begitu kakiku akan menyentuh lantai, aku membeku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kakiku menginjak kotoran seperti ini… Bagaimana jika semua ini jebakan? Apakah kompetitorku telah mengambil aksi radikal dan menculikku?

"Kan… Ma-Ma-Makan…" Sosok di seberangku mencicit dan menunjuk baki di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur, baki yang berisi sebuah mangkuk sup berwarna hijau gelap, segelas air dan beberapa potong buah dan beberapa butir anggur.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku berusaha mengenali sekelilingku. Aku mau bangun dan berlari, tapi sekujur tubuhku lemas, ini pasti karena efek muntah yang tiada henti, dan aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, perutku juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali aku makan?

"Ma- Ma… kan…" orang itu berdiri dan menusukku dengan sendok di tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Aku tidak mau makan!" hardikku, menyingkirkan tangannya dariku. Apakah orang ini bahkan bisa melihat dengan rambut menutupi wajah begitu? Kenapa orang ini ada disini? Lebih tepatnya, kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Kenapa ada manusia aneh ini di hadapanku? Apakah dia bahkan normal? Bahkan cara bicaranya saja aneh, suaranya seperti cicitan tikus yang ketakutan, bahkan dia terlalu bungkuk ketika berjongkok.

"Ma-kan…" dia lagi-lagi mengulang kata yang sama dan menghunuskan sendoknya ke wajahku, kali ini sendoknya mengenai hidungku.

"Sakit!" protesku seraya mendorong tangannya dariku. Tapi dia malah menegakkan badan dan mendorong sendoknya lagi ke wajahku berkali-kali. Sendok menusuk pipiku, dan aku berusaha menghindari ujung sendok, tapi dia seperti tidak menghiraukan teriakan kesakitanku.

"Apa maumu?! Apa kau gila?!" aku berdiri di tempat tidur, badanku agak limbung, tapi aku memaksakan diri tetap tegak berdiri dan orang gila itu terus menodongkan sendoknya. "Menjauh dariku?! Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, hah?!" aku begitu frustasi menghadapi orang abnormal ini, dan dia tidak juga bergeming.

"PERGI!" aku lepas kendali dan meninju rahangnya hingga badan ringkih itu terpelanting jauh di tanah, dia mengerang kesakitan, dan mata kirinya yang terlihat karena rambutnya yang tersibak tengah melihatku penuh ketakutan. Dia merintih tanpa henti dan terus menatapku, memeluk sendok yang sedari tadi dia gunakan untuk menusukku.

Mata itu…

"Rukia!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Grimmjow berlari, memelukku erat, menghalangi pandanganku dari sosok kurus yang sedang merintih itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mendorong Grimmjow, aku harus melihat mata itu lagi, aku percaya penglihatanku yang-

"Apa yang kau lakukan Qui?"

Seorang lagi masuk ke ruangan, rambutnya panjang keriting hingga ke punggung, bergerak begitu cepat menutupi pandanganku dari sosok kurus tadi, badannya yang besar dan berotot membuatku tidak bisa melihat sosok kurus kerontang di seberangku.

"Aku sudah bilang nanti aku yang akan mengantarkan makanannya. Kau tidak pernah mau mendengarku, sekarang kembali ke dapur dan bersihkan darah di mulutmu. Kau dengar aku?" pria berotot itu bicara dengan sangat perlahan sambil merenggut bahu orang gila tadi. Tidak ada satu suarapun selain erangan ketika pria berotot itu berdiam untuk mendengar jawaban dari orang di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidur… La-lapar… Ma-makan…" suara kecil itu kembali mencicit dalam suara gemetar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia pasti kaget melihatmu. Sekarang kembalilah ke dapur…" potong pria berambut keriting tadi, dan si badan ringkih itu berdiri, wajahnya kembali tertutup rambut. Dia berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf, tadi itu Qui, dia mengalami sedikit gangguan, atau keterbelakangan mental, atau idiot. Terserah kau menyebutnya apa, semua sama saja! Aku Kyoraku, apa kabar Nona Kuchiki?" pria tadi berdiri di hadapanku dengan menjulurkan tangannya, aku terdiam dan menyadari kehadiran Grimmjow yang berdiri agak jauh dariku, seperti memberi jarak di antara kami. Seketika aku sadar, tadi aku mendorongnya karena aku ingin melihat wajah orang gila tadi.

"Maafkan aku Grimmjow, aku lepas kendali…" gumamku, mengulurkan tanganku, memintanya membantuku untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Begitu orang gila tadi kabur, aku merasakan tubuhku kehilangan seluruh tenaga dan akan limbung. Grimmjow mendekatiku dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku merangkulnya, merasakan kelegaan menyelimuti hatiku.

"Cukup lepas kendali sampai membuat Qui terluka begitu. Apa kau tidak lihat anak itu begitu kurus dan ringkih? Apa tidak keterlaluan jika kau memukulnya? Padahal dia hanya ingin kau makan." Pria bernama Kyoraku tadi mencercaku habis-habisan. Matanya menatapku penuh tuduhan gamblang, dan aku tidak gentar menghadapi sorot matanya.

"Aku diserang, lalu apa aku tidak berhak melawan sekalipun dia terlihat tidak berdaya?" sergahku dengan mata memicing, mengembalikan sorot mata menuduhnya. Dia menjawabku dengan suara dengusan, mencemoohku diam-diam di bawah napasnya. Aku bisa melihat dari cara dia menatapku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Komisaris?" tanya Grimmjow seraya membantuku turun setelah meletakkan sepasang sandal kayu di depanku. Aku mengenakan sandal itu dan berjalan mendekati Kyoraku.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, tapi… tempat apa ini?" pandanganku kembali lagi memindai sekeliling yang begitu menggambarkan dunia lain, zaman batu lebih tepatnya.

"Karena kondisi Anda sangat lemah, aku terpaksa membawa Anda ke tempat terdekat untuk meminta pertolongan, kebetulan tempat ini paling dekat. Ini adalah Toko Ramen Pak Kyoraku," jelas Grimmjow perlahan.

Aku tersentak begitu mendengar akhir kalimat penjelasan Grimmjow, dan pria bernama Kyoraku tadi tersenyum lebar, penuh kepuasan. Ini tidak baik. Aku kesini untuk melakukan negosiasi, dan sekarang aku sudah kalah satu langkah. Hutang budi bukan tipeku, tapi kondisi ini bukan harapanku. Semua karena kebodohan Grimmjow. Jika saja dia tidak memaksaku untuk datang ke tempat terpencil ini, tidak membangunkanku dan menarikku naik pesawat saat aku sedang kurang istirahat dan berujung pada muntah-muntah yang sama sekali tidak pantas terjadi padaku. Aku ini seorang komisaris perusahaan besar, dan aku muntah di depan bawahanku sendiri, bahkan sekarang aku hutang budi pada orang yang seharusnya aku desak untuk menjual tokonya.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Qui, aku akan menuntutmu. Bukankah akan heboh jika seorang Kuchiki melukai anak keterbelakangan mental hanya kerena diminta makan?" Kyoraku menggaruk jenggot tipisnya.

"Apa kau mengancamku?" aku menantangnya, tidak sedikitpun menundukkan kepalaku.

Dia tertawa sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi jika kau berpikir seperti itu, apa boleh buat?!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Pak Kyoraku… Aku menyampaikan terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda, tapi seperti yang Anda ketahui, kondisi Komisaris saat ini sedang tidak cukup baik, jadi…"

"Aku mengerti, karena itu sekarang lebih baik kau makan sup itu. Itu bagus untuk menghilangkan mual dan mengembalikan kondisi badan Komisarismu. Aku harus kembali, banyak pelangganku yang menunggu." Kyoraku melengos pergi, meninggalkanku dan Grimmjow di ruangan kumuh ini.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Beraninya memerintah padaku? Aku tidak akan makan sup itu sekalipun itu makanan terakhir yang harus aku makan?!" sergahku emosi.

"Rukia…"

"Ah?!"

Grimmjow menangkup wajahku, membuat mataku menangkap sorot matanya yang sendu, reflek semua kata-kata dan kemarahanku tertelan pandangan matanya.

"Sekali ini saja, sekali ini saja bisa kau singkirkan harga dirimu?"

"Kau! Lagi-lagi…" aku sudah menaikkan suara, bersiap untuk meluapkan kemarahan yang kembali tersulut karena Grimmjow menyinggung harga diriku.

"Kau harus makan sup itu. Saat kau pingsan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau seperti akan pergi…"

Kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Asisten yang terbiasa memberikan wajah kaku penuh profesionalisme, sekarang melihatku penuh kekhawatiran, matanya bahkan berair. Apakah dia akan menangisiku?

"Aku mengerti… aku akan makan," kataku seraya menepuk bahunya, meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak akan membantah lagi kali ini. Tanganku bergerak mengambil sendok yang tergeletak di tanah, pasca orang gila tadi melemparnya setelah aku tinju. "Tapi sendok ini kotor, bagaimana aku bisa makan?" tanyaku dengan tangan mengangkat sendok hingga sejajar dengan pandangan Grimmjow.

"Aku akan meminta yang baru," bisiknya lemah.

Sup ini terlihat aneh… Pemilik toko nyentrik itu tidak mungkin menaruh racun atau ramuan jampi-jampi ke dalam sup ini kan? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar berniat mengerjaiku dengan ilmu hitam? Bukankah di tempat terpencil seperti ini masih banyak mistis, legenda, atau aliran kepercayaan yang bisa menyelakaiku?

"Rukia…"

Aku mendongak dari sup, mendapati Grimmjow berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung, karena dia masih di sini, padahal tadi dia bilang mau ambil sendok yang baru kan?

Grimmjow tidak bicara, dia malah menarik tanganku, membuat tubuhku terhempas masuk dalam lengkungan tangannya, dan dia memelukku erat. "Seperti apapun luka dan duka di masa lalumu. Aku berharap bisa menyembuhkannya. Sekalipun luka itu masih membekas di badanmu, aku ingin hatimu terbebas dari duka apapun…" bisiknya dengan satu tangan membelai puncak kepalaku begitu perlahan.

Ah… jadi dia melihatnya? Aku bisa pastikan jawabannya pasti iya.

Grimmjow pasti melihat bekas luka di perutku. Karena tangannya perlahan turun menyentuh bekas luka di perutku, bekas luka yang pernah disentuh… Cukup! Aku tidak bisa memikirkannya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kataku meyakinkannya.

"Aku akan senang jika kau baik-baik saja, tapi sayangnya kadang aku tidak bisa membedakan antara dirimu yang sungguh-sungguh dan dirimu yang berpura-pura," desisnya seraya melepaskan pelukan, berlalu menjauh dariku hingga sosoknya hilang di balik tembok bata.

Tanganku bergerak perlahan menyentuh bekas luka di perutku. Bekas luka yang sudah begitu lama dan tidak mungkin hilang. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin menghilangkannya, tapi karena aku tidak bisa. Aku harus memiliki bekas luka untuk mengingatkanku betapa kejamnya dunia telah menyakitiku. Luka di hatiku tidak akan mudah terhapuskan. Aku akan terus mengingatnya.

Bagaimana seorang Rukia yang hidup di Hueco Mundo mendadak menjadi seorang bangsawan.

Bagaimana aku telah menyandang gelar pembunuh dalam hidupku saat aku hanya seorang siswa sekolah menengah.

Bagaimana dendam ini telah menggrogotiku hingga ke dasar bumi.

Semua ini tidak akan mungkin bisa sembuh, Grimmjow. Karena aku membutuhkannya agar aku bisa terus membenci orang itu.

Ulquiorra…

Mata hijau emerald miliknya yang bisa memberikan aku harapan dan neraka di saat bersamaan.

Mata yang telah menarikku masuk dalam kekelaman yang tidak berujung.

Qui?

Itu nama orang tadi… Dan aku berani bersumpah aku melihat warna yang sama di matanya… Aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah aku bisa percaya pada mataku sendiri? Ataukah aku sendiri telah mengalami delusi karena dendamku yang terlalu mendalam pada Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow kembali dan mengawalku menghabiskan isi mangkuk. Penampilan sup memang sangat tidak menarik, tapi begitu hangatnya sup yang bercampur dengan wangi mint, atau jahe, atau herbal apapun itu, membuat napasku lega, meringankan sakit kepalaku. Aku menutupnya dengan menyantap beberapa potong buah dan anggur. Meminum teh hijau yang disediakan bersamaan dengan sup.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku dengan mata menatap keluar jendela, melihat hamparan kebun tomat dengan buah yang lebat siap panen. Jarak beberapa meter ada tanaman jagung. Suasana ini adalah murni pedesaan, ketenangan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan di tengah hingar bingar kota Karakura, ataupun kerasnya Hueco Mundo. Aku kira seumur hidup aku hanya akan bisa menikmati dua kota itu, karena kota lain yang aku kunjungi hanya tempat singgah bisnis yang tidak pernah bisa aku nikmati, lalu sekarang aku merasa pedesaan ini cukup pantas untuk masuk dalam ingatanku?

"Semalaman, dan karena jarak penginapan yang terlalu jauh, aku memutuskan Anda menginap di sini. Terlebih lagi Pak Kyoraku bukan orang jahat sepertinya. Sekalipun dia tahu tokonya akan dibebaskan, dia tetap menyambut dengan senyum. Dia mengenali Anda tepat saat aku menggendong Anda masuk ke tokonya," jelas Grimmjow.

Kemarahan dalam diriku menggumpal, sengaja aku biarkan dia bicara sampai selesai, dan memberikan sorot mata tajam setelahnya.

"Siapa kau ini Grimmjow? Karyawanku, ataukah karyawan pemilik toko ramen ini?" tembakku dengan mata menuduh, dan Grimmjow langsung panik mendapati kemarahanku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membela orang yang telah menyulitkan hidupku, jika mereka tidak di pihakku, maka mereka adalah musuhku, hanya itu rumus sederhana yang aku gunakan untuk membesarkan perusahaan ini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lain, tapi pria itu benar-benar baik. Dia bahkan membiarkan kita menginap dan merawatmu, tidakkah kau merasakan niat baik-"

"Niat baik?!" potongku cepat. "Kau bilang niat baik?! Bukan sebaliknya? Mereka ingin membuatku berhutang budi hingga aku tidak sampai hati memaksa mereka melepas toko ini. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Berapa lama kau sudah bekerja padaku, Grimmjow?!" cecarku tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Grimmjow untuk membantah.

"Ternyata seorang bernama Kuchiki Rukia benar memiliki hati baja!"

Aku berbalik ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kyoraku berdiri di ambang pintu, dia berdiri santai sambil bersandar ke dinding, dan di sebelahnya berdiri orang gila yang tadi memaksaku makan.

Grimmjow salah tingkah untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian dia membungkukkan badan. Kenapa dia harus membungkuk seperti itu? Apa dia tidak sadar juga setelah aku mengingatkannya tadi?

"Qui, ambil baki makanannya…" Kyoraku bicara pada si ringkih dengan satu tangan mengelus punggung manusia aneh itu, dan dia menegakkan badan kaget, mengangkat kepalanya kearah Kyoraku, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sama sekali. "Tidak apa-apa, dia sudah memakannya, kau tidak usah takut lagi," gumam Kyoraku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Su… sudah… ma-kan… sudah?" cicit orang gila itu lagi, dan Kyoraku menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Jangan mendekat orang gila!" ancamku sambil menunjuk si badan ringkih yang melangkah mendekatiku. Mendengar teriakanku dia mendadak berhenti dan gemetar ketakutan.

"Dia punya nama. Qui! Apa kau tidak mendengarku tadi?" protes Kyoraku yang kembali mendekati sosok ringkih tadi, menepuk bahunya dan mereka berdua melangkah bersamaan mendekatiku.

"Qui atau apapun aku tidak peduli! Jauhkan dia dariku!" pekikku seketika, tidak menyadari betapa kerasnya suara yang aku gunakan untuk mengusirnya. Karena ada rasa takut yang begitu pekat menyelimuti hatiku, melihat badannya yang begitu kurus, rambut hitamnya yang menutupi wajah dan ditambah lagi tadi sekilas aku melihat warna matanya… warna matanya… Semua begitu mencerminkan sosok Ulquiorra… Aku tidak ingin dia mendekat padaku.

"Apakah kau begitu tinggi menilai dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Seperti apapun dia, dia tetap manusia sepertimu. Memiliki hak yang sama sepertimu! Lihat! Kau membuatnya ketakutan sampai gemetar begini!"

Aku tidak peduli lagi dan mengambil dua langkah mundur ketika Kyoraku membawa manusia bernama Qui itu makin dekat padaku. Aku ingin meyakinkan ketakutanku, karena tidak mungkin apa yang aku takutkan adalah kenyataan. Mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki badan dan warna rambut yang sama. Aku hanya berhalusinasi ketika melihat warna matanya yang sama dengan Ulquiorra.

"Bawa ke dapur dan cuci, Qui. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang dan jangan lupa bawa plastik di atas meja. Aku sudah bungkus beberapa nasi kepal untuk makan malammu." Kyoraku memberikan baki makanan pada Qui, dan si ringkih menerimanya dengan sigap, dia sempat terdiam sejenak seolah sedang melihatku, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar melihatku, atau melihat yang lain, dan dia berlalu dari ruangan. Tubuhnya bungkuk, namun langkahnya cepat, membuatnya hilang dari jarak pandangku.

"Dia menjagamu semalaman bersama asistenmu. Dia memang memiliki gangguan mental, tapi dia jauh lebih memiliki hati dari pada seorang wanita yang menganggap dirinya seorang bangsawan," kelakar Kyoraku sambil menatapku sengit.

"Pak Kyoraku benar, Komisaris." Grimmjow ikut memberikan tudahan lewat matanya, dan aku terdiam. Aku bukan jijik karena dia berpenampilan tidak layak. Mungkin iya, awalnya aku takut karena dia tiba-tiba menusukku dengan sendok dan menyuruhku makan, tapi setelah aku melihat, sekilas melihat warna matanya, aku jadi lebih takut padanya dan menutupi ketakutanku dengan berteriak kasar agar dia menjauh dariku.

"Aku mengerti… Tapi aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena itu salah dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba menyerangku!" tandasku putus asa, menyerah karena mereka terus menudingku. Aku terduduk di tempat tidur, dan mendongak cepat ketika terdengar suara dengus tawa dari Kyoraku.

"Apa yang lucu?" sergahku tidak terima, namun sebisa mungkin aku bicara dengan suara pelan terkendali.

"Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat anak sekolah yang tidak terima dimarahi ayahnya," gumam Kyoraku sebelum beranjak pergi.

Anak sekolah?

Siapa? Aku?

Iya. Aku akui itu. Sebagian dari jiwaku masih terbelenggu di saat aku berusia 17 tahun. Diriku yang tidak pernah bisa beranjak dari masa lalu yang tiada hentinya membayangi. Rukia, seorang Rukia sebelum memutuskan untuk mengemban beban nama Kuchiki. Aku selalu ingin, sangat ingin, mengembalikan waktuku, tidak menerima adopsi yang pada akhirnya membawaku pada hari ini. Aku Kuchiki, dan karena satu orang aku akan menyandang nama itu seumur hidupku. Pembunuh… iya, aku pembunuh. Selamanya predikat itu akan melekat padaku.

"Rukia?"

Aku mendongak dan mendapati Grimmjow tengah mengerutkan alis.

"Aku mau istirahat, bisa tinggalkan aku Grimmjow?" pintaku.

Grimmjow seperti akan membantahku, tapi mulutnya yang sudah terbuka tidak mengucapkan satu katapun, bibirnya kembali tertutup rapat, dan membuang pandangan matanya ke tempat lain sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan yang tak layak disebut ruangan ini.

Setelah merasa cukup sehat, aku memutuskan pergi ke penginapan, dan meninggalkan toko ramen Kyoraku. Aku harus mengumpulkan senjata setelah mereka memojokkanku dengan dalil hutang budi. Lagipula aku perlu membagi waktuku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan lain. Grimmjow memenuhi segala macam kebutuhanku dan karena aku tumbang untuk sehari, jadwalku selama seminggu kedepan harus diatur ulang.

Penginapan ini sangat sederhana, tapi aku akui pelayanan dan makanannya tidak terlalu buruk, mereka bahkan memiliki pemandian air panas alami yang cukup nyaman, sekalipun aku masih berpikir akan ada binatang buas yang menerobos masuk mengingat masih lebatnya hutan di sekitar penginapan, juga pagar alam yang hanya terbuat dari deretan pohon bambu lebat.

Grimmjow menyewa ruangan tepat di sebelahku, dan kami terpaksa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengatur ulang jadwal, juga menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertunda. Dia sekarang memiliki kantung mata cukup hitam di bawah matanya. Aku yakin dia tidak cukup istirahat berhari-hari setelah memintaku untuk mengunjungi lokasi proyek terpencil ini. Tapi semua salahnya, dia sendiri yang memaksaku, jadi sekarang silahkan nikmati akibatnya.

Dua malam kami habiskan dalam bahasan panjang tentang proses negosiasi yang mungkin akan terjadi jika pemilik kedai ramen berwajah brewok itu tidak menerima tawaran kami. Strategiku benar-benar harus matang sebelum terjun ke medan perang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari H pertemuanku dengan Kyoraku. Lisa akan datang menjemputku, dan kami akan ke toko ramen Kyoraku setelah berdiskusi dan membicarakan tawaran yang akan kami berikan kepada pemilik toko.

"Tidak bisakah kita pakai helicopter?" tanyaku ketika melihat mobil dengan ban besar dan tinggi bertandang di halaman parkir penginapan, dan Lisa keluar dari pintu penumpang di sebelah sopir.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tidak ada landasan yang cukup di daerah ini," jawab Grimmjow cepat.

Sudah aku duga, Grimmjow tidak akan melewatkan hal seperti ini.

Lisa membawa sebuah tas cukup besar, dan berisi seluruh dokumen yang berhubungan dengan proyek pengembangan. Kami berdiskusi di kamarku, dan setelah mencapai kata sepakat, kami meluncur ke toko ramen Kyoraku.

Toko kecil begini cukup ramai untuk daerah pedalaman. Karena begitu kami masuk ke jalan kecil menuju toko, ada beberapa motor, mobil dan sepeda yang berbaris di halaman toko, terpaksa mobil yang kami tumpangi harus berjejal di antara kendaraan itu. Aku turun lebih dahulu, dan perjalanan kali ini jauh lebih baik, tidak membuatku mual sama sekali sekalipun berkali-kali aku harus menahan diri karena hampir terjerembab menubruk jok orang di depanku.

"Lisa, Grimmjow… Kalian keliling dulu, pastikan batas tanahnya memang sesuai dengan data yang kita punya. Aku akan bicara dengan Kyoraku," kataku dan keduanya mengangguk sebelum aku berbalik dan masuk ke toko. Aku melihat mereka segera berpencar, memiliki dua orang karyawan yang bisa diandalkan merupakan bantuan besar untukku yang selalu berperang sendirian. Kali ini aku sendiri harus terjun.

"Prang!"

Terdengar suara ribut dari dalam toko, aku bergegas masuk dan melihat tiga orang pria berpakaian petani tengah mengelilingi sosok ringkih yang meringkuk di pojok meja toko.

"Makan itu, Anjing! Kau idiot? Bukannya kau bisa mengerti kata-kataku?!" seorang dengan kaos berwarna hijau pudar menendang mangkuk di kakinya.

"Kau itu hanya merepotkan Pak Kyoraku! Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran di sini? Tinggal saja di gubuk reyotmu itu!" sahut pria lain yang berdiri di sebelah orang yang baru saja menendang mangkuk.

"Ja.. Sa…"

"Bicara apa kau, Idiot?!" sebuah tendangan mengenai bahu orang yang meringkuk itu, tidak ada teriakan atau amukan seperti yang aku harapkan, yang ada malah erangan kesakitan, dia merintih sejadi-jadinya.

Emosiku naik ke kepala, seolah ada bara api yang mendidihkan darahku.

" _Stop_! Kalian ini petani atau preman, hah?!" hardikku dengan tangan melayangkan tas di tangan, dalam sekali gerakan menghantam kepala ketiga orang itu secara beruntun. Mereka berteriak kesakitan dan mengambil jarak dariku.

"Beraninya menyerang orang lemah! Aku bukan mau sok pahlawan, tapi melihat aksi kalian di desa terpencil begini membuatku muak! Pergi atau aku hajar kalian?!" naluri sangar dan kasar yang menjadi senjata selama aku hidup di Hueco Mundo bangkit begitu cepat, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal begini berlangsung dalam jarak pandangku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada orang lemah diserang, bahkan main keroyokan begini. Pecundang!

Seorang berkaos hijau mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak meraih cangkul di pojok ruangan, tapi ditahan temannya, dan aku menggertak mereka lagi sambil menggulung lengan blazerku, bersiap dengan kuda-kuda mantap untuk menerima serangan mereka sekalipun tas dan dokumen masih di tanganku. Aku memang telah lama tidak tinggal di Hueco Mundo, tapi bukan berarti aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk membela diri.

"Orang kaya gila!" si kaos hijau pudar menyerapah sambil melangkah pergi dari toko, dan beberapa orang pengunjung lain terbengong melihat aksiku.

"Kalian buta atau apa, hah?! Ada orang ditindas di depan mata malah menonton bukannya menolong!" aku berseru menunjuk siapapun yang melihatku dengan sorot mata bingung. Mereka tidak seharusnya bingung, memangnya siapa yang tahan melihat tingkah sok para petani tidak berpendidikan itu? Mereka merasa hebat hanya karena mereka tidak idiot, karena mereka lebih kuat. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh jika aku melakukan aksi ini di Karakura, karena aku akan mengabaikan ketidakadilan macam apapun karena ada banyak orang yang bisa aku perintah untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi yang tadi… benar-benar membuat darahku naik.

"Qui, jangan dimakan!" pekik seorang pengunjung toko yang tadi masih aku tunjuk-tunjuk.

Sontak aku menoleh ke arah orang yang membuat dirinya seperti bola di dekat kakiku, tangan kurusnya terjulur dan jari-jarinya yang menyerupai tulang bergerak dengan ujung kuku hitam, tengah meraup isi mangkuk dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Hei! Itu kotor!" aku menahan tangannya cepat, membuat Qui tertegun dan mendongakkan kepalanya, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi menyentuh tangannya… Perasaan apa ini? Tangannya begitu dingin di telapak tanganku, aku bisa merasakan tulang yang berada di bawah kulitnya. Jantungku memacu begitu cepat merasakan dingin dari telapak tanganku. Kenapa…

"Ca-ca-cant-" tangannya yang terbebas dari cengkramanku terjulur dan meraih kalung yang tidak aku sadari menyembul keluar dari balik kemejaku, kalung usang dengan cincin burgundi & bandul berbentuk bulan sabit. Aku mampu mendengar dengus tawanya, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya sama sekali.

"Ru-"

"Lepaskan!" aku menghentakkan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ketakutan itu menghantui hatiku, suara Qui yang selalu mencicit ketakutan mendadak rendah dan mengucapkan dua huruf yang aku kira adalah bagian dari namaku.

Tidak mungkin. Halusinasiku tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Aku sudah berusaha mencari Ulquiorra hingga keujung dunia, aku mengirim Nnoi, Yammy, Szayel, siapapun yang mengetahui tanda-tanda keberadaannya, dan tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menemukannya, tidak ada bukti kehidupannya. Dia bukan Ulquiorra… orang dihadapanku sekarang hanya manusia idiot yang kebetulan mirip dengan Ulquiorra. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menemukannya sebegini mudah. Iya kan?

Aku menyangkalnya dengan seluruh akal pikiranku, tapi kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri? Kedua tanganku menjatuhkan tas dan dokumen yang sedari tadi aku pegang erat-erat, terulur menuju Qui. Aku tidak percaya ini. Hentikan, jangan melangkah lebih dari ini…

Kakiku bergerak mendekati Qui yang berjongkok kaku di tanah, kepalanya menengadah ke arahku, seolah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya. Aku ingin berhenti, aku memaki diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, hingga tanpa bisa aku kendalikan tanganku menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Qui, pipi yang tertutup rambut panjang dan kotor.

Detik kemudian dia kembali menarik bandul kalungku, dia membeku saat aku melihat tangan kotornya tengah menggenggam bandul kalungku, dia terlihat tidak yakin apakah aku akan memukul tangannya lagi atau tidak. Tanganku gemetar, bersamaan dengan gemuruh hebat yang melanda hatiku, pertarungan antara harapan dan ketakutan dalam diriku.

Aku memang takut, takut kenyataan akan kembali mengkhianatiku. Aku tidak ingin berharap, tapi aku harus mengumpulkan keberanian, aku harus memastikan kebenarannya. Aku harus!

Perlahan tapi pasti aku meraih rambut di wajahnya, dan menyibakkannya ke belakang. Qui masih menatap ke bandul kalungku, tapi begitu aku berhasil melihat wajahnya yang utuh, dia menaikkan pandangannya, dan sepasang mata hijau emerald itu menusukku.

Tidak!

Kolam jernih berwarna hijau emerald itu bergerak liar, bergantian melihat badul kalung dan wajahku. Tidak pasti yang mana yang dia perhatikan, tapi binar datar di matanya tidak pernah berubah. Ketenangan dalam sorot matanya bertolak belakang dengan tangannya yang gemetar terulur padaku. Tanganku yang masih menahan juntaian rambut agar tidak menutupi wajahnya ikut bergetar, gemuruh hebat tengah melanda hatiku. Seluruh jiwaku seperti tersedot ke mesin waktu, kembali pada saat aku terakhir kali melihatnya di onsen. Aku bisa melihat lautan darah di sekelilingnya, lautan merah yang perlahan menenggelamkanku.

"Ru…"

Bukan hanya tanganku yang bergetar, sekujur tubuhku tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang begitu menakutkan ini. Lututku tidak mampu menahan beban yang tiba-tiba menimpa bahuku. Perih, sakit, penyesalan, rasa bersalah, dendam, bahagia, kecewa, semuanya bergelut di hatiku, melemahkan pertahananku, hingga akhirnya airmataku meleleh turun.

Wajah ini… wajah milik Ulquiorra.

Matanya… mata milik Ulquiorra.

Bahkan ketika sosok di hadapanku menyentuh air mata di pipiku, aku sadar bahwa itu adalah tangan dingin Ulquiorra.

Aku melihat bekas jahitan yang begitu nyata di pergelangan tangannya. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari bekas luka di tangannya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Jika aku menyadarinya, aku tidak akan tenggelam dalam ketakutanku sendiri selama berhari-hari.

Apakah dia masih mengenaliku? Apakah dia tahu siapa aku? Apakah dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang? Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan desakan kesedihan dalam dadaku. Gemuruh hebat itu telah meluluh lantakkan seluruh ketegaran yang aku bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Ulquiorra?! Kenapa?!" aku memukul bahunya putus asa, tapi pria di hadapanku hanya memberikan tatapan kosong, wajah tanpa ekspresi seolah tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, seolah bertanya kenapa aku menangis.

"Jawab aku! Kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku?! Jawab aku, Bajingan! Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku?! Bunuh aku! Jangan siksa aku seperti ini! Karena kau… sejak hari itu aku disebut pembunuh! Kau melihatku, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa mengenaliku…" kata-kataku tertahan di ujung lidah ketika dia menghapus air mataku, yang justru membuat air mataku semakin banyak menetes.

"Kenapa…" rintihku di antara isak tangis.

"Karena dia begitu mencintaimu. Karena dia ingin selamanya ada dalam ingatanmu, Kuchiki Rukia." Kyoraku mendekati Ulquiorra, menarik bahu Ulquiorra dan membawanya berdiri tegak, sang pemilik toko itu menatapku dengan sorot mata iba.

"Aku harap takdir mempertemukan kalian lebih cepat, dan aku berharap kau mengetahui keberadaan Qui sejak lima tahun lalu. Tapi aku baru saja mengetahui kenyataannya sebulan lalu. Karena itu aku bersikeras tidak melepaskan toko ini, semua hanya karena aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Qui."

Ulquiorra berdiri kaku, menatapku dan Kyoraku bergantian, terlihat begitu bingung. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku? Apakah ini artinya dia telah menghapusku dari ingatannya?

"Lihat aku, Ulquiorra! Lihat aku! Kau yang membuatku menjalani neraka ini, dan sekarang kau mau pura-pura bodoh, seolah kau telah menghapusku dari seluruh hidupmu! Seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa! Kau menjeratku dalam rasa bersalah tanpa akhir! Kau membuatku menjadi pembunuh, kau membuatku menjalani semua omong kosong ini karena aku memintamu mati. Aku memang ingin membalasmu, di dunia ataupun di neraka aku tidak peduli! Tapi kenapa… KENAPA… Kenapa… Kenapa…?!" Aku mencengkram kerah kaosnya, mengguncangnya tanpa henti, tapi tatapan matanya tidak juga berubah, dia bahkan meringkuk ketakutan, mencari perlindungan Kyoraku.

Air mataku tidak juga berhenti, air mata yang begitu lelah aku tumpahkan karena satu orang. Rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah hilang selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekarang… aku menemukannya, namun tak sedikitpun dendam dalam hatiku bergerak dari dasar, dendam itu tertutup perasaan lega yang jauh lebih kuat menguasai hatiku. Aku begitu lega dia masih hidup, aku masih bisa menemuinya lagi, dendam yang aku simpan selama bertahun-tahun terkubur begitu saja… Lalu aku sebut apa air mata ini?

"Sejak dia datang ke tokoku, kondisinya makin buruk. Pria yang datang padaku dengan tampilan bersih hari itu, sekarang menjadi seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa lagi menulis atau mengenali orang, bahkan perkataan sederhana sekalipun harus dia pahami dengan sangat perlahan."

Kosong. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, ada sebuah batu besar yang menimpa kepalaku, menghimpit dadaku, menyumbat suaraku di tenggorokan, membuatku kesulitan menghirup oksigen, semua serangan bertubi-tubi ini membuatku tidak mampu lagi berdiri tegak. Lututku kehilangan tenaga dan tubuhku lunglai seketika.

"Rukia!" suara Grimmjow terdengar tidak jauh dariku dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menangkap bahuku. Mataku bergerak perlahan dari Ulquiorra, melihat pantulan wajah basahku di sepasang mata biru milik Grimmjow. Kesedihan dan duka Grimmjow terlihat begitu jelas sekalipun pandanganku kabur karena air mata.

Apakah kau akan menangis Grimmjow? Jangan pernah! Karena aku telah menangis karena satu orang selama ini. Orang yang aku kira benar-benar membuatku hidup dalam neraka dan membuatku menanggung semua beban ini, tapi air mata itu telah sia-sia. Dia masih hidup, dan menjeratku dalam kekelaman dunia. Bahkan setelah aku bertemu lagi dengannyapun aku tidak bisa menuntut kembali hak dan hidupku yang telah terenggut. Apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengenaliku? Apa yang bisa aku tuntut darinya jika dia sendiri tidak mengerti sebesar apa duka yang telah dia berikan padaku? Apakah ini berarti aku akan menangis selama sisa hidupku? Dendamku, tangisku, dukaku selama bertahun-tahun hanya akan menjadi duka selama sisa hidupku. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya, tidak akan bisa!

Cukup aku saja! Aku tidak perlu melihat orang bodoh lain yang terpaksa jatuh pada perasaan menyakitkan ini. Cinta hanya omong kosong. Cinta yang telah membuatku hidup dalam neraka ini. Cinta yang telah membuat Ulquiorra seperti ini. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah kami mengartikan cinta dengan cara yang sama?

Kyoraku membawa Ulquiorra ke kursi di seberang meja saji. Dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ulquiorra, tapi dia hanya terdiam, dan Kyoraku mengulangi kata-katanya lagi dalam gerakan bibir yang sama. Aku tertegun melihat badan Ulquiorra yang masih diam membungkuk, dia seperti baru memahaminya begitu Kyoraku mendorong bahunya, menyuruhnya duduk di kursi. Dia melihat kanan kiri, dan ketika mata kami bertemu, dia kembali gemetar, menggigit jari dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut panjangnya.

Inikah Ulquiorra yang aku kenal?

Rasa sakit di ulu hatiku begitu nyata, terlalu sakit hingga aku harus merenggut bagian depan kemejaku untuk melampiaskan sakit yang tiada henti menghujam.

Ulquiorra seperti hewan ketakutan yang akan lari setiap kali melihat pemburu sepertiku.

Kyoraku meminta para pengunjungnya agar kembali lain hari, karena terpaksa harus tutup untuk membereskan kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi. Para pengunjung yang sedari tadi menonton kami keluar dengan suara berbisik satu sama lain. Suara bisikan miring ini, sama persis seperti kejadian di onsen waktu itu. Suara yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah penyebab usaha bunuh diri Ulquiorra. Suara yang menyudutkanku. Apakah selamanya aku akan selalu menjadi tertuduh?

"Lang… Pu-lang…" Ulquiorra mendesis dan turun dari kursi, berjongkok dan menggaruk tanah tidak tenang. Berkali-kali dia berusaha mencuri pandang padaku, namun setiap kali dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati aku tidak berhenti menatapnya, dia akan menunduk dan menggaruk tanah dengan lebih keras.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihatnya…

Dendam macam apa yang akan aku balaskan pada Ulquiorra yang sekarang? Hanya melihatku saja dia seperti akan lari, menyembunyikan dirinya hingga tidak terlihat lagi olehku. Dadaku makin sesak, dan aku membiarkan air mataku kembali mengalir deras.

Grimmjow memelukku erat, membantuku bersembunyi dari tatapan Kyoraku dan Lisa. Aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini di hadapan siapapun selama dua belas tahun ini, dan sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tangan besi dan hati tanpa ampun yang harus aku miliki untuk bisa memimpin perusahaan sebesar Yamamoto, Inc. Percuma! Aku tidak membutuhkan gelar Kuchiki lagi ketika aku tidak memiliki siapapun untuk aku tuntut.

"Kau mau pulang, Qui? Tapi tanganmu…" Kyoraku meraih tangan Ulquiorra yang masih menggaruk tanah, seolah sedang mencari harta berharga di sana. "Lihat, ini kotor… Kotor…?" lanjut Kyoraku lagi, dan ketika dia membalik tangan Ulquiorra, untuk menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang kotor, aku melihat bekas luka di pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra. Aku tahu, bekas luka di pergelangan tangan Ulquiorra adalah bukti lain agar aku tidak lagi menyangkal kenyataan ini. Bekas luka jahitan di kedua pergelangan tangannya, luka yang ia buat untuk bisa memuaskan hatiku, untuk bisa membuatku mengingatnya seumur hidup.

"Ko-tor?" Ulquiorra mengulang ucapan Kyoraku pelan. "Sa-bun?" ucapnya lagi setelah diam sekian lama.

"Kau anak pintar…" Kyoraku mengusap puncak kepala Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra tersenyum, menunjukkan giginya yang tidak terawat.

Ya Tuhan… Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi!

Aku merenggut jas Grimmjow, membenamkan wajahku yang basah di dadanya.

"Anda perlu istirahat, Komisaris. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan…" bisik Grimmjow pelan, kekelaman tergambar jelas dari suaranya.

Lisa berdiri di pintu masuk toko, dia terlihat begitu tenang dengan kedua tangan terisi penuh membawa dokumen dan tas yang masih aku pegang sampai aku berdebat dengan tiga preman kampung tadi. Wajah kalem Lisa menenangkanku, karena aku tidak perlu melihat iba ataupun kasihan darinya. Jika dia menunjukkan wajah ibanya, aku akan merasa semakin lemah.

Aku duduk di kursi belakang kemudi, tepat di sebelah Grimmjow yang tidak sedetikpun melepaskan lengkungan tangan hangatnya dariku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Mataku bergerak perlahan melihat hamparan kebun jagung di sisi kiri mobil, dan dengan cepat aku menangkap sosok bungkuk Ulquiorra menerobos kebun jagung. Dia sempat berhenti dan menarik satu buah jagung yang masih kecil, memainkannya sebentar sebelum membukanya dan menggigitnya tanpa ragu, dia meringis sesaat lalu melempar jagung di tangannya tepat mengenai burung yang sedang bertengger di sebuah pohon besar. Dia tertawa lebar melihat burung itu terbang ketakutan.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menghujamku.

Rasa tidak berdaya ini perlahan membunuhku. Aku tidak bisa balas dendam. Aku tidak bisa memintanya mengembalikan air mata yang belasan tahun aku teteskan. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya melihatku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membanggakan diriku yang tetap bertahan setelah bertahun-tahun terpuruk dalam neraka yang dia ciptakan. Seberat inikah balasan yang harus aku terima karena menerima adopsi keluarga Kuchiki? Sehebat inikah karma yang harus aku dapatkan karena telah menyebabkan kematian Kakek Yamamoto? Sebesar inikah duka yang harus aku terima karena membuka hatiku untuk Ulquiorra?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku terdiam di kamar penginapan. Sendirian dan menatap bulan separuh yang mengantung di langit hitam kelam. Angin malam berhembus, membawa hawa dingin masuk ke ruangan lewat pintu geser yang sengaja aku buka lebar-lebar menghadap pemandian air panas alami penginapan. Daun antar pohon saling bergesekan, membuat harmoni suara bersama cicadas. Suasana ini begitu tenang, tapi badai hebat dalam diriku tidak beranjak sama sekali. Hati dan akal sehatku tidak bisa mempercayai 100% kenyataan yang aku ketahui hari ini.

Tanganku bergerak perlahan meraih ponsel, dan aku mencari nama yang paling aku kenal.

"SSup?" suara mengerikan Nnoitra menyapa telingaku, dan seketika itu juga air mataku mengalir tak bisa berhenti. Aku terisak hebat dan tidak bisa bicara sama sekali. Tanganku menutup mulut, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan suara isak tangisku yang bisa didengar Nnoi.

"Apalagi sekarang? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau meneleponku dan menangis seperti ini. Bicara, Bodoh! Apa yang terjadi?!" Nnoi bicara dengan sangat kasar, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap itu dia lakukan dengan maksud buruk. Dia memang kasar, dan aku akan selalu bersandar pada sikapnya ini untuk menyadarkanku dari keterpurukan yang tidak pernah bisa aku lalui.

"Di-dia m-ma-masih hid-up…" suaraku tertahan di antara isak tangis, dan aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, karena aku menangis begitu keras.

Nnoi terdiam, tidak bicara sama sekali, membiarkanku menangis hingga aku tenang dan bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Apa kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?" ucap Nnoi pelan.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan tidak menjawabnya, karena aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Ulquiorra memang masih hidup, tapi apakah itu semua akan berarti ketika dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali? Ketika dia bukan lagi Ulquiorra yang pernah mempermainkan hatiku. Ketika dia telah menjadi seorang idiot yang selalu ketakutan setiap kali melihatku. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu dengan dasar balas dendam, bukankah itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat yang menyerang orang tidak bersalah? Aku terluka, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan rasa sakit ini pada orang yang menyebabkannya.

"Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku dan menjadi seorang idiot yang tidak mengenaliku lagi," tuturku berusaha menahan air mata yang akan turun.

"Hebat sekali. Amnesia, gangguan mental, idiot, atau apapun kau menyebutnya. Itu hanya memberi keuntungan padanya, karena dia terbebas dari semua tanggungjawab. Dia hidup bebas karena tidak memiliki beban sama sekali, tidak ada ingatan buruk yang mengganggu hidupnya. Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil? Tapi menurutku ini semua menjadi cerita yang lebih menarik. Hidupmu lebih sensasional dari drama _rating_ tinggi, Ru! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Aku bungkam.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Iya, kan?" ucap Nnoi, suaranya lemah tak memiliki tekanan, bahkan memiliki emosipun tidak. Dia sangat mengerti diriku. Nnoi memang tidak berhati lembut, tapi aku tidak pernah sakit hati pada sikap kasarnya. Dia bungkam untuk beberapa saat, menghela napas berat sambil menyerapah dan berdecak berkali-kali. "Sekarang terserah padamu. Kau mau mengikuti hatimu, atau kembali pada kehidupanmu. Kembali ke jalan yang sudah terlanjur kau ambil, dan biarkan dia hidup dengan keidiotannya sendiri. Anggap kau tidak pernah tahu dia masih hidup. Selesai, kan?" seloroh Nnoi santai, tapi entah mengapa membayangkan diriku yang membiarkan Ulquiorra hidup terlantar dan dicemooh orang membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

"Seharusnya aku membencinya…" bisikku putus asa.

"Tapi kau sekarang iba melihatnya?" lanjut Nnoi tidak sabar.

"Aku bahkan pernah berusaha bunuh diri karena dia telah mempermainkanku. Aku juga pernah ingin membunuhnya, begitu membencinya, jijik melihat wajahnya…"

" _Pernah_? Artinya perasaan itu sudah hilang. Singkatnya, dulu… bukan sekarang." Nnoi kembali melanjutkan kalimatku. "Kau masih mencintainya… itu saja yang bisa aku katakan sekarang. Tanya hatimu, apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Karena, kau harus memikirkan Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang telah berusaha terlalu kuat untuk mengalihkan hatimu dari dukamu belasan tahun lalu."

"Kau tahu?" desisku pelan.

Nnoi mendenguskan tawanya. "Kau kira aku ini siapa? Berapa banyak mata yang aku punya untuk melindungimu? Setiap pasang mata akan cerita apa yang mereka lihat. Aku bahkan berpikir kau akan menikah tahun ini, tapi bajingan itu muncul dalam sekejap. Makanya aku bilang hidupmu seperti drama, Bodoh!"

Mulutku terkunci rapat.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat!"

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" aku tidak rela kami berhenti bicara saat perasaanku belum pasti seperti ini.

"Tidur? Berapa lama kau mengenalku, Ru?! Aku tidur siang, malam adalah duniaku! Aku harus bertemu Yammy urusan bisnis. Tidur sana!" Nnoi memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja, dan perasaan cemas itu kembali merambat naik di hatiku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Ulquiorra?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Layar laptop menunjukkan beberapa wajah dari lokasi terpisah, karena aku sedang menggelar _meeting_ , _live_ bersama para direktur di kantor pusat. Jadwalku di desa ini hanya dua hari, namun karena aku tumbang dan terjadi hal yang tidak terduga sama sekali kemarin, kami harus memperpanjang waktu tinggal di desa ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tekstil? Review yang aku sampaikan beberapa hari lalu, ada perkembangan?" tanyaku sambil membuka file presentasi yang dikirim sektor tekstil pagi ini.

"Semua berjalan sesuai arahan Anda, Komisaris. Manager produksi merubah sistem sehingga meningkatkan produksi hingga 15%, untuk saat ini bisa Anda lihat di halaman 6, data & voting beberapa karyawan menyatakan puas dan tidak keberatan untuk lembur dengan sistem target."

Aku mengangguk puas, tapi tidak sama sekali menunjukkan senyum pada mereka.

Meeting berlangsung hingga satu jam kemudian, dan berakhir dengan pengumuman scheduleku dari Grimmjow.

Ya… Aku memintanya untuk merubah semua jadwalku untuk tiga hari kedepan, meminta semua pertemuan dipindah menjadi _live meeting_. Aku telah memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra selama dua belas tahun ini. Wajah Grimmjow menunjukkan betapa hatinya terluka ketika aku memintanya merubah jadwalku tadi pagi. Dia tidak berkata apapun, dan langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi beberapa orang kolega yang telah membuat janji denganku. Melihatnya yang bungkam seperti itu justru membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Aku berharap dia akan protes dan menghalangi semua keinginanku, tapi kali ini dia patuh dan melakukan semua permintaanku sekalipun dia tidak menunjukkan wajah senang sama sekali.

Seperti yang Nnoi katakan, seharusnya aku memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan dalam kondisi ini. Tapi kenapa aku harus memutuskan? Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui kemana hatiku akan membimbingku. Bukankah hatiku telah mati? Aku telah memutuskan untuk menutup semua hatiku di hari itu, ketika aku tahu bahwa Ulquiorra pergi dan melempar semua tugas juga tanggungjawabnya padaku.

Hari beranjak sore, dan aku meminta sopir untuk mengantarku ke toko ramen Kyoraku. Aku ingin memastikan hubungan Kyoraku dengan Ulquiorra. Kenapa Ulquiorra bisa tinggal di desa ini? Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalaku sejak semalam. Karena aku yakin Kyoraku tidak mungkin buta sama sekali tentang diriku yang berusaha mencari Ulquiorra, tapi dia malah menyembunyikan Ulquiorra, dan membiarkan Ulquiorra menjadi seorang idiot yang diolok-olok. Kasus upaya bunuh diri Ulquiorra, yang bersamaan dengan kepergian Kakek Yamamoto bukanlah isu kecil untuk perekonomian negara, karena begitu media mengetahuinya mereka memberitakan semua hingga keseluruh penjuru Kyoraku tetap menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini. Kenapa?

Tidak ada satupun yang mendampingiku saat ini kecuali sopir, tidak Grimmjow maupun Lisa. Mereka harus tinggal di penginapan dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang aku delegasikan. Aku sempat bertemu tatap dengan Grimmjow sebelum masuk mobil, matanya gelap, dan di balik tatapannya itu aku yakin ada banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, tapi mungkin aura angkuh yang aku sebarkan terlalu besar, hingga dia mengubur semuanya.

Hamparan kebun jagung menyapa mataku, dan pemandangan kemarin menyeruak begitu saja dalam benakku. Ulquiorra yang tertawa begitu polos melihat burung yang terbang ketakutan karena dia lempar jagung. Ulquiorra yang aku kenal tidak akan bisa tertawa selepas itu. Karena dia tidak mengetahui beban yang pernah dia alami, dia bisa tertawa lepas.

Parkiran toko ramen Kyoraku kosong sama sekali. "Kau tutup hari ini?" tanyaku ketika masuk dan melihat tidak ada satupun pengunjung ke tokonya. Ada tulisan TUTUP tertempel di pintu toko.

Kyoraku sedang mengelap meja saji, dan dia tersenyum tipis saat mendongak melihatku. Aku menerobos masuk sekalipun di pintu toko jelas-jelas tertulis TUTUP.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak satu orang tamu," jawabnya santai, dan menyodorkan segelas jus tomat padaku yang mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi di seberangnya. Aku mengerutkan alis dan menyesap jus darinya. "Kalau tahu kau akan datang sore begini, seharusnya aku buka setengah hari tadi," gerutunya sambil bertolak pinggang penuh sesal.

"Kau tutup toko karena aku?" tanyaku makin tidak percaya, melempar sorot mata sangsi padanya.

Kyoraku tersenyum lagi, bertopang dagu sambil menatapku tanpa berkedip. "Kau tidak menua sama sekali. Kau masih terlihat sama seperti saat kau remaja. Apakah ini efek make up?" tanyanya lagi, dan aku hampir menyemburkan jus dari mulutku.

"Aku melihat fotomu di rumah Qui. Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak memiliki televisi," jelas Kyoraku, menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya telah siap aku lontarkan dari benakku. Mungkin pepatah orang bilang, 'Semakin umur bertambah seharusnya bertambah kadar kebijakan seseorang' harus aku akui memang berlaku pada Kyoraku

Kyoraku duduk di kursi seberangku, kami dibatasi meja saji, yang menunjukkan bahwa aku tamu dan dia pemilik toko. Aku menikmati jus, dan membiarkan hening jatuh di sekeliling kami. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan, tapi setiap pertanyaan tumpang tindih di benakku, entah mana yang harus aku tanyakan lebih dulu?

"Aku yakin kau akan ke sini hari ini. Menemukan Qui bukan hal kecil untukmu, aku bisa bertaruh untuk hal satu itu. Sebenarnya saat kau berdebat dengan tiga orang warga kemarin aku mau membantumu, tapi aku menahan diri, karena aku pikir kau perlu mengenali Qui dengan mata dan hatimu sendiri."

Aku mengangkat wajah dari jus yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan, melihat sepasang mata Kyoraku begitu lembut, dia tersenyum penuh pengertian, seolah dia adalah seorang ayah yang akan memaafkan kebodohan macam apapun yang dilakukan anaknya. Memangnya kebodohan apa yang telah aku perbuat?

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Ulquiorra?" pertanyaan pertama akhirnya keluar dari mulutku, dan Kyoraku semakin lebar menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau yakin pertanyaan itu yang paling kau ingin tanyakan padaku?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak pernah kenal Qui sebelumnya, sampai dia datang ke tokoku lima tahun lalu. Dia membawa sebuah surat dan memintaku mengabulkannya dengan imbalan uang luar biasa besar." Kyoraku menarik sesuatu dari laci di bawah meja saji, dan memberikan sebuah amplop padaku. Aku hanya menyentuh ujung amplop, tapi hati kecilku berteriak perih seketika. Mataku menatap amplop cokelat itu lama.

"Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa anak muda ini tidak waras, dan aku hanya perlu memanfaatkan uang yang ia berikan. Tapi ketika esok harinya dia datang padaku dengan bicara menyerupai orang autis, aku sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang memerintahku dengan uangnya, tapi memohon agar hati kecilku tergerak untuk membantunya. Hari sebelumnya ternyata adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bicara dengan normal," tutur Kyoraku dengan pandangan perlahan turun menekuri permukaan meja, kesedihan memenuhi wajahnya.

Semakin aku mendengarkan penjelasan Kyoraku, makin aku tidak mengerti kemana arah penjelasannya, namun ruang di hatiku makin sempit. Napasku mulai terhambat, tapi aku menghitung dalam hati, berusaha menenangkan degub jantungku yang siap mengacaukan benteng pertahananku. Tanganku menarik keluar isi amplop, dan membaca tulisan tangan Ulquiorra perlahan. Gaya tulisan yang masih sama, sama seperti surat terakhir yang ia tulis sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata di hari dia mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

 _ **Pak Kyoraku,**_

 _ **Aku Ulquiorra, panggil aku Qui.**_

 _ **Aku tinggal di pinggir pantai di belakang kebun jagung milikmu, mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu karena aku tidak pernah berusaha berinteraksi dengan penduduk desa.**_

 _ **Besok aku akan mengalami kesulitan bicara, tapi aku masih bisa memahamimu dengan baik. Karena itu, terimalah uang ini, dan bantu aku hidup hingga aku mati. Jika aku mati nanti, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan pemakaman untukku, buang saja jasadku ke laut, begitupun aku cukup bersyukur. Karena sebenarnya aku sudah menghilang dari dunia ini sejak tujuh tahun lalu.**_

 _ **Hari-hari berikutnya kau akan melihat aku makin bodoh, tapi aku harap kau tetap bersabar menerimaku. Sekali lagi aku mohon kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Cukup biarkan aku hidup dengan caraku sendiri, dan pastikan aku bisa makan, itu saja. Jika aku tidak bisa membersihkan diri, biarkan aku. Jangan pernah membersihkan diriku, karena aku kotor, kotor sejak aku dilahirkan hingga hari aku mati nanti.**_

 _ **Aku hanya aku, kau tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa aku.**_

 _ **Aku hanya perlu menghabiskan lima tahun lagi, kumohon hingga hari itu tiba… Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Pak Kyoraku, kau adalah pria berhati baik. Aku yakin istri dan anakmu akan sangat bangga padamu sekalipun mereka sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.**_

 _ **Ulquiorra**_

Selesai membaca surat, aku mendongak melihat Pak Kyoraku yang kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya, matanya masih memancarkan tidak percaya padaku. "Kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan menyangka dia tidak waras, tapi dia mengetahui tentang istri dan anakku sekalipun aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun di desa ini. Dia aneh, tapi aku memutuskan tetap menerimanya sejak hari itu." Kyoraku memainkan jarinya di atas meja, terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kondisi Qui makin buruk, dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti datang ke tokoku. Aku khawatir dan memeriksa tempat tinggalnya. Rumahnya terbilang mewah untuk ukuran desa terpencil seperti ini. Aku melihat barang-barangnya yang berantakan, berserakan di lantai, dan melihat sebuah buku tebal, di sana tertulis namamu. Kuchiki Rukia. Saat itu adalah hari dimana penduduk desa dikumpulkan mengenai pembebasan tanah dan bangunan untuk proyek besar Kuchiki dan Yamamoto. Aku tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan desa karena Qui kena demam hebat dan tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur." Kyoraku menarik napas panjang, matanya menerawang melihat hamparan kebun tomat di samping jendela toko.

"Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, hidup sendirian jauh dari penduduk lain, dan tidak memiliki seorangpun untuk menolongnya. Jika dia mati di sana, tidak akan ada yang mengetahui sampai mayatnya membusuk," keluh Kyoraku. Dia sampai menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, menyatakan pikirannya yang tidak mengerti Ulquiorra sama sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah berani membuka buku itu, karena di antara semua barang yang bergeletakan tidak rapi, hanya buku itu yang tetap di meja dengan foto dirimu yang sedang berdiri dengan memakai seragam olahraga sekolah. Di antara tingkah & kelakuan idiotnya, pasti hanya dirimu yang masih Qui ingat dengan baik. Akupun menyimpulkan Qui pasti memiliki hubungan denganmu. Karena itu aku ingin membuatmu datang dan melihat Qui. Melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, aku tidak tahu kapan hari yang dia maksud akan tiba. Tubuhnya makin hari makin lemah, dan aku tidak ingin mengantarkan berita kematian pada siapapun," lanjut Kyoraku lemah dan putus asa.

Sunyi memenuhi kami, aku merasakan sekujur tubuhku dialiri udara dingin.

Kenapa Ulquiorra bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi? Dia menulis surat ini, persis seperti yang terjadi dua belas tahun lalu. Dia bisa menulis sebuah surat seminggu sebelum tragedi itu terjadi.

"Dia mungkin cenayangan yang melihat masa depan. Entah itu melihat masa depan yang seperti apa, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang pasti Qui tahu dia akan menjadi idiot seperti sekarang ini, dia juga mungkin tahu kalau pada dia akan mati perlahan, tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun dan ingin mati sendirian. Memikirkannya saja membuatku begitu sedih. Ada pekerja proyek yang datang ke tokoku, dan aku bertanya apa yang menghubungkan Ulquiorra dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Awalnya mereka tidak mau bercerita apapun, tapi setelah aku menjamu mereka, mereka menceritakan sebuah cerita yang sulit aku percaya."

Berapa banyak lagi kenyataan pahit lain yang harus aku dengar?

Kyoraku mungkin melihat pertanyaan itu lewat sikap diamku, karena dia mengerem kata-katanya dan membiarkanku meminum jus tomat kembali banyak-banyak, membasahi tenggorokan yang kering sekalipun aku tidak banyak menggunakan pita suaraku.

Mendengar semua ini membuatku kembali bertanya-tanya, apakah aku benar-benar mengenal Ulquiorra? Begitu singkat waktu yang kami lewati bersama, tapi seluruh hidupku seolah dikuasai oleh ingatan tentangnya, dan tidak ada satupun ingatan tentangnya yang membuatku mengenali sosoknya yang sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Qui, aku sengaja memintanya tinggal di rumah hari ini. Aku janji akan membawakannya makan siang, tapi dia terus berteriak 'Ru, Cantik, Ru' dan bersikeras tetap datang ke toko. Dia baru mau diam setelah aku menunjukkan fotomu dan bilang akan mengajak datang orang dalam foto nanti. Qui begitu polos. Dia ketakutan saat aku menujuk fotomu, tapi tetap menganggukkan kepala. Otaknya yang sekarang mungkin mengartikan dirimu sebagai ancaman, tapi dalam hatinya, ingatannya yang terdalam, dia tetap ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."

Hidupku… Hidupku telah terenggut. Aku ingin membalasnya, tapi setiap kali aku mendengar tentangnya, semua hanya berakhir dengan aliran air mata yang selalu ingin aku hentikan. Aku tidak ingin meneteskan air mataku lagi demi dirinya. Sudah cukup! Tapi aku harus menangis agar bisa meringankan sakit yang mendera.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang sebelum gelap," kata Kyoraku seraya beranjak dari kursi, dan saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku, tangan Kyoraku bergerak perlahan menyentuh pipiku, menghapus airmata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Takdir macam apa yang membuat hidup kalian rumit seperti ini? Sekalipun anak perempuanku telah meninggal, aku bersyukur, karena aku mungkin tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis sepertimu sekarang," bisik Kyoraku dalam helaan napas lirih. Kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, telah membuat hatiku sedikit mengubah penilaianku padanya. Dia tidak keras kepala seperti yang aku pikirkan, dia hanya seorang pria paruh baya yang berusaha mempertahankan hidup dengan duka mendalam karena kehilangan istri dan anaknya.

Aku meminta sopir menunggu di toko, dan akan menghubunginya lagi nanti.

Kami menerobos kebun jagung yang kemarin di lewati Ulquiorra, berjalan saja cukup sulit, karena kami harus melewati lebatnya pohon jagung yang berbaris. Setelah melewati luasnya kebun jagung yang tidak bisa aku perkirakan ujungnya, setelahnya kami masih menanjak bukit-bukit kecil, melewati pepohonan besar di kanan kiri. Kakiku sudah lelah melangkah, kami bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan sepeda di jalan becek seperti ini. Berkali-kali aku terpeleset karena permukaan jalan yang sangat licin. Kyoraku menawarkan tangannya untuk menuntunku, tapi aku menolaknya terang-terangan, dan lagi-lagi dia memberi senyum penuh pengertian.

Kami akhirnya melewati bukit terakhir, dan Kyoraku menunjuk ke depan.

"Di sana…" serunya, dan aku masih kesulitan mengatur napas karena terlalu lelah. Sepatu kets yang aku gunakan sudah kotor oleh tanah basah, dan celana khaki yang aku gunakan sudah berlumuran lumpur berwarna cokelat.

"Kau masih muda, tapi staminamu payah," sindir Kyoraku sambil tertawa mengejek, dan aku menegakkan badan seketika, hendak membalasnya, tapi kata-kataku tertahan begitu melihat hamparan laut yang membentang sejauh mataku memandang. Pantai luas dengan pasir berwarna putih berkilauan cahaya matahari sore membutakan pandanganku untuk sesaat.

"Kau lihat rumah kecil itu? Itu rumah Qui." tangan berotot Kyoraku menunjuk pada sebuah rumah mungil yang berdiri di tepian pantai, rumah berdinding kayu cokelat tak terurus, namun aku masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa jejak cat di sana.

Di sanakah Ulquiorra bersembunyi selama ini?

"Kau masih sanggup berjalan, kan?" Kyoraku meletakkan telapak tangan besarnya di puncak kepalaku, dan aku menyingkirkannya dengan cepat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku berumur 29 tahun!" protesku emosi.

"Tidak usah pamer umur, aku berumur 47 tahun, dan aku tidak pernah meneriakkan umurku pada orang lain. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang perlu diajari sopan santun," gerutu Kyoraku yang kembali melangkah. "Oh satu lagi! Berhubung kau sudah tahu usiaku, bukankah sebaiknya kau tambahkan sapaan hormat? Mendengarmu menyebut namaku langsung membuatku jengah sebenarnya. Qui saja menyebutku Pak Kyoraku, pria tampan berambut biru itu juga menyebutku dengan Pak Kyoraku, tapi kau malah-"

"Bisa diam tidak, _Pak Kyoraku_?" potongku yang sudah cukup lelah berjalan, dan sekarang dia mengomeliku tanpa henti.

"Anak baik…" pujinya dengan senyum puas, dan aku mendengus kesal melihatnya.

Entah aku yang melambat atau si _Pak Kyoraku_ yang makin cepat, tapi yang pasti aku tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya. Maaf saja kalau langkahku pendek, karena memang badanku yang tidak tinggi, tapi aku bisa berjalan sejauh ini saja sudah melebihi ekspektasiku sendiri.

Lalu mulai sekarang aku harus menyebutnya dengan Pak? Ya… aku sadar kami memang tidak seumuran, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku tidak menyebut namanya langsung. Kebiasaan Hueco Mundo muncul begitu saja begitu aku menghadapi orang berotot dengan wajah liar seperti dirinya.

Matahari begitu cepat turun, dan ombak menghempas pantai berkali-kali. Pantai... Kapan terakhir kali aku ke pantai?

"Qui…" Pak Kyoraku mengetuk pintu dengan cat lapuk dengan sangat pelan, dan detik kemudian aku mendengar suara beberapa benda beradu, teriakan kecil kesakitan, dan langkah lambat mendekati pintu.

Dadaku berdegub begitu kencang, setiap denyutnya mengirim perasaan tidak tenang dan perih yang perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Apakah aku benar-benar telah siap? Apakah hatiku mampu tetap tenang menghadapinya?

Hanya satu pertanyaan yang bisa menjawab semua...

Apakah aku sanggup menemuinya?

.

.

To be continuing …

* * *

 _._

Lama banget ya saya update-nya. Maaf, karena kerjaan kantor dan suasana Ramadhan yang membuat saya sulit membagi waktu.

Saya banyak memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk fanfic ini, dan entah kenapa rasanya menulis fanfic ini membuat saya banyak meneteskan air mata T_T

.

.

.

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1: The Things I

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **Possessive Heart (Part 1 of 2: I Want to Protect**_ _ **…**_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ha…"

Sosok ringkih Ulquiorra membuka pintu lebar-lebar, bukan sapaan normal yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya suara helaan napas panjang, tapi aku bisa menangkap kebahagiaan dalam suaranya.

"Ma-kan?" Pak Kyoraku mengangkat sebuah tas besar di tangan kanannya, menunjukkannya pada Ulquiorra.

"Ha…" kembali lagi aku mendengar suara yang sama. Hatiku begitu sakit mendengarnya.

Ulquiorra masih menggunakan baju yang sama seperti kemarin, rambutnya kembali menjadi penghalang wajahnya, dan dia berdiri penuh dengan punggung bungkuk. Perhatiannya jatuh sepenuhnya pada tas, mungkin dia sudah kelaparan luar biasa karena tidak makan menunggu Pak Kyoraku datang membawa makanan seperti yang dijanjikan.

"Ayo kita masuk, makan bersama…" Pak Kyoraku mengisyaratkan padaku agar mengikutinya masuk ke rumah, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika wajah Ulquiorra mengarah padaku, dan dia mengambil langkah mundur menjauh dari pintu.

"Ru… Ru…" gagapnya sambil berlari masuk mengejar Pak Kyoraku.

Dia takut. Aku membuat Ulquiorra berlari ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Pak Kyoraku yang kembali ke ambang pintu, melihatku yang masih berdiri kaku di anak tangga menuju pintu.

"Aku akan kembali lain waktu. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya jika dia ketakutan seperti itu," sahutku sambil berbalik.

Aku begitu takut. Bukan hanya Ulquiorra yang ketakutan, tapi aku sendiri juga takut. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi dirinya yang sekarang. Dia bukan Ulquiorra yang aku kenal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara padanya, lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan agar dia bisa mengerti ucapanku? Agar ia mengerti penderitaan yang aku lalui selama dua belas tahun ini. Mengerti bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkannya. Mengerti bahwa aku hampir putus asa mencarinya.

"Kau bisa tersesat, memangnya kau mengerti jalan pulang? Masuklah, istirahat dan makan. Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Qui mungkin ketakutan, tapi dia tetap ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah kau akan kabur lagi?" tangan besar Pak Kyoraku mencengkram bagian tengkuk kaosku, aku tidak akan punya tenaga yang cukup untuk melawannya. Aku membeku, mencerna kata-katanya perlahan. Yang dia katakan benar, aku tidak bisa kabur lagi.

Pak Kyoraku menuntunku masuk ke rumah tanpa melepas tengkuk kaosku, layaknya tikus got yang baru diangkat. Oh harga diriku...

Ulquiorra berjongkok di dekat satu-satunya meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Wajahnya tertunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk lantai keramik yang kotor berdebu. Pak Kyoraku benar, rumah ini terlihat berbeda, lantai keramik bukan hal lumrah di desa terpencil ini, tempat tidur dengan ranjang dan perabot pelengkap yang lain terlihat masih bagus sekalipun banyak cat yang mengelupas.

Ada beberapa kertas berserakan di lantai, pulpen, dan pensil yang patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Di atas meja ada sebuah buku tebal, dan selembar foto. Tanpa aku sadari kakiku melangkah menuju meja, dan Ulquiorra menjerit kecil berlari mengejar Pak Kyoraku yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan perabotan di dapur. Ulquiorra memeluk kaki Pak Kyoraku begitu erat.

"Seminggu lalu aku kesini, sudah aku bersihkan, tapi Qui tidak pernah merapikan rumah, dia bahkan cenderung mengotorinya. Jadi jangan kaget dengan kondisi rumah seperti ini. Duduk saja dimanapun kau mau," ucap Pak Kyoraku.

Tidak ada tempat bersih di rumah ini. Semuanya kotor! Bahkan tempat tidur tertutup cover yang berlumuran noda lumpur cokelat yang telah mengering. Ada sebuah televisi ukuran kecil di rak, tapi layarnya retak.

Tanganku gemetar meraih foto yang tergeletak di meja. Ini adalah fotoku. Aku tidak sedang melihat ke arah pengambil gambar. Aku berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang dengan keringat bercucuran melihat lapangan, mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolah Hueco Mundo. Kapan gambar ini diambil? Apakah Ulquiorra mengambil gambar ini diam-diam? Apakah dia telah mengenalku bahkan sebelum aku pindah ke Karakura?

Benang itu makin kusut dalam kepalaku. Namun aku tidak sedikitpun bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari foto ini. Kertas foto sudah usang termakan usia, ada beberapa bercak noda di sisi foto, namun potretku masih terlihat jelas dan di sebelah foto ada buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna cokelat. Namaku tercetak di bagian tengah buku, ditulis dengan gaya _Monotype_ dan dengan dua suku kata berbeda. Kuchiki dan dipisahkan oleh tanda tanya tiga kali, baru disambung dengan kata Rukia. Seolah ada pertanyaan besar dengan nama Kuchiki di namaku. Jantungku berdetak tak menentu, memukul dadaku dan membuat darah naik ke kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa menenangkan diri lagi, jantungku memompa cepat, dan setiap hentakannya mengirim panik ke sekujur tubuh.

"Kau perlu waktu panjang membacanya. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu," tangan Pak Kyoraku menahan tanganku yang hendak menyentuh buku, dia memberikan senyum hangat, menunjuk sebuah tikar yang telah di gelar di tengah ruangan, dan ada beberapa piring terpapar di sana dengan beberapa jenis makanan.

"Qui… jangan tangan! Sendok!" Pak Kyoraku berseru cepat menghentikan tangan Ulquiorra yang sudah bersiap menyerang makanan. Ulquiorra berjengit kaget, kepalanya terangkat ke arahku, bukan ke Pak Kyoraku yang baru saja berseru padanya. Dia kembali tertunduk dan menyembunyikan tangannya di antara kakinya.

Ya Tuhan… Ulquiorra… Kau manusia, Ulquiorra! Kenapa kau berjongkok setiap waktu? Memangnya kau ini anjing? Apakah benar kau makin bodoh tiap hari, tapi apakah itu juga menghilangkan sifat manusiamu? Angkat kepalamu, Bodoh!

Hatiku berteriak miris melihat Ulquiorra, mataku perih, tapi aku menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

Aku duduk di tikar, berseberangan dengan Ulquiorra yang duduk di sebelah Pak Kyoraku. Aku lapar karena perjalanan yang melelahkan, dan tidak kusangka masakan Pak Kyoraku selezat ini. Aku makan lebih banyak dari porsi biasa, dan Pak Kyoraku terlihat begitu puas aku menghabiskan makananku setelah mengosongkan piring kedua. Ulquiorra berhasil menyapu habis isi piringnya juga, tapi banyak makanan dan nasi yang berjatuhan di tikar karena tangannya gemetaran tanpa henti setiap kali bergerak ke arah mulut.

"Belum terlalu gelap, bagaimana jika kita membersihkan rumah? Membakar kalori makanan yang baru saja?" Pak Kyoraku mengangkat sapu dan kain pel ke hadapanku, dan aku mengerutkan alis dalam. Dia memintaku bersih-bersih? Aku sering menyombongkan posisiku di mata orang lain, tapi apakah perlu aku membesar-besarkannya juga untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa aku tidak sepatutnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah?

"Kau tidak mungkin mengharapkan Qui membantuku, kan? Dia akan mengacaukan semuanya," kata Pak Kyoraku lagi, dia memohon dengan mata hampir berair. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menurutinya, begitu? Hah… yang benar saja!

"Sini!" aku menarik sapu dari tangan Pak Kyoraku.

Pekerjaan bersih-bersih bukan hal tabu bagiku, tapi sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali memegang perkakas kebersihan rumah. Rumah keluarga Kuchiki memiliki lebih dari cukup pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah dan mereka akan melarangku menyentuh pekerjaan mereka, sekalipun itu hanya sekedar mencuci piring bekas makanku.

Aku menyandarkan sapu di dekat rak kecil, mengambil barang-barang dari lantai, menatanya sesuai nalarku. Kertas yang berserakan di lantai adalah kertas polos yang hanya berisi coret-coretan tidak berarti, seperti hasil usaha anak balita yang masih belajar untuk menulis dan menggambar. Tapi kenapa ada banyak pensil yang terpotong kecil-kecil begini? Dipatahkan dengan tangan? Sampai seperti pensil yang di rajang. Untuk apa?

Merasakan ada pandangan yang mengikuti gerak-gerikku, aku mendongak dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Ulquiorra sedang berjongkok dengan wajah menghadapku, dan dia langsung berbalik begitu aku berdiri tegak melihat ke arahnya. Semakin aku memerhatikan sikapnya ini, semakin hatiku berat, dan ini tidak bisa aku biarkan.

Aku menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kau kuat Rukia! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan kabur dari kenyataan ini, hadapi dan selesaikan, kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi! Aku lelah melihat sikap ketakutannya padaku. Jika dia memang takut, kenapa tidak sekalian saja usir aku, maki aku, sehingga aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk tetap berada di dekatnya.

Mengusirmu, Rukia? Memaki? Bicara normal saja dia tidak bisa…

Apa yang kau tuntut dari seorang Ulquiorra yang telah menjadi seorang idiot?

Aku tidak akan berharap banyak. Setidaknya kenali aku dan biarkan aku menumpahkan dukaku selama dua belas tahun ini…

Aku melangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan, mendekati Ulquiorra yang masih berjongkok dengan punggung menghadapku. Gerakanku perlahan, tapi pasti mengambil tempat di hadapannya, berjongkok cepat, mengunci bahunya dalam cengkraman lemahku, menghalanginya kabur lagi. Dia berjengit ketakutan, dan aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," gumamku lambat, meniru cara bicara Pak Kyoraku saat Ulquiorra panik di toko. Dia masih meronta, tapi setelah aku membisikkan kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dia baru berhenti bergerak, dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau bisa melihat dengan rambut seperti ini?" tanyaku dengan jemari bergerak lambat menyentuh rambutnya. Rambut kasar yang sama seperti kemarin, dan aku menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jariku, membuat alur baru di rambut lepeknya. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat selama aku merapikan rambutnya ke belakang dan sisi kepalanya, membuat wajahnya terlihat utuh.

Beberapa luka gores belum kering mewarnai pipi dan dahinya, ada lebam di pipi kanannya, dan aku yakin itu akibat tinjuku ketika dia memaksaku makan. Tanganku menyentuh luka lebamnya hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku…" desisku tanpa sadar, dan pandangan mata kami bertemu. Sepasang kolam hijau emerald di matanya menghipnotisku untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta, mata yang telah melukaiku, mata yang telah membawaku tenggelam dalam kekelaman tanpa ujung. Sekarang mata itu begitu kosong, tanpa beban, namun juga tanpa kebahagiaan.

"Kau takut?" tanyaku dan pandangan matanya turun, bergerak liar melihat ke tempat lain selain wajahku.

"Bukankah yang takut seharusnya aku? Kau bisa dengan mudah menghapusku dari hidupmu. Idiot atau apapun aku tidak peduli. Jika kau hidup, seharusnya kau tetap mengenaliku, biarkan aku…" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, lidahku kelu dan ulu hatiku makin sakit, tapi tanganku tidak beranjak dari wajahnya. Kepalaku tertunduk dalam, membiarkan air mataku mengalir. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dari jerat takdir yang terasa begitu konyol.

"Can-tik…"

Aku terkesiap ketika tangan kotor Ulquiorra menyentuh kalungku lagi, wajahnya tersenyum polos dan takut-takut mengarahkan jarinya ke pipiku, telunjuknya menyentuh jejak air mata di pipiku.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Ulquiorra?" gumamku putus asa, tidak mampu menampung pedih yang terus menghujam dadaku. "Kenapa kita harus bertemu sekarang? Bukankah kau ingin mati sendirian? Mungkin akan lebih mudah bagiku jika aku mengetahui kematianmu, daripada menemukanmu yang seperti ini…"

Senyum dari wajah Ulquiorra menghilang, untuk sesaat aku merasa melihat Ulquiorra yang aku kenal sedang menatapku. Hanya sekejap, tapi itu cukup untukku melihat kesedihan di matanya.

"Ul- Argh!" aku mengerang kesakitan ketika kalung di leherku ditarik paksa, panas membakar lingkar leherku, dan Ulquiorra berlari sambil membawa kalung cincin burgundi dan bulan sabitku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Qui?" Pak Kyoraku menghentikan Ulquiorra yang hendak lari keluar rumah, merebut kalungku dari tangan Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Pak Kyoraku cemas.

Aku menyentuh lekuk leher. "Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku dan ketika aku mengangkat tanganku, ada bercak darah di jari.

"Kau berdarah! Sebentar…" Badan sebesar Pak Kyoraku yang berjalan panik ke arah dapur, membuat kegaduhan, tiap langkahnya berdentum ke lantai, membuat suara hentakan bergema berkali-kali. Aku tidak banyak bergerak ketika dia berusaha merawat lukaku, membersihkannya dan menutupnya dengan plester. Rumah ini terlihat tidak layak, tapi siapa sangka ada peralatan P3K yang cukup lengkap.

"Qui… kau telah melukainya…" Pak Kyoraku mengomeli Ulquiorra yang berjongkok di hadapanku, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Apakah ini balasan karena aku memukulmu?" tanyaku dan mata Ulquiorra terlihat makin bingung.

Bicara dengannya adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa bicara normal dengannya yang tidak bisa mengerti kata-kataku.

"Ma-Ma-f…" gumam Ulquiorra dalam suara kecil hampir tidak terdengar. Pak Kyoraku tersenyum puas detik kemudian, aku sendiri tidak bisa menyadari dengan cepat ucapan Ulquiorra, tapi mungkin dia berusaha minta maaf dengan bicaranya yang tidak jelas itu.

"Kau harus membantuku membersihkan ini. Ayo nona Kuchiki!" Pak Kyoraku menarik tanganku, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai lagi.

Tanganku bergerak cepat membersihkan lantai, menyapu debu yang bercampur dengan pasir. Ulquiorra berkali-kali menggangguku, menarik ujung celanaku, dan aku mengabaikannya. Dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang minta diajak bermain. Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk memintanya mengambilkan kantong plastik, dan dia memiringkan kepala bingung. Ah… memang percuma.

Pak Kyoraku menertawakan usahaku, dan aku menatapnya sinis.

"Sepertinya Qui mulai menyukaimu," kata Pak Kyoraku sambil menarik _cover_ tempat tidur, menggantinya dengan _cover_ baru yang bersih.

Lantai sudah bersih dan Pak Kyoraku memintaku membawa _cover_ kotor ke tumpukan baju kotor di dekat kamar mandi. Ada keranjang pakaian kotor dan aku meletakkan _cover_ di sana. Kamar mandi tidak kotor, hanya beberapa perabot berserakan tak beraturan. Aku menoleh dan melihat Pak Kyoraku sedang mengepel lantai sambil diganggu Ulquiorra. Sebaiknya aku membersihkan kamar mandi saja agar tidak diganggu Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memiliki rumah yang bisa terbilang sangat layak untuk ditinggali, dan bagaimana mungkin membangun rumah ini sementara desa ini begitu terpencil? Bukankah sangat sulit membangun rumah dengan akses jalan buruk? Bagaimana caranya membawa semua kebutuhan untuk membangun rumah ini?

Pintu di kamar mandi menyala tanpa aku menekan apapun, dan baru aku sadari langit sudah gelap. Dari celah jendela kamar mandi aku bisa melihat langit yang hanya meninggalkan sedikit jejak matahari sore. Sejauh apapun aku memandang, hanya ada rumah ini di sepanjang garis pantai. Seolah seluruh pantai ini hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang, bahkan aku tidak melihat satupun jejak manusia saat aku dan Pak Kyoraku berjalan ke rumah ini. Apakah ini daerah terisolir? Hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang menjamah daerah ini? Aku sendiri tidak ingat ada pantai di layout pengembangan proyek.

"Sepatumu sudah dicuci Qui…" Pak Kyoraku menyentuh bahuku, dan menunjuk sepasang sepatu yang menggantung di samping rumah, tempat yang mirip dengan tempat menjemur pakaian. Tepat di bawah sepatuku ada Ulquiorra yang sedang berjongkok sambil menadahkan tangan, menampung tetesan air yang jatuh dari sepatu.

"Dia begitu polos, dan setiap kali lolos dari pengawasanku, dia akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan penduduk desa, baik itu anak-anak maupun orang dewasa. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Dia memintaku untuk membiarkannya hidup dengan caranya sendiri. tapi sejak aku menyadari kondisinya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia hidup dengan rumah kotor, juga baju yang tidak pernah diganti. Dia bisa jatuh sakit karena hidup yang tidak sehat," tutur Pak Kyoraku yang kemudian menghela napas penuh sesal.

"Apakah ini tidak membebanimu?" tanyaku.

Pak Kyoraku menggeleng cepat. "Aku menganggap Qui sebagai seorang anak yang meminta perlindungan dariku, dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjaganya penuh karena toko. Aku sendiri perlu penghasilan untuk makan. Sekarang kau mau menggusur tokoku, aku terancam tidak punya penghasilan lagi, dan tidak mungkin aku menelantarkan Qui."

Pak Kyoraku berhenti bicara dan memutar badannya, menghadapku seutuhnya.

"Bisakah kau mengurus Qui? Aku akan melepaskan tokoku. Aku tidak perlu harga tinggi untuk tokoku, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Qui. Dengan begini aku bisa meninggalkannya dengan tenang di tanganmu." Pak Kyoraku meraih kedua tanganku, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Tangan hangat seorang ayah yang gagal menjadi ayah. Aku bisa melihat harapan besar di kedua matanya, dan aku membeku mendengar permintaannya.

"Apakah ini alasan sebenarnya kau memintaku datang?" selorohku dengan nada menuduh.

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu. Aku ini pria tua yang perlu hidup, dan Qui adalah orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah pergi dari hidupmu. Jadi aku berpikir sudah waktunya mengembalikan semua ke semula. Apa aku salah?" jawab Pak Kyoraku dengan tawa malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku mencemooh dalam suara rendah, dia hanya ingin lepas dari tanggungjawab, makanya mau menyerahkan Ulquiorra padaku.

"Ulquiorra harus kembali ke hidupku?" ulangku dengan suara pelan, lebih membisikkan kata-kata ini pada diriku sendiri.

Ulquiorra beranjak dari sepatuku, karena tidak ada lagi air yang menetes dari sepatu, dan dia masuk ke rumah secepat kilat.

Pak Kyoraku melepaskan tanganku dan menghentikan Ulquiorra, mengajaknya ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tangan dan kakinya, dan mengambil baju dari lemari di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Aku harus sensor aktivitas satu ini," kata Pak Kyoraku yang kemudian berlari kembali ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pipiku panas, Pak Kyoraku mengganti pakaian Ulquiorra dan aku tidak mungkin melihatnya melucuti pakaian Ulquiorra.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur yang sudah bersih, dan tanpa sadar perhatianku kembali ke buku tebal di atas meja. Sekarang di sebelah buku tergeletak kalungku yang rusak pengaitnya karena ditarik paksa oleh Ulquiorra. Aku ingin melihat isi buku itu, tapi ada keraguan dalam hatiku. Apa yang akan berubah jika aku membacanya? Adakah sesuatu yang perlu aku ketahui dari buru itu? Kepalaku terlalu berat, dan akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatian ke tempat lain.

Rumah terang benderang berkat lampu yang menggunakan tenaga surya. Langit yang perlahan diterangi bulan dengan beberapa bintang menyita perhatianku. Biasanya aku akan menyendiri dan berujung pada tangisan begitu melihat langit, mengingat tragedi hari itu. Namun tidak sama lagi ketika aku bertemu Ulquiorra, sekarang pikiranku dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak bisa aku suarakan dengan mudah. Sekalipun aku bisa mengutarakannya, apakah aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya?

"Aku pulang dulu, kau bisa tinggal bersama Qui malam ini kan?" Pak Kyoraku melemparkan baju kotor ke keranjang.

"Aku? Tidak bisa, aku harus kembali dan…" perhatianku teralihkan saat melihat Ulquiorra yang berdiri di belakang Pak Kyoraku, bajunya sudah bersih, wajahnya bahkan terlihat dengan rambut diikat ke belakang. Dia terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang, sepatumu basah. Sayangnya Qui tidak mencuci sepatuku, kalau dia mencuci sepatuku mungkin aku tidak akan pulang juga. Dia mungkin idiot, tapi dia tetap lebih memilih wanita dari pada pria," canda Pak Kyoraku sambil memeluk gulungan tikar yang tadi bersandar di dinding.

"Ba-bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dan dia mengamuk…" gagapku panik, melihat Ulquiorra yang berdiri dengan tenang sambil mencengkram ujung kaos putih lengan panjangnya, matanya terangkat melirikku, kemudian kembali turun.

"Qui tidak akan mengamuk, dia tidak pernah mengamuk," jelas Pak Kyoraku sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Yang terjadi padaku malah kebalikannya, dadaku terhantam detak jantung yang begitu kuat, tidak tenang sama sekali.

"Dia takut padaku, dan dia baru saja melukai leherku. Bukankah dia berbahaya?" tanyaku lagi, menuding Ulquiorra yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Ketakutanmu berlebihan. Aku akan kembali pagi-pagi sekali besok, membawakan sarapan untuk kalian. Jika kau lapar, aku sudah menyiapkan nasi kepal dan telur dadar di dapur. Sampai besok!" Pak Kyoraku melengos pergi begitu saja, aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi dia menghilang dari pandanganku secepat kilat. Aku membeku di depan pintu, melihat lautan yang beriak berkat ombak, gelap total, dan aku tidak bisa nekat dalam kondisi ini. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku menutup pintu putus asa, dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Ulquiorra yang melihatku dengan tatapan sulit dijelaskan.

"Kau mau berdiri sampai besok?" Aku melangkah tanpa ragu mendekatinya, menarik tangan kurusnya agar mengikutiku dan duduk di tempat tidur. Dia memang mengikuti, tapi mengambil tempat paling jauh di pojok tempat tidur, dan duduk sambil memeluk lutut.

"Kau tahu ini aku?" tanganku mengangkat foto dari meja, sejajar dengan wajahku dan Ulquiorra hanya menatapku, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap memberikan sorot mata kosong.

"Katakan padaku, Ulquiorra… Berapa lama kau telah mengenalku? Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini? Bukankah kita baru saling kenal begitu aku masuk ke Karakura? Benarkah kau bisa melihat masa depan? Lalu masa depan seperti apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu sekarang, nanti, sebulan, setahun kemudian? Begitu banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa kau jawab." Aku seperti bicara pada diriku sendiri, karena Ulquiorra melihatku, tapi tidak ada satupun reaksi darinya. Dia hanya menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Hatiku lelah. Benang kusut dalam benakku ini… Bagaimana aku harus menyelesaikannya? Bisakah aku luruskan, ataukah harus aku bakar tanpa sisa? Aku menatap bosan pada fotoku. Hidupku di Hueco Mundo memang keras, tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati, perih yang seperti ini. Saat aku hidup di Hueco Mundo, aku hanya memerlukan kekuatan fisik, menahan sakit di badan, tapi tidak perlu merasa sebuntu ini. Aku bisa makan dan sekolah, itu sudah cukup. Tapi sejak diadopsi, sejak aku mengenal Ulquiorra, seluruh duniaku jungkir balik.

Aku mengangkat pandangan dan mendapati Ulquiorra terpejam dengan lutut menopang kepala.

Terakhir kali dalam ingatanku, Ulquiorra memang berbadan kurus, namun melihatnya yang sekarang seperti melihat tengkorak hidup. Dia berusaha bunuh diri di hadapanku, hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaanku, tapi pada akhirnya dia hidup sepert ini. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu Ulquiorra, kau dan duniamu begitu jauh dari pemahamanku.

Aku menarik selimut dan menutup badannya. Dia mungkin kaget dan sempat membuka matanya setengah. Sekujur tubuhku menegang, aku takut dia akan melompat ketakutan, tapi dia tetap diam. Terlihat tidak peduli dan jatuh meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup rapat.

"Tidurlah. Dunia tidak akan berubah sekalipun kau tidur, sekalipun aku berpikir keras untuk mengerti dirimu," bisikku sambil membetulkan selimutnya.

Aku lelah, otakku lelah berpikir, hatiku lelah merasakan perih ini, selelah badanku setelah melewati jalan mendaki yang panjang dan membersihkan rumah. Aku rebahan dan menyerahkan kesadaranku pada kegelapan alam bawah sadar yang perlahan membawaku tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Silau cahaya matahari menerobos celah jendela yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya oleh gorden, membuatku terbangun. Suara hempasan ombak menjadi paduan suara tersendiri yang membuat hatiku tenang. Aku tertidur begitu nyenyak, tidak biasanya aku merasa begitu ringan saat bangun tidur. Perasaan nyaman ini… sudah lama sekali aku rindukan.

Aku merasakan sesuatu di dadaku, dan ketika aku mengangkat kepala, aku mendapati Ulquiorra tertidur dengan tangan memelukku erat, wajahnya terbenam di dadaku, dan sebelah tanganku memeluknya. Kenapa kami bisa berujung pada posisi tidur seperti ini? Bukankah semalam dia tertidur di ujung dan aku di seberangnya? Itupun masih dibatasi bantal.

Ini seperti de ja vu, hanya saja waktu itu Ulquiorra yang memelukku, mengantarkan aku tidur, dan keesokan harinya dia sudah tidak ada. Sedangkan sekarang, dia yang memelukku, seolah mencari kehangatan dan perlindungan dariku.

Aku meraih tangan Ulquiorra dari pinggangku, dan melihat bekas luka yang melintang di pergelangan tangannya. Hingga hari ini aku masih mengingat jelas ketika dia mengiris tangannya di hadapanku, dia melakukannya hanya untuk membuktikan dia mencintaiku dan akan melakukan apapun yang aku minta. Dapatkah aku percaya kata-katamu, Ulquiorra? Masihkah kau mencintaiku? Bagaimana jika sekarang aku memintamu mengembalikan waktu, atau mengingatku. Bisakah?

"Eng…"

Tubuh Ulquiorra bergerak pelan, sontak aku melepaskan tangannya dan membeku, menunggu reaksinya dan bersiap kalau-kalau dia menyerangku. Dia membuka mata dan ketika tatapan kami bertemu, dia terlihat sangat tenang, dan mengangkat badan hingga terduduk di tempat tidur. Dia mengangkat tanganku yang dia tindih selama tidur tadi, memang aku tidak bisa mengangkat tanganku karena mati rasa dan hampir kesemutan. Aku melihat tanganku dan menemukan cincin burgundi melingkar di jari kelingkingku. Cincin itu terlalu besar untuk jari kelingking, dan posisi kendornya telah membuat cincin bergeser hingga pertengahan jari.

"Ca- can-… k" ucapnya susah payah. "Ca…n… k" dia kembali berucap, tapi yang keluar hanya suara erangan tidak sempurna.

Sampai kemarin dia masih bisa mengucapkan kata cantik dengan sempurna sekalipun harus dia jeda dengan tarikan napas. Tapi hari ini… Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu kata dengan sempurna. Apakah ini yang dimaksud Pak Kyoraku kondisinya memburuk? Semakin waktu berlalu, dia semakin kesulitan bicara. Jika begini, bukankah suatu saat dia akan menjadi tidak bisa bicara sama sekali?

"Apakah kenyataan ini yang membuatmu ingin mati sendirian? Kau tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu yang tersiksa seperti ini?" bisikku yang berusaha menyentuh pipinya, tapi dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu rumah secepat kilat.

"Ha…" serunya keras, entah kegirangan atau ketakutan, aku sendiri tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Ah… kau tahu?" suara Pak Kyoraku muncul dari sisi pintu, dia masuk dengan membawa tas ukuran besar. "Aku sudah sampai sejak subuh, dan mau masuk, tapi aku melihat kalian masih tertidur pulas dan berpelukan layaknya anak kucing, aku tidak tega mengganggu. Tidak biasanya aku melihat Qui tidur setenang itu, jadi… aku menunggu di luar," jelas Pak Kyoraku, dan aku menepuk dahi keras, tidak percaya dia bisa menunggu dari subuh hingga matahari setinggi ini hanya karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kami. Sepertinya orang-orang di desa ini memang aneh, atau mungkin hanya Pak Kyoraku yang aneh?

"Ma-" Ulquiorra kembali mencicit, tangannya bergerak hendak menarik tas di tangan Pak Kyoraku, tapi dia berhenti dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra limbung, aku melompat dari tempat tidur, hendak menangkap tubuhnya, tapi jarak kami terlalu jauh, hingga akhirnya Ulquiorra jatuh berdebam di lantai dengan wajah lebih dahulu.

"Qui!" Pak Kyoraku yang membawa tas besar tidak bisa bergerak cepat juga.

Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya dari lantai, meringis kesakitan sejenak tapi langsung berdiri tegak lagi.

Apa itu barusan? Kenapa dia mendadak kaku dan jatuh begitu saja?

"Sakit?" tanya Pak Kyoraku dengan kedua tangan bertandang di bahu Ulquiorra.

"Ti.. a!" kata Ulquiorra dengan segenap tenaga, dan dia melihat kedua tangannya bingung, bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkannya terjatuh tadi.

Pak Kyoraku menepuk bahu Ulquiorra perlahan, dan bersamaku membantu Ulquiorra berdiri.

"Hari ini begitu cerah, aku ingin mengajak kalian piknik di pantai. Bagaimana? Aku sudah membawa banyak makanan, dan baju ganti untukmu tentu saja, Nona Kuchiki. Sepertinya kau tidak memberi kabar pada karyawanmu, karena pria berambut biru itu datang ke tokoku semalam mencarimu. Nanti dia akan datang menjemputmu," jelas Pak Kyoraku sambil memeriksa tangan Ulquiorra.

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan baru ingat kalau aku tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan Grimmjow maupun Lisa sejak aku keluar dari penginapan kemarin. Tapi… dimana ponselku? Aku memeriksa saku celanaku, dan tidak ada ponselku di sana. Apa mungkin ponselku jatuh? Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar?

Pak Kyoraku tersenyum di seberangku dengan tangan mengangkat ponsel berwarna putih di tangan. "Aku menemukannya tadi pagi di kebun jagung. Sayangnya rusak, karena jatuh ke kubangan air," gumamnya

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan dari tadi?" sentakku dan merebut ponsel dari tangan besarnya, memeriksa kemungkinan ponsel masih bisa hidup, tapi berapa kalipun aku tekan tombol power tetap percuma. Layarnya retak dan air masih merembes dari dalam ponsel. Aku benar-benar sial.

Pak Kyoraku menarik ponsel rusakku dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ponsel sudah rusak, jangan disesali, lebih baik kita menikmati ombak. Ayo, Qui!" pria wajah agak tak terurus itu menarikku dan Ulquiorra keluar rumah, dan udara laut menusuk hidungku. Ombak bergulung-gulung menyapu pantai, untuk beberapa saat aku bungkam, menikmati pemandangan sekalipun tanganku terus ditarik ke sisi lain pantai.

"Ini tempat yang bagus!"

Rambut kriting Pak Kyoraku bergerak perlahan diterpa angin ketika dia menggelar tikar yang sama dengan tikar semalam di atas pasir putih. Lalu menata makanan serta beberapa botol minuman berbagai merek. Aku tertegun melihat dia mengeluarkan semua isi tas yang tadi dibawanya, dan tertegun betapa banyaknya barang yang ia masukkan dalam satu tas.

"Silahkan!"

Aku tidak lantas menyerbu makanan di hadapanku, perhatianku malah beralih pada Ulquiorra yang asik bermain dengan ombak, maju ketika ombak mundur ke laut, dan mundur dengan cepat ketika ombak lain menyapa pantai. Dia mengeluarkan suara tertahan, mungkin itu seruan rasa senangnya ketika bermain ombak. Karena dia tidak mengerti keterbatasan yang makin besar setiap harinya, dia masih menikmati semuanya tanpa ada beban. Jika akalnya masih bekerja dengan baik, mungkin dia akan mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik.

"Ini yang terbaik yang bisa aku berikan padanya. Dia anak yang baik, aku tahu itu, karena dia selalu berusaha membantuku sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna. Aku penasaran seperti apa Qui dulu, sebelum dia mengalami nasib buruk ini."

"Tidak punya hati!" tandasku cepat, membuat Pak Kyoraku kehilangan suara dan kemampuannya untuk berkedip. Pak Kyoraku membelalak ke arahku. "Dia memberikanku harapan setinggi langit dan membantingku tanpa belas kasih hingga ke dasar bumi. Dia bilang mencintaiku, tapi mengiris urat nadinya sendiri di hadapanku. Dia ingin aku mengingatnya seumur hidupku, sekalipun aku akan mengingatnya dengan kebencian, dendam ataupun rasa bersalah," lanjutku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra membasahi kakinya dan berjalan rapat-rapat sambil membuat jejak kakinya di pasir pantai.

"Kau sudah membaca buku itu?" suara Pak Kyoraku terdengar ragu dan hati-hati, tapi aku menjawabnya cepat dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, membuat rambutku yang diterpa angin jatuh menutupi mataku, dengan cepat aku menyibakkannya.

"Aku kira kau membacanya semalaman sampai bangun kesiangan."

Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Hanya karena namaku ada disana, bukan berarti aku berhak untuk membacanya," jawabku cepat dan lugas, tidak ingin membuatnya salah paham dan menyebutku orang yang suka ikut campur.

"Aku memang tidak pernah membaca isi buku itu, tapi di bagian belakang buku itu tertulis sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa harus membacanya," tutur Pak Kyoraku. Aku menatap mata Pak Kyoraku dan dia mengangguk dalam. "Kau bahkan belum menyentuh buku itu?" Pak Kyoraku kembali menudingku, dan aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pasti. Saat bersih-bersih kemarinpun, aku tidak menyentuh buku itu.

"Kau takut melihat isi buku itu?"

"Mungkin…" gumamku datar, tidak yakin.

Hari beranjak siang, tapi matahari bukan makin terik, justru semakin redup. Ulquiorra tidak pernah kekurangan tenaga untuk berlari dan bermain bersama ombak. Sekalipun dia jatuh berkali-kali, dia akan bangun lagi dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Kami menghabiskan waktu di pantai, menyantap makanan dan camilan yang dibawa Pak Kyoraku. Bersama Ulquiorra kami membangun benteng dari pasir. Ulquiorra yang tidak mengerti, terus saja berusaha menghancurkan bangunan yang aku buat. Dia menunjukkan barisan giginya ketika cincin terlepas dari jariku, dan memasukkannya kembali ke jari kelingkingku, sekalipun tadi aku memakainya di jari tengah.

"Apakah lebih baik aku menjadi sepertimu, Ulquiorra? Agar aku tidak punya beban dan bisa tertawa sesukaku?" bisikku ketika dia lagi-lagi menyerang benteng Pak Kyoraku yang ada di seberangku.

"Qui…" geram Pak Kyoraku setengah hati. Pak Kyoraku kelihatan marah, tapi dia tersenyum cepat, mengerti bahwa Ulquiorra hanya bergurau.

Aku tersenyum melihat Ulquiorra yang dijepit di antara ketiak dan tangan besar Pak Kyoraku. Dia tertawa tanpa suara sementara Pak Kyoraku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jika semua bisa sesederhana ini... Tapi sekali lagi kenyataan itu menghantamku. Tidak ada kata jika dalam kamus hidupku. Aku tidak diperkenankan menggantungkan harapanku, dan aku tidak ingin terluka lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Komisaris…"

Aku begitu kenal suara ini. "Grimmjow?" ucapku seraya menoleh pada sumber suara. Dia berdiri dengan sebuah tas kerja di tangan dan ransel di punggungnya. Jarak sepuluh meter di belakangnya aku melihat Lisa yang berjalan susah payah, bersama seorang pekerja penginapan.

"Aku datang un-"

"Menjemputku?" kataku meneruskan perkataannya seraya membalikkan badan sepenuhnya ke arah Grimmjow. Wajahnya menegang ketika aku memberikan senyum dipaksakan.

Sampai beberapa hari lalu kami masih bisa saling memojokkan dan bercanda, aku masih bisa melihat senyum dan tawa Grimmjow. Senyumnya yang selalu terkembang setiap kali berhasil membuatku naik darah, ataupun merasakan pipi panas karena gurauannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Tawanya yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang… aku melihat sosok Grimmjow yang kaku, Grimmjow lama yang aku kenal. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat wajahnya yang diliputi mendung kembali. Semua tidak sama lagi ketika aku sampai di desa ini, sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra masih hidup.

Grimmjow membatasi komunikasinya denganku, sejak hari kedua kedatangan kami ke desa ini, dia hanya membahas pekerjaan, tidak pernah memberi celah untukku bicara lebih banyak. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah dia yang tidak memberi celah, ataukan aku sendiri yang membatasi dirku?

Perkataan Nnoi kembali menggelantung di benakku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang?

Komitmen apa yang aku miliki dengan Grimmjow?

Sumpah macam apa yang aku ucapkan untuk Ulquiorra?

Kepalaku terlalu penuh.

"Aku membawa pekerjaan yang harus Anda selesaikan dalam 3 hari kedepan. Mungkin aku yang berpikir terlalu jauh, tapi hatiku berkata Anda tidak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat, _Komisaris_ ," ucap Grimmjow dalam nada suara datar, dan ketika dia menyebut jabatanku di akhir kalimatnya, aku merasa tusukan langsung di jantungku. Terdengar sangat dingin, terdengar tanpa emosi, seperti kami adalah orang asing.

Apa yang aku harapkan sebenarnya?

Grimmjow menyodorkan tas di tangannya. "Ini laptop Anda, Komisaris. Aku sudah membuat _folder_ di _desktop_ dengan judul _Urgent_ untuk beberapa dokumen yang perlu Anda _review_ ," katanya dengan sorot mata menghindari mataku.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya? Kenapa dia bahkan tidak mau melihat mataku?

Perasaan apa ini yang sekarang menyelimuti bagian terdalam hatiku? Aku menguatkan diri dan menerima tas dari tangan Grimmjow, tidak sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan, tapi Grimmjow tidak melepaskan tangannya dari laptop, membuatku yang sengaja tidak melihat wajahnya terpaksa mendongak dan mendapatinya tengah menatapku lewat mata birunya yang meredup.

Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra yang sedang melempar pasir ke punggung Pak Kyoraku, sementara Pak Kyoraku sibuk membangun bentengnya lagi. Sorot mata teduh Grimmjow kembali padaku, bibirnya memang tersenyum tipis, tapi awan hitam itu tidak pernah hilang dari air mukanya.

"Saat aku melihat bagaimana kau memandangnya... Aku tahu, sekalipun belasan tahun, atau puluhan tahun sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan hatimu. Kenapa tidak aku ikat, aku tawan dirimu agar kau tidak selangkahpun menjauh dariku. Aku ingin sorot mata yang sama darimu, aku ingin kau melupakannya dan menghapusnya dari hatimu... Tapi apakah itu mungkin?!" cecarnya penuh kemarahan tertahan.

Mataku membelalak, nada bicaranya yang menggambarkan isi hatinya membuatku sadar seketika bahwa aku telah melukainya begitu dalam. Pria tidak bersalah, seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez yang begitu baik, dan betapa jahatnya diriku yang telah membawanya jatuh dalam gelapnya masa laluku, aku telah menyeretnya masuk dan merasakan nerakaku.

"Aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf," desis Grimmjow, menggerakkan tangannya dari tas laptop ke atas tanganku, membuat tanganku sepenuhnya ditutup tangan besarnya yang hangat. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut namaku tanpa formalitas, selalu Grimmjow. Aku hanya mengembangkan harapanku suatu hari kau akhirnya kau menerimaku, tapi kenyataannya kau tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan orang lain masuk ke hatimu. Hatimu tidak mengizinkan siapapun melukaimu selain dirinya. Iya kan? Aku ini bodoh atau apa sebenarnya?!" lanjut Grimmjow bersamaan dengan tawa sinisnya.

Aku membisu, tidak bisa memberi jawaban apapun padanya. Aku tidak pernah ingin menghancurkan harapan siapapun, karena aku mengetahui betapa sakitnya harapan yang tidak terjawab. Dan aku tidak pernah berharap lagi setelah mengetahui pedihnya berharap pada genggaman kosong. Lalu sekarang aku yang menyebabkan orang lain merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah siap patah hati, jadi jangan menatapku dengan mata iba begitu. Membuatku terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan," katanya berusaha tertawa lepas, tapi yang keluar hanya dengusan pelan, seolah dia tengah menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Grimmjow menoleh pada Ulquiorra selama beberapa saat.

"Semoga pertemuanmu dengannya akan mengakhiri malam-malam panjang yang kau lalui dengan airmata, Rukia." Grimmjow menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang bebas, kali ini dia memberikan senyum tulus penuh arti. Dirinya yang tersenyum di bawah sinar matahari membuatku menyadari betapa sosoknya begitu terang dan cerah seperti matahari. Dia berhak bahagia, sangat berhak. Maafkan aku telah menggoreskan duka itu padamu, Grimmjow. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, dan ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang telah menyakitimu. Jangan pernah mencintai wanita sepertiku lagi di masa depan. Kau harus menemukan seseorang yang baik, kau harus bahagia.

"Aku tidak akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Ini adalah caraku membalas dendam." Kali ini dia menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan barisan gigi yang selalu mempesonaku. Seolah menegaskan padaku lagi, bahwa aku seharusnya menyesal karena telah membiarkan pria sebaik dia, setampan dia, sekeren dirinya pergi begitu saja. Aku memang tidak pernah menyangkal pesona Grimmjow, tapi hatiku yang telah diikat kuat oleh segala macam kebencian, dendam, dan putus asa pada Ulquiorra, membuatku berpaling dari uluran tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku." Grimmjow membungkuk dan tangannya di pipiku bergerak ke bagian belakang kepalaku, membuatku mendongakkan kepala dan ketika aku sadar, bibirnya telah menyapa bibirku. Kecupannya begitu ringan tanpa paksaan, tapi aku mampu merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecambuk di hatinya saat ini. Duka, kerelaan yang dipaksakan, usahanya untuk terus kuat sementara badai putus asa yang luar biasa tak berhenti menyerangnya. Aku mampu merasakan semuanya, seolah aku tengah melihat cerminan diriku di dirinya.

"Ha…"

Suara teriakan pelan Ulquiorra yang membuat Grimmjow menarik diri dariku. Dia menegakkan badan, dan kesedihan telah hilang sama sekali dari wajahnya.

Ulquiorra berjongkok di pasir sambil melihat kami, mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari sana. Mungkin karena putus asa tidak bisa menyuarakan isi kepalanya, dia berbalik dan kembali bergabung dengan Pak Kyoraku, mengabaikanku dan Grimmjow.

"Aku akan tinggal di penginapan. Ini ponsel pengganti, kabari aku jika perlu sesuatu. Sampai nanti, Komisaris," tuturnya datar dan kaku. Aku melihat ponsel di tanganku yang baru saja dia pindahkan dari saku celananya. Aku kembali mendongak, dan mendapati sosok di hadapanku telah kembali menjadi seorang pegawai Yamamoto, Inc. Semua dimulai begitu cepat, dan berakhir dengan sakit hati. Seperti kisahku dengan Ulquiorra, dimulai seperti sambaran petir, dan berujung pada tragedi.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku minta maaf. Aku kira di Yamamoto Inc. yang punya harga diri tinggi hanya aku," candaku, dan Grimmjow hanya melangkah sambil melambaikan tangan cuek.

"Grimmjow? Kau mencium Komisaris tadi? Eh, Kau mau kemana?" Lisa yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul, terbengong melihat Grimmjow yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Komisaris tidak akan kembali hari ini, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan dokumennya dan kembali ke penginapan. Kau dan aku harus mengurus pekerjaan lain secepatnya," jelas Grimmjow dengan kedua tangan masuk ke saku celananya.

"Kenapa?" Lisa bertanya pada Grimmjow dan menatapku, lalu kembali lagi ke Grimmjow, mungkin dia masih bingung setelah melihat Grimmjow yang tadi menciumku.

"Komisaris minta cuti panjang," tandas Grimmjow tanpa beban, dan menyampaikan jawabannya sambil menyeringai lebar, kontan Lisa percaya tidak percaya mendengar ucapannya.

"Benarkah itu?" Lisa berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih gelagapan setelah berjalan jauh.

Aku menatap punggung Grimmjow yang menjauh. Dia pria baik yang tidak seharusnya aku sakiti. Bahkan sampai akhir... Sampai akhir dia bahkan lebih mengerti hatiku dari pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah menyuarakan keinginan hatiku, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin. Namun begitu dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat, dalam sekejap benakku dipenuhi banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Ulquiorra. Grimmjow membuatku menemukan alasan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Itu benar, Lisa. Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini sampai akhir, karena Pak Kyoraku sudah menyatakan akan melepas tokonya." Pak Kyoraku menegakkan punggung begitu mendengar namanya aku sebut, tapi dia langsung mengembangkan senyum penuh kelegaan padaku dan Lisa.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, sementara aku absen aku butuh bantuanmu dan Grimmjow."

Dalam hati aku sudah memutuskan. Ini yang harus aku lakukan untuk Ulquiorra, Kakek Yamamoto, dan orang-orang di keluarga besar Kuchiki juga Yamamoto, Inc. Tinggal bersama Ulquiorra, menggantikan posisi Pak Kyoraku, dan berusaha mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra selama dua belas tahun ini. Dengan begitu aku bisa memutuskan akan seperti apa aku melanjutkan hidup nantinya.

Lisa menatapku tidak percaya, tapi aku tidak memberi penjelasan lain sekalipun wajah Lisa berkerut dalam, terlihat jelas tidak mengerti dengan semua arah ucapanku. Memang semua hal di dunia ini bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat, bukan hanya nilai tukar mata uang, harga saham, parlemen, pemerintahan, keputusan negosiasi, bahkan hati manusiapun bisa dengan mudah dibolak balik.

Lisa menyerahkan beberapa dokumen padaku dari ranselnya, dan pamit undur diri mengejar Grimmjow yang berdiri di puncak bukit.

"Jadi kau memutuskan akan merawat Qui, Nona Kuchiki?" tanya Pak Kyoraku dengan keceriaan luar biasa gamblang terpampang di wajahnya. Aku mengangguk meyakinkannya sambil meletakkan tas dan dokumen di atas tikar. Pria berambut kriting di seberangku menarik Ulquiorra ke hadapanku. Ulquiorra masih menjaga jarak, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan lagi.

Aku meneliti Ulquiorra. Di bawah sinar matahari yang terang aku bisa melihat Ulquiorra seutuhnya. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali aku ingat. Postur badannya yang bungkuk telah menyebabkan tinggi badan kami hampir sama, padahal dulu dia lebih tinggi dariku. Wajahnya tirus, membuat tulang pipinya menonjol. Matanya yang aku kenal selalu memancarkan aura kelam dan gelap, sekarang kolam emerald itu begitu datar dan polos tanpa emosi yang berarti. Rambutnya kotor dan harus diikat agar tidak menutupi wajah. Air mukanya yang pucat, sekarang bersemu merah dan bercucuran keringat di bawah sinar matahari.

Aku mengenalinya, tapi dia tidak mengenaliku. Aku mengingat setiap detik yang aku lewati bersamanya, namun dia tidak mengingatku. Di sisi lain, hati kecilku begitu tenang bisa melihatnya sekarang. Kami bisa memulai semuanya lagi, kan? Aku akan mengumpulkan segenap hatiku untuk mengerti waktu dua belas tahun yang telah dia lewati dalam kesendirian, yang telah aku lewati dalam kesengsaraan.

"Aku memang terluka. Aku memang menyimpan kebencian yang mendalam padamu. Tapi aku akan mencoba mengerti semua alasanmu yang membuatku begitu membencimu, karena itu mulai saat ini aku akan mengklaim semua waktumu untukku. Jangan pernah memalingkan pandanganmu dariku, tidak sedetikpun," bisikku perlahan, dan mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, menyandarkan diriku seutuhnya pada Ulquiorra.

Aku bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi hanya dalam sekejap dia rileks dan membiarkanku memeluknya, Ulquiorra hanya diam, tidak menolakku, ataupun membalas pelukanku.

Pak Kyoraku tersenyum puas melihat kami.

"Kenapa cengar cengir begitu?" umpatku sambil menggeram, tanpa melepaskan Ulquiorra sama sekali.

"Wah… tabiat burukmu kambuh. Kenapa pakai bahasa tidak formal begitu padaku?" sembur Pak Kyoraku sengit, tapi dia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan wajah marah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam merangkak naik, udara berubah dingin. Di rumah kecil ini tinggal aku dan Ulquiorra. Pak Kyoraku sempat memandikan Ulquiorra sebelum dia pulang. Mereka cukup lama di kamar mandi, bercanda dan saling siram. Tentu saja aku tidak melihatnya, memangnya aku ini perempuan macam apa sampai menonton dua orang pria dewasa mandi?

Bulan malam ini juga indah, sekalipun tidak menunjukkan keutuhannya, masih terlihat indah bersama bintang yang tak beraturan di sekelilingnya. Mungkin karena letak geografis desa ini, jadi bisa menikmati langit yang begitu indah. Langit sebersih ini tidak mungkin aku temui di Karakura.

"Tu…s"

Ulquiorra menarik ujung kaosku, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian dari sisi jendela rumah.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" tanyaku, karena aku tidak mengerti ucapannya sama sekali.

"Tu…s!" ulangnya lagi, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali untuk bisa mengeluarkan suara dari mulut.

"A-pa? A-ku ti-dak mengerti," jawabku dengan kata-kata dieja, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengerti permintaannya.

"Tu…s! Tu…s!" Ulquiorra terlihat kesal. Aku terbengong, karena aku sendiri ingin mengerti, tapi kata-katanya yang tidak jelas, bahkan bahasa tubuhnya tidak bisa aku baca.

"Ha…" dia kembali mengeluarkan suara yang sama seperti tadi sore, dan melihatku yang tidak bergerak ataupun meresponnya, dia berjongkok dan mulai menggaruk lantai.

"Jangan! Kukumu bisa patah…" aku menarik tangannya, mengangkat jemarinya yang kurus, menunjukkan kakunya yang patah di beberapa jari, dan kotoran masuk ke celah kukunya.

"Sa-kit!" kataku seraya menunjuk jarinya, dan dia terdiam tenang. Seingatku Pak Kyoraku pernah bilang perlengkapan kebersihan dan P3K yang disimpan di dapur. Aku mengarahkan Ulquiorra agar duduk di tempat tidur sementara aku mencari gunting kuku.

"Tu…s!" Ulquiorra kembali menggeramkan kata yang sama.

Hatiku perih, karena aku tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sama sekali. Keterbatasan ini membuatku menjadi tidak berdaya.

Aku menggelar koran, duduk sila berhadap-hadapan dengan Ulquiorra. Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati aku memotong kukunya yang bentuknya tidak beraturan, dia sempat meringis kesakitan karena tidak sengaja aku memotongnya terlalu dalam, tapi reaksinya jauh lebih kalem dari yang aku perkirakan. Setelah kukunya selesai aku potong dan bersihkan, aku membawanya ke dapur, mencuci tangan di wastafel, menghilangkan sisa kotoran yang masih menempel di sela-sela kukunya.

"Lihat… sekarang bersih!" kataku bangga, mengangkat jari-jarinya yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih dari layak. "Jangan garuk-garuk lagi. Mengerti?" pintaku, tapi Ulquiorra menjawabku dengan wajah datar. Hah… dia pasti tidak mengerti. Aku berjongkok di lantai, secepat kilat Ulquiorra mengikutiku.

"Jangan berjongkok!" kataku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri, lalu berdiri tegak. "Jong-kok… Ti-dak…" ejaku sambil mengulangi gerakanku pelan-pelan. "Jong-kok… Ti-dak…" kataku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku harus berdiri dan jongok lebih dari lima kali, sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra menjiplak gerakanku.

"Ti… a!" gumamnya sambil bangun dari jongkoknya.

"Iya. Betul!" Aku begitu lega dia mengerti ucapanku, dan aku memeluknya sangking senangnya. Ulquiorra kaget dan membujur kaku, baru aku tersadar dan melepaskannya sambil tertawa, lalu mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Sekarang… ga-ruk, ga-ruk. Ti-dak!" pintaku dengan tangan melayang di atas lantai, seolah tengah menggaruk lantai, berkali-kali aku bergeleng kepala untuk menegaskan laranganku.

"Ti… a?" ulangnya sambil menggeleng susah payah.

"Kau pintar!" aku berseru kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan begitu keras. Ulquiorra menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, ikut merayakan usaha kami berdua. Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya lagi, dan senyum Ulquiorra makin lebar.

Aku begitu sulit mengerti dirimu, Ulquiorra. Tidak dahulu, tidak sekarang, semua sama, kau tetap sulit aku mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra menarik ujung kaosku lagi. "Tu…s!" Ulquiorra menggumamkan kalimat yang sama dan membawaku pada meja. Dia mengambil pulpen di sebelah fotoku, lalu menggoreskan ujung pulpen di atas meja.

"Eh…" aku menghentikannya sebelum membuat coretan lain di meja.

"Tu…s!"

Seketika juga aku mengerti apa yang diharapkan dariku. "Kau mau aku menulis?" tanyaku sambil meraih pulpen dan buku catatanku dari dalam tas. Halaman buku aku balik berkali-kali demi menemukan halaman kosong, dan begitu aku menemukannya, aku mengajak Ulquiorra duduk di lantai, menjadikan tempat tidur sebagai meja kami.

"Kau mau aku menulis apa?" aku bertanya sambil berpikir, dan Ulquiorra malah menjawabku dengan sebuah coretan kasar penuh tenaga di buku catatanku.

"Tu…s!" dia menggumamkan kata yang sama.

"Coba ini…" Aku menggambar seekor burung dengan segenap kemampuanku yang terbatas, yah… aku tidak pandai menggambar, maaf.

"Kok! Kok! Kok!" Ulquiorra bersuara dengan tangan berkibas-kibas kecil di sisi kanan dan kiri badannya.

"Ini burung… Kwik… kwik… kwik…" aku mencoba menirukan suara burung.

"Kok! Kok! Kk… kok!" suara Ulquiorra kembali terdengar seperti kokok ayam.

Apa gambarku sebegitu jeleknya ya? Sejenak aku perhatikan hasil gambarku. Kalau diperhatikan sih memang lebih mirip ayam dari pada burung. Akhirnya tawaku pecah, menertawakan diriku sendiri yang memaksakan kehendak. "Iya, ini ayam…" dengusku sambil tertawa.

"Lalu apa lagi?" aku mencoba memikirkan gambar lain yang mungkin bisa dimengerti Ulquiorra dengan mudah. Inspirasi itu datangnya cepat sekali, dan tanganku lagi-lagi sok lihai menggambar sebuah jeruk. Ulquiorra berusaha membuat sesuatu di halaman buku, tapi tangannya terlalu kaku, dia bahkan memegang pulpennya dengan sangat kuat, halaman buku sampai sobek.

"Pelan-pelan saja…" aku meraih tangannya, dan dengan arahanku aku menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambar jeruk, hasil gambar pertama lebih mirip jeruk setelah dihajar Tyson, bonyok kanan kiri. Tapi dipercobaan kedua jauh lebih baik, aku bisa menggerakkan tangannya yang perlahan mengikuti gesekan lambat pulpen di permukaan kertas dan Ulquiorra tersenyum senang bisa menggambar jeruk. Dia mencoba menggambar lagi, tapi lagi-lagi dia membuat kertas terkoyak karena tenaganya. Wajah sedihnya terlihat jelas, tapi aku kembali meletakkan tanganku di atas tangannya, menggerakkannya untuk menggambar apel.

Kami menggambar berbagai macam objek, hewan juga buah, semuanya adalah hal umum yang bisa Ulquiorra temui setiap hari. Buku catatanku hampir habis terisi coretan kami.

"Di sekolah kau sangat pintar. Kau jarang hadir, tapi nilaimu selalu bagus," kataku sambil mengenang hari pertama kami bertemu, dan dia memberikan aura 'jangan dekati aku' yang begitu kuat. "Tapi sekarang kau bahkan tidak bisa memegang pulpen dengan benar. Jika kau tahu akan mengalami ini semua, kenapa kau tidak cerita? Aku, Kakek Yamamoto, Ibu Matsumoto pasti akan mengusahakan apapun untuk mencegahnya, menyembuhkanmu, Ulquiorra…" gumamku dengan mata tidak beranjak dari sosoknya yang begitu serius mencengkram pulpen dan berusaha membuat lingkaran di buku. Tanganku terulur ke arahnya, menyentuh rambut yang lolos dari ikatan dan menutupi matanya, lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mengetahui hatimu yang sesungguhnya?" kataku dalam helaan napas panjang, dan menuliskan nama Ulquiorra di pojok halaman yang tidak terkena coretan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang tengah berkutat dengan usahanya langsung berhenti, melihat aku yang tidak membuat karakter serupa dengan gambar-gambar sebelumnya.

"Ini namamu…" bisikku, menunjuk nama Ulquiorra dengan ujung pulpen.

"Ini namaku…" aku menuliskan Rukia di sebelah nama Ulquiorra.

"Ha…" Ulquiorra menggeram dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan buku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ha…" dia melakukan hal yang sama lagi, dan pukulan tangannya makin keras. Apakah dia tidak suka?

Instingku memberikan peringatan cepat, dan aku menjaga jarak dengan Ulquiorra. Di luar dugaan, Ulquiorra malah bangun dengan cepat, dia melangkah menuju meja, tapi di detik yang sama dia terjatuh begitu saja.

"Ulquiorra!"

Aku menangkapnya, tapi aku tidak punya cukup tenaga dan kami jatuh terbanting ke lantai. Auw… punggungku sakit. Tapi Ulquiorra bangkit dengan cepat, tangannya mengambil buku tebal di meja, dan mendorongnya ke wajahku. Hidungku sampai mencium bau buku yang begitu apak dan lembab. Terpaksa aku menerimanya, kalau tidak dia akan membuat hidungku melesak ke dalam.

Ulquiorra kembali ke tempat tidur dan menyeret buku catatanku, menepuk tulisan tanganku berulang kali dan menepuk buku di tanganku.

"Ha… Ha... Ma…" dia menusuk-nusuk bagian depan buku dengan telunjuknya, dan ganti menunjuk tulisan namaku.

Baru aku memahaminya. Dia berusaha menunjukkan namaku yang sama dengan yang tertera di bagian depan buku. Gaya tulisan yang sama? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Ini adalah tulisanku yang terpampang di buku tebal, tapi kapan aku menuliskannya? Apakah Ulquiorra juga mengambil tulisanku diam-diam? Bukan hanya foto, tapi juga tulisanku? Tapi kenapa…

Aku bangun dari posisi tidur di lantai, membawa buku tebal ke pangkuanku.

Keberanian… Aku perlu keberanian untuk membuka buku ini… Entah mengapa aku merasa buku ini seperti rahasia Ulquiorra yang tidak seharusnya aku baca. Buku ini terlihat usang dan sangat berumur, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa umur buku ini, tapi sekalipun aku tahu, tidak akan merubah apapun. Karena sejak awal aku tidak pernah bisa mengenali hati Ulquiorra.

' _Di bagian belakang buku itu tertulis sesuatu yang akan membuatmu harus membacanya.'_

Kata-kata Pak Kyoraku terputar ulang di benakku.

Aku mengangkat buku dan membaliknya, mendapati bagian belakang buku yang tercetak tulisan tangan, menyatu dengan sampul cokelat buku, tulisan tangan yang telah diukir ke sampul buku.

 ** _Aku mencintainya._ _Ketika aku melihat kebenciannya padaku yang begitu besar. Aku lega, tapi duka itu terasa sekali. Berulang kali aku berharap kami tidak akan dipertemukan takdir, agar ia tidak terluka. Aku ingin ia melupakanku, tapi ketika aku melihat amarah itu, tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin ia membenciku dan membuangku, tidak ingin ikatan itu hilang begitu saja. Rasanya begitu sakit membayangkan dia menghapusku dari hidupnya_ _sementara aku merindukannya hampir di setiap helaan napasku_ _._**

 ** _Aku ingin ia terus mengingatku dalam hati dan setiap aliran darahnya, bahwa dia adalah segalanya dalam hidupku. Karena itulah aku mengiris tanganku di depannya, untuk menggoreskan rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, membuatnya selalu memiliki ikatan itu. Benci, dendam, ataupun rasa bersalah, aku tidak peduli. Selama aku masih ada dalam hatinya, maka dia akan mengingatku. Selama sisa hidupku, tersiksapun tidak apa, asalkan dia mengingatku._**

Tubuhku kehilangan segenap tenaga, mataku terbuka lebar sementara jantungku mengkerut kesakitan. Duniaku berguncang hebat bersamaan dengan badai yang melanda hatiku, hingga tanganku tidak sanggup lagi memegang buku, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Suara buku tebal yang beradu dengan lantai bergema di gendang telingaku, dan buku itu jatuh dengan posisi terbuka, menunjukkan tulisan tangan yang berantakan dengan huruf yang tidak berdekatan dalam satu kata, bahkan sulit aku definisikan sebagai kalimat.

Mataku panas, dan dengan cepat air menggenang di pelupuk mataku, mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku berusaha menyentuh permukaan buku, tapi tanganku gagal merasakan tekstur buku, karena sekujur tubuhku gemetar hebat. Setiap kata yang aku baca dari dua bagian paragraf ini seolah telah membangkitkan ingatan menyedihkan yang aku pikir tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitiku lagi, tapi pada kenyataannya, Ulqui akan selalu berada di sana, di tempat yang tidak pernah bisa aku hapus. Akhirnya airmataku menetes membasahi halaman buku yang terbuka, dan aku membaca barisan huruf di halaman tersebut.

" _Besok aku tidak bisa lagi menulis. Aku takut akan penyakit ini. Bukan takut karena aku akan mati karena penyakit ini, tapi yang paling aku takutkan adalah setiap hari yang aku lalui akan menghapus ingatanku tentang Rukia. Aku takut tidak bisa lagi mengingat Rukia_ _. Aku takut tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya dalam mimpiku_ _… Hanya dia… aku ingin mengingat dirinya sekalipun otakku tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Tuhan… Kau berikan aku kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Kemampuan yang tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan siapapun, kemampuan yang telah membuatku melukai satu-satunya_ _orang_ _yang aku cintai_ _melebihi diriku sendiri_ _. Aku tidak bisa melawan takdir, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengingat Rukia hingga aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Tidak bisa mengingatnya sungguh menyakitkan bagiku,"_ bisikku sambil menahan tangis. Tulisan tangan yang berantakan itu diakhiri dengan begitu banyak tanda titik yang tiap goresannya begitu kuat hingga menembus sisi lain halaman. Dari awal kalimat hingga titik akhir, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sulitnya dia berusaha menggerakkan tangan untuk bisa mengukir tiap huruf.

"Kau menulisnya, Ulquiorra?" tanyaku, mencari jawaban dari wajah polos Ulquiorra. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak meresponku, dia tetap bungkam dan duduk kaku di sebelahku.

"Kau yang menulisnya. Iya, kan?" aku mengguncang bahu ringkihnya. "Ingat aku! Kau yang menulis semua ini! Kau harusnya lebih berusaha mengingatku, Brengsek! Kau tidak punya hati, kenapa hingga akhirpun kau tetap tidak mau bicara jujur kepadaku?!" pekikku putus asa, tapi tidak ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Ulquiorra.

"Jawab aku… Ulquiorra… Jawab…" aku merintih dan membiarkan tanganku jatuh ke lantai. Tangisanku semakin keras, karena aku tidak bisa menyuarakan duka dalam hatiku, karena aku menyesali kebencian yang aku tujukan kepadanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Chapter 7 adalah part paling berat yang saya ketik, rasanya emosi seperti diaduk-aduk.

 _Chapter ini saya bagi menjadi 2 part karena terlalu panjang T_T_

 _Part 2 sudah selesai saya ketik, akan di upload next week ya, bersamaan dengan epilogue._

 _._

 _._

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2: Darkest Light

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **Possessive Heart (Part 2**_ _ **of 2: Darkest Light)**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kalau kau bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku? Biarkan aku mengetahui hatimu! Biarkan aku mengerti dirimu! Kalau kau benar-benar serakah akan diriku, miliki aku! Pertahankanku di sisimu, bukan malah menyiksaku dalam rasa bersalah! Bukan malah menyiksa dirimu sendiri! Kalau kau takut sendirian, katakan padaku! Kalau kau takut aku terluka katakan! Aku yang menentukan apakah aku akan terluka atau tidak! Siapa kau hingga merasa berhak memutuskan semuanya?! Kalau saja kau bisa jujur padaku..."

Ulquiorra tidak meresponku, wajahnya datar, seolah aku bicara sendiri. Diapun beranjak dari lantai, kembali ke tempat tidur dan menggoreskan pulpen di sana. Aku biarkan airmataku tumpah tanpa henti. Melihat sosoknya yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri membuatku menyerah untuk menuntutnya, dia tidak akan mengerti sekalipun aku berteriak dengan segenap hatiku. Dia telah menutup dirinya dari dunia dan sekitarnya.

Aku mengambil buku dari lantai, membuka halaman pertama buku yang bertuliskan.

 _ **Aku hanya aku, tapi aku tahu aku bukan lagi hanya milikku sejak aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku.**_ _ **Dirinya yang mengisi malam-malam panjangku.**_

Tulisan yang begitu rapi, dan bisa aku baca betapa tenangnya dia ketika menuliskan kalimat ini. Tanganku gemetar membalik lembar selanjutnya. Di lembar berikutnya berisi kalimat yang jauh lebih panjang, tapi gaya tulisannya jauh berbeda dari tulisan di halaman pertama. Tulisan tangan yang lebih kaku, lebih menyerupai goresan tangan orang yang baru bisa menulis.

 _ **Ayah. Ibu, Yachiru…**_

 _ **Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku? Benarkah yang dikatakan paman? Aku pembawa sial?**_

 _ **Kenapa hanya aku yang selamat? Aku ingin bersama kalian, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut sendirian. Aku takut paman, aku takut kakek.**_

 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku…**_

Tidak ada tanggal yang menunjukkan waktu kapan dia menuliskan ini, tapi tulisannya membuatku teringat mengenai rumor di sekolah yang menyatakan kalau Ulquiorra membawa sial, dan jika berani mendekatinya maka akan ikut kena sial. Seluruh penghuni sekolah seolah menganggap dia tidak pernah ada di sekolah. Masuk atau tidak, tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

Setelah Ulquiorra menghilang, aku baru mengetahui bahwa seluruh anggota keluarganya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika Ulquiorra masih sekolah dasar. Seluruh anggota keluarganya menjauhinya, hanya kakek Yamamoto yang bersedia membesarkannya.

Lalu apakah hal ini juga yang sudah dia rasakan sejak lama? Sendirian dan terkucilkan…

Apakah dia menuliskan ini ketika dia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam kecelakaan tragis itu?

Aku membaca lembar berikutnya, masih dengan tulisan yang sama. Mungkin ini adalah tulisan Ulquiorra saat masih kecil…

 _ **Ayah, Ibu, Yachiru…**_

 _ **Semalam aku bermimpi buruk, aku melihat paman berusaha mendorongku dari jendela kamar. Aku takut…**_

 _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

Beberapa lembar kertas dirobek dengan sangat kasar, hingga aku mencapai lembar berikutnya.

 _ **Paman bilang aku harus menulis surat warisan besok. Warisan itu apa? Aku bertanya pada kakek, tapi kakek selalu bilang, aku masih kecil. Kakek bilang harus tunggu sampai aku 15 tahun, baru akan diberi tahu. Tapi itu masih lama, masih 6 tahun lagi. Tapi paman bilang aku harus menulis suratnya besok. Apa besok aku bilang saja ke paman, kakek bilang harus menunggu 6 tahun lagi. Biar paman tidak terus memintaku menulis. Tulisanku kan masih jelek.**_

Dadaku terasa sempit seketika. Tulisan tangan Ulquiorra begitu sederhana, cara dia menuliskan isi hatinya begitu polos. Sangat menjelaskan bagaimana seorang anak yang tidak mengerti apapun dan dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai.

Warisan?

Ulquiorra masih berumur 9 tahun ketika ditinggal keluarganya yang berharga. Lalu pamannya memaksanya menuliskan surat warisan? Hidup macam apa yang dia jalani?

Berlembar-lembar setelahnya kosong, hingga aku menemukan satu halaman yang ditulis dengan tulisan besar dan tidak teratur.

 _ **Ayah, Ibu, Yachiru… tidak bisakah ajak aku ke tempat kalian?**_

 _ **Paman mati…**_

 _ **Mimpiku terjadi. Paman datang ke kamarku, dan marah saat aku jawab kakek bilang menunggu 6 tahun lagi. Paman memegang leherku, dan mendorongku hingga jendela kamar. Aku takut, aku sangat takut.**_

 _ **Aku berteriak dan berusaha kabur, tapi tiba-tiba paman terjatuh keluar jendela. Paman jatuh ke taman belakang, kepalanya berdarah banyak.**_

 _ **Polisi bilang paman mencoba membunuhku. Kenapa? Karena paman tidak mau tunggu suratku 6 tahun lagi? Padahal aku sudah berjanji tulisanku akan lebih bagus 6 tahun lagi, tapi paman tetap marah dan memegang leherku sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas.**_

Aku menutup mulut, menahan desakan air mata yang semakin deras. Ulquiorra yang masih sangat kecil harus di hadapkan pada keserakahan pamannya. Bukankah ini terlalu jahat? Dia hanya anak berumur 9 tahun, dan pamannya berusaha membunuh keponakannya sendiri karena warisan?

Tanganku gemetar membalik lembar berikutnya.

 _ **Ayah, Ibu, Yachiru…**_

 _ **Aku bermimpi tahun ini menjadi peringkat satu. Aku bahkan bisa mengisi jawaban semua ujianku.**_

 _ **Aku berjanji akan belajar dan dapat peringkat satu agar kakek mau membelikan mainan yang aku minta.**_

Lembar berikutnya buku itu berisi coretan penuh kemarahan, amukan dan tulisan kata PEMBAWA SIAL yang diulang berkali-kali. Satu lembar ditulis dengan tinta hitam, yang lain dengan pensil, ada juga dengan pulpen merah. Di salah satu lembar yang masih utuh terdapat tulisan;

 _ **Mereka bilang aku pembawa sial, kotor dan aib keluarga.**_

 _ **Aku membuat orang tua dan adikku meninggal.**_

 _ **Paman dan Bibi yang tidak pernah aku kenal berkata s**_ _ **eharusnya aku mati bersama**_ _ **seluruh keluargaku hari itu.**_

 _ **Teman-teman tidak mau lagi berteman denganku. Mereka menyobek bukuku, merusak seragamku, melemparku dengan penghapus papan tulis sampai kepalaku berdarah.**_

 _ **Aku pembawa sial?**_

 _ **Kenapa aku disebut pembawa sial? Apa salahku? Apakah karena aku sendiri yang selamat sementara Ayah, Ibu dan Yachiru meninggalkanku?**_

Ya Tuhan… Kedua tanganku menutup mulut, menahan suara isakan yang tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Dadaku sesak, dan ketika aku merasa sudah sangat sesak, merasa tidak mungkin napasku tercekat lebih dari ini, aku membaca kalimat-kalimat lain yang membuatku makin sulit bernapas. Seolah udara menolak masuk ke paru-paruku, tapi semakin jauh aku membaca, semakin besar gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokanku.

Harus sejauh apa kalian menyakiti Ulquiorra?

Dia hidup karena Tuhan yang memilihnya, bukan karena dia menukar nyawa hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Air mataku mengaburkan pandanganku.

Lembar berikutnya berisi sketsa bangunan menyerupai kastil, di satu-satunya jendela yang tergambar ada seseorang berdiri di sisi jendela, memandang langit luas. Gambar yang begitu indah namun juga terasa kental oleh aura kesepian.

Aku membalik lembar-lembar lain yang berisi gambar pemandangan kota Karakura yang aku kenal, dari gedung-gedung tinggi, bangunan sekolah dasar Karakura, dan jalan raya yang terisi penuh oleh mobil. Namun tiap gambar mencantumkan makna yang mengerikan. Seperti gambar gedung-gedung tinggi, ada gambar menyerupai tubuh yang jatuh dari puncak gedung. Gambar bangunan sekolah dasar Karakura terkepung api. Jalan raya yang penuh mobil, di sisinya ada mobil terbalik. Seolah Ulquiorra tidak ingin menuliskan isi hatinya, tapi menuangkannya dalam sebuah gambar.

Puluhan lembar berikutnya berisi sketsa. Hingga di satu lembar berisi tulisan rapi, seolah gaya tulisan anak-anak Ulquiorra berubah total menjadi rapi.

 _ **Melihat masa depan? Untuk apa kemampuan ini, jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang percaya padaku? Mereka menyebutku gila, dan mengasingkanku karena takut kena sial, takut aku akan menyebutkan nasib buruk yang mungkin menimpa mereka. Aku justru ingin menyelamatkan mereka, tapi mereka balik menyerangku. Persetan dengan semua ini! Aku akan hidup dengan duniaku sendiri! Anggap aku tidak ada, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada kalian!**_

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjap, berusaha meneteskan genangan air mata yang tiada hentinya. Dadaku sakit, membayangkan bagaimana Ulquiorra menjalani hidupnya dalam kebencian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Betapa dia berusaha untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sekalipun orang-orang tidak ada hentinya menudingkan jari padanya. Menyalahkannya atas nasib buruk yang menimpa mereka. Ulquiorra diasingkan. Tidak hanya orang di sekitarnya, bahkan guru dan teman sekelas melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Itukah yang telah menjadikan jiwanya kelam dan kosong? Seorang anak kecil yang menerima perlakukan tidak adil dari lingkungannya, telah membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang hidup dengan dunianya sendiri.

Aku menutup mata untuk beberapa saat, merasa mataku lelah karena terus menangis dan membaca di saat bersamaan. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk mengimbangi tarikan napas dan isakan tangisku yang menghalangi masuknya udara. Membaca lembar demi lembar buku ini seolah aku sedang melihat masa lalu kelam Ulquiorra. Sementara sang pemilik buku sudah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, dia memeluk kaki begitu erat dan aku beranjak dari lantai. Merapihkan buku catatanku dan pulpen, membentangkan selimut dan menutupi badan Ulquiorra.

"Akankah semua lebih baik jika kita bertemu lebih cepat, Ulquiorra?" bisikku pelan, membelai rambutnya. "Hukum 'jika' dalam hidupku mungkin harga mati, tapi aku tetap berharap itu akan berbeda untukmu Ulquiorra. Hidupmu terlalu berat untuk dipikul sendirian… Bukankah lebih baik jika kau membaginya denganku? Jika kau merasa begitu lelah, kenapa tidak pernah kau katakan?! Jika kau begitu membenci dunia ini, kenapa kau tidak membencinya bersamaku?! Jika kau tidak ingin bicara karena orang lain tidak akan mendengarkanmu, aku akan selalu mendengarmu."

Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan bersandar pada dinding, menarik napas dalam dan panjang, mengusap air mataku sebelum membuka kembali halaman buku.

Beberapa lembar berisi sketsa siluet perempuan dari belakang, berlatar belakang tempat yang berbeda-beda. Satu lembar sketsa perempuan yang sedang berdiri di sebelah motor di depan toko buah. Satu lembar berisi sketsa seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk sendiri di tengah taman. Lain lembar berisi sketsa seseorang yang sedang bermain dengan kucing liar di lapangan basket. Aku mampu mengenali sketsa diriku dari semua lembar yang aku lihat.

Saat aku membalik lembar buku ke selanjutnya. Aku menemukan tanggal yang sangat aku kenal. Dia menuliskan tanggal di pojok kanan halaman kertas, 14 Januari namun tanpa tahun.

 _ **Aku mencari tahu cewek yang sudah seminggu ini datang ke mimpiku. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku rasa aku jatuh cinta ketika melihatnya langsung. Dia tinggal di Hueco Mundo. Apa ini tidak salah? Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia pintar berkelahi, apa aku tidak beresiko lebam-lebam kalau dekat-dekat dengannya?**_

 _ **Diam-diam aku mengambil fotonya, dan aku simpan. Apakah aku tidak terlihat seperti orang tidak waras? Yah… dari awal mereka memang bilang aku tidak waras. Sekalian saja aku**_ _ **bukti**_ _ **kan kata-kata mereka.**_

 _ **Namanya Rukia… Di mimpiku, dia akan pindah ke Karakura dua tahun lagi dengan nama Kuchiki. Apa dia akan memperlakukanku seperti yang lain? Aku tidak akan berharap terlalu tinggi. Lagipula aku tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh ke depan. Mimpiku tentangnya selalu mentok dengan kehadirannya di kelas. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Argh… kepalaku dipenuhi wajahnya, bagaimana ini?**_ _ **Dadaku juga sering deg-degan setiap kali bangun tidur setelah memimpikannya. Padahal wajahnya biasa saja, tapi kenapa aku jadi tidak tenang begini ya setiap kali mengingat wajahnya. Kadang aku malah senyum sendiri kalau ingat bagaimana dia tertawa bersama teman-temannya.**_

Membaca akhir dari halaman ini aku tersenyum. Sosoknya yang selalu kelam dan gelap seolah baru saja memiliki warna lain. Aku sadar sepenuhnya, tanggal itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dua tahun sebelum aku pindah ke Karakura? Bukankah itu berarti ulang tahunku yang ke 15?

Melihat Ulquiorra yang tidur dengan tenang di sebelahku, dan mengingat kembali lembar demi lembar yang telah aku baca, membuatku merasa dunia ini begitu kejam. Kenapa kami dipertemukan lagi dengan cara seperti ini?

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Ulquiorra, menyentuh wajahnya yang kasar dipenuhi bekas luka dan jejak kasar karena tidak terurus. Tulang pipinya menonjol, bukti bahwa dia tidak pernah makan dengan benar. Sekalipun dia makan, aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana dia akan ikut memakan kuman dengan jari-jari kotor yang tidak pernah dicuci. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup yang telah dia lewati selama ini. Dengan kemampuan yang semakin menurun. Apa yang mungkin diharapkannya, dengan kenyataan bahwa dia mengetahui masa depan yang sedang menunggunya?

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin Pak Kyoraku mengurusmu, Ulquiorra?" gumamku lirih.

Aku membalik halaman, dan melihat ada bercak merah di halaman berikutnya.

 _ **Aku mimisan tiga kali hari ini.**_

 _ **Kakek sempat bingung, karena mimisan datang tiba-tiba ketika kami sarapan, tanpa aku merasakan ada yang sakit. Aku beralasan bahwa aku panas dalam, jadi mimisan. Aku tidak ingin kakek cemas. Kondisi kakek sudah memburuk akhir-akhir ini.**_

 _ **Sekarangpun mimisanku datang lagi. Padahal aku tidak merasa capek, atau sakit apa-apa.**_

 _ **Besok aku akan bicara pada Ibu Matsumoto, mungkin dia bisa membantuku mencari tahu.**_

Degub jantungku yang telah mereda sedikit kecepatannya, mendadak kembali naik. Mataku bergerak cepat melihat ke lembar berikutnya.

 _ **Ibu Matsumoto membawaku ke dokter kenalannya, dan aku disuruh kembali besok untuk persiapan CT Scan. Mereka memintaku puasa semalaman sebelum datang ke rumah sakit.**_

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak bermimpi tentang apapun kali ini. Mimpiku hanya dipenuhi cewek itu, tapi itu bagus. Aku tidak berpikir banyak, hanya melihatnya yang berlomba basket bersama teman-temannya yang berwajah garang, tertawa dengan bebas. Melihatnya yang seperti itu membuat hatiku lebih baik, yah… sekalipun itu hanya mimpi.**_

Hanya memimpikanku, melihatku tertawa di mimpinya telah membantunya meringankan beban yang dirasakan. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dengan berinteraksi dengan dunia nyata, justru dia dapatkan dari alam bawah sadar? Hidup seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau coba perjuangkan Ulquiorra?

 _ **Mungkin Ibu Matsumoto berpikir aku**_ _ **berbohong**_ _ **, tapi aku**_ _ **memang**_ _ **tidak datang ke rumah sakit yang sama. Aku beralasan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu dan akan pergi kalau sempat. Tapi sebenarnya aku datang ke rumah sakit lain, dan hasilnya keluar hari ini.**_

 _ **Bukan berita baik, dan aku tidak kaget, karena semalam aku melihatnya di mimpiku. Setelah aku berusaha memusatkan pikiranku sebelum tidur, meminta mimpi tentang diriku datang. Ini pertama kalinya. Biasanya aku membiarkan mimpi apapun dat**_ _ **a**_ _ **ng**_ _ **dengan sendirinya**_ _ **, tapi kali ini aku memaksa agar aku mengetahui kondisi tubuhku.**_

 _ **Mimpi itu menunjukkan grafik yang tidak aku mengerti, dan dokter mengatakan…**_

 _ **Cacat Genetik**_

 _ **Aku menderita cacat genetik, menyebabkan tubuhku dalam kondisi tidak stabil setelah mencapai usia diatas 20 tahun. Sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mengalami penurunan fungsi otak. Singkatnya, perlahan tapi pasti, aku akan menjadi idiot**_ _ **dalam kurun**_ _ **waktu 10 tahun. Seperti penyakit yang menggrogoti badan, maka penyakit ini akan merebut satu persatu bagian dari diriku. Entah itu kemampuanku untuk berpikir, berlari, berjalan, ataupun**_ _ **...**_ _ **bernapas.**_

 _ **Jika aku beruntung… Ya, jika aku beruntung... Mungkin aku bisa mengulur waktu, tapi aku tidak akan bisa bebas 100%. Dokter menyatakan akan berusaha menyembuhkan. Tapi dari sorot mata mereka aku mengerti, cacat genetik yang aku miliki tidak bisa disembuhkan.**_

 _ **Mungkin ini rahasia besar lain yang harus aku simpan sendiri.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin membuat kakek khawatir.**_

Dari sekian banyak hal dia justru mengkhawatirkan kakeknya? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Ulquiorra? Bukankah seharusnya kau berusaha dulu, sembuhkan penyakitmu… Sekalipun kau tahu itu sia-sia, seharusnya kau berusaha dulu, mungkin akan terjadi keajaiban jika kau berusaha sekuat tenaga. Kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri? Memangnya kau tidak takut? Aku… aku…

Tanganku merenggut buku begitu kuat, hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Ulu hatiku nyeri, membayangkan dia menanggung semua bebannya sendiri. Dia menelan semuanya dalam kesendiriannya. Perih rasanya.

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan duka lain yang mungkin dia alami setelah ini. Hatiku lelah, mataku sakit dan terasa bengkak luar biasa karena terlalu banyak menangis, tapi hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengetahui semua tentangnya. Kalau benar yang dia sebutkan, maka aku tidak seharusnya menunda. Aku telah membuat waktu dua belas tahun ini terbuang dalam kubangan sesal, tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang sebenarnya membutuhkan pertolongan bukanlah diriku, melainkan Ulquiorra.

Akupun melanjutkan membaca…

 _ **Hari-hari di sekolah menengah Karakura…**_

 _ **Bukan hal baru ketika tidak ada yang menyambutku di kelas, semua menjauhiku, termasuk wali kelas. Ibu Matsumoto mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak menganggapku tidak ada.**_

 _ **Lagipula apa yang aku harapkan? Mereka menganggapku tidak ada, dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah itu impas? Aku datang hanya di saat ujian, dan bagusnya ketua kelas masih bersedia membagi kertas ujian padaku. Dia berkacamata dan namanya Uryuu. Dia terlihat akan bicara padaku kemarin, tapi wakil ketua kelas menariknya.**_

 _ **Mereka akan menjadi pejabat kelas yang sama tahun besok. Tahun besok… ketika Rukia datang ke sekolah ini setelah diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Aku hanya perlu menunggu dia datang.**_

 _ **Untuk dirinya seorang…**_

 _ **Hanya Rukia seorang yang tidak bisa aku paksakan hadir dalam mimpiku, mimpiku tentangnya selalu berakhir di momen yang sama. Entah kenapa aku tidak sabar menunggu dia datang.**_

Ulquiorra tidak menuliskan apapun. Lembar berikutnya hanya berisi sketsa wajahku yang tersenyum dan tertawa dengan cara dan saat yang berbeda. Beberapa di antaranya aku mengingat kejadian itu. Apakah dia mengawasiku terus menerus? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ada yang mengawasiku. Ataukah mungkin Ulquiorra melihat semua ini di mimpinya?

Aku hampir mencapai tengah buku, dan aku melihat tulisannya yang sangat rapi.

 _ **Aku bertemu dengannya. Kuchiki Rukia…**_

 _ **Dia lebih cantik dari terakhir kali aku lihat di Hueco Mundo.**_

 _ **Dia berusaha mendekatiku, mengajakku bicara, tapi aku takut berharap. Bagaimana jika dia sama seperti yang lain? Menjauhiku karena aku pembawa sial? Aku yakin banyak yang bercerita padanya sekalipun dia masih anak baru. Tapi mungkin hati kecilku sudah mengetahui semua ini, dan aku tidak pernah menyangkal perasaan yang terus tumbuh di hatiku. Karena Rukia tetap menerobos tembok yang aku bangun tepat di bawah hidungnya.**_

 _ **Dia masih tidak yakin aku bisu. Bahkan berusaha membantuku ketika aku terluka dipukuli di belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya aku akan membalas, tapi Rukia membuat mereka kabur sebelum aku membacakan nasib sial yang akan menimpa cecunguk bodoh sekolah itu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tersenyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana wajahnya ketika bicara asal dan terang-terangan di depan Ibu Matsumoto.**_

 _ **Bolehkah aku menikmati kebahagiaanku sekarang?**_

 _ **Aku telah menutup diriku dari dunia. Aku tidak akan bicara karena tidak ada satupun yang akan mendengarku. Mereka menyebutku bisu, karena aku tidak ingin menyuarakan apapun dalam benakku.**_

 _ **Tapi aku ingin hanya satu orang… hanya satu orang mendengarku. Hanya Rukia…**_

Aku mendengarmu, Ulquiorra. Aku selalu mendengarmu sejak kita bertemu, tapi aku berhenti mendengarmu ketika kau membuangku, mengabaikan perasaan yang terlanjur aku miliki untukmu. Kenapa kau membuatku membencimu? Bukankah lebih baik jika aku mendengar kisahmu, dan kau mengerti perasaanku? Kau tahu betapa aku terluka karena kau berkata hanya mempermainkan hatiku?

Tanganku bergerak ragu ketika membalik lembar berikutnya, seolah aku telah mengetahui aura kelam yang akan aku baca dari barisan kalimat yang dituliskan Ulquiorra.

 _ **Kenapa hanya hal buruk yang mampu aku lihat?**_

 _ **Mimpi itu…**_

 _ **Aku tidak pernah memimpikan hal yang lebih tentang Rukia selama dua tahun ini, tapi semalam… Aku melihat semua masa depanku hanya dalam satu malam. Diriku, Rukia dan tangisannya yang tidak ada henti membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan badanku yang gemetar ketakutan.**_

 _ **Tuhan… aku tidak ingin kemampuan ini. Aku lebih memilih tidak bisa melihat masa depan dari pada melihat semua mimpi buruk ini…**_

 _ **Aku harus menghindari Rukia. Kesialan yang aku bawa akan menimpanya jika aku tetap di sisinya.**_

 _ **Perasaan kami mungkin sama, kami akan saling mencintai, namun dia akan meneteskan begitu banyak air mata**_ _ **setelah**_ _ **memasuki keluarga Kuchiki dan mengenalku.**_

 _ **Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Kenapa aku tidak mampu melihat kenyataan ini dua tahun lalu? Kenapa aku tidak memiliki firasat sama sekali? Buat apa kemampuan melihat masa depan ini, jika aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang aku s**_ _ **ay**_ _ **a**_ _ **ng**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Bermula dari Kuchiki Byakuya yang memiliki tujuan tidak baik karena mengadopsinya dengan maksud menganggapnya sebagai pengganti istrinya, dia berharap Rukia bisa menjadi pendampingnya. Pria tidak bermoral itu ingin mengotori Rukia dengan tangannya. Anggota keluarga Kuchiki lain**_ _ **nya juga**_ _ **mendesaknya untuk bisa hidup setara dengan expektasi mereka tentang dalil kebangsawanan.**_

 _ **Tidak hanya itu, Rukia akan mengalami begitu banyak kesedihan. Hidupnya yang bebas tidak akan ada lagi. Takdirku akan menyeretnya dalam lingkaran hitam dan gelap.**_

 _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Haruskah aku menghindarinya? Setelah dua tahun aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya, haruskah aku menghapusnya dari harapan besar di hatiku? Tidak bolehkah aku bahagia? Karena diriku yang telah menyebabkan Ayah, Ibu dan Yachiru meninggal, aku benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan menikmati sedetikpun kebahagiaan?**_

 _ **Aku ingin bersama Rukia, tapi air matanya selalu memenuhi kepalaku setiap kali aku menutup mata.**_

Ulquiorra mengetahui semua masa depanku?

Dia telah melihat diriku yang akan banyak menangis. Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku akan merasakan frustasi yang sama. Masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan gamblang pada orang yang tidak mengerti. Ulquiorra mengabaikan semua yang terjadi di dunia ini karena tidak seorangpun mau mendengarnya, termasuk kakeknya sendiri. Tapi ketika aku datang dalam kehidupannya dia berharap aku bisa merubah gelapnya dunia yang ia lalui.

Tapi kenapa… kenapa dia tetap membuatku justru menjauh darinya? Bukankah aku bisa membuatnya bahagia? Kenapa kau tidak menjadi egois sekali saja, Ulquiorra?! Biarkan mimpi itu menjadi mimpi, jangan berpikir apa yang akan terjadi, karena kau berhak bahagia. Kau ingin menghindarkanku dari takdir menyedihkan, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, kau membuatku banyak meneteskan airmata sekalipun kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menghindarkanku dari takdir ini?

 _ **Aku tidak ingin datang ke sekolah, tapi dorongan untuk melihat Rukia jauh lebih besar.**_

 _ **Dia selalu berusaha bicara padaku sekalipun aku mengabaikannya. Aku berusaha menjaga jarak, karena aku**_ _ **tidak**_ _ **ingin dia menumbuhkan perasaan yang sama denganku. Mungkin usaha ini bisa membuatnya tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Aku hanya berharap satu hal, dia membenciku dan takdir menyedihkan itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.**_

 _ **Keajaiban masih ada di dunia ini, kan?**_

 _ **Aku berharap kali ini saja, biarkan mimpiku hanya sekedar mimpi tanpa arti. Setidaknya aku ingin mencintai seseorang sekalipun itu hanya aku simpan dalam hati.**_

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia selalu menutup diri. Aku mungkin orang luar yang terlalu keras kepala, hingga aku terus saja berusaha mendekatinya, mengajaknya bicara. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ulquiorra rasakan, bagaimana konflik batin yang melandanya karena ingin melihatku tapi juga ingin menghindarkanku dari kesedihan yang mungkin aku alami.

Aku membuka lembar berikutnya, dan kali ini dia tulis dengan tinta merah. Tulisannya berantakan dan tidak sabaran.

 _ **Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala?**_

 _ **Apa dia tidak mengerti kata menyerah?**_

 _ **Untuk apa dia membuat kakinya terluka begitu? Aku berusaha menghindarinya, tidak ingin menjadi pasangannya dalam festival olahraga sekolah, tapi kenapa dia bukannya mundur malah terus berlatih dengan cara bodoh begitu? Dia hidup di dunia bagian mana sebenarnya?**_

 _ **Cewek itu benar-benar membuatku tidak**_ _ **habis**_ _ **pikir.**_

 _ **Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku berusaha menghindarinya demi kebaikannya sendiri? Sekarang melihatnya yang begini apa aku bisa diam saja? Cewek egois! Setidaknya pikirkan ada yang peduli padamu! Aku memang tidak bicara padamu, tapi aku peduli! Sial! Sial! Sial!**_

Dia pasti menuliskan ini saat aku berhari-hari mencoba membujuknya latihan bersamaku untuk festival olahraga sekolah, tapi dia selalu menolak, dan akhirnya aku mengikat kakiku dengan tali yang sudah diikat ke botol air mineral ukuran 1.5 liter. Memang kakiku lecet karena usahaku itu. Mungkin bodoh, tapi aku bertekad tidak akan mundur sekalipun tanpa pasangan. Aku tersenyum mengetahui aksiku membuat Ulquiorra sebegini frustasinya. Karena keesokan harinya adalah hari pertama kali dia bicara padaku. Aku mendengar suaranya yang berkata 'tidak' dengan suara samar. Di hari itu aku mendengar suaranya yang serak dan lembut. Menyatakan bahwa dia menyerah dan tidak akan menghindariku lagi. Aku yang terlalu ribut karena pertama kali mendengar dia bicara, tidak mencari tahu kenapa dia menghindariku. Hatiku terlalu senang karena dia bicara dan tersenyum padaku.

Jadi aku yang telah meruntuhkan pertahananmu, Ulquiorra?

Aku tersenyum getir.

Lembar berikutnya tidak ada kalimat panjang yang dia tuliskan, hanya ada namaku ditulis berulang kali dalam satu lembar. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Namun namaku ditulis dengan sangat hati-hati, dan tiap nama ditulis dengan gaya tulisan indah yang berbeda.

Lalu saat aku lihat tanggal yang tercantum di bagian atas, aku teringat, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya kami berciuman.

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar sekarang.

Inikah cara Ulquiorra mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya?

Bukan menuliskan suasana hatinya, dia malah menuliskan namaku sebagus ini?

Aku membalik halaman.

 _ **Duka pertama Rukia…**_

 _ **Dia menangis karena Kuchiki Byakuya menamparnya. Aku melihatnya dalam mimpiku, seolah jiwaku terbang dan melihat bagaimana mereka adu mulut semalam dan berujung pada tamparannya ke Rukia. Aku begitu marah, tidak terima Rukia yang**_ _ **sangat keras**_ _ **aku jaga malah dibuat menangis oleh bangsawan berotak kotor itu.**_

Ulquiorra bisa melihat semuanya. Bahkan hal sekecil inipun dia bisa mengetahuinya. Aku masih ingat ketika dia bertanya padaku di gymnasium sekolah sebelum festival olahraga dimulai, aku bingung. Tapi Ulquiorra berusaha menenangkanku, berusaha membuatku melupakan kesedihanku dan kami merayakan kemenangan kelas XI-1 hari itu. Jadi dia mengetahui semua itu dalam mimpinya? Karena itu dia berusaha menenangkanku, dan bisa dengan mudah menemukanku di gymnasium sekolah.

Membaca tulisan Ulquiorra telah membawaku pada kenangan yang telah aku simpan jauh-jauh di dasar hati dan benakku. Kebahagiaan hari itu begitu menyenangkan. Hidup kami masih begitu bebas, tanpa beban.

 _ **Tidak ada salahnya menikmati hidup seolah aku tidak pernah mengetahui masa depan.**_

 _ **Aku menikmati tiap detik yang aku lewati bersama Rukia, hatiku ringan tanpa beban. Melihat senyumnya, mendapatinya tertawa, menyentuhnya, menciumnya, menyadarkan bahwa aku tidak hidup hanya untuk merasakan duka dan menghabiskannya dalam penyesalan. Rukia yang selalu aku rindukan. Rukia yang tidak pernah luput dari tiap helaan nafasku.**_

 _ **Rukiaku...**_

Di bagian bawah tulisan ini dia menggambar dua sketsa, yang pertama di kiri bawah halaman dia menggambar wajahku yang tersenyum, dan satu lagi di sisi kanan dia menggambar diriku dan dirinya yang berpelukan.

 _ **Mungkin sudah waktunya...**_

 _ **Aku berusaha menyangkalnya, dan menikmati waktuku, kebahagiaanku bersama Rukia.**_

 _ **Seolah tidak cukup aku melihat air mata Rukia di mimpi-mimpiku sebelumnya, semalam aku melihat dirinya yang bersimbah darah dan menangis keras sambil meneriakkan namaku. Aku terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh berkeringat, dan selimut berantakan. Napasku berat, jantungku memacu begitu cepat, membuat keringat makin banyak menetes ketika aku mengingat mimpiku.**_

 _ **Mungkin inilah batas akhir yang aku miliki…**_

 _ **Seolah aku baru saja ditampar begitu keras agar segera tersadar dari hari-hari bahagia yang tidak seharusnya aku miliki.**_

 _ **Masih teringat jelas dalam benakku bagaimana mimpi menunjukkan padaku masa depan kelam yang akan membayangi Rukia karena kehadiranku.**_

 _ **Mimpiku terasa begitu nyata. Kebahagiaan yang kami rasakan ketika kami saling menyukai, ketika Rukia menerimaku dengan segenap hati. Kami melewati hari-hari dengan senyum, Rukia yang selalu berusaha mendekatiku dan aku yang menyerah untuk menjauhinya. Kami melawan Kuchiki Byakuya, menentang Kakek Yamamoto dan menjalani hidup kami penuh kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan itu berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, tapi ketika penyakit itu mulai menggrogotiku. Hanya wajah sedih dan kelam milik Rukia yang mampu aku lihat. Rukia begitu mencintaiku, sama seperti aku mencintainya, dia begitu sabar merawatku, sekalipun aku terbaring di rumah sakit selama bertahun-tahun, dia selalu di sisiku.**_

 _ **Tahun demi tahun berlalu dan kondisiku memburuk, membuat Rukia bersedia mendonorkan organ tubuhnya padaku. Ya, padaku yang perlahan kehilangan fungsi dari tubuhku sendiri. Rukia yang berusaha keras agar aku tetap hidup di sisinya, seolah tengah membagi sisa hidupnya denganku agar kami bisa terus bersama.**_

 _ **Awal cerita yang penuh kebahagiaan, berubah menjadi cerita kelam yang diisi tangisan. Rukia berusaha keras agar aku tetap hidup. Dalam mimpiku, begitu jelas aku melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit untuk bisa menyerahkan satu ginjalnya, dan beberapa tahun kemudian dia harus merelakan sumsum tulang belakangnya, dan entah berapa banyak lagi yang harus aku terima darinya hanya karena ingin memperpanjang sisa hidupku.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin melihatnya yang seperti itu. Memang keinginan terbesarku untuk bisa bersamanya seumur hidupku, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat dia harus menderita dan sekarat bersamaku.**_

 _ **Mimpi itu memberikan peringatan padaku agar jangan membuka diri lebih jauh untuk Rukia.**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa membuatnya semakin dalam mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin dia menangis seperti itu,**_ _ **bersimbah darah penuh luka dan menangisiku,**_ _ **dadaku sakit melihat dia menangis sekeras itu. Bukankah lebih dari cukup memiliki diriku seorang untuk merasakan semua takdir menyedihkan ini? Jangan membawa siapapun dalam kesialanku, terlebih lagi Rukia. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka.**_

 _ **Satu-satunya cara agar dia terhindar dari takdir menyedihkan itu adalah dengan membuatnya membenciku. Ya… Jika dia membenciku maka kisah kami akan berakhir. Tidak akan ada alasan bagiku untuk melibatkannya dalam hidupku. Aku hanya perlu melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti dua tahun lalu.**_

Inikah hari dimana kau memutuskan untuk menjauhiku, Ulquiorra?

Aku mengingat dengan jelas perih yang aku rasakan di hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, sakit yang bahkan tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan pereda nyeri apapun. Aku begitu membencinya, dia yang telah melukaiku, mengatakan bahwa dia membuangku setelah puas bermain dengan hatiku.

Aku meredam dorongan untuk menangis di benakku, menelan perih yang terus menyeruak di dasar hatiku dan melanjutkan membaca.

 _ **Aku telah melukainya.**_

 _ **Karena aku tidak ingin merasa sakit, karena aku tidak ingin terluka melihatnya menangis seperti di mimpiku, aku telah menyakitinya.**_ _ **Luka demi luka telah aku torehkan padanya.**_

 _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Aku ingin terbebas dari beban ini, tapi dengan menghindarinya aku justru membuatnya makin menderita. Aku berhasil membuatnya membenciku, kebencian di matanya adalah bukti usahaku telah berhasil, tapi aku juga merasakan sesal yang amat sangat.**_

 _ **Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Rukia. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena ingin menghindarkanmu dari takdir yang tidak adil**_ _ **ini**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan hapus aku dari ingatanmu, Rukia…**_

 _ **Ingatlah aku seperti aku menempatkanmu di hatiku selama ini…**_

 _ **Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa aku ubah adalah nasib buruk yang akan kau terima karena mengenalku. Diluar semua kesialan yang aku bawa, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Aku akan mencintaimu hingga otakku tidak lagi berfungsi. Mungkin hatiku tetap akan mencintaimu sekalipun logikaku tidak lagi bekerja.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena telah mengulurkan tangan kotor ini padamu. Aku sadar sepenuhnya ini adalah kesalahanku. Jika saja aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku padamu, maka kau tidak perlu mengalami pahitnya takdir yang kau terima karena mengenalku.**_

Seketika aku meletakkan buku di pangkuanku, mendongakkan wajah untuk menahan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata, tapi tidak bisa aku tahan, karena air mata mengalir makin banyak dan menetes di pipi dan sisi wajahku. Dia berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menjagaku, tapi dia tidak pernah berkata jujur padaku tentang semua ini. Andaikan dia jujur, mungkin aku akan bisa mengerti kesulitan yang dia alami selama bertahun-tahun. Dia terluka sendirian.

Tapi dia tetap berusaha menyimpan semuanya sendiri, menelannya sendiri. Tidakkah dia mengerti bahwa dia hanya seorang diri dan berusaha melawan dunia?

 _ **Rukia memintaku mati…**_

 _ **Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Ya… hanya Rukia.**_

 _ **Akal sehatku telah hilang, dan aku tidak membutuhkan akal sehat lagi untuk menghadapi semua hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika.**_

 _ **Kebencian di matanya…**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghapusku dari hidupnya.**_

 _ **Ingatlah aku Rukia, ingat aku dalam tiap aliran darahmu, dalam tiap rasa bersalah yang akan kau rasakan setelah hari ini. Aku akan membuat ikatan itu jauh lebih kuat sekalipun kau tidak melihatku lagi. Aku pastikan kau hanya akan melihatku. Maaf jika dukaku selama ini aku tumpahkan padamu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli sekalipun dunia mengabaikanku, aku hanya ingin**_ _ **kau**_ _ **mengingatku untuk selamanya.**_ _ **Sekalipun selama sisa hidupmu kau membenciku, setidaknya kau tidak membagi sisa hidupmu untukku. Kau bisa hidup dan meraih kebahagiaanmu sementara membenciku. Itu jauh lebih baik dari mimpi-mimpi yang aku lihat di alam bawah sadarku.**_

 _ **Rukia... Cintaku padamu tumbuh dari kesedihan yang berkepanjangan, hadir dari kerinduan yang mempertemukanmu dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Aku berharap akan datang hari dimana aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu, terlambatpun aku tidak peduli. Tapi semua telah berakhir bahkan sebelum aku memulainya. Layaknya malam yang mengharapkan cahaya bulan, aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu bersinar lagi dalam malam-malam gelapku. Kekosongan ini harus aku miliki seutuhnya, aku tidak bisa membaginya denganmu.**_

 _ **Bencilah aku.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli jika aku terluka ribuan kali, karena bagiku dirimu yang tersenyum lebih berharga dari apapun. Kau sangat berharga sekalipun kau tidak berada di sisiku.**_

Ulquiorra menuliskan ini, tepat di hari tragedi itu terjadi. Dia melakukan semua yang aku ucapkan.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Memang aku, aku penyebab dia mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Karena dia tidak ingin aku menghapusnya dari hidupku.

Ketika aku membalik halaman buku, aku menemukan gaya tulisan Ulquiorra yang berubah.

 _ **Semakin hari berlalu, semakin aku kehilangan kemampuanku. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak banyak menulis di buku ini, karena terasa begitu**_ _ **menyakitkan**_ _ **ketika aku harus menceritakan betapa menyedihkannya kondisiku yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kemampuan.**_

 _ **Bahkan kemarin aku terjatuh karena aku terlambat menghindari traktor yang melintas di belakangku. Padahal traktor itu bekerja sangat lambat, dan aku menyadari bahwa kinerja otakku sudah lebih lambat dari gerakan traktor itu. Aku hanya ingin menulis ini karena ingin mengingatkan bahwa mulai hari ini hidupku mungkin akan jauh lebih sulit.**_

 _ **Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa melihat senyum Rukia dalam benakku, dalam mimpiku, dan mendengarnya menyebut namaku dalam kesunyian malam. Dia memakai cincin yang tidak sempat aku berikan. Dia menjadikannya bandul kalung, dan aku merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Rukia yang tersenyum, Rukia yang menyebut namaku... Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menguatkanku.**_

Kau bodoh atau apa Ulqui? Hanya dengan melihatku dalam mimpi bisa membuatmu bahagia? Membuatmu mampu melewati hari-hari sulit?

"Jangan bercanda!" geramku sambil mengepal tangan kuat-kuat. Manusia macam apa yang hidup bergantung pada mimpi?! Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup, katakan! Aku akan datang padamu, tidak perlu kau menderita sendirian seperti ini Ulqui...

Setelah lembar itu tidak ada tulisan lagi selain tulisan berantakan tak beraturan.

 _ **B e s okaku ti da k b isa lag imenulis . A k utakut a ka n pen y ini. nta k u tk a re n aa kua ka nm atika re n apen ya k I ti n i, t a piy an gpa l ku t akut ka nad al ahs eti ap h ariy a ng a kul a lu ak an me ng ha pusing at anku te nta ng R uk i a. A kut ak ut tid akbi sa la gim en gi nga t R uk ia… Ha nyad ia… a kui ng in me ngi nga t di rinya s ekal ipun ot akk u t id ak b isab erf ung sil agi. T uh an … Ka ub eri ka naku ke mamp uanun tuk me li hat ma sa de pa n. Kema mpu anyang ti dakp ern ah bi sa memb ahag iakans iapa pun, kema mpua nya ngte lahme mb uatku m elu kai sa tu- s at unya p erem pu any ang a ku ci n ta i. A ku t i da kbi sa mel awa ntakd ir, ta pi se tid ak nya bia rkan ak u m engi ngat Ruk ia h in gga ak ume nghemb uskanna fas t era khir ku. Tida kbisa m eng inga tnya s ungg uh men yaki tkan ba giku. . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Tulisan berantakan yang menunjukkan betapa dia berusaha keras untuk bisa menulis.

 _ **Aku merindukannya. Dadaku sesak dan ingin bertemu dengannya, menyentuhnya. Rukia...**_

Lembar berikutnya hanya berisi goresan tanpa arti, seolah Ulquiorra berusaha menulis lagi, memaksa dirinya bisa menulis lagi, tapi setiap usahanya tidak menghasilkan huruf apapun. Setiap garis tidak membentuk pola ataupun makna.

Bahkan beberapa lembar dirobek paksa hingga lebih dari 10 lembar hilang.

Aku menutup buku, dan mendongakkan kepala melihat langit-langit rumah. Membiarkan air mataku mengalir, sementara aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha keras untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menangis tak terkendali seperti ini.

Ya, aku harus mengakuinya, bahwa waktuku memang tidak bergerak. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, aku masih kembali ke kenangan masa laluku, dan menangisi hal yang sama. Hanya bedanya, sekarang kebencianku pada Ulquiorra seperti terhapuskan, berganti dengan sesal yang luar biasa. Kesedihan yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan kepada orang lain bagaimana aku telah menderita selama ini, menyimpan dendam yang mendalam yang salah, terlebih lagi setelah aku mengetahui bagaimana Ulquiorra telah melewati hari-harinya sendiri. Dia memilih untuk menyimpan semua dukanya sendiri, bahkan dia tidak sempat mengatakannya pada siapapun, hingga dia tidak sanggup bicara lagi seperti sekarang.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam?

Kenapa Ulquiorra begitu peduli dengan kesedihan yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidupku?

Bukankah lebih baik jika kami menjalani semuanya bersama, setidaknya kesedihan yang aku rasakan tidak perlu dinodai kebencian dan dendamku pada Ulquiorra. Setidaknya aku mengetahui bahwa Ulquiorra juga mencintaiku, bukan sengaja mempermainkan hatiku. Setidaknya aku bisa menggenggam tangannya dalam menghadapi semuanya, bukan berdiri sendiri layaknya orang tidak tahu malu dan menjalani kehidupan hampa seperti ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ulquiorra?

Kau membuatku tidak bisa melihat dunia dengan jelas ketika hanya dirimu dan kenangan masa lalu yang ada dalam otakku. Masa lalu yang selalu ingin aku pendam dalam-dalam, masa lalu yang selalu aku anggap sebagai kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.

Ulquiorra tertidur dengan napas yang luar biasa tenang, wajahnya yang dulu selalu terlihat kelam, sekarang terlihat kosong tanpa beban, hanya ada bekas luka yang tak terhitung mewarnai wajahnya.

"Ini hukumanmu, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan tanganmu sekalipun aku pernah ragu untuk menerimamu, tapi karena pada akhirnya kau yang lebih dulu melepaskan tanganmu dan kau membiarkanku menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Bukankah ini hukuman yang setimpal bagimu?" bisikku seraya memukul bahunya pelan. Dia menggeliat lemah menghindari tanganku, dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Entah apa yang tengah dia lihat di mimpinya, karena dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah, kan?" aku bicara pada Ulquiorra yang tidak meresponku.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, Ulquiorra. Karena kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Salahkan mereka yang tidak pernah bisa menerima betapa istimewanya dirimu di tengah-tengah mereka, salahkan diriku yang tidak pernah bisa mencari tahu kebenaran dari semua sikapmu padaku," gumamku seraya membelai rambut kasarnya.

Aku merasa begitu lelah. Sejak awal aku sudah memiliki firasat, buku tebal berwarna cokelat itu tidak mudah untuk dibuka. Bukan karena kunci yang membelenggu, tapi disebabkan hatiku yang tidak siap membuka kembali lembaran masa lalu yang terpaksa aku pendam karena gagal aku buang dari kehidupanku. Bertemu kembali dengan Ulquiorra sudah cukup mengguncang akal sehatku, lalu sekarang aku mengetahui kenyataan yang jauh lebih membuatku terjatuh dalam jurang lain.

Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Ulquiorra. Yang pasti sekarang aku begitu lelah, aku ingin tidur, tidur tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Namun kembali pikiran itu tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanku.

Jika…

Jika saja aku tertidur lelap untuk sekali saja, bisakah aku terbangun tanpa perlu merasakan sakit? Bisakah aku menghapus semua kenangan menyedihkan itu dari hidupku? Bisakah aku dan Ulquiorra kembali ke masa di mana kami tidak pernah saling menyakiti? Bisakah kami menjalani kehidupan yang tidak diwarnai oleh air mata dan duka?

Sekalipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, namun aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti berharap, bahwa keajaiban masih mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupanku yang begitu menyedihkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dunia terlihat begitu berbeda ketika aku membuka mata keesokan harinya. Hatiku, entah mengapa begitu ringan, seolah sebuah batu besar baru saja diangkat dari dasar hatiku. Batu besar yang telah menahanku untuk terus berada di bagian terdalam kelamnya duniaku. Batu besar yang telah membuatku memendam kebencian dan dendam yang amat sangat pada Ulquiorra.

Aku terbangun saat merasakan guncangan hebat di bahuku, dan suara erangan kacau yang tidak bisa aku artikan sebagai kata, bahkan tidak menyerupai bahasa manusia sama sekali. Hanya suara tenggorokan yang begitu dalam, dan di detik aku membuka mata, wajah Ulquiorra menyapaku. Matanya membulat sempurna melihatku terbangun, tapi ketika aku terburu-buru duduk dari tempat tidur, Ulquiorra melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Ulquiorra mendarat di lantai begitu keras, dan dia terlihat bingung saat bangun. Mataku sulit dibuka, aku bisa merasakan bengkak dari kedua kelopak mataku dengan jelas, menangis semalaman membuatku tidak bisa membuka mata seperti biasa.

Ulquiorra berjalan pelan ke meja, mengambil pulpen di sebelah buku catatanku. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatnya menjatuhkan pulpen ke lantai, dia berusaha mengambilnya tapi badannya justru terjatuh. Tangannya berusaha meraih pulpen tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Aku membeku di tempat, melihatnya seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit, tapi juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Hentikan, Ulquiorra…" rintihku, memintanya berhenti berusaha terlalu keras ketika tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu. Mungkin ini adalah penurunan lain yang terjadi padanya, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai keinginan, syaraf di otaknya mungkin mulai tidak berkoordinasi dengan baik.

Ulquiorra berhenti menggerakkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arahku, seolah mendengar panggilanku dia melihat padaku sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan.

"A … is," gumamnya seraya beranjak bangun susah payah, mendekatiku. Matanya menatapku dalam tanpa berkedip, bibirnya bergetar seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi gagal ketika tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari celah di mulutnya. Aku tersiksa sekian lama dalam dendam dan kebencian, penyesalan, lalu sekarang aku menangisi keterbatasan yang menyiksa Ulquiorra. Kepalaku berputar hebat, berusaha menenangkan gemuruh yang tak kunjung usai mendera dadaku.

"Ja … an – is." Suara Ulquiorra begitu pelan, layaknya cicitan tikus, tapi tangisku berhenti ketika tangan kasarnya menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mataku. Air mataku tidak lantas berhenti, melihatnya yang bersikap lembut begini justru memberi efek berbalik, dan Ulquiorra tidak menurunkan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Bisakah kita kembali ke Karakura, Ulquiorra? Mungkin kita masih bisa menyembuhkanmu," bisikku di antara isak tangis yang tertahan.

Ulquiorra menggeleng cepat berulang kali. Apakah dia mengerti apa perkataanku?

"Ka ku ra, uh," ucap Ulquiorra sambil menunjuk tangannya yang terdapat bekas luka jahitan. Luka bekas upayanya menghabisi nyawa sendiri karena permintaanku. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, seolah dia tengah menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan hari itu.

Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Mungkinkah dia masih mengingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi antara kami di Karakura? Bolehkah aku berasumsi seperti itu?

"Karena aku yang memintamu mati, iya kan?" jawabku, merespon rintihan pendek Ulquiorra, menalarkan sesukaku apa yang dia ingin sampaikan, tapi semakin aku berusaha mengerti dirinya, semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan frustasi yang melandaku sekarang?

Aku meraih kedua tangannya, meraba bekas luka di kedua pergelangan tangannya, menangis sejadi-jadinya mengingat senyumnya di onsen hari itu. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, merasa begitu putus asa, kesal dengan ketidakberdayaan ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu, dan Pak Kyoraku selalu datang mengunjungi kami rutin, mengantarkan makanan untuk aku dan Ulquiorra. Akupun tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Lisa juga Grimmjow. Pikiranku terlalu kacau, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, kepalaku hanya dipenuhi oleh Ulquiorra. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Ulquiorra, karena dia sering kali terjatuh tanpa sebab. Bahkan saat makan siang kemarin, Ulquiorra menggunakan pulpen untuk makan. Dia mulai salah mengenali barang dan kegunaannya. Entah sejauh mana keterpurukan ini akan menggrogotinya.

Lisapun terpaksa membawa kembali pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan tiga hari lalu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan wajah memelas, memintanya mengerti bahwa aku sedang berada di kondisi terburuk sejak aku masuk ke Yamamoto, Inc., dan merasa malu harus menunjukkan saat-saat diriku lemah begini kepadanya, bahkan bergantung padanya. Lisa hanya tersenyum lembut, wajah kesatria miliknya berubah menjadi seorang adik yang pengertian dalam sekejap. Dia mengatakan akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku sampai aku bisa kembali menjadi seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang tangguh dan bertangan besi.

Ulquiorra tidak bicara sama sekali sejak semalam, dia hanya mengerang pelan setiap kali dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, aku seperti tengah menghitung mundur waktu. Melihat kondisinya yang semakin memburuk hari ke hari. Dia masih bisa bergerak, tapi tidak jarang dia terjatuh tiba-tiba karena anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

Wajahnya semakin pucat, tulang pipinya semakin menonjol karena semakin sedikit makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Ulquiorra selalu berusaha keras untuk bergerak dan melakukan semuanya sendiri, sehingga satu aktivitas sederhana saja membutuhkan waktu berkali-kali lipat dari normal. Aku sudah meminta Grimmjow untuk menghubungi Ibu Matsumoto, tapi dia sedang ada seminar di luar negeri, dan berkata akan secepatnya datang ke sini. Aku sudah meminta dokter lain untuk memeriksa Ulquiorra, tapi dokter di desa ini hanya dokter umum, dan tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Ulquiorra pergi dari rumah ini. Sejak dua hari lalu dia menolak pergi jauh dari rumah.

Dia selalu terlihat kesal, apalagi setiap kali gagal melakukan sesuatu karena badannya menolak bergerak sesuai keinginannya, tapi dia juga menolak pertolonganku.

Tapi hari ini aku sudah bertekad, tidak akan membiarkannya menolak lagi. Malam semakin larut dan aku tidak ingin dia tidur dengan badan kotor begitu. Memang malam semakin dingin, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuknya, setidaknya aku berharap dia akan merasa lebih baik setelah berendam dan membersihkan diri.

"Kau harus mandi, kau tidak bisa membersihkan diri sendiri. Ikut aku," kataku cepat, tidak melambatkan ucapan, karena aku tidak berharap dia mengerti. Jika dia mengerti ucapanku, kemungkinan besar dia akan menolakku mentah-mentah.

Ulquiorra tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk melawanku, jadilah aku membawanya ke kamar mandi, membuka pakaiannya dan memaksanya masuk ke bak mandi yang telah aku siapkan. Dia mendorong tanganku berulang kali, dia sangat panik dan aku tidak kaget. Dia mungkin merasa tidak nyaman, bisa juga malu karena seorang wanita menelanjanginya, atau apapun alasannya, tapi aku tidak berpikir hal buruk sedikitpun. Aku hanya ingin Ulquiorra bersih, terlebih lagi aku sudah berkali-kali memergokinya yang tengah berusaha membuka baju untuk mandi, tapi tidak pernah berhasil dan menyerah dengan wajah tertunduk pasrah menahan kesal.

"Ketika kau dan aku pertama kali bertemu, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang kaya yang terlalu sombong, dan orang-orang suka mengerjaimu karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk melawan," kataku sambil menggosok tangannya dengan sabun dan sponge. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatapku sebentar dan melihat tanganku yang bergerak dari bahu hingga ujung lengannya.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang memandikan anak kecil," bisikku perlahan dan terus membersihkan tiap jari Ulquiorra perlahan. Aku seharusnya tersenyum karena sekarang aku sedang berusaha bercanda, tapi justru malah air mataku yang mengalir. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kesedihan yang tidak pernah beranjak setiap kali aku melihat sosok Ulquiorra.

"Dunia tidak pernah bersikap adil. Aku tidak ingin berharap dalam kepalaku, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghapus harapanku jika kau jujur dan membiarkanku berada di sisimu. Sebenarnya ini salah siapa?" gumamku putus asa. Aku tidak bisa menahan sesak yang melandaku, sehingga aku melepaskan sponge dari tanganku, dan menyembunyikan wajah, menutupi tangisku dari Ulquiorra.

Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, tapi aku merasa harus menyalahkan seseorang atas duka berkepanjangan yang harus kami alami, aku ingin perasaanku sedikit lebih lega dengan menyalahkan seseorang, aku ingin sesak dalam dadaku berkurang. Kenapa harus kami? Di antara milyaran manusia di muka bumi ini, kenapa aku dan Ulquiorra yang harus menjalani kisah menyedihkan ini.

Perih berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, membuat air mataku mengalir tanpa henti. Aku terduduk begitu saja di lantai kamar mandi, berdo'a agar hujan atau ombak berdebur kencang untuk menyamarkan isak tangisku. Kenapa air mataku tidak pernah mengering? Berapa banyak air mata yang aku miliki? Menangis bertahun-tahun tidakkah cukup untuk menguras air mataku?

Semua ingatan kembali berputar di benakku, ketika pertama kali aku diadopsi keluarga Kuchiki, ketika aku pertama kali masuk ke sekolah Karakura dan bertemu Ulquiorra, ketika kami menghabiskan waktu dalam senyum kebahagiaan, ketika semua kebahagiaanku berubah menjadi duka, ketika perasaan dikhianati begitu hebat melukaiku, ketika dunia menjadi gelap karena kepergian Ulquiorra.

Di dunia ini, yang paling manusia ingat adalah duka dan air mata, sementara kebahagiaan berlalu begitu saja tanpa jejak mendalam. Apakah aku sedang berusaha menggenggam pasir harapan di tanganku? Pasir yang sedikit demi sedikit lolos dari genggaman tanganku dan akan hilang sepenuhnya terbawa angin. Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mencari keberadaan Ulquiorra, betapa aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padanya, betapa aku ingin melampiaskan kebencian dan sakit hatiku padanya, tapi ketika aku menemukan semua kebenaran tentangnya, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menelan semua dukaku, tanpa perlu mengetahui semua kebenaran ini.

Sepasang tangan menyentuh bahuku, sontak aku mengangkat wajah dan melihat sepasang mata hijau emerald Ulquiorra tengah menatapku. Sorot mata datarnya yang hampir tanpa emosi, sorot mata yang aku kenal sejak kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku membeku, seolah aku tengah melihat Ulquiorra yang dulu. Wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup dahiku perlahan, dan tubuhnya yang selalu dingin ketika aku sentuh, mengirimkan kehangatan dari kecupan lemahnya. Dia meraih bahuku dan memelukku.

"Aku membencimu, Ulquiorra. Sangat membencimu, tapi kenapa aku merasa begitu tersiksa membencimu?!" erangku sambil memukulnya tanpa daya.

Sekujur tubuh Ulquiorra gemetar, ia berusaha keras membawaku masuk dalam pelukannya, dan aku menyerah melawannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, tidak peduli ketika badan kami basah dan terduduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Pikiranku begitu berkabut dan kosong, tapi sentuhan Ulquiorra begitu menenangkanku, dan aku membiarkan tangisku terbungkam oleh sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku.

Apakah ini masuk akal? Ketika Ulquiorra bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan jemarinya untuk memegang pulpen, ketika Ulquiorra tidak bisa membedakan mana sendok mana pulpen, ketika Ulquiorra sulit untuk bergerak, dan sekarang dia tengah menciumku?

Masuk akal?

Apakah yang aku alami selama ini masuk akal?

Tidak ada yang masuk akal sejak aku mengenal Ulquiorra.

Aku membuang akal sehatku ketika Ulquiorra menangkup wajahku dengan tangan gemetarnya. Kolam berwarna emerald itu bergetar menatapku, seolah ada ribuan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan namun tidak bisa dia suarakan. Mulutnya terbuka berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar, dan ketika dia mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyerah dan meneteskan air mata. Betapa ketidak berdayaannya telah menyakitinya hingga sedemikian rupa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra," bisikku seraya menghapus air matanya, dan semuanya menjadi abu-abu dalam ingatanku, pandanganku mengabur bersama air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dunia ini tidak pernah membiarkan satupun harapanku menjadi nyata, dan sekarang aku tidak akan berpikir, tidak akan menggunakan logika, tidak akan meminta. Akan aku biarkan semuanya pergi, larut bersama kesedihanku dan Ulquiorra. Ketika kami bertukar kehangatan yang kami dambakan dari kasih sayang yang tidak pernah kami terima dari manusia lainnya, aku hanya ingin meringankan duka yang kami alami. Berharap ketika setiap sentuhan mampu menghapus ribuan tetes air mata yang telah kami teteskan. Dunia tidak pernah bisa adil, karena itu kami yang akan menciptakan keadilan bagi diri kami sendiri, dengan cara kami sendiri.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu mencintaiku." Bisikan lemH Ulquiorra terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku.

Ulquiorra merengkuhku dan memberikan dirinya seutuhnya padaku. Aku menerimanya tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Jika memang kebencian yang mempertemukan kami, biarlah kebencian itu yang mengakar dalam hati kami. Air mata yang kami teteskan malam ini adalah bukti bahwa duka ini akan membekas, mungkin untuk selamanya. Mungkin saja apa yang aku alami sekarang adalah mimpi, tapi aku akan hidup dalam mimpi ini selamanya. Bermimpi tentang Ulquiorra yang memelukku penuh kelembutan, mencurahkan rindu yang telah terpendam dalam dirinya melalui sentuhan gugupnya di tubuhku. Menebarkan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah sempat kami bagi, merasakan hangatnya tubuh satu sama lain ketika kami berusaha mengerti bahasa yang tidak bisa kami ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Ulquiorra membawaku semakin dalam dalam sentuhannya, dan aku menerimanya, membiarkan airmataku bercampur dengan sisa-siSa air yang menetes dari tubuhnya ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi tiba begitu cepat, dan ketika aku terbangun, aku mendapati diriku terbaring di ranjang hanya dengan tertutup sehelai selimut, sementara Ulquiorra terbaring di sisiku, memelukku dengan wajah tenangnya. Aku meraih rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya, berusaha menyisirnya ke sisi wajahnya, tapi dia membuka mata dan menjaga jarak dariku. Dia panik dan berlari ke lemari, langkahnya kaku dan gugup, dia jatuh terjerembab berkali-kali sebelum berhasil mencapai lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya.

Mungkin benar mimpi, mungkin benar aku berhalusinasi, namun satu hal yang aku sadari bahwa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhku terasa begitu nyata. Tidak ada yang bisa aku pikir dengan logika, aku telah membuang semua logikaku semalam.

Aku beranjak dan mendekati Ulquiorra, membantunya berpakaian, untuknya dan juga untukku.

"Bukankah ini terasa aneh?" tanyaku seraya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan ke depan. Dia memiringkan badan dan menjauh dariku, tapi aku membuatnya terpojok ke dinding. "Bagaimana jika aku memotong rambutmu? Kau akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan," lanjutku dengan jari menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menyatukannya sehingga wajahnya terlihat seluruhnya. Ulquiorra menunduk dan memberi jarak sejauh dia mampu.

Akan lebih baik jika sorot matanya semalam bisa aku lihat lagi, tapi yang aku lihat sekarang adalah sepasang mata ketakutan, seolah aku adalah orang asing yang tidak ia kenal. Mungkin setelah kejadian semalam, Ulquiorra telah kehilangan semua ingatannya tentangku. Spekulasi ini menyakitkan, tapi seharusnya aku sudah siap menerimanya, karena hal ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Ulquiorra tidak bisa menghindarinya, begitu juga aku.

Cuaca di luar masih hangat, matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan putih yang rapat. Angin berhembus cukup pelan, sehingga deburan ombak terlihat begitu bersahabat. Aliran ombak begitu tenang menyapa pantai, dan di bibir pantai aku meletakkan sebuah kursi, cermin seukuran wajah, sisir dan gunting.

Ulquiorra masih meringkuk di pintu rumah, dia menyembunyikan dirinya di sisi daun pintu, berusaha keras menyembunyikan diri dariku. Bahkan ketika aku berbalik, tersenyum padanya, dia langsung menghilang di balik daun pintu. Benarkah ikatan itu telah hilang sepenuhnya? Benarkah kau tidak lagi mengingatku, Ulquiorra?

Aku tidak peduli!

Langkahku tegas menuju pintu, membukanya terlalu bersemangat, dan meraih tangan Ulquiorra. Agak memaksanya ketika dia menolak untuk mengikutiku. Aku mendorong bahunya agar duduk di kursi yang telah aku siapkan, kursi belajar berwarna cokelat tua yang hampir tiap sudutnya berisi coretan tak berpola, seolah kursi tidak bersalah itu telah dipaksa untuk mengukir kenangan pemiliknya. Seperti aku yang sekarang sedang memaksa Ulquiorra untuk menerimaku sekalipun dalam benaknya dia tengah menolak keberadaanku, keberadaan orang asing dalam ingatannya.

Ulquiorra duduk menghadap lautan, dan aku memintanya memegang cermin agar dia bisa melihat bagaimana aku akan memotong rambutnya. Aku masih bisa ingat dengan baik bagaimana model rambut Ulquiorra, rambutnya yang selalu terlihat lurus tanpa gelombang, seolah sekaleng gel dituang ke rambut hitam legamnya. Mengembalikan Ulquiorra yang aku kenal adalah tujuanku, dan aku sadar betapa egoisnya aku memaksakan keinginanku padanya.

Ya, aku sedang meniru Ulquiorra.

Jika sebelumnya dia yang memaksa untuk terus tinggal dalam ingatanku, sekarang giliranku. Aku akan membuatnya mengingatku, sekalipun sebagai seorang asing yang memaksa untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Pegang yang benar, atau aku bisa salah memotong rambutmu. Kau harus bilang kalau kau tidak suka. Mengerti?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan cermin ke wajahnya, dan dia terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke pangkuan, tidak berani membalas sorot mataku.

"Aku mengerti segalanya mustahil bagiku, Ulquorra. Aku tidak menaruh harapan, tapi aku tengah memaksakan kehendak. Bisakah setidaknya tunjukkan wajahmu padaku sekalipun aku orang asing bagimu?" pintaku sungguh-sungguh, dan Ulquiorra tetap gemetaran sambil memegang cermin di hadapannya. Menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

"Kau punya cara sendiri untuk mencintaiku, akupun sama denganmu."

Aku mulai menyisir rambutnya, dan mengarahkan guntingku sedikit demi sedikit ke rambutnya yang tidak beraturan. Aku bukan ahli dalam memotong rambut, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki pengalaman memotong rambutku sendiri, dan tidak sedikit yang memuji kemampuanku.

Sedikit demi sedikit, potongan demi potongan rambut Ulquiorra menjadi tumpukan di kaki kursi. Angin laut berhembus lembut dan menerbangkan helaian rambut Ulquiorra. Rambutnya begitu lembut, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya tekstur rambut orang yang selama belasan tahun bertandang di hatiku.

"Apakah kau suka potongan rambut model ini, Ulquiorra?" tanyaku seraya menyisir rambut yang sudah rapi, melepas kain pelapis di bahunya.

Tangan gemetar Ulquiorra memegang cermin sejajar dengan wajahnya , mata hijau emeraldnya terlihat jelas dari pantulan cermin.

"Aa.." dia mengerang dan meletakkan cermin di pangkuannya hanya agar bisa memegang seluruh rambutnya dengan gerakan lambat dan gemetar.

"Aku sengaja memotong pendek rambutmu. Aku ingin melihat matamu, melihat wajahmu. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan rambut. Kau tampan," bisikku sambil menangkup wajahnya. Ulquiorra tidak menatapku, dia menunduk dan berusaha menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Jika kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku agar aku bahagia, maka aku memilih untuk memegang erat tanganmu. Hanya ini cara yang bisa aku lakukan agar aku tidak kehilanganmu lagi."

Kepala Ulquiorra menggeleng berulang kali, badannya berguncang hebat hingga cermin di pangkuannya jatuh ke pasir pantai yang bercampur dengan rambutnya. Dia berusaha bangun dan berdiri di hadapanku, matanya menatapku lekat. Sorot matanya datar tanpa ekspresi, tanpa ketakutan, tanpa gugup, dan itu cukup membuatku frustasi karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, menatapku lama.

Dalam sekejap aku melihat gambaran yang sama ketika aku pertama kali menatap matanya langsung. Sudah lama sekali, tapi aku masih mampu merasakan hal yang sama. Sosok misteriusnya yang seolah berkata agar aku menjauh darinya. Jika aku tahu pesan tanpa katanya hari itu akan membuat kami berujung pada hari ini, mungkin kami tidak akan mengalami duka ini. Takdir ini menyedihkan, tapi jalan ini telah ditetapkan untuk kami berdua.

Aku menyelipkan tangan di pinggangnya, membawa kepalaku bersandar ke dadanya. Tanganku melingkar erat dan degub jantungnya mengirim ketenangan padaku. Ini seperti mimpi. Aku memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan tiap degub jantungnya yang berirama sangat teratur. Aku berharap bisa mendengarnya setiap saat. Mungkin ini terdengar lucu, aku yang tidak pernah bisa melibatkan diri dalam hal berbau cinta, mendadak menjadi puitis dan penuh pengharapan begini.

Sepasang tangan menyentuh punggungku, dan di detik kemudian aku merasakan Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepalanya di puncak kepalaku.

"A… a… a!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengabaikan putus asa yang menyerangku setiap kali aku berusaha mengerti arti erangan dari mulut Ulquiorra. Mungkin Ulquiorra juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, betapa dia ingin bisa menyuarakan hatinya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa cepat mengerti apa yang kau inginkan, tapi perlahan aku akan mengerti. Aku hanya perlu waktu."

Usapan tangan Ulquiorra di punggungku terasa begitu hangat, membuatku ingin terpejam dalam kehangatan ini, merasakan tenangnya, damainya dunia untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Dalam hati aku menghitung detik yang berlalu, berharap aku bisa merasakannya hingga aku lupa, tapi belum sampai lima puluh aku menghitung, Ulquiorra menjatuhkan tangannya dari punggungku, dan detik kemudian kepalanya terkulai di bahuku, bobot tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya padaku, dalam kepanikan aku baru menyadari bahwa alunan suara dari dada Ulquiorra menghilang. Degub jantungnya tidak lagi terdengar, dan seketika itu pula lututku kehilangan daya untuk menopang, kami merosot turun dan tubuh Ulquiorra terkulai begitu saja di hamparan pasir.

"Ulquiorra?" aku meraih tangannya, berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tidak ada satupun reaksi darinya. Dadaku sakit, seolah seseorang tengah merenggut hatiku begitu erat, seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Jawab aku, Ulquiorra!" aku berseru dengan tangan mengguncang bahunya, berusaha membangunkan tubuh kaku Ulquiorra. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Untuk pertama kalinya wajah pucat Ulquiorra membuatku takut. Pucat adalah warna abadi di wajahnya, tapi kali ini aku merasa warna itu tidak seharusnya ada di diri Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, bangun! Bangun! BANGUN!" aku putus asa dan berteriak hingga tenggorokanku seperti terbakar api dari diriku sendiri.

"Hentikan Rukia!"

Seseorang menarik bahuku, dan pandanganku terhalang dada bidang.

"Ibu Matsumoto, tolong periksa kondisi Ulquiorra!"

Aku terdiam, sekelilingku gelap, duniaku tidak berputar. Aku hanya berpegang erat pada entah siapa yang sekarang mengekangku, mencegahku berbalik lagi kepada Ulquiorra.

"Dia sudah tiada, Grimmjow. Waktu kematian 10.11," suara Dokter Matsumoto terdengar putus asa, dan detik kemudian suara isak tangis tertahan Dokter Matsumoto terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku.

Sudah tiada?

Apa maksud Dokter Matsumoto? Ulquiorra sudah meninggal? Tidak mungkin! Tadi aku masih mendengar suara degub jantungnya, dia masih memelukku erat.

Pemandangan tragis ketika aku melihat Ulquiorra mengiris tangannya di hadapanku berulang lagi, bergantian dengan sosok Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba kehilangan detak jantungnya dalam dekapanku. Sesak dan perih, tapi sesak dan perih ini jauh lebih menyiksaku daripada ketika aku melihat senyum bahagia Ulquiorra ketika mengiris pergelangan tangannya di hadapanku. Seketika itu juga aku menyadari, bahwa dia kembali menorehkan luka lain di hatiku. Aku kehilangan seluruh tenaga di tubuhku, badanku merosot turun, dan pandanganku hanya dipenuhi pasir pantai yang berwarna terang. Udara bisa saja menghangat berkat sinar matahari, tapi aku merasakan tubuhku menggigil, dan isak tangisku pecah seiring sepasang tangan yang meremas bahuku, seolah memintaku untuk menahan tangisanku.

"Rukia…" suara rendah Grimmjow membuatku mendongak, dan mendapati mata birunya berkaca-kaca mengembalikan sorot mataku.

"Ini bukan mimpi, tapi aku berharap pertemuan dengannya hanyalah sebuah mimpi, Grimmjow. Aku berharap selamanya hidup dalam mimpi. Tapi mimpi buruk ini seolah tidak pernah berakhir. Kenapa dia harus mati dua kali di hadapanku?" rengekku dengan sisa tenaga, dan dengan berat aku menoleh, melihat Dokter Matsumoto tengah menutupi wajah Ulquiorra dengan jubahnya.

Aku bukan lagi Rukia berusia 17 tahun yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika duka mendalam menderaku, tapi berada dalam keterpurukan yang sama membuatku kembali menyadari bahwa waktu memang tidak pernah berputar untukku. Aku masih Rukia berumur 17 tahun yang berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Ya Tuhan, aku sangat menyadari rumus _jika_ itu tidak berlaku untukku, tapi perlukah Engkau menunjukkannya dengan cara sekejam ini? Untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Aku merangkak mendekati tubuh Ulquiorra yang terbaring kaku. Aku menyingkap jubah Dokter Matsumuto dan melihat wajah pucat nan tenang Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, belasan tahun lalu kau pergi dari hidupku agar aku tidak bersedih? Persetan dengan semua omong kosong itu! Kau lihat apa yang pada akhirnya kau lakukan padaku, Bodoh?! Buka matamu, dan lihat bagaimana aku menangisi kepergianmu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Takdir macam apa yang ingin kau hindari jika pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa melihatku tersenyum?" lirihku sambil menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawabku, dan aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban ketika semua jawaban terpapar jelas di hadapanku, di wajah pucat dan tenang milik Ulquiorra.

Dokter Matsumuto meraih tanganku, dan dia menatapku dengan mata basah. Dia memelukku erat.

"Setidaknya dia merasakan kebahagiaan menjelang kepergiannya, Rukia. Melihat wanita yang dia cintai seumur hidupnya berada disisinya, dan menemani detik-detik terakhir di hidupnya. Bukankah itu hadiah terbaik yang bisa kau berikan untuknya? Sekarang sudah waktunya kau memaafkan dirimu sendiri, dan memaafkan Ulquiorra," bisik Dokter Matsumuto.

Mendengar ucapan Dokter Matsumoto membuatku kembali merasakan dadaku terhimpit, dan air mataku kembali mengalir banyak.

Jika memang ini waktunya bagiku memaafkanmu dan diriku sendiri, Ulquiorra. Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya untukmu? Selamanya melepaskan dendam, duka, sakit hati dan cinta yang aku miliki untukmu? …

Bisakah aku benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu?

Bolehkah aku berharap kau bahagia di sana sekarang? Bisakah kau menjagaku dari atas sana? Jagalah hatiku agar tidak merindukanmu. Jagalah hatiku agar tidak lagi menangisimu. Jagalah hatiku agar tidak mengingat betapa perihnya mencintaimu, dan buat aku tersenyum ketika mengenangmu.

.

.

* * *

.

Next : Epilogue.

.

.

05.07.18

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-


	9. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Youth Hurts (Love In The Ice)**_

 **Author: Nakki Desinta**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Daun maple berwana cokelat berjatuhan memenuhi tepian jalan yang kami lalui. Ya, kami. Aku dan Grimmjow berjalan melewati teduhnya jalan yang sisi kanan kirinya dipagari pohon maple. Grimmjow mendampingi tiap langkahku tanpa sedikitpun membiarkan pandangannya lewat dari Kana yang berjalan gesit mendahului kami.

"Paman, ayo cepat!" teriak Kana sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi mata ketika angin berhembus ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati Kana, lihat tali sepatumu hampir lepas!" kataku sambil menunjuk sepatu kets hitam yang ia gunakan.

"Kana sengaja, biar Bunda yang ikat nanti di depan _Ayah_!" jawab sosok mungil itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya ingin bertemu _Ayah_?" ucap Grimmjow tanpa lupa tersenyum.

"Iya dong! Kan aku bisa pamer di depan Ayah, soalnya Bunda cuma baik di depan Ayah, he he he!"

Grimmjow menoleh ke arahku, dan dia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. Aku pun menyambut tangannya, memastikan tiap langkahku tidak menyulitkan saat harus meniti anak tangga.

Ya. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak hari menyedihkan itu. Mungkin akan terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi inilah kelanjutan kisah hidupku. Siapa yang akan menyangka, bahwa malam yang aku lewati bersama Ulquiorra akan membuat benih lain hidup dalam hidupku. Ketika Kana, gadis kecil yang tengah berlari-lari kecil di hadapanku sekarang, berada dalam kandunganku tanpa aku sadari. Grimmjow melamarku tepat ketika Kana lahir ke dunia. Seorang bayi cantik mungil bermata emerald. Mungkin ini kebahagiaan lain yang Ulquiorra tinggalkan untukku, karena dia tidak ingin aku melupakannya. Bahkan ketika aku melihat Kana, aku sadar bahwa aku tengah melihat Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow melamarku seolah tidak pernah cukup aku melukai hatinya. Dia begitu sabar menungguku, tidak pernah lelah mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Ini tidak masuk akal, tapi kesabarannya harus pupus karena aku tidak juga membuka hatiku untuknya. Kana sudah terlanjur dekat dengannya, Kana bahkan berulang kali memintaku untuk menjadikan Grimmjow sebagai Ayah keduanya baginya. Kedekatan mereka membuat mereka bekerjasama, menjadi sekutu untuk menyerangku.

Tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Siapa yang menyangka jika Lisa dan Grimmjow berjodoh? Aku tidak kaget ketika mereka berdua mengumumkan pernikahan mereka dua tahun lalu. Grimmjow masih terus menemaniku datang ke tempat ini tiap tahunnya.

"Bibi Lisa, ayo!" teriak Kana lagi dari ujung tanjakan.

"Apa kau lelah?" Grimmjow menyadari Lisa mulai berkeringat banyak di sebelahnya. Jujur saja, Lisa membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian karena sedang hamil besar. Tapi Grimmjow terlalu baik, karena sebagai atasannya aku masih saja diperhatikan padahal istrinya sedang hamil besar.

"Ibu hamil besar berjalan jauh dan menanjak begini masih kau tanya 'apakah kau lelah'?" sindirku sambil melirik Lisa yang tengah memegangi punggung yang kelihatannya pegalnya bukan main.

"Dia memang selalu begitu, kalau aku sudah ngambek baru perhatian!" gerutu Lisa sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Aduh, istriku ini bikin gemes deh!" Grimmjow mencubit pipi Lisa yang agak berisi sejak hamil.

"Sepertinya kau masih punya cukup tenaga," jawabnya dengan mata melirik nakal, dan tangan besarnya mengusap permukaan perut Lisa. "Oh, dia menendangku," serunya kaget, dan mengangkat tangan dari perut Lisa.

"Dia membalasmu karena sudah meledekku," kata Lisa bangga.

"Ini baru namanya jagoan! Dia tahu bagaimana seharusnya menjaga Bundanya." Grimmjow meraih sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap keringat dari dahi Lisa.

Aku tersenyum melihat interaksi Grimmjow dan Lisa, keduanya membuatku melihat nyatanya cinta yang dipertemukan takdir dengan cara yang indah. Aku turut bahagia untuk mereka.

Kami hanya perlu berjalan tidak sampai 50 langkah, tapi kami harus menyesuaikan langkah dengan Lisa yang sedang hamil besar. Sebenarnya aku sudah bilang mereka tidak usah ikut, tahun ini biar aku dan Kana saja yang pergi, tapi mereka berdua tetap bersikeras.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan makam berbatu nisan hitam dengan ukiran nama Ulquiorra. Kana dengan cekatan meletakkan seikat bunga lili di atas nisan, senyum lebarnya membuatku ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Ayah, Kana datang. Sebentar lagi Kana punya adik laki-laki."

"Kana! Itu anak Bibi Lisa dan Paman Grimmjow, bukan lahir dari perut Bunda!" kataku tegas, tidak ingin Ulquiorra salah paham dan menyangka kalau Kana akan benar-benar punya adik.

"Sama saja, Bunda!" sangkal Kana tidak mau kalah. Aku sudah membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh agar Kana berhenti mengaku-ngaku adik yang bukan adiknya sendiri, tapi Lisa menyentuh tanganku sambil menggeleng penuh pengertian. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, merasa agak tidak enak.

"Sekarang Kana masih bersama Bunda, Paman Grimmjow dan Bibi Lisa, tapi nanti akan ada adik laki-laki mengunjungi Ayah, jadi makin ramai!" ucap Kana, dan tangan kecilnya mengusap permukaan nisan. Dia menunduk dalam dan aku bisa melihat bibirnya bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara yang mampu aku dengar, seolah dia sedang berbisik.

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow hanya mengucapkan nama Ulquiorra dan terpejam selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia meraih tangan Lisa, menariknya perlahan mendekati makam Ulquiorra.

Jujur saja, berapa kalipun aku mengunjungi makamnya, aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri agar tidak menangis, dan setiap kali aku menangis, Grimmjow selalu ada di sisiku. Seolah dia membiarkanku menumpahkan airmata sepuas hati. Tapi kali ini Grimmjow menggenggam tangan wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai, dan dia sudah seharusnya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku sejak lama. Aku senang pada akhirnya Grimmjow bisa menemukan cinta yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Karena bergantung pada cinta pertama yang kau pikir kekal bisa jadi tidak benar-benar membuatmu bahagia.

Kaset kusut dalam benakku kembali berputar, dan setiap film yang dimainkan akan mengirimkan bermacam rasa kepadaku. Senyum, tawa, cemas, sesal, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, semua bisa aku rasakan hanya dalam sekali memejamkan mata. Karena itu pula aku tidak pernah bisa menghentikan air mataku sendiri.

Aku merasa sudah cukup puas menumpahkan airmata, jadi kali ini aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku meraih tangan kecil Kana dan berjongkok agar pandangan kami setara, perlahan aku meraih sepatu ketsnya dan mengikat talinya yang lepas, lalu menatap mata emerald Kana.

 _Aku bahagia sekarang, Ulquiorra. Terima kasih telah memberikan Kana dalam hidupku._

"Sekalipun Kana sudah mau punya adik, sepertinya Bunda tetap cengeng Ayah Ulqui. Ayah Ulqui seharusnya membuat Bunda berhenti menangis dari atas surga. Iya kan, Paman Grimmjow?" bisik Kana di sebelahku, dan tangannya melingkar di leherku, memelukku erat.

Pandanganku kabur berkat airmata yang menggenang, dan dalam hati aku berusaha menenangkan diri.

 _Ulquiorra, sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha memperbaiki hati dan kehidupanku. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dari hidupku, dan kau telah menghadiahkan Kana dalam hidupku. Sosoknya seperti penguat dalam keterpurukan karena_ _aku_ _tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengenangmu. Sedikit demi sedikit, selangkah demi selangkah aku memperbaiki semuanya. Akupun berusaha untuk bahagia, dan aku ingin membahagiakan orang yang aku sayangi. Seperti apa yang pernah kau katakan, pada akhirnya keserakahanlah yang menguasai hati manusia. Aku serakah dan_ _kali ini aku_ _tidak ingin melepaskan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku begitu saja_ _._

Mataku terpejam, dan seketika aku melihat wajah tersenyum Ulquiorra dalam benakku.

"Bunda, Ayah bilang Bunda harus banyak tersenyum. Ayah bahagia bisa melihat Bunda tersenyum bersama Kana, dan dalam mimpi-mimpi Kana, Kana bisa ngobrol banyak sama Ayah. Ayah sering cerita kalau Kana mirip Bunda, keras kepala dan sering melawan. Karena itu juga Ayah jatuh cinta sama Bunda," bisik Kana dengan suara lembut, sontak aku melepaskan pelukaku, menatap lekat-lekat sepasang kolam hijau emerald di wajah tenang Kana. Seolah aku sedang melihat sebagian dari diri Ulquiorra di sana.

"Ayah bilang, Kana harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai kaki Kana terluka seperti Bunda dulu karena latihan lari sendirian," lanjut Kana dengan wajah polosnya. Mataku membelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan cerita Kana yang mengingatkanku pada cerita lama di hari aku mendengar suara Ulquiorra untuk pertama kali. Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Kana, karena aku menyimpan rapi rahasia kelam diriku dan Ulquiorra, lalu kenapa Kana bisa mengetahui...

"Kapan Ayah bilang begitu ke Kana?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Semalam di mimpi Kana. Ayah juga bilang, Kana harus cerita ke Bunda kalau bermimpi sesuatu, mau itu senang ataupun sedih, bahkan yang seram juga harus diceritakan," jawab Kana lugas dan ceria.

Reflek aku memeluk Kana erat.

 _Ulqui, apakah ini pertanda bahwa Kana juga akan melihat masa depan sepertimu?_

"Ayah bilang terima kasih ke Bunda karena sudah melahirkan Kana dan tetap mencintai Ayah. Bunda jangan takut, karena Kana akan membuat Bunda bahagia, tidak seperti Ayah yang sering buat Bunda menangis. Kana janji, ok?!" lanjut Kana dengan kedua tangan menyentuh pipiku.

Aku tersenyum perlahan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

' _Terima kasih'_ , bisikku dalam hati dan kembali memeluk Kana.

.

.

.

* * *

The End

* * *

.

.

Finally I can finish this long and heavy story.

What do you think guys? Too sad? Too Tragic?

Sorry to make this sad story after taking such a long break.

.

.

05.07.18

-:- -:- **Nakki Desinta** -:- -:-


End file.
